Before it Began
by SkyQuill
Summary: James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared.
1. Chapter 1: Train Tribulations

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

****

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Train Tribulations

Strands of vivid red hair swung wildly as a seventh year Hogwarts student struggled to push her trunk onto the luggage rack. Finally managing to secure upon the shelf, she glanced hopefully up and down the Hogwart's Express for a glimpse of her friends, but her vision was obscured mainly by the immense crowds of students bustling around in search of emptry compartments.

Ever since the beginning of August, Lily Evans had looked forward to her return to Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry and the escape from her bitter sister. Petunia Evans had been extremely hostile towards her sister upon finding out that Lily, unlike herself, had been made a witch. Now Lily was finally going back, and brimming wth happiness, she set off towards the Head's compartment.

Upon arriving, she discovered the reserved carriage to be empty. Frowning slightly, she settled herself upon a velvet cushioned seat and waited. It wasn't long before the door slid open and in walked a person that made her stop dead and stare. James Potter beamed at her as he stepped in jauntily and closed the door behind him.

"Morning Evans, good summer?" he asked brightly. Lily's emerald green eyes stared in shock at the badge pinned on his chest.

"Er-" was all she could manage. To her annoyance, James smiled even more widely,

"Congragulations. Head Girl, that's excellent." Feeling quite irritated by his cheery demeanour, she snapped,

"Ok Potter, fess up. Who'd you nick the badge off of?"

"Er, nobody, I got it through the mail. Honestly." he added when Lily continued to scowl.

"Let me see it!" she demanded. Rolling his eyes, James removed his badge and handed it to her. Lily turned it over in her hands, searching almost desperately for a sign that it was fake.

"It can't be you." she mumbled pleadingly as she handed it back, "It just can't." James frowned, his hurt showing through his eyes,

"Look Evans, I know we haven't got along before but-"

"POTTER! I don't have time for your feeble apologies. Just because you're sorry doesn't mean I can just forget what a great fat-headed troll you are!" Her green eyes flashed dangerously and James raised his hands surrender, trying to fight back his rising sense of disappointment.

"Sorry." he mumbled, bitterly wishing she would give him a chance.

"Whatever." Lily muttered, her fiery temper still flaring in response to this unpleasent surprise, "Now go and read these instructions to the new prefects. I'll address the older ones and remind them of their duties." James nodded, glancing at the paper she passed him with disinterest.

"Look Evans, would you give me another chance-" he began, but stopped at the look on Lily's face. Shaking her head with disgust, Lily stomped out of the compartment and hurried off to the prefect's carriage.

000

"So how'd it go Prongs?" Sirius Black asked James when he returned to their compartment. Remus and Peter looked up from their game of Exploding Snap to listen. James groaned,

"She wouldn't even hear me out. She just called me a fat-headed troll and told me to go and give the prefect's their instructions." Sirius thumped him on the back sympathetically.

"Maybe you'd better just give up on her." Remus suggested mildly. Sirius and James turned to stare at him in amazement,

"You're kidding." James said.

"After all she's put him through?" Sirius replied, " Nah, she's just playing hard to get."

"You think so do you?" asked a new voice. All four boys turned to look at their latest arrival. There in the doorway stood Cadence Summers. She had shoulder length, coppery chestnut hair that framed her face in layers. Her hazel eyes surveyed James cooly.

"You know Potter, you might want to leave her alone. She's really getting sick of you. This might just be the year she snaps." Cadence informed him. James frowned,

"But I can't."

"Why not?" she asked, sounding slightly more sympathetic at his dejected tone.

"It's just, I can't." he repeated lamely. Cadence frowned,

"Fine but when she finally turns you into the great,slimy toad she's been calling you for years, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Say Cadence, " Remus cut in quietly before James could retort, "Why did you come down here anyways?" Suddenly she grinned,

"I got a letter from Black this summer. And seeing as it's er, sensitive nature, I thought it best we discuss it in person." Sirius looked politely befuddled as he got to his feet and followed her out the door and into a spare compartment.

"What's this about?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to give you my answer." she replied calmly as she closed the door. With a sinking feeling, Sirius tried to make an excuse,

"Er, it's ok if you don't want to. Dunno what got into me-" he stopped arubptly as Cadence placed a finger on his lips. Then leaning towards his ear she whispered,

"My answer is yes." Sirius smiled brightly,

"Knew you'd say that." She grinned at his slightly sheepish expression and leaned forwards to meet his lips.

000

"Where's Cadence off to?" Lily asked her friends, Serena and Callidora."I spoke to her briefly in the hall and she said she had business to attend to. "

"She said she needed to go speak to Black." Serena responded nonchalantly as she flipped her long, wavy blonde hair over her shoulder and peered at her friend with her light, greyish green eyes. Serena, like Lily, was a muggle born. Callidora, however was a pure blood and had been graced with deep blue eyes and dark, almost black hair that feel to her mid-back. Cadence, their missing friend, was a mixture of both bloods.

"Yes, apparantly Black asked her out this summer." Callidora added, smirking. Lily grinned in return,

"Really? I never thought Black had it for her." Serena nodded placidly then asked,

"So how was your summer Lily?"

"Oh you know, alright I guess. Petunia finally has a new boyfriend. I thought she'd never get over Ryan but...Now she's dating this horrid kid named, Vernon. You should see the size of this guy. But other then the usual it was pretty dull." Callidora smiled suddenly as she caught sight of Lily's badge,

"Well it couldn't have been that boring! You've been made head girl!"

"How come you didn't tell us in your letters?" Serena asked.

"Well, I only got my letter the day before school started." Lily responded modestly, "So how were your summers?"

"Boring as hell. Adelie wouldn't leave me alone. Sometimes I wish she had never gotten her Hogwart's letter. Then i'd at least be able to enjoy my time at school!" Serena commented sourly. Adelie was Serena's second year sister and had the unfortunate habit of being a pest.

"Well, I personally had a great summer." Callidora announced happily, "I met this guy through a penpal service. His name is Briac Preasin and he goes to Durmstrang. He sent me his picture, here i'll show you, isn't he cute?" Lily and Serena leaned forward simoutaneously.

"Wow, he is handsome." Serena agreed. Lily looked at the tall, muscular figure distastefully. He wasn't her type at all, but she decided to hold her tongue.

"Congragulations Calli' i'm sure he's great." Lily said. Just then, Cadence strolled in, her robes slightly wrinkled and her hair mussed up.

"Hey Lily!" she said brightly as she took a seat beside her.

"Hey. Good summer then?" she replied, smirking at Cadence's appearence.

"Excellent." Cadence replied breathlessly, "Hey, what's the matter? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Serena smiled wickedly,

"No reason, though I take it your little chat with Black went well?" Cadence blushed scarlet,

"Oh, yes, umm, it did." For a moment, all the girls exchanged amused looks then burst into fitful giggles.

000

"Where'd you go Padfoot?" Peter asked when Sirius had returned.

"Oh, just for a week through the train." James and Remus exchanged curiously amused looks,

"What was in that letter you sent Cadence? Eh, Padfoot?" James asked, trying hard to mask his laughter. Sirius scowled at him then decided it wasn't such an offensive question,

"I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend." he said without a hint of embaressment. Remus smiled gently and James' face contrary to lighting up, fell.

"Good for you mate." he mumbled.

"What'd I do?" Sirius asked, catching James' look. Remus shot him a cautionary glance as James replied.

"Nothing, just wish I had your luck with girls."

"Easy for you three to say!" Peter cut in unexpectedly, "You guys could get any girl in the school if you wanted."

"Except Evans." James muttered sulkily.

"Look Prongs" Remus said, "I'm sure that if you give it time, she might come to er, like you."

"You think so?" he asked ignoring Sirius' snort. Remus nodded and James smile once more.

"Alright then. This years number one mission, deflate my so called fat-head." he announced causing the marauders to burst into laughter.

**A/N: This is my first James/Lily fic so please review. I can really use constructive cristism and encouragement. Anyways, I wanted to add some romance for the other marauders. Hopefully it won't seem to out of character. Anyways i'd greatly appreciate any sortof review you can leave. **


	2. Chapter 2: Premonition

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Premonition**

"Finally," Serena groaned as the train pulled to a stop, "I'm starving."

"You're always starving Serena!" Cadence replied in mock exasperation, "Honestly, I just don't see how you can eat so much and remain as skinny as a wand!" Serena grinned.

"Come on you three, we'd better fetch our luggage." Callidora cut in, then added as Lily got to her feet, "Lily, are you coming?"

"You girls go get a carriage, I have to go and make sure the prefects are doing their jobs. I have my doubts that Potter gave them the proper instructions." Callidora gave her an encouraging smile,

"If he didn't, don't be too hard on him, he really likes you." Lily rolled her eyes,

"Define harsh becasue i've been looking up a few new hexes this summer." she replied lightly as she left the compartment.

Expecting the worst, she trudged past the students who were scrambling to get their possesions in order, and made her way towards one of the many doors.. Poking her head out, she glanced towards the other outside along the train in order to check that the prefects were supervising the un-boarding.

"JAMES POTTER!" she yelled upon spotting the prefects who were refusing to let people out, "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU TELL THE PREFECTS?"

"Evans dear, do I hear you calling?" asked James as he practically flounced towards her. She gave him a death glare,

"What did you tell the prefects?" she asked dangerously. James looked puzzled for a moment then slapped his head. _Right_, he thought to himself as he remembered what he had said, _great start for the deflating process._

"Well, I said they shouldn't let people off, in case, er, in case..."

"In case what?" Lily snapped angrily.

"In case Voldemort is around." James came up with. Lily glared at him in surprise,

"Voldemort, that nutter that's been doing all the killings? I heard about him in the daily prophet this summer but..." James nodded eagerly, _please buy it_, he thought anxiously, _please!_

"Oh, well, good thinking then I suppose." she replied feeling stunned. James smiled,

"Right then. I suppose I had better tell them that if they think it's safe, they can start letting people off." Lily nodded suspiciously as he walked off. She hardly believed he would be so thoughtful, but then again, she musn't get her hopes up. It was likely to be another stupid trick.

000

"So Prongs?" Remus asked seriously once they were all in a carriage leading to the castle, "Did Evans bite your head off about the prefect thing?" Grinning, James replied,

"I told her I wanted to be sure Voldemort (The other marauders jumped at his name and Peter yelped.) wasn't around. I told her that I had warned the prefect's to check for him first."

"And did she buy it?" Sirius asked with an amused grin, ignoring Remus' frown. James nodded and exchanged a high five with Sirius.

"James, you want to tread carefully around her with what you say about well...Voldemort. She's not likely to know much about him is she? He's only started to get really powerful this summer." Remus warned his friend. James gave him a skeptical look,

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm just saying, this is no light issue. You shouldn't use it as an excuse for your mischief." Remus explained with exasperated patience.

"You worry too much Moony." Sirius scoffed, but James frowned thoughtfully.

"I suppose you might have a point." he admitted, thinking of all the murders that had taken place in years previous and most prominently, that summer. Sirius gaped at him while Peter remained impassive. Remus however, nodded seriously.

"Just watch what you say James." he said solemnly. James nodded as a slight sense of forbidding engulfed the previously cheery atmosphere. Bigger things were happening outside the walls of Hogwarts.

000

"So...this Voldemort's getting more powerful is he?" Lily asked out of the blue as she sat amongst her friend in one of the school carriages. Callidora uttered a small scream and Candence gave a violent shudder. Serena winced at the use of his name, baffling Lily.

"What'd I say?" Lily asked confused. Callidora, recovering herself whispered,

"Don't say his name!"

"Why not?" Lily asked in bewilderment. "You didn't have a problem with it for the last few years."

"That's because he's gaining power Lily! He's not just some rogue maniac anymore, he's become ruthless. The ministry can't catch him! They say he's got to be the darkest wizard we've seen in a century." Cadence explained, grimacing as she spoke. "It's not just some minor issue anymore."

"He seems awful from what i've read in the prophet." Lily admitted sadly. "All those murders..."

"He is. Callidora agreed quietly.

"But why haven't the ministry been able to catch him yet? They have loads of aurors on their side, and Vold, you-know-who is only one wizard." Lily said, as if trying to rationalize the situation.

"He's not just one wizard." Serena explained. "He's got tons of followers, the death eaters we've heard of so often, not to mention the armies of giants and dementors he's employed. Word is he's even enchanted corpses to build a mass of inferius."

Lily's eyes widened with horror at the disturbing thought of dead people doing evil bidding. She shuddered as she attempted to shake this thought from her mind.

"So he's after anyone who's not pure blood?" Lily inquired in a hushed voice as she recalled the prophet going on about all the pure blood obsession.

"Yes, he seems to think that the only people worth living are pure bloods. He is killing muggle borns and half-bloods, not to mention any aurors, pure blood or not, who decide to stand up to him. It's just terrible." Callidora murmured.

"Is he really that big of a threat?" Lily asked, feeling a tingle of fear run up her spine as she reflected nervously on her own blood heritage. Cadence nodded,

"He's just too powerful. They say Dumbledore is probably his only worthy opponent, and we all know that Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard." she explained gravely.

"Everyone is at risk. It's war." Callidora added darkly.

"Oh," Lily said softly, "I see."

"Come on you guys, forget about this, i'm sure the ministry will catch him sooner or later. Besides, what is the chances that he'll ever get one of us?" Serena said, forcing an optimistic note into her still hushed voice as the carriages pulled to a stop in front of the castle doors.

It was a feeble attempt to stay positive, and though the others agreed, simply to pacify their minds, a dark chill had settled upon their group. Lily had a feeling that this Voldemort's reign hadn't even really begun yet.

**A/N: So, this should set the mood of the story a bit better. I wanted to get in a bit about Voldemort and all, just as a reminder that he is gaining power. Anyways, this chapter was pathetically short I know, but the other chapters i hpe will be better. Comments, critism and what not are all welcome in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Hint of Darkness

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Hint of Darkness**

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter stepped out of the carriage they had been riding in. Running a hand through his hair to make it even more messy then it had been before, James gazed around fondly,

"Can you believe this is our last year here guys?" he asked.

"Aw, don't go all soft on us Prongs!" Sirius protested.

"I'm not! I just mean that this is our last year to play pranks and all." James replied slightly haughtily. Remus grinned,

"I know what you mean." James gave him a thankful look,

"Going soft, I tell you." James muttered as the marauders made their way into the castle and to the Great Hall.

000

Lily seated herself gracefully between Callidora and a fellow Gryffindor girl named Marlene McKinnon.Cadence and Serena took seats opposite to them.

"Hello Lily." Marlene said pleasently.

"Hello." she responded politely but with a hint of distraction in her voice. Slightly worried, she glanced searchingly up and down the long table, hoping to spot one of her best friends whom she hadn't seen on the Hogwart's Express.

Alice Jones was perhaps Lily's very best friend. Indeed, they had been friends from the very first time they had set foot on Platform nine and three quarters. Alice was probably the quietest, and more reserved memebr of Lily's group of friends. Rather then dating every other boy in Hogwarts, as Cadence tended to do, she had comitted herself to a single, deep relationship with a man named Frank who had just left Hogwarts the year previous.

Unable to spot her friend's cheerful, and rather round shaped face or honey brown locks of hair, Lily inquired,

"Hey did anyone see Alice on the train? It's not like her to be late." Calli shrugged and Serena said,

"Didn't she owl you guys? She sent me a letter saying her mother had fallen ill and she wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow morning." Lily stared at her,

"How come you didn't tell us earlier!"

"I thought she'd tell you!" Serena defended herself.

"Look," Calli' cut in calmly, "If her mother is sick she was probably too busy to owl all of us." Lily nodded in worried agreement.

"Did she say it was serious?" Cadence asked frowning.

"No, her letter was brief. There wasn't anything else." Serena responded quietly, "It doesn't sound good." Lily opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Professor McGonagall announcing the sorting. Lily sighed, _poor Alice._

Dinner was a solemn event, during which Professor Dumbledore gave a grim speech on Lord Voldemort and what his return might mean.

"I must warn you all to excercise extreme caution this year..." he had said. The girls exchanged dark looks. Lily was surprised to see that even the marauders were looking serious about the subject. _Wonders never cease,_ she thought gravely.

Before long, however, the students were dismissed, and everyone groggily made their way up to the Gryffindor dormitories.

Upon arriving, Lily made straight to head for bed but James grabbed her arm.

"What?" she snapped, stifling a huge yawn.

"We have to do our rounds." he reminded her quietly. Lily's eyes widened with surprise, and a light blush spread across her cheeks. Potter was supposed to be the irresponsible one.

"Er, thanks." she mumbled, biting back her annoyance. James smiled,

"No problem. How about I do the west wing and you do the east?"

"That's fine." Lily replied, casting an appraising look over James, "What's with you?" she asked brusquely. For a moment, James looked surprised, but shaking it off he responded.

"I've grown up." he said simply. The corners of Lily's mouth twitched as though she were going to smile but she hastily surpressed it,

"Well good, maybe I will make it through this year alive then." she joked gravely, more to herself then anything. Grinning despite what she had said, James turned and left the common room; Lily followed a moment later.

000

Lily awoke early the next morning to the sound of rustling clothes and parchment.

"Good morning Lily." Alice said in an unconvincingly cheerful voice.

"Alice?" Lily responded groggily as she opened her eyes, "We missed you last night."

"Yeah, I had to come late. My mother fell really ill. I'm sorry I didn't owl you but I was really busy..." Alice replied, letting her voice trail off sadly,

"What's the matter?" Lily asked, her eyes squinting against the morning light which was boring through the windows. Frowing with with concern, she quickly sat up and surveyed her friend. Alice's eyes were slightly puffy and red, and her face was set in a grim expression.

"I'll tell you and the others later. I want to finish unpacking before classes start." Alice said, clearly trying to buy time to ready herself for an explanation. Lily nodded in understanding,

"Of course." Lily and Alice shared a dorm with Cadence, Marlene and another muggle born girl named June Rylander.

000

"Oi, Prongs, wake up!" Sirius shouted in the early hours of morning. James stirred sleepily and rubbed his eyes,

"Do I have to?" he complained. Sirius looked at him incredulously,

"We have to set the prank up!" Peter gave an excited little whoop, causing Sirius to roll his eyes.

"Right..." said James, a raucous smile spreading across his face. He leapt out of bed eagerly and proceeded to get dressed. Just because he was 'deflating his ego' didn't mean he couldn't still get into mischief...he just had to make sure Lily didn't know it was him.

"Sure you're up for this Moony?" he asked happily. Remus looked at him tiredly(the full moon was approaching),

"I suppose, we'd better not get caught though."

"We won't" Sirius said confidently. Remus shook his head doubtfully but his eyes twinkled with mild mischief. Once they were ready, and James had his invisibility cloak and the marauder's map, they left the Gryffindor dormitories and made their way down to the kitchen. Sirius and James were squeezed under the cloak as Remus and Peter got into less trouble, so they would be more unlikely to get punished severely. Checking the map at regular intervals, they made it to their destination without their presence being detected.

"Ready?" Sirius asked gleefully as he turned to look at James. James nodded and whipped off the cloak. Remus reached out and tickled a pear which dwelt in the painting of large and colourful fruit bowl. The pear squirmed for a moment and then transformed into a magnificent door handle. The marauders hastily entered the kitchen.

"What can we do for you sirs?" a house elf asked squeakily upon spotting them. Grinning wickedly, Sirius looked expectantly at Peter,

"Er, I was w-wondering if you would s-serve me one hundred cups of t-tea." he spluttered nervously. The house elf widened it's already superbly large eyes in surprise,

"Yes sir. Odd though your request is, we shall do as you wish."

"Moony go with him, make sure he keeps them distracted." James ordered quietly. With a reluctant nod, Remus swept off after Peter. James then turned to Sirius and winked.

"Let's go!" Hurriedly, the two boys approached one of the long tables which were identical to the ones above in the Great Hall. This table happened to correspond with the Slytherin table.

Already on the golden dishes and platters were biscuits, bacon, eggs, sausages and more. James and Sirius immediatly jumped into action, bewitching the food with different charms and hexes they had discovered that very summer. Once they were sure they had left no dish uncharmed they hurried back to main cooking area.

"Done." James whispered breathlessly in answer to Remus' quizzical look.

"Er guys, sorry about the tea but we really have to go." Sirius said. The house elfs stopped in their scramble to make tea.

"Pardon?" a particularly small one squeaked in as it stopped filling the fiftieth some cup with hot water..

"We have to go." James repeated, and without waiting for an answer they left the bewildered and slighlty irritated house elves behind.

0000

Lily, Calli', Cadence, Serena and Alice sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast. Stifling a huge yawn, Cadence immediatly began dishing food on to their individual plates.

"So Alice, what's up?" Calli' asked. Sighing, Alice turned to look at them,

"Well my father died." she said bluntly. Lily covered her mouth in horror while the other girls looked equally shocked.

"What happened?" Serena asked in a hushed voice. Slightly teary eyed, Alice responded quietly,

"He was an auror, and well, You-Know-Who's deatheaters killed him."

"Alice i'm so sorry." Lily choked, fighting to hold back her own tears, as she had spent a few Christmas's at the Jones'.

"So that's why your mother was sick." Calli' said sympathetically as Alice nodded, tears spilling gently down her cheeks. Lily reached over and hugged her, and soon found the others joining in. The girls were so busy trying to comfort Alice that they didn't even notice the strange noises coming from the Slytherin table.

"Thanks you guys." Alice said attempting to smile as she whiped her eyes on her robes. The others nodded reasurringly. Lily ate the rest of her breakfast in silence. _How many people are going to suffer at the hands of Voldemort and his deatheaters_, she wondered sadly.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter. I know it's a bit arubpt and jumpy but I just wanted to set the character's personalities a bit better. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Anyways please review if you have a moment. I'll update as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4: Potions and Pettigrew

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Potions and Pettigrew**

Alice, Lily, Calli', Cadence and Serena set off for classes the moment they got their schedules. Alice, Cadence and Lily all aspired to become aurors and consequently they were required to take a fair many classes. Cadence was taking Care of Magical Creatures on the side and Alice and Lily had decided to add Arithmancy to their already crowded schedules. Calli', who was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team wanted to play Quidditch after Hogwarts. Thus, she wasn't required to obtain any NEWTS but was taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration for practical reasons. Serena had wanted to be a healer and was therefore required to take the same courses as an auror would, but she had decided not to take any extra subjects on the side.

That morning, everyone excluding Callidora made their way to Potions, which happened to be their first class. Upon arriving, the four girls grabbed a table together and began setting up their cauldrons and supplies.

"Good morning class!" Proffesor Slughorn boomed merrily. 'Good morning' the class chanted in reply.

"Ahh, Lily, how are you?. Good summer I presume?" Proffesor Slughorn asked genially, singling out his favorite student. Lily nodded mutely, as always, she was was rather embaressed to recieve Slughorn's extra attention.

"Good, good. Now today, seeing as it is our first day back we will be doing a simple potion, that is likely to appear on your NEWTS. It is a potion used on severe cuts, abrasions and bites." Slughorn explained prompting Serena to sit a little straighter in her seat.

"Although it's effects are simple enough the potion is competent for your level so please follow the insturctions carefully." He threw a meaningful glance towards James and Remus, the only two marauders to make the class. "Instructions are on the board, please proceed."

Lily immediatly set to work, taking extra care to be precise in her cutting and stirring. Beside her, Alice had also begun to work, grumbling occasionaly as she encountered a tricky direction. Serena meanwhile seemed to be having no trouble at all, in fact, she was already on the tenth line of instruction. Cadence however was a different story, she was still staring blankly at the board.

"Lily?" she croaked, "I don't get what the first line means." Lily sighed, she should have seen this coming, Cadence was a complete disaster at Potions, it was a miracle she had passed her OWLs two years ago. Only tedious, and relentless studying had gotten her a pass.

"You have to mix the skin and jelly in an upward motion, sortof like a reverse funnel motion." Lily explained patiently. Cadence nodded, still looking mildly uncertain and began to cut her supplies.

"Time is up!" Slughorn announced, peering at their faces through the thick smoke now wafting through the classroom from their cauldrons, "Your potions should now be thick and creamy. It should also be acid green, or at least close to it." he informed the students. He then began to lumber towards various tables, a clipboard in hand as he graded each student. Finally he reached the girls table.

"And what have we got here?" he asked cheerfully as he peered into Alice's cauldron. Her potion was a light green, only it wasn't thick; in fact in was down right runny. Slughorn made a tutting noise and moved to Cadence's cauldron which he backed away from immediatly. Her potion was a murky brown and was emitting the stench of dirty socks.

"A 'P' then, " he said sympathetically, "Don't worry dear, it takes a bit of practice. Ah, now Ms. Evans, Ms. Dresi?" Serena's potion was a light green and creamy. Lily's matched the expectations perfectly, it was acid green and very thick. Slughorn positively beamed at them.

"An 'Outstanding' for Ms.Evans and Ms. Dresi, I think an 'E' is in order." Lily and Serena exchanged a pleased and rather triumphant glance. They then waited patiently as Slughorn quickly finished his rounds and excused the class.

"Well that wasn't too bad was it?" Serena asked as they made their way to Charms.

"Speak for yourself!" Cadence grumbled, "I got a P. It doesn't get much worse then that."

"It's okay Cadence, you'll do better next time!" Lily said soothingly.

"I can't believe Slughorn gave us that essay!" Alice exclaimed grumpily, "Just because my potion was a bit runny and Cadence's was, well..." Cadence shot her a venomous look,

"Well i'm sure Lily and Serena can help us seeing as they don't have their own to do. How did you two get so good at Potions anyways?" Cadence asked. Lily shrugged and Serena mumbled,

"Instincts."

000

The first day of classes passed quickly, and before long the students found themselves back in the common room, letting their dinner's digest.

Sirius was staring across the room, his eyes fixed on Cadence who was currently sharing a joke with Callidora.

"Padfoot, why don't you just take her for a walk?" James said irritably, his previous statement having just gone unnoticed, as had the last twenty questions he has issued to his friend. Immediatly Sirius snapped back to life,

"Wha- Oh right, yeah maybe I will." he said.

"Don't forget, you've still got that Transfiguration chart to finish." Remus warned.

"Ah, don't worry Moony, i'll have plenty of time to do that later." Sirius replied casually as he straightened his shirt and stood up.

"Good luck!" Peter said, his eyes glinting oddly. James glanced at him curiously as Sirius set off,

"Wormtail are you okay?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah of course! I'm fine, wonderful. In fact, I think I fancy a walk also." he mumbled getting to his feet arubtly.

"What's up with him?" James asked frowning as he watched Peter exit through the portrait hole after Cadence and Sirius. Remus shrugged and continued on his homework.

After a moment's uncertainty, James returned to his homework. It had been a pretty mediocre beginning of the year,and though it was impossible for the other's to know, Peter's had just gotten a lot more interesting.

**A/N: Well here we go, chapter four. Still rather short but i'm trying to just get the main plot into motion. Anyways sorry about the delay to update, I was reading the new HP book! Oh my god, it's so sad at the end...I won't say anything in case you haven't read it but yeah...Anyways please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lost In a Dream

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lost in a Dream**

Sirius and Cadence headed back towards the castle after an hour of bliss. Contentedly, Sirius enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his as he watched her mildly wavy hair seemingly float in the breeze. She caught him staring and blushed.

"Sirius!" she protested playfully,

"What!" he said, automatically playing innocent.

"You're staring again!" Cadence replied, punching his arm lightly.

"Well I can't help it if i've got the most beautiful girlfriend in the world!" Sirius said romantically and then wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close so that he met her lips softly. Moments later the couple broke away, breathless but extremely satisfied.

Once again, they attempted to re-enter the castle but not before Cadence's observant hazel eyes fell on a shadowy figure making his way past the game-keepers hut on the edge of the forest.

"Is that Peter?" she asked suspiciously. Sirius tore his eyes reluctantly from Cadence's face and squinted in the direction she was pointing too.

"I think so..." he muttered quietly and without a word set off in long strides in that direction.

"Sirius!" Cadence protested, "We should really be getting up to the castle, it's getting dark! And with all this death eater stuff..."

"We'll go in just a second, besides we can't leave Peter here by himself! The idiot, he should know it's not safe to be out alone." Sirius replied distractedly though his voice was wrought with concern. Cadence, in spite of her hesitancy felt a pang of worry, _Peter really shouldn't be out here by himself..._So hurriedly, the two battled the on-coming darkness and broke off into a run towards Peter's stooped figure.

"Oi, Peter!" Sirius called when they were in hearing distance. Panting, Cadence caught up with him. Both of them watched as Peter swung around, apparantly startled from the look on his face. Sirius strode up to him, grabbing Cadence's hand and pulling her along.

"Peter? What are you doing? It's not safe you know..." Sirius said worriedly. Peter remained motionless for a moment then stuttered nervously,

"O-O-Oh I know, it's j-just i've lost my c-c-cat." Cadence immediatly made to comfort the boy, for whom she'd always felt a bit sorry for,

"Don't worry Peter, i'm sure he'll turn up. But remember, all the death eater stuff." And she cast a nervous glance around as though expecting one to jump out at that very moment and attack them. Peter nodded as if dumbstruck and allowed himself to be herded back to the castle.

00000

Lily glanced at her watch with a huge yawn,

"How'd it get so late?" she said thickly, covering her mouth with her hand. Alice quickly checked the time on her own watch and shrugged,

"I dunno but i'm off to bed. I'm exhausted. Catch you later Lily." she stated. "It's been a rough few days." With that, Alice seized her supplies and scrambled up the stairs. Lily watched her go, she had done her rounds already and the others had retired ages ago. Lily had opted to stay up as she found she wasn't really tired. The only person in the common room besides herself was James who was scribbling away madly at an essay. She imagined it must be Potions as he hadn't done well and was now referring to a large volume titled 'Cures for the Cursed and Injured.'

Lily watched his coppery eagle's feather quill move back and forth on his parchment. The red glimmers caused by the distance and lighting as the quill moved with acute speed as it formed words entranced Lily and for a while she sat contentedly watching it, her eyes following the fiery reflection obsessively. Abruptly, James looked up and immediatly Lily, broken from her reverie, snapped her head away. A moment later she dared a look back but apparantly James had not noticed her dazed staring and was now correcting his work.

Suddenly the portrait door swung open and Peter walked through, followed by Sirius and Cadence who were hand in hand. Grinning, Lily leapt to her feet to greet her friend. She waited patiently as Sirius gave her a peck on the lips and then made his way across the room to James followed by 'tag-a-long' Peter.

"So?" Lily inquired, unable to stop smirking. Fortunately, Cadence didn't seem to mind.

"So what?" she shot back innocently. Lily rolled her eyes,

"You know..." Cadence shrugged, acting as though she didn't know what Lily was talking about.

"Fine, if you'd rather I get specific... So did you have a good time with Sirius, snogging and doing Merlin-knows-what!" Lily teased. Cadence pulled a shocked expression,

"Lily, what kind of girl do you think I am? Really!"

"Oh let's not get into this again. You know as well as I do that you and Sirius are both the more...outgoing sort." Lily explained, with a fake note of exasperation in her voice. Finally, giving in, Cadence smiled wickedly.

"True, true, "she mumbled thoughtfully, "But anyways it was good. We just went for a walk across the grounds"

"So you're over Mark then, are you?" Lily inquired cautiously referring to Cadence's ex-boyfriend whom she had dated for half of fifth year and all of sixth. Cadence nodded, thankfully showing no sign of tears,

"Yeah I was over that jerk months ago." Lily smiled gladly. She had hated recieving letters from Cadence full of remorse and depression everyday that summer..

"Anyways," Cadence cut in, interrupting Lily's thoughts, "How come you haven't dated anyone in so long?" Lily, taken off guard by this question, blushed slightly,

"Why do you ask?" Cadence shrugged and gazed at her intently. When Lily failed to reply she added, "Come on, Alice is going out with Frank, i'm dating Sirius, Calli's involved with that Durmstrang guy, Briac I think, and Serena's been dating off on for the last year. I mean the last person you actually dated was Fabion Prewett in fourth year."

"I went on a date with Lovegood last year!"

"Oh big deal, you went to Hogsmeade with him once! But he turned out to be a real lunatic didn't he-" Cadence said exasperatedly.

"Ok, Ok I get it." Lily snapped impatiently, then immediatly softened, "Sorry, it's just, well I don't know." Cadence waited patiently for Lily to find her words to explain. "I'd just prefer to wait for someone...worthwhile. You know, someone I can actually picture a future with. I don't want to waste my time with somebody just for fling."

"Well how do you expect to ever find somebody _worthwhile _if you don't give anyone a chance?"Cadence asked impatiently. Lily bit her lip, then narrowed her eyes. This situation seemed awfully familiar to her.

"What are you suggesting?" she asked suspciously. Cadence grinned, realizing her friend had caught on.

"Just that you can't actually know if somebodies right for you if you never give them a try." Cadence replied, trying to keep a smirk off her face. "I mean, James Potter for example-" But Cadence never got to finish her sentence for Lily flared up immediatly.

"If you're suggesting I give that bullying, arrogant toad a shot then you've lost your mind." she stated angrily. Cadence looked taken aback,

"For someone who'd rather try and ignore his existence you certainly do spend a lot of time thinking about him, even if it isn't in such a positive manner." Cadence retorted cooly. Lily blushed slightly, then scowled.

"Whatever. I hate Potter and that's not about to change." Lily said vehemently. Cadence shrugged as though it was a matter of little important,

"Fine, it's your decision. But you better choose someone to bestow your heart upon quickly because in case you haven't notice, Potter's attempts have only gotten more outrageous these last years. I wouldn't be surprised if the next thing he tried was a curse to prevent any other male in the school from approaching you." Cadence stated, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

Lily allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"Maybe, but for now, i'll just keep dreaming." she mused.

"More like your lost in a dream. " Cadence replied teasingly. Lily rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a rustle from behind the girls caught their attention. Swinging around, Lily caught a glimpse of Sirius and James fleeing up the boy's staircase. Eyes widening in horror, Lily seized the nearest object to her (which happened to be some first year's forgotten textbook) and flung it at their retreating heads. Lily heard a satisfying thunk and moan before the boys disappeared completely from sight.

"POTTER!" Lily hollared,

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Cadence's voice echoed after Lily's. They both exchanged furious glances but before she could help it Cadence burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Lily spat, breathing heavily. Cadence merely paused and glanced at her friends furious expression, framed by her red hair which was falling out of it's pony tail and laughed harder.

Then before Lily knew what was happening she was giggling. Then that giggling turned to laughter, which quickly erupted into hyseterical mirth. Not quite knowing what was so funny, Lily marched up to bed minutes later clutching her sides. Furious as she was about the eavesdroppiing incident she couldn't quite forget the hilarity of the bump one of the marauders would be sporting in the morning.

**A/N: I really had fun writing this chapter. As deep as it delves the end was just light-hearted. Anyways I hope people will really enjoy this chapter, not only because it was funny(or at least I thought it was) but because i've dropped major hints. **


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Awakening**

As Lily and her friends sat eating breakfast at the Great Hall the next morning, she help but keep shooting expectant glances at the doors to the Great Hall. She was eagerly awaiting the moment she would get to see which marauder she had sniped with the textbook the night previous. Cadence and herself had already filled the rest of their friends in about the incident. All seemed to think it was rather funny.

Suddenly Lily heard a startled gasp from her left.

"Alice? Is everything okay?" Calli' asked, looking panicky and tense. Alice nodded slowly, still reading whatever news it was,

"Ludovic Bagman has been arrested on charges of being related to death eater acitivty." Lily turned her astonished green eyes onto the article,

"I don't believe it!" she muttered, "Who'd have ever thought?" Serena however, looked un-perturbed,

"Well as long as nobody's dead." she said flatly.

"Yeah, I suppose..." Cadence said quietly. The group continued eating in silence, ignoring the chatting around them. Lily kept looking towards the entrance at frequent intervals. It was almost time to leave for classes when the Marauders finally made an appearance.

Remus was leading the way, a half-smile pasted onto his face. Following him, was a tired looking Peter. Eagerly, Lily craned her neck to get a view behind them. She was not disappointed, James shuffled in, trying to conceal a large red bump on the side of his head with his right hand.

Grinning, Lily exchanged a serves-him-right look with Cadence. Sirius meanwhile was practically skipping behind them, apparantly over-joyed he was not the one that had been hit.

"Can't remember that healing charm?" Lily heard Remus ask smugly. James merely scowled at him in reply. Lily had to stifle a giggle as they passed.

"Wow, Lily, you got him good." Alice remarked as she watched them settle themselves at the end of the table.

" I wonder why he hasn't gone to Madam Pomfrey though; trivial as it is she could at least get rid of that goose-egg!" Calli' exclaimed wonderingly. Serena answered,

"Probably too embarrassing." She grinned, her light turquoise eyes sparkling with amusement, "If only I could have been there." Cadence snorted into her oatmeal with humour as the rest of them laughed appreciatively.

00000

James's wound from Lily however, was probably the last very amusing thing that would happen in the next few months. The teachers were piling unreasonable amounts of homework and almost every second of the seventh year's free time was spent in the library or else in the common room beside a stack of books. A few Hogsmeade trips came and went, but Lily and her friends only embarked on a trip to the village once, and for only a few hours. They was simply too much homework to be dealing with.

It therefore came as a great relief when Christmas arrived bringing with it a heavenly break and plenty of glittering snow. As Lily's parents had passed away the previous year, she would be spending the break at the castle and her friends opted to keep her company, for which she was grateful.

Lily, Cadence, Calli', Serena and Alice had spent the last few days wrapping their gifts and Lily, who had Head Girl duties was forced to decorate the castle with James. This was probably the only unenjoyable activity she had to bear with during this season, excluding all the daily prophet news of recent attacks and murders.

Everytime they went to work hanging garland, or decorating the trees in the Great Hall Lily had to bear with an increasingly annoying James. Although he was constantly trying to initiate conversation, and on more then one occasion _accidentally _got holly caught in her hair, she supposed she should grateful that he had at least stopped his daily attempts to ask her out. However, she made sure to keep far away from the mistletoe in his presence, just in case.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" he said cheerily on Christmas Eve as they finally finished the decorating. Lily turned to face him irritably,

"I don't believe that's any of your business Potter." she replied rather unkindly. He had somehow just managed to dump an enormous pile of non-melting snow on her head, though he swore on his broomstick it was an accident...again. However, James didn't seem put off though by her words; instead, he retaliated with flair,

"Well, actually it would be. You see, I have to know where you'll be if i'm to send you a Christmas gift."

"I'd rather you don't thanks." she replied, thinking uncomfterably of the dozens of small gifts he had sent over the last few years. They were all crammed in the bottom of her trunk, for some reason, she hadn't thrown them away, though she had never looked at them twice. James frowned this time, and Lily found herself feeling a tad sorry for him. _It must be the Christmas mood that's going around, she thought. Feeling sorry for that arrogant gargoyle! _

Lily stopped at this thought though. The last time he had actually done anything fat-headed was the eavesdropping incident. Frowning, Lily pondered this. Was he ill, or had he actually matured? Well whatever, Lily decided firmly, I do not like Potter. Again Lily stopped as she listened to her own confused thoughts. Where did that come from? Awkwardly, Lily dared a quick glance at James, who was now busy placing ornaments on the the last tree

"Wonderful job you two." Proffesor McGonagall announced, strolling into the hall with a rare smile on her face. Lily beamed, snapping out of her reverie. James however did not return the professor's smile but continued to gaze moodily at the floor. Sensing the tension, McGonagall wisely dismissed them. _Just in times to do my rounds and get in bed early, _Lily thought satisfiedly. Hurriedly she set off to do them, darting a quick last look at James, all the while, considering his apparant change of heart.

By the time Lily had returned to the common room, she had decided that she should apologize, she couldn't leave him so dejected on Christmas. It was the holiday after all.

After telling her friends who were playing games like wizard chess and Exploding Snap, that she needed to do something, she looked around for the marauders._ Please say they're not up to another ridiculous prank_, she thought gritting her teeth. But much to her relief, they came in through the portrait, as if on cue.

Nervously, she approached them, ignoring her friends astonished looks. James who was still visibly moping took no notice to her, as he and Sirius were apparantly reliving the frosty conversation previously. Wringing her hands apprehensively she opened her mouth to speak, encouaraged by Remus' reassuring gaze.

"Er, Potter may I have a word?" James's head shot up in surprise. Peter was wide-eyed and gaping while Sirius had frozen with shock. Even Remus looked mildly astonished. Ignoring there startled reactions, James nodded and followed her out the portrait hole, leaving a stunned Gryffindor common room behind them.

"Fancy a walk?" Lily asked in an attempt to be cheerful. James didn't reply but narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he followed her.

"I won't send you a gift if that's what you're worried about." he said abruptly, sounding unusually cold. Lily paused in surprise and turned around to face him. It was slightly unerving to see his expression so stony.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." she said quietly, letting her voice echo off the stone walls.

"Well then, what is it?" he asked indifferently. Lily glanced down at her hands nervously.

"Er, just that, well...I'm sorry." The two stood facing each other in shocked silence. _I can't believe I just apologized to Potter. _

_I can't believe Evans is apologizing to me! _James's coldness seemed to melt before Lily's eyes. His hazel eyes twinkled with joy,

"Apology accepted." Lily dared a cautious smile,

"And I suppose i'm sorry for how i've treated you for the last few years." she said. James shook his head slightly,

"No i'm sorry, I really shouldn't have been so persistant." He smiled weakly but struck by the oddness of the situation, Lily had a fleeting thought of how cute he looked, with that sheepish expression. But still refusing to admit her sudden attraction she replied briskly,

"Apology accepted. So I guess there's nothing between us anymore. Animosity I mean!" she added quickly.

"No, well not really..." James replied thoughtfully. Lily raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean not really?" But James didn't answer instead, he gazed up at the ceiling.

"Potte- I mean James?" Lily tried again. She followed his gaze, where there was a wad of mistletoe attatched. Her emerald eyes widened. _Of all the things_, she thought incredulously, wondering why she didn't flee while she had the chance.

Stunned with disbelief and a new unfamiliar feeling rising within her chest she watched as James tentatively stepped closer. Slowly James lowered his face, and gazed into her eyes. Lily felt numb as he moved in, and wrapped his arms around her. She was even more surprise as she returned the action.

00000

Minutes later Lily burst through the portrait hole, blushing scarlet but a joyous feeling coursing through her body. Immediatly she ran over to Cadence and exclaimed,

"I'm not dreaming anymore! I'm awake!"

**A/N: Sorry for the long time gap but instead of filling it up with unnessecary, boring everyday events, I thought i'd skip ahead. I think I managed it pretty smoothly Anyways I personally love this chapter, James and Lily have finally made peace. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Surprises

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Surprises**

"Can you please repeat that?" Alice asked incredulously. Lily and her friends had all gathered in her dormitory and they were all listening with rapt attention to Lily as she retold her account of the night's events.

"James and I made peace." Lily replied as she unwrapped a chocolate frog.

"No the part after that." Alice said. Lily felt a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Well, I er, looked up and...well...mistletoe." she mumbled indistinctly, suddenly overcome with uncharacteristic embarrassment. Suddenly Cadence punched a fist into the air,

"Hah, I knew it!"

"Wow." Serena cut in, "I"m still in shock. You and James not only made up, but you kissed."

"It wasn't really personal." Lily said defensively. Serena raised an eyebrow,

"Well okay I _guess_ it was."

"Did you get him a gift Lily?" Alice asked serenely, watching the conversation amusedly.

"Oh no... Well it's not like I was expecting this to happen." Lily said feeling distinctly uncomfterable, knowing full well that James would have bought her a gift. To Lily's amazement, Alice smiled,

"Well I got Frank a large pack of Drooble's Best Chewing Gum and a box of Bertie Botts, then I found out he's not fond of candy so..." Lily flung her arms around Alice,

"Thanks Alice!" Lily exclaimed brightly. Lily caught Serena and Calli' exchange a smug smirk from the corner of her eye.

"Lily, for someone who absolutely hated James for so many years you sure are whipped over him now." Serena told Lily upon catching her glare.

"I am not whipped!" Lily protested as she began to wrap the sweets Alice had just retreived from her trunk.

"No, you're just falling madly and hopelessly in love!" Cadence replied in a tauntingly dreamy voice.

"Give it a break guys." Calli' said though she still had a wide grin painted on her face. Lily shot her a thankful look.

"Well girls, i'm getting to bed, busy day tomorrow." Alice said through a yawn. Lily nodded as she checked her watch,

"Night all." Calli' nodded and got up to leave, followed by Serena.

"So Lily, overall, did you have a good Christmas Eve?" Alice asked once they were both tucked into their blankets. Lily grinned into her covers,

"You know what? I think I did."

000

"So you kissed Evans? You actually kissed her Prongs?" Sirius asked for the millionth time that evening. The marauders were spending their Christmas Eve up in their shared dormitory, enjoying sweets and listening to James' tale avidly. James rolled his eyes,

"No, i've just been saying it for the last hour because i'm delusional." he remarked sarcastically.

"So how was it?" Peter asked curiously. Sirius shot him a scandalised look,

"What kind of question is that Wormtail?" Peter immediatly drew back but James smiled at him

"Perfect."

"So now what Prongs?" Remus broke in. James looked completely befuddled,

"What do you mean Moony?"

"Well all these years your main goal has been to catch Lily. And now that you've got her..." he replied curiously. James appeared to think hard about this for a moment,

"I suppose to keep her." Sirius nodded wisely and Peter snorted. James shot him a dirty look.

"Not that this isn't interesting or anything but I think i'm ready for bed." Sirius said after a long pause of silence.

"A minute ago you were all excited about the news." Remus said scathingly, ignoring his friends sarcasm. Sirius shrugged,

"I guess it gets old quick. I mean, James has been after her so long he would eventually have to make some progress." Remus rolled his eyes,

"Well I agree with you on the bed part. I'm exhausted." James nodded in agreement and still revelling in the evening's excitement, the marauders went to bed.

00000

Christmas morning dawned exactly as it should. Bright and merry. By the time Lily had awoken, Cadence was already half through her pile of presents.

"Thanks for the hand mirror, it's beautiful, where'd you get it?" Cadence asked when Lily had sat up in bed.

"A muggle jewellery store, I thought you might like it." Lily responded rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hey Alice get up." Lily reached over and shook her still sleeping friend. Alice pushed her hair sleepily off her face and stretched,

"Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." Cadence and Lily chorused together. Happily, Lily eyed the stack of presents at the edge of her bed. In good spirits, she seized the nearest parcel and tore it open.

"Thanks Alice." she said laying down a thick book beside her. She continued to open presents at a reasonable speed until there was only one remaining. James' gift to her was neatly wrapped in glittering red paper with a gold bow fastened around it. Smiling, she vaguely recalled last night. Gently, Lily unwrapped the paper and found a small box coated with black velvet. She opened it gingerly and gave a small gasp as it revealed a glittering silver bracelet.

"Nice bracelet Lily, whose that from?" Alice asked as she glanced up from her own pile of half-opened gifts.

"James." she nearly whispered, slipping the delicate chain onto a wrist, a small crystal heart dangling from it.

"How sweet." Cadence said somewhat flatly. She had finished unwrapping her own presents and was now cleaning up the mess around her beside, "All Sirius got me was a lousy package of chocolate frogs." Lily gave her a sympathetic look. Alice however was staring at something in her palm which Lily couldn't see from her angle.

"Alice you okay?" Lily asked tentatively. Alice turned her face to Lily, her eyes full of tears and nodded smally.

"What's wrong?" Cadence catching sight of her friend.

"Nothing's wrong!" Alice finally managed.

"Then what is it?" Lily and Cadence asked in frustrated unison.

"Frank's proposed!"

00000

"Good lot this year." Sirius exclaimed tossing the last box aside. Curiously he peered over at his friends piles. James was lovingly gazing at a box of sweets on his bedside and Peter was busy gorging on a large stack of mince pies. Remus however was reading a long letter.

"What'd you send Evans, Prongs?" Peter squeaked.

"Ahh just a bracelet. What about you Padfoot? What'd you send your girl?" James replied grinning. Sirius swore,

"I knew I was forgetting something!"

"Sirius how thick do you have to be to forget to send your girlfriend something?" Remus asked exasperatedly.

"I've been busy!" Sirius responded ruefully. Peter rolled his eyes,

"With what?"

"Helping Moony! Have you forgotten last week's full moon? He almost got out!" Sirius exclaimed, a note of embarressed frustration clouding his shout. Remus looked at the floor guiltily.

"Don't worry Moony, we know you can't help it. But Sirius, good luck explaining that to Cadence." James replied wearily. Sirius covered his face with his hands in stress. Meanwhile Cadence was fuming. After giving Lily the chocolate frogs (proclaiming she wanted nothing to do with her lousy boyfriend) she continued to rant and rave. Luckily, everyone else was too full of good cheer to be brought down by her rage. It was Christmas afterall.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Yet another short chapter, but they will get longer as the plot thickens. anyhow, hope you enjoyed and please review if you can spare a moment.**


	8. Chapter 8: Times of Change

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Times of Change**

That morning, after leaving her dorm, Lily was greeted warmly by James who she thanked profusely for the beautiful bracelet. Cadence, although furious with Sirius at first even began to cheer up, due to all the festive activites taking place around the castle. This may also have been due to the fact that Sirius had managed to conjure a pair of beautiful earrings by lunch time.

Now that Lily and James were on speaking terms (and maybe a little more then that), the girls spent the majority of the day with the marauders. And it remained this way for the rest of holidays.

The day before term began again, Lily and her friends could be found lounging in the common room. They and the marauders were finishing off the last of their Christmas sweets and sipping on some Butterbeers Sirius and James had managed to nick from the kitchens, although Lily and the girls were unaware of this. Lily, Serena and Alice lay sprawled out on the large hearth rug before the fire working on Alice's wedding plans. They had already decided that Lily being Alice's oldest friend, would get to be the maid of honour.

"So I think that all the bride's maids should all wear yellow. It'll match the decorations perfectly!" Alice said thoughtfully, chewing on the tip of her quill. Serena and Lily nodded absently mindedly. Alice, being extremely excited about her wedding practically had the whole thing planned out already. She had written back to Frank on Christmas day ASAP with her answer and ever since she had been working ecstatically on her plans. Frank and Alice had already agreed that their wedding would take place on July the fifteenth.

"Alice, have you decided where the wedding is going to be?" Cadence asked from where she was sitting with Sirius.

"Of course she has, she's already planned out what time the food is going to be served and everything!" Sirius said sarcastically. Everyone ignored him.

"In a church in the town where Frank lives And he's already picked us out a house to live in nearby!" Alice replied brightly. Smiling Lily unwrapped a chocolate frog and popped it in her mouth. Seconds after she had swallowed she knew something was wrong. A numbness began spreading through her body from her toes. She began coughing furiously as she struggled to breathe.

"Lily?" she heard James voice, though it sounded very distant, "Lily are you okay?" But as she tried to answer her vision clouded and she blacked out. The last thing she heard was Callidora's frantic voice saying,

"Quick, we need to get her to the hospital wing!"

000

Lily awoke suddenly to a soft snoring. Looking around panickedly she recongnized the hospital wing's white furniture. Feeling weak and tired, she pushed herself up and spotted James sleeping in a chair, his head drooping onto the end of her bed. She watched as he slowly awoke, disturbed by her sudden movements.

"Lily you're awake!" James exclaimed hoarsely. She tried to smile but she winced at the pain this simple gesture caused.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"Madam Pomfrey said you were poisoned from one of the chocolate frogs. Cadence has been so worried, she says it's her fault for giving you them. She said Sirius sent them but Sirius told Dumbledore he didn't." James said hurriedly grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"But then who sent them?" Lily asked, her brow furrowed slightly.

"Well, Dumbledore suspects Voldemort(Lily blinked unflinchingly) or one of his death eaters was trying to kill off muggle-borns and half-bloods. Cadence is half-blood right? But now all the teachers are putting extra security on the post and everything. So you don't have to worry!" James replied still talking in a quick, hushed voice. Lily gaped, she had never expected to be attacked in such fashion.

"I'm just glad you're alright." James added when she said nothing. "I couldn't stand to lose you when i'd just got you." Lily couldn't help but smile at his sweet sincerity.

000

Two days later Lily was released from the infirmary. Feeling much better she caught up easily with her classes. And as her health returned, months passed hurriedly with only one major incident. James' parents, who had been aurors, were murdered in their house one night.

Distraught, it tooks weeks for Lily to cheer James, who she was now officially dating, up again. Lily was able to relate easily for her parents had died only the last year. And eventually with her encouragement and empathy, Lily managed to get James out of his rut of gloom just in time for exams. NEWTS arrived unwelcomely in June, bringing with them much stress and frustration. But they too seemed to hurry past and Lily felt she had done her grades justice.

Proffesor Dumbledore had also announced that due to the unreliability of owl post these days(who knows if death eaters would intercept it and jinx it), the students would recieve their results immediatly, much to the dismay of the students.

Lily was ecstatic to find she had recieved an O in all her subjects except for Arithmancy in which she had managed an E. Cadence however was less happy. All the others had achieved results good enough for whatever career they were hoping to pursue but Cadence had failed Potions dismally. Unfortunately, she would now be unable to become an auror.

Finally one thing arrived that was bound to cheer her up. A Hogsmeade trip was scheduled for the weekend after exams as a treat to the seventh years who would never again attend there as students.

"This was a brlliant idea of Dumbledore's!" James exclaimed happily as he and Lily walked hand in hand towards the popular wizarding village that Saturday.

"Yeah, hopefully it cheers poor Cadence up." Lily agreed, looking back over her shoulder to see Cadence and Sirius walking a distance behind them, looking pleased. Remus and Serena were walking with Sirius and Cadence, chatting about the exams. Peter however was stuck in detention for being in possesion of some kindof map. This fact seemed to greatly displease the rest of the marauders although Lily was confused why. _What was so upsetting about the loss of a stupid map? _

Callidora was already in Hogsmeade, having left early to meet her boyfriend, Briac, as Durmstang let their students out early. Alice was walking beside Lily, looking very eager. Frank was meeting her at the Three Broomsticks.

They soon arrived at the village where they all split up. Lily and James agreed to go with Alice to meet Frank while Sirius and Cadence left to check out Zonkos joke shop. Remus and Serena set off in a hurry in an attempt to locate Calli' and Briac.

"Oh I can't wait to see Frank again!" Alice chattered happily as she led the way to Madam Rosmerta's famous pub. She was walking so fast Lily and James practically had to jog to keep up. Upon reaching the place, Alice pushed the doors open and hurried in. Lily squinted to see as she followed her friend out of the bright sunlight and into the comparedly darker room.

"Alice!" a deep voice boomed as they closed the door. They all turned to see Mr. Longbottom's tall figure rising from a table to meet them. He gave his fiance a quick kiss on the cheek and then shook hands with James.

"So Lily, I hear you're to be the maid of honour at our wedding?" he asked as he embraced her quickly. Lily knew Frank from sixth year when he and Alice had begun dating.

"Yes, I can't wait for the wedding. You two are perfect for each other." Lily replied earnestly. Alice and Frank beamed at her.

"Why don't we all have a drink?" Alice suggested cheerfully, taking Frank's hand as he led them to a bigger table. Soon the four of them found themselves in a happy discussion of their plans for the future during which James confessed he wasn't sure what he was going to do seeing as he had inherited a large fortune from his parent's death.

After finishing their bottles of Butterbeer, and James and Frank had finished their glasses of firewhiskey, they all headed back outside. They all decided to take a nice walk by the Shrieking Shack for old times sake. Lily was exceptionally interested in seeing the old, rickety building again as she had recently learned about Remus' ailment. He and James had confessed to her one night when she found James trying to sneak out of the castle.

When they arrived, they were pleasently surprised to find Serena, Callidora and Remus gazing at the house. Remus was looking at it with a look of mingled disgust and reminisensce on his face.

"Fancy seeing you here Moony." James called, grinning at his fellow marauder. Remus grimaced before returning a small smile tentatively.

"Calli' where's Briac?" Lily asked as the groups drew level. Calli' waved her hand in the air carelessly,

"He had to leave for a job interview. But its no matter." she said then turned to Frank, "Hey Frank, congragulations on the engagement."

"Thanks." he replied graciously, as he wrapped his arm around Alice. Lily turned to look at the old building, James followed suit and gave a long sigh.

"So many memories." he murmured quietly so only Remus and Lily, who were closest to where he stood, could hear.

"Hey, what is that?" Remus asked suddenly pointing to a figure standing near the shack. Lily narrowed her green eyes, trying to see who it was but he was so far it was hard to make out. Suddenly the figure gave a strangled yell.

"I think he's in trouble!" Alice gasped as she too stared at the figure.

"C'mon." Frank said leaping over the fence. "We might need to help him." He pulled out his wand as he ran, pulling Alice with his other one. Lily and James exchanged alarmed looks before they too charged towards the figure. Lily could hear Remus', Calli's and Serena's laboured breath behind her as she ran.

Just as they neared the man, who they now saw was cloaked, he turned tail and ran into the trees behind the Shrieking Shack. Lily's desire to help was becoming steadily filled with suspiscion as they chased him into the shade of the Beech trees. James pulled her to a halt once they were a few paces into the forest.

"What's going on?" Lily heard Calli' asked quietly. Frank had his wand out, a look of sheer alarm on his face as he directed the beam of light from his wand around frantically. Lily noticed the figure was nowhere in sight. She felt a great feeling of unease rise within her.

"Go back quickly, I think it's a trap!" Frank told them hoarsely. But it was too late. Within seconds, no fewer then ten cloaked persons, with white masks, stepped out into the small clearing. Their wands were all out and pointing threateningly towards the group. Paralyzed with fear, Lily heard one deatheater cry,

"Avada Kedavra."

**A/N: Sorry about the large gaps in this story but nothing interesting was really going to happen until the end of seventh year so I made it a little jumpy. So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a little bit rushed but I wanted this chapter to be pretty fast-paced. Thought i'd end this one with a cliffhanger, eh?**

**So once again I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. And please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Laughter's Sunlight

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Laughter's Sunlight**

Lily spun around in a kind of horrified daze. Her mind blanched as she watched Serena's slim body crumple to the ground in seemingly slow motion. A flash of green enveloped her mind momentarily the sound of a power gust of wind echoed throughout the woods. Only Callidora's pained shriek brought Lily out of her stupor. Tears now flooding to her eyes she whipped out her wand and aimed it towards the death eater who had just murdered her friend.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Taken by surprise the death eater went rigid as a board and fell forwards. This seemed to be the cue the rest of the death eaters were waiting for. Without a second thought they began firing curses left, right and center. The woods had now become a scene of complete chaos. Lily had one hell of a job dodging various flashes of green and red. As Lily dodged two stunners she caught sight of the others rushing forwards to duel, led by Frank who was by far the most experianced.

"Stupefy." Lily screamed as she landed painfully on her elbow in an effort to avoid another curse. Her stunner missed the death eater she had aimed at but instead hit one behind him.

"Lily are you okay?" came James anxious voice from behind her. Struggling to her feet, Lily saw James had fought his way through a band of death eaters to see if she was okay. She nodded hastily, noticing his skin was as white as a ghost.

"Go and get help." he told her firmly, pushing her out of line of a hex.

"I can't leave you here to fight them alone, we're already outnumbered!" Lily responded somewhat hysterically. Just then a beam of light hit James in the arm and a large gash appeared through his torn robes. Lily felt the color drain from her face.

"Just go!" James yelled as her rushed to meet the death eater who had just attacked him. Deciding it was best not to argue further, Lily scrambled past pairs of people, dodging many spells on her way. She had nearly reached the Shrieking Shack when a hand grabbed her wand arm tightly.

"Prepare to die Mudblood." a cool voice hissed from under his hood. Terror now taking over her actions Lily swung her free fist towards his face. WHAM! The man's grip loosened as her hand made contact. Wrenching free from his powerful grasp she turned her wand on him.

"Experlliamus!" she shrieked. The death eater staggered backwards into a tree and his wand flew from his hand and arced back over the trees. Lily didn't wait to see what he did next, instead she turned heel and ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She finally reached the dirt road, and vaulting the wooden fence she ran back towards the village. Her mind was curiosly blank as she ran, it seemed she was in such a state of panic she could only focus on one thing, _find a teacher. _Lily could have fainted with release when she collided with Proffesor Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbledore exiting the Three Broomsticks.

"Proffesors!" she gasped clutching a stitch in her side, "Proffesor-" But Dumbledore raised a hand, his blue eyes blazing with fury.

"Where are they?" he asked peering into her eyes.

"Behind the Shrieking Shack!" Lily responded breathlessly. For a moment Lily stood there, ignoring the curious looks the students were now giving her. She watched Dumbledore lead the other Proffesor up the hill at a run before her mind clicked back into place. Again, she took off as fast as she could go, chasing after the proffesors. It took less then five minutes to return. Dreading what she might find she entered the woods behind Proffesor Flitwick. From her position she could see the death eaters apparating as Dumbledore came into view. Anxiously, she peered over Flitwicks head for her friends. Frank and Alice were standing side by side, leaning against a tree for support. Callidora was hunched over Serena's lifeless body and was attempting fruitlessly to revive her. The sight unbearable, Lily looked for James. Her observant eyes passed over Lupin who was sporting a bleeding nose and fell on James. He was lying still on the ground.

"James!" she shrieked panic striken, running over to his body. But as she neared him a last remaning death eater stepped out from behind a tree and muttered something under his breath, while drawing his wand across his chest. Lily felt a searing pain spread across her body and then everything went black.

00000

When Lily awoke, she was surprised to find that she was not in the Hogwarts hospital wing. The room which she currently resided bore all the markings of a hospital yet there were prominent differences. Sitting up she saw Cadence staring at her through puffy red eyes.

"Oh Lily!" she sobbed throwing her arms around Lily. "We've been so worried!"

"Are you okay?" came a second voice. Lily looked around from over Cadence's shoulder to see Callidora perched on the edge of a wooden chair, looking anxious.

"I think so. Where am I?" Lily responded faintly. Cadence gently removed herself from Lily.

"St. Mungos of course." she said whiping her eyes.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall brought us here. Flitwick remained behind to well..." Callidora's voice broke off. A great sadness seemed to emenate from her solemn words.

"Brilliant idea to get help Lily!" Cadence cut in, trying to change the topic. Her eyes too had clouded over as Callidora's explanation. This statement brought Lily's mind back to James.

"Where's James? Is he okay? What happened to him?" she asked hurriedly, ignoring the throbbing which pulsated throughout her sore body.

"He's fine, he was just knocked out." Calli' said quietly. "He's in another ward. Lupin, Sirius and Peter are with him.

"But what about school? And what happened to everyone else?" Lily continued, barely pausing to let the relief of James health wash over her.

"Term's over. You didn't miss much though. And Alice and Frank are fine. They were a bit shaken though. Alice is ummm...well she's..." Cadence said uncomfertably, her eyes misting up oddly again. Suddenly an image of Serena's body sprawled across the leaves entered Lily's mind. Her wavy blonde hair spread out around her, her turqoise eyes gazing into nothingness.

"Where's Serena?" Lily quietly thought she already knew the answer. Cadence threw her arms around Lily again and Calli' broke into sobs.

"Oh Lily, she's gone!" Calli' cried, joining in on the hug. All three of them broke apart and cried silently for a moment until Cadence finally broke the silence.

"And she was the one who thought none of us were at risk." she muttered quietly, "And now look at where we are. Lily and James in the hospital, and her..." Tears streamed down Cadence's face again like a waterfall. Each glistening drop shone with the loss of Serena.

00000

Serena's funeral took place five days after Lily was released from the hospital. James having been released just the day before stood beside her the whole time. The ceremony took place in Hogsmeade, well away from the Shrieking Shack. Lily clutched James arm with a death grip as they carried the body past the crowd and towards the front. Serena's muggle parents were clearly visible through the mass of people. Mrs. Dresi had a handkerchief grasped in her white hands while tears fell quite freely from her eyes. It was common knowledge that the rest of Serena's muggle relatives had already had a private funeral ceremony. Lily watched in numb silence as the minister began his speech on Serena's brief life. She didn't shed a tear, all signs of life seemed to have left and if it weren't for her white knuckles clasped firmly onto James' arm, one might've thought her dead too.

When it was at last time to pay her respects, Lily finally broke down. Crumbling, she fell to the ground onto her knees as she fingered Serena's cold hand sorrowfully. Distraught, Lily placed a yellow rose of friendship into the coffin and allowed James to lead her away, back to where her friends and the marauders stood solemnly. Alice embraced her tearfully and the two stood for a moment, letting their grief wash over them.

"Now what?" Lily asked when they finally broke apart. "We were supposed to find somewhere to live before we left Hogwarts. I have no where to go. I can't stand to go and live with Petunia!" Alice looked at her sympathetically, she would of course be moving in with Frank as her wedding was in a week.

"Lily, Calli' you can move in with my family until we find a place." Cadence suggested, finally looking up. Lily nodded gratefully. That night the three girls bid goodbye to the marauders, Alice and Frank and then used the Three Broomstick's fireplace to Floo their way to Cadence's. Fortunately, Cadence being a half-blood, they would be in a wizarding house.

"Oh dears are you okay?" Mrs. Summers asked as she rushed over. Lily found herself standing in the large sitting room of Cadence's small house. "Cadence told me you all might be coming to stay." Lily and Calli' shot Cadence curious looks. Cadence shrugged and managed a weak smile through her wet face and red-rimmed eyes.

"Hello Mr. Summers." Lily said in an attempt to be cheery as she addressed Cadence's muggle father.

"Hello Lily. Callidora. Cadence honey." he replied, a look of mild surprise still on his face from their arrival by Floo network. "You three look exhausted, why don't you head up to bed?" Calli' nodded mutely and the three then followed Cadence's mom up the stairs to a landing and into Cadence's bedroom. With a wave of her wand, Mrs. Summers conjured up to comfy looking cots. Lily was pleasently surprised to see her trunk already there. Alice had brought her a few changes of clothes at the hospital and Lily had forgotten all about her possesions throughout her despair.

"Thanks Mrs. Summers." Lily said gratefully as Cadence's mom shut the door behind her. Without words, Cadence, Lily and Calli' proceeded to change into their pyjamas and climbed under their covers. As Lily arranged her blankets Callidora stated calmly,

"Remember in first year when we all met?" Shaking off her surprise, Lily rolled onto her stomach to face the other two.

"Yeah." Cadence merely nodded.

"Lily and Serena couldn't find out how to get onto the platform." Cadence added her voice brightening. "And Calli', you were trying to help them! Serena went through but Lily refused to budge!" Lily blushed as the other two giggled,

"And then I came along and just pushed her! She went throught the platform alright, and knocked Serena over on the other side!" Calli' cut in laughingly. Lily couldn't help joining in,

"And then she got all offended and pretended she was going to hex me, but you two came through and saved me. Then we all burst out laughing!" Lily exclaimed as they all laughed. A warmth began to spread through Lily again. A happiness that she hadn't felt since before they went on that fateful Hogsmeade trip. It felt good letting her laughter wsh away the pain, and it reminded Lily of something. "You know, Serena's still with us. I don't think she'll ever truly leave as long as we remember her." Lily said, her voice not pained but joyful. The others agreed and for the rest of that night, they shared memories they had shared at Hogwarts. It was like the graduation day they had never had, owing to the circumstances. And althought Serena was not there in person, all three of them could sense her in their laughter. Like a ray of sunshine at the end of a storm.

**A/N: I thought this chapter was so sad! Anyways I decided to update before I left my mom's so you could all have another chapter to dwell on. I know they're rather close together but I was in the right mood to write it so I did. Don't worry the stories not over yet though. I'm planning on this going just slightly past Lily and James' death. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review if you have a chance.**


	10. Chapter 10: Love is in the Air

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Love is in the Air**

"How about this?" Lily asked addressing Callidora and Cadence at the breakfast table, "Three bedroomed flat off Diagon Alley. Available immediatly for rent." Callidora made a face while Cadence shook her head,

"We don't want something so close to Diagon Alley, it's always to busy, we'll never get any sleep!" Cadence explained throuhg a mouthful of cornflakes.

"I hear Sirius is looking for a place too." Calli' added matter of factly.

"What about Remus and Peter?" Lily asked surprised.

"Well Remus has already got a place hasn't he?" Mrs. Summers informed them as she bustled over, clearing away their dirty dishes, "And from what I hear from Mrs. Pettigrew Peter's inherited a house from a great uncle or something. Of course James has already got his parent's old place, poor dear."

"Oh. Well lucky Peter, we can't even find a flat yet! Or even a small house!" Cadence grumbled. Mrs. Summers shot her an encouraging look,

"I'm sure you'll find something dears." Cadence shook her head s keptically and beckoned to the others. They were all going to Alice and Franks to help prepare for the wedding tomorrow. The three of them were considerably happier then they had been at Serena's funeral. In fact, the three of them hardly had time to dwell on it between looking for a place to live and getting ready for the wedding. Two days ago they had spent the whole day shopping for wizarding wedding dresses. Calli', Cadence and Lily had easily found the yellow dresses Alice wanted but they had remained shopping for Alice's dress for almost eight hours. Sighing at the memory, Lily helped herself to some Floo powder and stepped into the grate. She spoke the address clearly and allowed the green flames to engulf as she was transported to the soon to be Longbottom's residence.

"Finally you're here!" Alice exclaimed the moment Lily removed herself from the fireplace. "We've still got to decorate and set up the cairs and everything!" Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes,

"C'mon Alice we've got all day." But Callidora arrived from behind her, cutting off Alice's indignant response. They all waited patiently for Cadence for a moment and then set off. The church was in walking distance from the house so they really didn't need to apparate.

"Franks already transferred the stuff to the church. He did it late last night so no muggles would notice it all floating down the road." Alice chattered happily. Callidora smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. _Maybe one day she and Briac would get married..._

"Wow, it really nice inside already!" Lily exclaimed once they had entered the small brick church. "And the receptions going to be in the basement?" Alice nodded vigorously as she hurried around, ensuring that all the chosen decorations and flowers were there.

"So where should we start?" Cadence asked brightly. Decorating the church and reception area took almost all day. Using magic made it go a little faster mind you. Calli' and Alice fixed arrangements of daffodils and baby breaths all through the aisles and around the basement walls. Lily and Cadence took it upon themselves to magic the tables into place in the basement. After that, they headed upstairs and began casting levitating charms on baskets full of white and yellow confetti. Frank showed up in the evening bringing with him a large cardboard heart which bore a 'Just Married' heading. The letters had been charmed to change from gold, to silver to white and back again.Alice had hired a few house elves from her family and friends to prepare the food for the next day. But finally they finished at around ten o'clock PM.

"Wow." Calli' said breathlessly as she stepped back to admire their handiwork, "It looks great." Lily had to agree. The spacious rooms looked amazing. Alice certainly seemed happy. Her eyes were teary and her cheeks a bright pink.

"Thanks so much you guys!" she whispered gratefully before they left. After assuring her it was no big deal the girls flooed themselves back to Cadence's. Yawning as she entered the Summer's kitchen she wanted nothing more then to go to bed and sleep. However Mrs. Summers hurried up to them the moment she spotted them.

"Lily, Proffesor Dumbeldore's sent an owl for you." she explained handing her a large parchment envelope. Lily took it curiosly. Wondering what it could be she hurried upstairs to Cadence's room with her friends and tore it open.

_Dear Ms. Evans, _

_I would be quite grateful if you would oblige to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron on Thursday at about three o'clock in the afternoon?. We will be using a port key from their to go to my office at Hogwarts. Ms. Callidora Prewett would be most welcome to attend as well but otherwise I ask that you come alone. This will be a meeting of most importance so please do not go telling people about this letter. Please reply as soon as possible. _

_Hoping you are well, Albus Dumbledore_

Lily gawked at it for a moment,waiting for Cadence and Calli' to finish reading it from over her shoulder. Cadence looked quite offended.

"What's that all about?" Calli' finally asked.

"Dunno, but I suppose I should meet him." Lily replied feeling baffled, "Sorry Cadence."

"Hmpf!"

"I'll come with you Lily." Calli' volunteered, shooting Cadence a tentative look. Lily nodded,

"Don't worry we'll tell you all about it Cady!"

"Whatever. When's the meeting?" she replied huffily.

"Day after tomorrow. Thursday." Lily replied. "Well I suppose i'd better reply." Calli' handed her an ink bottle, quill and a sheaf of parchment. Taking it gratefully Lily smoothed the paper out across Cadence's desk. Unscrewing the ink bottle's lid she dipped the quill into it and set it upon the parchment, poised to write.

_Dear Proffesor Dumbledore, _

_Ms. Prewett and I would be most pleased to meet you on Thursday at the Leaky Cauldron. Looking forward to meeting you, _

_Lily Evans_

"That looks good." Calli' said reading over Lily's short letter. "Here you can borrow my owl." And she strode across the room to a large cage which sat near her temporary bed. She extracted a large screech owl and brought him over to Lily.

"Thanks." Lily said as she fastened the letter to Calli's owl's leg. "You've got to bring that to Proffesor Dumbledore at Hogwarts." LIly informed the owl. With a low hoot, the owl spread his cast wings and swooped out of the window Cadence had hastened to open.

"Well we better get to bed. Don't want to be late for Alice and Frank's big day!" Cadence said shortly. Nodding, Lily changed out of her clothes and flopped into bed. She fell asleep almost immediatly but dreamt of meeting Dumbledore who told her she would have to become a death eater and kill her friends. She refused adamently but was turned into a horned toad. She awoke sometime later with a start. With no recollection of the dream whatsoever she and the other two hurriedly changed into a t-shirt and pants and went down to breakfast.

00000

Callidora, Cadence and Lily arrived at Alice's house at exactly eight o'clock. Alice was already waiting for them, looking frantic.

"Alice, "Cadence said firmly, "How long have you been up?"

"Since three o'clock." she replied meekly, the teacup she held in her hand shaking violently. Gently Lily took the cup and brought it to the sink.

"I suppose it's natural to feel nervous." Callidora was telling Alice reasurringly. Looking rather peaky, Alice nodded.

"C'mon, we've all got to get ready. Alice why don't you shower in your bathroom and the rest of us can take turns in the downstairs one." Lily suggested. They really had to get busy. The procession started at one o'clock. "We can change into out dresses at the church." Again Alice nodded wordlessly. The three of them watched her go slowly up the stairs. Suddenly Frank apparated into the kitchen. Lily jumped at the sudden noise but relaxed immediatly.

"Hey girls. Just arrive?" he asked breathlessly. Calli' nodded. "Good, good, i've just been making sure everythings ready. Now if you'll excuse me i've got to go and make the house elves are well supplied." And with another pop he apparated out of the kitchen.

"I'll shower first shall I?" Cadence suggested brightly. Her frostiness from the previous night had completely melted at the prospect of this happy day. After all the girls had showered, they grabbed their dresses from the spare room and hurried off to the church. When they arrived they found Alice's mother hurrying here and there setting up last minute details. She was clothed in elegant dress robes of pink. Lily who had never seen a wizarding wedding suddenly had a thought.

"What are the guests going to be wearing? Dress robes?" Alice nodded distractedly.

"C'mon." Calli' said kindly taking a trembling Alice by the arm, "Lets get you into that room and change." Lily and Cadence followed her into the preparation room. A feeling of excitement mounting greater by the minute the girls helped Alice into her bridal gown. Thin shoulder straps came down into a sequined bodice part and down into a flowly skirt. Magically flashing, opalascent flowers glimmered around the bottom of the dress. Once the other girls had climbed into their own gowns, flowy yellow silk, they began applying Alice's makeup. Lily began working with various powders and shimmers on her face while Calli' and Cadence tackled her straight honey hair. When they had all finished Alice's face glowed and her hair was done into a neat bun with a few yellow flowers attatched. Lily thought they must be a magical flower for they let off the most exotic scent.

"Do you think i'm making the right decision?" Alice asked suddenly after she was done admiring her appearance.

"Of course honey." quipped Alice's mom who had come in to help, "If you love him."

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm sure you're just feeling nervous." Cadence said. "You're taking a huge step in your life. You're committing yourself to a lifetime with Frank and a future with a new family." Alice looked positively frightened.

"You're not helping." Lily muttered as she curled her dark red hair.

"Don't worry Alice." Calli' said soothingly as she took over. "If you love him then you know what you're doing is right." Alice nodded.

"Alright, i'm ready."

The procession went beautifully. As Lily went down the aisle she shot James a dazzling smile as she spotted him in the crowd. And when Alice finally came down the aisle, it seemed as though everyone was holding their breath. Her round face radiated with happiness as she and Frank exchanged her vows.

Lily couldn't help shedding a few tears as they sealed their future with a kiss. If only Serena could have been there. The reception afterwards was magical too. Alice and Frank coming from pure-blood wizarding families were able to have a full-fledged magical party.

Lily danced the night away with James and couldn't help wondering if they would ever get married. Cadence and Sirius also seemed to be having a great time. A wide berth was given to them on the dance floor for they were dancing most erratically and occasionally knocking someone over.

The best part of the wedding was when Alice and Frank led the closing dance. The gazed into each others eyes the entire time, Alice crying with happiness. Lily relaxed into James arms wistfully as the dance ended. She couldn't believe her best friend was finally get married to the man she loved.

And Lily found herself realizing that she might just be falling in love as well. She didn't hesitate to tell James this. But to her surprise James got there first.

"I love you Lily." he whispered into her ear. Looking up, she kissed him sweetly on the lips, and whispered what her heart was screaming.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Well I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible, which will be precisely in four or five days so sit tight! Please review! And ttyl**


	11. Chapter 11: The Order of the Phoenix

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Order of the Phoenix**

Lily yawned widely and slowly got out of bed. Her legs still ached from the dancing she and James had done at the wedding yesterday. Puffy eyed and still sluggish from sleep she proceeded to get dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Cadence and Calli' were still asleep so she tiptoed out of the room as quietly as possible. At the bottom of the stairs she greeted Mrs. Summers and sat down at the table. As she munched on a piece of buttered toast she flipped to the Classifieds section of the Daily Prophet and began reading the Classifieds section of the Daily Prophet. Cadence and Callidora joined her when she was halfway through.

"Anything good?" Calli' asked as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Yeah, listen to this. Three bedrooms, flat located just outside of Canterbury in a small wizarding community. Shop beneath, owners are renting out the upstairs. Please contact Arlene and Andrew Fortescue for more information. Cadence nodded approvingly.

"I like the sound of that. What kind of shop is beneath it?" she asked. Lily shrugged,

"I dunno but I reckon we have time to check it out before meeting Dumbledore." Cadence's look of intrest faded and was replaced by a very sour face.

"Cadence, it's probably just regarding our NEWTs or something." Callidora said encouragingly.

"Well whatever, it's not like I really care. Lets just focus on getting a place. I want to have our own living quarters before we start work." Cadence replied, her head held high and her voice haughty. Lily and Callidora nodded agreeably. Lily wanted to begin auror training soon yet she did want to have a secure place to live before she began. From what she understood, it took a lot of work and was very time-consuming. Callidora had recently been signed to the Kenmare Kestrels and Callidora had decided she might like to work with magical creatures. She was especially interested in working with Hippogriffs. Her aunt and uncle owned a breeding farm and they were prepared to take Cadence on.

"So how shall we go?" Calli' asked, looking quite excited.

"Go where?" asked Mr. Summers as he strode into the kitchen where the girls were sitting.

"We've found an ideal place to move dad." Cadence replied.

"Ah, I see. Well I don't know much about, well, your type of transportation so 'll leave it to you." Mr. Summers responded lightly. They watched him out of the kitchen and then Lily spoke up.

"Why not apparate?"

00000

"So this is the place, is it?" Calli' said casting an appraising glance at the building. It was a small two-level shop/house with chipped blue siding and white trimming. A sign over the store entrance store read, _A and A Best Wizarding Robes. _A rickety old staircase had been build on the side of the building leading up to the housing part.

"Yes I suppose so." Lily replied as she glanced up and down the small street. It was a small, entirely wizarding street. Shops and a few scattered houses decorated the sides of the dusty road. Beside the Robe shop was a small white house Lily presumed belonged to the Fortescue's.

"Well, c'mon. Let's not stand here all day." Cadence said impatiently and led the two others into the small shop. Lily was amazed when she stepped inside. It appeared as though a concealed enlargement charm had been placed on the building for the moment they stepped inside the whole appearanc changed. From the outside it had looked as though only a few racks of clothes would be crammed into a small area with a low ceiling. However, they were now in a magnificent, high-ceilinged room. Dozens upon dozens of stands and racks were spaciously placed throughout the wide room. Grinning slightly, the three girls approached the large oak till.

"Hello dears, finding everything you need?" a squat witch asked, beaming up at them from her small stature.

"Yes, thanks. We're actually here regarding your ad about the flat upstairs." Lily explained.

"Oh I see. Lovely. I'll take you up there myself, just let me get my husband to watch the store for a moment." the witch that must have been Arlene Fortescue said happily, "ANDREW!" A tall balding man hurried out from the back at his wife's call.

"Yes dear?" he asked, surveying the girls.

"These girls are here to look upstairs, watch the store, would you?" she replied. And without waiting for an answer she snatched a pair of keys from a drawer and beckoned for the girls to follow. Arlene Fortescue led them back outside and up the dingy staircase, chatting away happily.

"My son Florean used to live here but he just got himself a place in Diagon Alley." she said conversationally as she fumbled to unlock the door, "He's opened up an ice cream shop. No ambition at all but it does seem to be quite popular."

"Oh yes." Cadence said exchanging an amused look with Calli' and Lily, "We've been there and it's just brilliant." Arlene beamed as she let them in.

"Now it's not much." she said modestly. Lily felt her jaw drop. Like the shop downstairs, the flat seemed to also have been under the effects of an enlarging charm. Lush blue material carpeted the floor while white walls gleamed above them. Lily walked awestruck into a spacious living room which had a small window facing the street below and a large brick firepace on one of the walls. Across from the living room was the kitchen. Although slightly small it's polished oak counters and stone tiled floor gave it a comfterable feel. Lily then followed Callidora into a small hallway which broke off into three bedrooms with each their own bathroom. Cadence who was the most picky of them all was beaming.

"It's amazing." Cadence exclaimed turning to face Arlene, "We'll take it." Lily and Calli' couldn't have agreed more.

"Lovely. You're free to move in anytime you like. And we'll send your monthly rent up regularly." Mrs. Fortescue responded looking relieved. " I hope you'll enjoy it." Lily nodded as she handed the keys over to Calli' and hurried back downstairs.

"Well that settles that." Cadence said brightly. "Should we start moving in?"

"Maybe tonight, we've still got to attend Dumbledore's metting." Calli' responded calmly. Lily glanced down at her watch at this reminder and felt her stomach plumet. It was already ten after three. Swearing she gasped,

"Sorry Cadence but we've really got to run. We'll meet you back at your house later and we can begin moving in." And without waiting for a response Lily exchanged a look with Calli' and they both apparated with a soft 'pop'.

00000

Lily and Callidora apparated right into the midst of Hogsmeade. After straightening her emerald robes out, Lily began running down the street, Callidora on her heels. Without looking back they crossed the Hogwarts grounds and dashed into the castle. As they rounded the corner which held the entrance to Dumbeldore's office they met up with James Potter and the other marauders.

"Hello!" James exclaimed, grinning at Lily's surprised expression. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before she opened her mouth to speak.

"What're you doing here?" Lily gasped, completely forgetting that they were already late.

"Dumbledore wanted us to come." Remus replied, "Now we'd better hurry if we don't want to be later then we already are." Lily glanced sideways at Calli' who shrugged then followed behind Peter. James grabbed her hand as they approached the stone gargoyle.

"Er, what's the password?" Calli' asked as they all stared at it blankly. A new voice from behind them answered,

"It would be Sugar Quills." They all spun around to see Dumbeldore striding towards them serenely. He didn't seem at all perturbed by their lateness.

"Sorry we're late." Lily muttered moments later when they had all climbed onto the moving staircase the gargoyle had revealed.

"Not to worry." Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling, "I was just visiting the kitchens enjoying a cup of tea when you arrived and had lost track of time. So no harm done." Feeling slightly bemused, Lily entered Dumbeldore's magnificent office with James by her side. Dumbledore conjured up chairs with a wave of his wand and gestured for them to sit down. Then he turned his back on them and began sorting out a few papers. While they waited for him to speak Sirius leaned over across James and addressed Lily.

"Where's Cadence?" he hissed.

"At home. She wasn't invited." Lily responded. Then she turned to James, "Oh and we've found a place to move too."

"Really?" James replied looking pleased. But he had no chance to say much else because Dumbledore had just turned around to face them all.

"Now' i've called you all here regarding a very serious and important matter I wish to discuss." he began, looking at them from down his crooked nose. "You have all proven great skill when facing dark wizards on that Hogsmeade trip in June, and I think it is fitting that because of your abilities, and trustworthiness, I invite you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order of the- What sir?" James asked, looking politely befuddled. Dumebledore smiled at him,

"The Order of the Phoenix Mr. Potter. It is a secret society comprised of wizards and witches like yourselves you are comitted to stopping Voldemort's reign of power." Peter fell off his chair at the mention of Voldemort's name and Callidora gasped, but otherwise a shiver of excitement seemed to resonate from Lily and the others.

"And you're asking us to join?" Sirius asked. "Why not Cadence then? I mean Cadence Summers." Dumbledore frowned slightly,

"It is difficult and risky asking too many people to join at a time. So I called upon you because you've already proven yourselves against the death eaters. I have also asked the entire group of the , Marauders are you called? Simply because they have faced, er, other dangers before."

"You mean the werewolf thing?" Lily blurted before she had paused to think. Callidora looked puzzled and Remus shot Lily a sharp look. "I er- mean. Sorry I was, er, daydreaming." Calli' thankfully seemed to accept this and Remus visibly relaxed. 'Sorry' she mouthed to him. He accepted her apology with a small nod.

"So my offer stands. If you do not accept, which is perfectly acceptable, I will merely need to erase your memory with a mild memory charm. And before you consider the issue, I must tell you that by joining this society, you will be placing yourselves under great risk. Members often have to go on dangerous missions at times and I cannot prevent the possibility of injury, or even death." Dumbledore said seriously. Lily's mind worked furiously, if she joined, she could help stop Voldemort, something she was going to do as an auror anyways. Why not join? Everyone is in danger whether in it or not. Before Lily could give her answer Sirius cut in.

"Who else is in the Order?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Not unless you join at least. It's too much of a possibility that a death eater could try and get the information out of you. Although I will be placing a memory charm on those of you who do not wish to join, memory charms can be broken." Dumbledore replied. "Although I think it's safe to tell you your friends Alice and Frank Longbottom have joined." Lily and Callidora gasped. They hadn't had the faintest idea.

"Well I know I am going to join." James said after a moment of shocked silence.

"Me too!" Sirius piped up, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Count me in." Remus said quietly. Peter nodded,

"M-me too!" Callidora and Lily exchanged looks.

"I think i'd like to enter." Lily said quietly. She saw James frown worriedly from the corner of her eye.

"No you won't." He said. The words that came out were controlling but his voice was full of concern.

"It's my decision!" Lily burst out angrily before she could help it.

"I know it is. It's just, well, you could get hurt." James replied indignantly. Ignoring Dumbledore's amused expression Lily retorted,

"Oh and you think I don't care if you get hurt!" James glared at her and Lily stared back, her fiery temper flaring. She didn't know why his concern bothered her so much but she was a big girl.

"I never thought i'd see the day Lily and James arguing about concern for each other rather then contempt." Sirius said. Dumbledore chuckled from behind his death.

"It's well, oh nevermind." Lily spluttered, her face flushing with embaressment.

"Ms. Prewett, I think seeing as Ms. Evans here is determined we are waiting for your answer now." Dumbledore said.

"Oh well, I dunno..." Calli' said her cheeks going bright pink. "It's just, I don't really feel comfterable..."

"Perfectly understandable." Dumbledore said. Lily nodded to show her support. She felt James shoot her another glare which she ignored.

"Well then it's settled." Dumbeldore continued, "You will be notified whenever a meeting is to occur. I will send word with one of the other members." Dumbledore then ushered Callidora out of the room and told them the address of headquarters. He also explained a few rules and situations to them and finally dismissed them. Lily, James, Peter, Remus and Sirius exited his office and waited for Callidora to re-enter. She still had to had her memory modified. When she finally came out they all walked down to the village of Hogsemeade. Callidora had a slightly dazed expression on her face and didn't question why they were at Hogwarts. Lily figured it must have been the after effects of the spell.

"Well, i'll see you all later I suppose." Remus said once they had reached the end of Hogwart's grounds. Callidora didn't answer but continued to stare at the sky. LIly nodded politely and gave James a quick hug and rather frosty kiss on the cheek.

"See you later then." she muttered avoiding his gaze. He nodded and apparated. Following his example Calli' apparated as well with Lily departing seconds after her.

Lily and Calli' arrived outside the Summers' house seconds later. Lily checked around nervously to make sure no muggle neighbors had noticed. Fortunately nobody was around to witness them popping out of thin air. They usually didn't apparate because the Summers' house was located in a Muggle community. Callidora knocked on the door then turned to look at Lily.

"Where were we again?" she asked, her eyes coming back into sharper focus. Lily hesitated, thinking hard.

"We just met Proffesor Dumbledore. He wanted to make sure we were coping okay after Serena's death."

"Oh. Weird, I can't really remember." Calli' responded but just then the door opened.

"Finally!" Cadence explained, "Mom's just been helping me pack our stuff."

"Oh, great." Lily said happily, "What about furniture?"

"Well we've still got loads from when my Grandmother died so we can take that. It's all very nice." Cadence replied reassuringly as she stepped back to let them in, "So what did Proffesor Dumbledore want?"

"Just to make sure we were doing okay because of, well, Serena." Callidora said matter-of-factly. Lily had to stifle her laughter. So Callidora and Lily helped Cadence finish packing and then they levitated everything into the living room and to the fireplace. Mrs. Summers was all teary eyed and kept muttering things like,

"All grown up..." and "Moving out already, it seems only yesterday..." Using a special type of floo powder the girls loaded their stuff into the fireplace in seperate loads and threw the dust down. Bright green flames engulfed the loads immediatly, transporting them to their new house. Finally they were all done. After a teary farewell and a handshake from Mr Summers the girls stepped into the now soot covered grate and using the proper floo powder set off.

_Wow, _Lily thought, _we're finally starting our life as adults. And this Order of the Phoenix thing...I'll finally get a chance to help in the war against Voldemort. And to prevent unessecary deaths, like Serena's. I only hope James will come to accept that i've joined as well... Well, I guess it begins._

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I got a fantastic response from that last chapter and you have no idea how much it all means to me. :) Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12: Battling Ardour

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Battling Ardour**

James awoke with a wide yawn. Feeling grumpy he struggled out of his covers and got dressed. Sirius was still fast asleep on the cot beside him. _I've got to get out of this house,_ James thought. Ever since the death of his parents, the house had seemed cold and empty. Feeling rather downhearted he avoided glancing at his parents old bedroom as he stomped downstairs and out into the back yard. Stifling yet another yawn, he hurried over to the broom shed and extracted his broomstick. Running a hand down it's handle fondly, he mounted and kicked off from the ground. The weak morning sunlight beamed down on James as he rose higher and higher into the air. There were no muggles for miles around so he had no need to worry about being spotted.

Sighing as he let the relief of flight wash over him, James let his thoughts turn to Lily. It had been nearly two months since they had joined the Order and they were still rowing. There had been only one Order meeting so far in which they were introduced to the other members. Lily had avoided him for the entire time which resulted in another row the day afterwards. _He couldn't believe she had joined the Order! Doesn't she realize how much I care about her? I don't want her getting hurt but it doesn't look like I can change her mind..._ In his frustration, James flew in a few loops to let of his feelings. _Now she's mad at me_, James thought coming to a stand still in the air, _what if she wants to break up? Oh you've really down it now_, James thought angrily.

"OI, PRONGS!" rung Sirius' voice from the ground. James looked down to see his friend running across the yard to where he sat floating in the air. His eyes were still puffy and his hair was slightly mussed up. He had obviously just woken up. "COME DOWN HERE!" Feeling slightly annoyed, James flew down and touched back down lightly on the grass.

"What?" he snapped.

"There's no need to take that tone with me mate!" Sirius retorted, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come out with me." James surveyed his friend shrewdly,

"Why?"

"Because I just got an owl saying my Uncle Alphard has died. Apparantly he's left me something in his will." Sirius responded.

"Oh, alright then. Aren't you upset?" James asked, taken by surprise by this unexpected news. Sirius shot him a shocked glance,

"Upset? My whole family was a load of- Well alright I guess my Unlce was quite so bad but still." James shrugged,

"Sorry." Sirius shook it off with a wave of his hand.

"Ah, don't be." Grinning slightly, James put his broom away and they both apparated.

00000

"How was Quidditch training Calli'?" Lily Evans asked as she strolled into the flat beside her two best friends. Callidora and Cadence looked up at her entry.

"Excellent!" Callidora responded grinning broadly, "The other chasers are really nice. I think we all make a good team." She had recieved a letter at the beginning of September telling her she had been accepted as a Chaser on the Kenmare Kestrals.

"And how was your first day of auror training?" Cadence asked. Lily shrugged,

"Good. We don't really get to do much at first. It's mostly studying and later we'll start taking our aptitude test and stuff. Alice is in my training group too. Frank's already a year up."

"Well that's alright then." Cadence responded. "More exciting then training those feather-brained hippogriffs." Cadence said moodily. Ever since she had learned she was not going to be able to become an auror,she had looked for a job where she could work with animals. She had finally found an opening last week on her Aunt and Uncle's Hippogriff farm.

"I would've thought you'd enjoy working with Hippogriffs." Callidora piped up.

"Well it's not so bad I guess, " Cadence replied with a shrug, "Today one of our females gave birth to a little baby hippogriff. He's so cute, I even got to name him!" Lily and Calli' exchanged bemused looks. They both knew Cadence really did love her job.

"And what'd you name him?" Lily asked.

"Buckbeak!" Cadence replied promptly, beaming around at them. "And he's taken a special liking to me too."

"Cool." Calli' said smoothly. "Oh by the way Lily, Alice and Frank stopped by earlier. They say there's another meeting tonight."

"Oh...Great." Lily responded nervously, surveying her friend. "Um, did they tell you, er why?"

"Yeah she said it had to do with auror training." Cadence spoke up. Lily relaxed, she was of course actually going to an Order meeting. Only her friends couldn't know that since Callidora had refused to join and Cadence wasn't invited. Lily had often wondered why Callidora hadn't joined. Perhaps it was because she had never been exactly skilled in duelling, which is why she never expressed an intrest in becoming and auror, or perhaps it was merely because she couldn't stand the stress of being at so much risk. Well, it was her choice and Lily respected that. If only James would respect her decision.

"Well I suppose i'd better get going then hadn't I?" Lily asked,snapping out of her reverie. "It's probably just our erm, stealth project." Cadence and Calli' nodded,

"Have fun!" they chimed together. Lily waved at them cheerily and apparated to headquarters.

00000

"Hey Lily!" Alice exclaimed happily when she arrived.

"Hey." Lily responded distractedly. Her green eyes had immediatly fallen on James who was chatting with Remus, Sirius and Peter. Scowling she turned back to her friend who had just been joined by her husband.

"Lily." Frank greeted her warmly and extended his hand. Lily shook it then asked,

"Hey do you know why we're here?" Alice smile faded.

"No, we're all waiting for Proffesor Dumbledore to tell us. But he seems really worried." she replied looking distinctly concerned. Frank put his hand on her shoulder and opened his mouth to add his opinion but just then Dumbledore entered the small room in which they stood.

"Welcome everyone. Now i'm afraid I have grave news. I was owled this morning by an anonymous death eater who threatened a mass muggle killing unless I resign from my post of Headmaster at Hogwarts." he announced loudly. His lined face seemed to be even more creased then usual. Several people gasped quietly at this pronouncement. "Now I have been working all day with a few people from the Ministry and we reckon we have a good idea of where they are planning to strike. Seeing as I will not step down."

"And where is that sir?" James called from the corner where he and the other marauders stood. Dumbledore bowed his head slightly,

"Well, I believe they are intending to kill several muggle families nearby. I have called you here to ask you to join me in this dangerous mission of stopping them." Lily felt a wave of fear and excitement wash over her.

"Please sir," a small witch who Lily knew to be named Dorcas Meadowes piped up, "Do you think they are planning on using giant influence? Or anything else?"

"We're not sure. Dumbledore replied, "But we must hurry. Anyone who is willing to ome please come forwards!" All twelve or so members that were there stepped forward. Lily moved forwards to join them when she suddenly felt someone grab her arm.

"What?" she asked James brusquely, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

"I don't want you going." he replied icily. Lily felt the color rising in her face,

"Well unfortunately for you it's not your decision!" James scowled at her.

"Please Lily! This is a really dangerous task we're setting out to do, I couldn't stand it if you got hurt again!"

"James! I'm just as competent as you! Or maybe you're so thick-headed you think your better then the rest of us?" Lily responded venemously. James seemed to deflate before her.

"It's not that!" he protested but Lily turned her back to him and marched forwards to join the staring crowd. Angrily, James kicked the wall and stormed back to his friends who were also waiting.

"Ready then?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. There was a gradual assent of nods and he handed around a few port keys. Lily took hold of an old rag, sandwiched between Alice and a man nick-named Mad-Eye Moody. "One- two- three.." Lily felt the peculiar feeling of travelling by port key hit her before her feet were jerked from the ground and was surrounded by a whirl of color. Seconds later he feet slammed into the ground and she toppled sideways into Alice. Frank caught his wife the shoulders but Lily felt painfully to the ground. Looking up, she saw the other groups of Order members arrive from thin air beside them. The marauders and Dumbledore included.

"Shhh." Dumbledore whispered, his glasses flashing in the moonlight. Lily took Frank's offered hand and he helped her up. A hushed silence seemed to have fallen about the group. "Now listen here." Dumbledore whispered urgently as he turned to face them all, "We'll all split up and stand guard at odd intervals around the street. Try not to look conspicuous around any muggles okay? And if you see any death eaters send a message by the regular way and fend them away from the muggle houses." Lily and the others nodded. A weird sortof of excited fear seemed to be flowing through her veins now.

"Mr and Mrs. Longbottom, Alastor and Ms. Evans, you go and wait at the end of the street. Remus, James, Peter, Sirius and Dorcas, you go and station yourselves in the alley behind the houses. The rest of you come with me to the other end of the street." Dumbledore whispered. Everyone nodded and shuffled off hurriedly to their stations. Lily hastened to follow behind Moody. Alice and Frank followed closely in her wake. Fortunately the street seemed to be quite deserted.

"Now be very quiet!" Moody growled.

"Alright." Lily muttered in response as they reached their designated look-out spot. Her stomach churning, Lily peered into the darkness, her hand inside her pocket, clenching the handle of her wand. She could hear Alice's quick, scared breaths beside her. Moody and Frank stood quite motionless except for the frantic turning of their heads. Squinting slightly, Lily could just make out Dumbledore's group at the other end of the street. Suddenly an idea occured to Lily.

"Maybe we should conceal ourselves a bit more." she said timidly. Mad-Eye Moody turned to look at her. His small beady eyes seemed to be summing her up.

"Good idea." he finally growled, "I can see why Dumbledore invited you to join the Order." Flushing, Lily moved with the others behind a muggle vehicle.

"What's that?" Alice whispered sounding alarmed. They all paused. Nobody dared to breath. Sure enough, Lily could hear the gentle rise and fall of footsteps. Moody slipped his wand out from his cloak pocket and the others followed his example. A paralyzing sort of fear now become to over come Lily. Shaking slightly she looked around nervously. Her eyes scanning every inch of darkness for a sign of the enemy.

"There!" she heard Moody breath. Lily took in a sharp gasp of air. Only metres in front of them walked ten or so hooded death eaters.

"On three stunners." Frank whispered to the group at large. "One- Two- THREE!"

"STUPEFY!": Lily cried, her voice drowned amongst the others. It seemed the death eaters were expecting an ambush for they all managed to block the curses. In the brief moment before Lily became lost in battle she saw several more cloaked figures on Dumbledore's end.

"We're out-numbered!" she exclaimed, horror rising within her. Nobody answered and Lily had to duck to avoid a flash of green light.

"Impendimenta!" she shrieked aiming her wand at a very tall death eater. The figure was blasted backwards off his feet and Lily took the chance to stun him while he was distracted.

"Lily look out!" she heard Alice scream from somewhere behind her.

"Protego!" Lily gasped causing the red beam of light which had been inches away from her to be deflected. "Thanks!" Dodging and occasionally sending out hexes Lily managed to break away from the throng of wizards.

"We need help..." she muttered as she gasped for air. Summoning up the happiest memory she could think of she whispered,

"Expecto Patronum!" A silvery cat formed from the silver mist she had just emmited from her wand. She watched briefly as it's sleek body hurried off towards the dark alley. She had sent it to fetch James and his friend in the alley.

"Tarantallegra!" a female death eater's voice sounded fro under her hood. Lily whipped around and got hit full blast with the spell. Instantly her legs jerked into a crazy sortof of tapdance. She tried to aim a curse at her attacker but do to her frantic movements she couldn't take aim. Lily watched in panic as the witch raised her wand again,

"Avada Keda-" Just then James hurtled out of nowhere and threw his full weight at the woman. Remus hurried towards Lily an muttered the counter-curse.

"Thanks!" Lily breathed. He nodded briefly and hurried off into the battle. At the other end of the street Lily saw that Dumbledore had managed to subdue his group of attackers and was now hurrying towards them. Many of the death eaters at Lily's end seemed to notice this as well for they all began apparating with small pops.

"Good job!" Dumbledore panted as he arrived at their end. "Is everyone alright?"

"I think so." Sirius replied as he got up from where he had fallen on the road. Lily scanned the group. Several of them looked a bit worse for where but mostly everyone seemed alive and mobile. Frank was sporting a bloody nose, Moody was nursing several large gashes on his arm and Dorcas Meadowes had a large lump swelling on top of her head but otherwise everyone was okay.

"You all fought well and I thank you. I think we've managed to protect these muggles for now." Dumbledore told them calmly, "They won't try anything after that. You may go home now." They all nodded gravely and soft cracks filled the night silence.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, striding towards Alice and Frank.

"Yeah, we're fine. you?" Alice asked wearily.

"Fine."

"Well, I expect we'll be seeing you soon then." Frank said, "Take care Lily."

"Bye." Lily responded softly as the two of them dissapparated with a large crack. Then hearing someone's quiet breathing behind her, she whirled around.

"Oh, James you scared me." Lily gasped. He smiled weakly,

"Sorry."

"That's okay." Lily replied, not quite meeting his eye, "Oh and thanks for saving my life."

"No problem. Look Lily I'm-" James began but Lily interrupted him.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I got so mad." James smiled even wider.

"I love you." he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too." Lily responded and leaned forwards to meet his kiss.

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long to get this up. It's just school starts for me tomorrow so i've been really busy getting supplies and stuff. Grade nine_, sigh_. Anyways this chapter is a bit more action-packed so I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed! I'll update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Dates and Danger

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dates and Danger**

"I think it's brilliant!" Cadence exclaimed late one evening. Alice, Frank, James, Lily, Callidora, Peter, Cadence and Remus were all visiting Sirius in his new place. He had bought a small cottage type house with the money his uncle left him in the will. Sirius beamed at her and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"So I guess we're all really getting on with our lives hey?" Callidora smiled as they all lounged on the sofas, "Alice and Frank are married, we're all working or looking for work and we finally have our own places."

"Yeah..." Lily replied from where she was sitting with James. "So much has changed since last September."

"You don't say." Remus commented, "You still loathed James at that time." Lily smiled reminiscently.

"Yeah I did."

"We've come a long way then haven't we?" James smirked causing Lily to smack him playfully on the arm.

"If only Serena was here." Calli' mumbled. There was an awkward pause of silence.

"Well Lily, Calli', we'd better get going. We've all got to work in the morning!" Cadence said briskly, interrupting the uncomfterable silence. Lily nodded and got to her feet.

"Want me to come with you?" James asked hurrying to fetch her coat.

"Oh I think I can manage." Lily replied back tauntingly. They kissed again, ignoring their friends amused faces.

"Well see you then." Cadence told Sirius, pecking him on the lips.

"Alright."

"Bye!" Calli' called, waving. The marauders all bade them goodbye and the girls stepped outside.

"See you at the house!" Cadence called and with a 'pop' she disappeared. Following her lead, Lily and Calli' mimicked her and apparated back to their flat.

00000

"I'm back!" Lily called happily as she stepped out of the stone fireplace the following day. She had had quite a load of homework to bring home and had flooed home seeing as it was more difficult to apparate with objects. Lily's cheery smile disappeared as she spotted Callidora curled up on the couch, he eyes red and puffy.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked alarmed as she put her books on a table and sat down beside her friend.

"B-Briac was cheating o-on me!" Calli' wailed burying her face with her hands. "He was going to come a-and visit me at practice t-today but he cancelled because he s-said he was sick! So I decided to pop by his place and he was t-there with another girl!"

"Oh Calli!" Lily exclaimed distraught. "I"m so sorry!"

"W-w-what's wrong with me?" Calli' sobbed to her hands. Lily wrapped her arms around her tear-sticken friend.

"Nothing's wrong with you! It's him whose got the problem! Dirty, cheating, troll-headed scum!" Lily finished viciously. Calli' looked up tearfully at Lily.

"R-really?"

"Yes. You're ten times better then any girl who helps a guy cheat on his girlfriend." Lily responded firmly. "Now lets go and get you cleaned up." After Lily had helped Calli' change out of her quidditch robes and helped her re-apply her makeup, she hurried around to make supper. Cadence arrived home half-way through the proceedings and pitched in. It wasn't long until the girls had managed to make themselves a nice meal and sit down to eat it. Lily explained to Cadence about what had happened with Calli' earlier while they were busy washing the dishing with magic. Cadence swore venemously,

"I know. I think she'll be better now but still." Lily said once she had explained the entire thing. Callidora was wiping down the table.

"Yeah I suppose. You know when she's a bit better about the whole thing we should try and set her up with someone." Cadence said thoughtfully.

"Cadence! I'm sure she can find a date herself!" Lily exclaimed taken aback by her friend's mischievious scheming.

"Yeah but maybe not a decent one. Look at what just happened" Cadence said carelessly. Lily pondered the idea for a moment,

"I guess maybe." she said slowly. Cadence's face split into a wicked smile.

"Now I was thinking, how about Remus Lupin?"

00000

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter sat that afternoon infront of Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. Each of them slowly licked their ice cream cones, savouring each of their unique falvours. Sirius had taken a dare and was licking one flavoured ketchup and caramel with a look of utmost disgust on his face.

"You are a git James Potter, a real git." he grumbled.

"You accepted the dare!" James replied grinning broadly, "And if you really want I suppose you could just throw the rest away..." Sirius shot him an annoyed look,

"Oh and just forfeit the five galleons? Not a chance." Remus and Peter sat on either side of the squabbling pair, gazing at Sirius' half finished desert with disgust.

"So what are your plans for tonight Prongs?" Peter asked finally taking his eyes off the revolting ice cream.

"Well I was thinking..." James said casting a furtive glance at Sirius and Remus, "That we all do a bit of double dating. Or triple or quadruple, or whatever." Remus looked at him warily.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" he asked supiciously. James shrugged and answered non-chalantly.

"Well I thought dinner maybe at that new wizarding restaurant. You know, I could go with Lily and Sirius with Cadence. Then you two( he gestured at Remus and Peter), well one of you can go with Callidora and i'm sure the girls can grab another friend. Then of course we could invite the Longbottoms." Sirius stopped licking his ice cream for a moment and looked up with intrest,

"I'm all for it!" he announced. Peter considered it for a moment. He had only ever had a few girlfriends in the past, probably only because of his friendship with the marauders, but he thought he might like to give it a go.

"Alright, but i'm not going with Calli'. Do you see the look on her face every time she looks at me?" Peter finally answered.

"Well maybe if you hadn't retched all over her that time in third year..." Remus said sharply. James grinned.

"So how 'bout it Moony?" he asked, "I'm sure you and Calli' will get along." Remus flushed unnoticeably,

"Oh I suppose." he muttered reluctantly.

"Great!" James exclaimed, "I'll owl the girls tonight." They all nodded in agreement except for Sirius who blurted angrily,

"Fine James, I give up!" he chucked his ice cream into the rubbish bin, "Here's your galleons!"

00000

"Cadence you and James didn't set this up did you?" Lily asked in a low voice as all the girls got ready for their group date. She had just changed into her best, emerald green dress robes and was fastening her hair in an elegant bun.

"Well I might've had word with him about it." Cadence replied, "Besides, it'll do Calli' some good to get out." Lily opened her mouth to reply but was deprived of the chance when Callidora's voice rang out from the front room,

"Marlene's here!"

"Alright." Cadence called back hastily. The girls had invited Marlene to go with Peter. She hadn't been thrilled at the prospect but Cadence eventually persuaded her with her pronounced gift of convincing people.

"Hey Marlene!" Lily said as she stepped out of Cadence's room where they had been preparing, "Thanks for coming."

"Ah don't worry. Hey have you heard from the Ord-" Marlene replied but stopped abruptly at Lily's warning gaze.

"Orowen brothers?" Marlene finished feebly. Fortunately Callidora and Cadence were too busy locking up to notice the suspicious mid-sentence change.

"Ready to go?" Callidora called as she tapped the front door's locks with her wand. They all nodded.

"Then here we go." Cadence said and apparated. The others right behind her.

00000

"This is nice." Lily said happily as she cast an appraising glance over the wizarding restaurant. She had her arm hooked with James, and they were leading the other pairs. Upon further inspection, Lily noticed the odd assortment of guests. Three middle aged witches were conversing in a heavy Irish accent at a corner table, a couple dressed in all purple robes were chatting animatedly against the far wall and what looked like a group of Veela and their dates sat elegantly at a wide table in the midst of the restaurant. The restaurant itself was magnificent. Highly polished oak table and chairs were stationed spaciously around the room and various portraits decorated the high-walls. Most of them seemed to feature gorgeous unicorns or beautiful mermaids.

"A table for- Oh my!" exclaimed a witch waitress hurrying to seat them. "Quite the large lot you've got here."

"Yeah, "James said grinning broadly, "A table for ten it is."

"Right." the witch replied and she whisked out her wand. With a swift wave she magicked two tables to converge, providing the appropriate seating. "This way please." They all followed her as she led them through the maze of booths and to their designated table. Lily sat down between James and Sirius. Remus and Callidora took seats opposite. Then they all ordered their drinks and the flustered looking waitress bustled off.

"Nice isn't it?" Cadence commented, surveying the glass paned ceiling. The clear starry ngiht sky beamed above them.

"It's still not as beautiful as you." Sirius whispered audibly into her ear and kissed her cheek. Cadence blushed slightly, giggling. Across the table, Lily saw Calli' shift in her chair nervously. Remus was also looking distinctly uncomfterable.

"So," Lily said in an attempt to ease the tension(she could see Marlene sitting as far away from Peter as possible from the corner of her eye), "It feels so weird not to be at Hogwarts." Remus seized the subject gratefully,

"I know. It's odd not having to do homework every night for a change."

"Speak for yourself!" Alice grumbled from the end of the table where she was sitting with Frank. "Lily, Frank and I are kept on our toes with the amount of work auror training's giving us."

"Tough is it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Frank replied, "We're still learning all sorts of things they never taught us at Hogwarts. Lets see you try and master the sound muffling charm in three hours!"

"Hey i've been busy myself!" Sirius retorted though there was no trace of anger or annoyance in his voice, "I've been doing a lot of paper work for St. Mungos!"

"You're working for St. Mungos?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows. She had never pictured him doing an office job. Sirius blushed and muttered something about 'waiting for something better.'

"What've you been doing Remus?" Calli' asked, attempting to make conversation with her date.

"Oh i've just been er, working on files and speeches about, er, magical creatures and stuff." Remus studdered nervously. Lily knew he meant werewolves and taking pity on him, she decided to rescue him from these dangerous waters.

"Well like we said the other day. It seems were all fully into the adult wizarding world now." she explaimed. Remus gave her a thankful look.

"Hear, hear!" Cadence said. The rest of the night passed safely. Remus and Calli' were waming up to each other steadily and he even kissed her good night before they went home.

"Well I think that went well." Cadence exclaimed as they arrived back at their place. "You and Remus certainly seem to be getting along, Calli'!" Callidora blushed slightly.

"Yeah, you know he really is a nice guy."

00000

Peter slunk away miserably after his date with Marlene. They had hardly spoken the whole time and their only short bits of conversation were simple statements such as, 'Pass the salt please, " or "Have you tried this pasta yet?". _What's wrong with me_, Peter thought angrily as he strolled up the deserted street, leaving his friends and date behind.

"How come James and them are so popular but i'm not?" he muttered angrily. In his mood, he had decided to walk home, in order to vent some of his feelings.

"It's because they don't respect you." a voice hissed from the alley he was now passing.

"W-w-who's there?" Peter called nervously, backing away in panic.

"Just me." a soft voice hissed, "I've come to see if you've thought any more of my propostion?"

"Rosier." Peter said in a low voice.

"Well?" the voice persisted and a hooded and masked wizard stepped out from the darkness.

"I-I thought I told you back then!" Peter said in an attempt to be bold but failing miserably.

"Come now, the dark lord can offer you more respect and rewards then your so-called friends. Come to his side and you will have much more then you do know. Including the respect of many pure-blooded witches." the death eater called Rosier persisted.

"Y-yeah but what about m-m-my friends?" Peter asked warily. The man let out a raspy laugh,

"Friends? If they're really your friends then why are they the popular ones? They've never bothered to help you have they? Didn't you say that night before Christmas that they were always embaressing and teasing you?" Rosier asked. His voice was so quite it sounded like a mere hiss. Peter considered this for a moment.

"You're right." he said slowly.

"So are you in?" the man asked, his eyes glinting in the shadow.

"Y-yes. I am." Peter said making up his mind. He would show those so-called marauders that he was just as worthy of respect as them.

**Author's Note: Whew, today was my first day of grade nine and I have to say, I'm surprised I had energy to write this. Anyways I hope you all like it! And just in case you didn't pick up on it, that night Sirius and Cadence had been on Hogwarts ground was the night Peter first met with the death eater Rosier. Anyways please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14: Call of the Wolf

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Call of the Wolf**

Autumn passed in a colorful blur and winter arrived bringing with it icy winds and heavy snow. Lily was really being kept on her toes now for besides working for the Order (which had suddenly become more frequent as Voldemort steadily gained even more power) and auror training, she had to worry about security measures.

New charms and protection jinxes were being advertised and recommended on a daily basis. The girls had all been doing as much as they could to make themselves less of a target and their flat as safe as possible.

Callidora had gone to great lengths to get her father, who worked for the ministry, to come and place an anti-apparating charm on their place.

"We don't want to make it any easier for the death eaters you know." she told Lily and Cadence quietly as they offered their hospitality to Mr. Prewett as he placed the spell. Lily had to agree. Attacks seemed to have doubled in the last couple of months. Callidora's dad for example had lost two of his cousins the other day to death eaters (Incidentally, Gideon and Fabion Prewett were also in the Order of the Phoenix.) Besides that, the girls were finding it hard to find time to spend with their boyfriends(Callidora and Remus had begun to go out) but anyhow...

Lily was hardly surprised when Alice and Frank arrived at the front door late one evening, announcing to her that another urgent Order meeting was being called for immediatly. (Fortunately, Callidora was at a late Quiddtich practice and Cadence was visiting her parents.)

"And the worst part is Dumbledore can't come because we have reasons to suspect that their using this latest attack as a diversion while another group attacks Hogwarts." Frank informed Lily as she hurried to get her cloak. After scribbling a note to Calli' and Cadence, Lily followed the Longbottoms out of the door breathlessly and quickly tapped the lock behind her.

"Ready?" Alice asked as they reached the bottom of the old stairs. With a nod, Lily apparated.

James was waiting for them on the corner of the street where Headquarters were located.

"Lily! C'mon, they're waiting..." he said distractedly taking her hand and leading her towards a shabby old buillding. Only members were able to see it therefore making in safe from outdiers or enemies. James led her inside the building, Alice and Frank behind them.

They were greeted by a very small crowd. Only Marlene McKinnon, Elphias Doge and the marauders were there.

"Where is everybody?" Lily asked eyeing the small group apprehensively. She did not fancy taking on a lot of death eaters, or whatever it is they had to do with their miniscule number. Alice seemed to be thinking along the same lines for her mouth was hanging open as she counted everyone.

"Well Dumbledore's obviously at Hogwarts and we sent Dorcas and Emmeline to help him. Unfortunately, we were unable to get a hold of any of the others." the wizard, Elphis Doge wheezed. James blinked.

"Well shouldn't we wait until more people join us?"

"No. We have to go now! We think they're planning on attacking a muggle born witch and wizard just outside of Hogsmeade!" Marlene cried.

"Alright then, we should set off at once." Lily said quietly. It was true she had a bad feeling about their odds but they couldn't just leave their fellow wizards to face the enemy by themselves. James put a comforting arm around her waist. Lily smiled at him weakly. Remus( who was looking very woe-begone) nodded,

"Let's go." With that everyone followed him to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. One by one they stepped into the sooty grate and departed. For some reason, Peter looked extremely nervous when his turn came. He was chewing his nails in a way that resembled a small rodent and he kept shooting furtive glances at the others. Stepping over the hearth rug Peter entered the fireplace and muttered something under his breath.

"Did you hear what he said? I think he said the name wrong..." Sirius asked frowning as Peter was whisked away by the emerald flames. They were supposed to be flooing to the Three Broomsticks.

"I dunno," James said indifferently, "You know Wormtail, he's not that bright, he probably forgot where we were going and landed himself at the Leaky Cauldron instead." Sirius looked pacified and he too was soon gone. The Longbottoms left next and next moment it was their turn. James offered Lily the fireplace first and she whirled away in the green flames.

Lily stepped of the Three Broomsticks' fireplace with a small cough. Upon straightening up, she saw that Madam Rosmerta had come downstairs to see what the commotion was. She was still clad in her night dress and looked quite frightened.

"Dumbledore said you might be popping in. Everything okay?" she was asking Elphis Doge. Lily didn't hear the answer for just then James came flying out of the fireplace.

"Hello!" he said brightly, adjusting his glasses. Nobody answered but they quietly proceeded out the doors, leaving behind a very anxious land lady behind. Remus and Elphias led the way, talking in low, serious whispers.

"Lucky it's a cloudy night..."

"You've taken your potion?"

"Yes, of course..."

They led them up the dusty roads of Hogsmeade, past the shops and to the Shrieking Shack. Lily winced as she looked at the trees beyond, the memory of the battle there in June stabbed at her like a knife.

"It's not too far from here." Remus whispered, breaking her from her thoughts, "Are you okay Lily?" Lily nodded mutely. She knew she must be quite pale from nervousness. The group walked in silence for another quarter of a mile, following an old winding road past the shack

"We should probably all disallusion ourselves." James suggested when they had reached the spot. A small stone cottage sat on the long grass directly ahead of them. Lily tapped the top of her head and murmured the enchantment. She was suddenly doused with the feeling of an egg being cracked on top of her head. Everyone copied her.

"Should we wait outside or barge right in?" Sirius asked, eyeing the small residence of the two muggle-bornes with great trepidition.

"Go right in I suppose, but we best be on our guard." Marlene McKinnon whispered back to him. "Everyone with me?" There was a gradual assent of agreement.

Lily walked up the stone cobbled pathway as quietly as she could. Just beside her walked James and before her was Alice and Frank. There was an unbearable atmosphere of tension around the group. Everyone stopped before the door looking quite uncertain.

"Should we, er knock?" Frank asked breaking the tense silence.

"No, we want the element of surprise." Remus whispered back, "We can always explain to the couple if they aren't already, well, er..." He let his voice trail off anxiously and to make up for his unfinished sentence he tapped the lock and muttered, "Alohomora!"

Holding her wand aloft, Lily stepped in warily. Fortunately everything seemed to be in order. A startled looking witch and wizard emerged from the kitchen looking around nervously.

"Hello?" the man called. They all quickly undid their dissalusinment charms.

"Mr. Yerwut?" Alice asked uncertainly, "We've recieved a tip off that death eaters are going to attempt to attack you tonight. We're here to stop them. But firstly we need to make sure it is really you... Umm Elphis you know the Yerwuts right?" Elphias noddedd ignoring the couples panic stricken faces,

"What is your dearest ambition?" he croaked, his wand still ready for use.

"But we've been keeping it a secret!" Mrs. Yerwut wailed, "Can't you ask another question?"

"You'd better answer it or we attack!" James snarled suspiciously. Mr. Yerwut gave his wife an encouraging nod.

"Okay, okay. We've been dreaming of opening our very own branch of apothecaries." She said reluctantly. A scowl painted her blonde framed face.

"It's them." Elphis announced confidently.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said holding out her hand. The others followed suit.

"So have you noticed anything suspicious tonight?" Sirius asked as Mr. Yerwut released his hand.

"No, we've just been up waiting up. There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight you know!" Mrs. Yerwut answered, she seemed to have warmed up to them considerably.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to watch it tonight." Frank replied gently, "Like we've said the death eaters..."

"Oh right." Mrs. Yerwut said looking crest fallen. "Well I guess you'll need to be staying then? To keep watch?" Lily watched her intently, she couldn't understand why Mrs. Yerwut wasn't showing much fear. If it was her, she'd be terrified.

"Yes that's right." James replied.

"Alright, can I offer you all to a drink then?" Mr. Yerwut asked. Siirus opened his mouth to accept but Remus cut across him sharply,

"Ye-"

"No thanks. We'll need to station ourselves at every entrance and keep guard. I trust you have an anti-apparating spell on your household?" Mr. Yerwut nodded.

"Well lets split up then." Marlene suggested. "Remus you and Peter can take guard against the front windows-" Remus jumped,

"Umm no, i'll take the back door thanks." James and Sirius exchanged a meaningful look and Lily felt something click in. _It's the full moon!_

"Okay" Marlene continued looking harried, "Lily and I will take the windows then. James, you and Sirius should wait upstairs and Elphias, Alice and Frank can do the front door." Everyone hastned off to their stations without further complaint. Lily and Marlene took the front windows in the sitting room and were soon joined by the Yerwuts.

"So you're all aurors then?" Mr. Yerwut asked, eyeing them with mistrust. "And how do we know that you aren't he death eaters?" Lily who had been peering anxiously throught he blinds looked up irritably.

"If we were, don't you think you'd already be dead?" she spat. Mr. Yerwut fell silent. Minutes later their watch was interrupted again.

"What is it this time?" Lily snapped whirling around.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just saying it's such an inconvient night for this to happen. I mean, that meteor shower was supposed to be really good. We bought new lunascopes and everything." Mrs. Yerwut sighed, not looking remotely abashed and Lily's outburst.

"And how do you expect to watch it with all this cloud?" Marlene replied imperiously before Lily could retort.

"Oh but didn't you hear? It's supposed to clear up around now!" Mrs. Yerwut exclaimed, completely oblivious to Lily and her husband who were now staring daggers at one another. Rolling her eyes, Lily turned back to look out the window. All thoughts erased from her mind as she concentrated on doing her duty.

Two mintues passed, three minutes, five minutes, ten minutes... Fifteen minutes of silence has fallen while the women watched out the window. The yard was suspiciously empty. Lily was just adjusting her position when she heard the door creak open. She whirled around with alarm, drawing her wand and just about screamed when she saw Mrs. Yerwut standing at the front door, lunascope in hand. Alice, Frank and Elphias were unconcious behind her, it looked as though she had stunned them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?"... Lily raged. Marlene joined in too, looking irate.

"WE"RE GIVING UP OUR REST TO PROTECT YOU..." But Mrs. Yerwut seemed unaffected by their yells. She didn't even look up when James, Sirius, Remus and Peter abandoned their posts and hurried to where she stood looking alarmed.

"What happened?" Remus asked in alarm as he skidded to a halt nearly knocking Mrs. Yerwut off her feet. Mr. Yerwut remained on the couch, a look of amusement spread lazily across his face. None of them took any notice to Sirius who was now reviving the others.

"WE WERE JUST TRYING TO FIND THAT OUT!" Lily hollared, still glaring at the ignorant woman. _How dare she? We're putting our necks on the line..._

Lily would have went on yelling but at that moment she felt and odd draughty feeling brush past her legs. She looked down confused.

"Hey come back here!" Sirius yelled. Her head snapping back up, Lily saw the Mrs. Yerwut, the foolish witch, had taken off at a run into the yard, distantly yelling about wanting to see the shower. She was soon out of firing range before they could think to stun her.

"C'mon!" James shouted leaping up The others, including the ones who had been stunned followed right on his tail.

"Mad old woman, "Sirius muttered as they tore back down the cobbled path his head flicking from side to side as he watched for death eaters.

"Oh no not again!" Lily heard Marlene scream from behind them. Looking back, Lily saw Mr. Yerwut streaking off in the opposite direction. Marlene, Peter, Alice, Frank and Elphias changed direction and tore after him instead. Lily remained with Remus, Sirius and James.

Finally they caught up with Mrs. Yerwut. James and Sirius each took one of her arms firmly.

"Wow!" she breathed, wearing a blank expression as she stared up at the sky. Following her gaze Lily looked up and it took a moment to realize what she was seeing. The clouds were now parting and behind them revealed a large, glowing, completely full moon.

"Merlin No!" James breathed from somewhere beside her. Almost in slow motion they turned to look at Remus.

"Have you taken your potion?" Sirius asked, plainly horrorstruck. Remus stepped back, trying to avoid falling into the moonlight.

"Y-yes!"

"Alright then, you'll be fine. Although it'll be just as painful, right?" Sirius asked. Lily shot him a reproachful look. Remus turned to go back in the house but it was too late. The moonlight finally cast him out of shadow. His limbs began shaking violently and Lily felt a stab of pity. She took a few steps back and held James tightly as the transformation began. Mrs. Yerwut, was staring at Remus with a dazed look. Lily didn't have the emotion to spare for her or wonder about her lack of shock.

"It's okay Lily,"James crooned into her ear as he held her tight in an embrace, "The Wolfsbane potion was invented in July and ever since Remus has been taking it. It'll be hard on him but he won't be violent." Lily could only nod, imagining the terror poor Remus had to face every full moon. Suddenly a thought struck her. Ignoring Remus howls of pain as his feet began to elongate she looked up at James.

"How come he didn't morph before this?"

"The potion also refrains the victim from transforming unless he is subjected to moonlight." he replied calmly, though his face was twisted with revulsion, "C'mon we should get Moony inside." Lily let go of him and watched as James and Sirius now approached the hunched figure of a tall werewolf. Lily watched blankly as James approached him, she had completely forgotten about why they were there and about Mrs. Yerwut.

Suddenly the werewolf snarled at Sirius. Both men recoiled.

"Moony?" James said uncertainly, "Your potion..." But the wolf made no sign that he even recognized James was speaking. With another blodd-curdling growl, it lunged. James dodged just in time but not before the werewolf spun around again. Reflecting hazily on the information she had learned years ago about the werewolf responding only to the call of it's own kind, Lily did her best imitation of a howl.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOO!" Remus, now the werewolf, turned in confusion. He had been about an inch from sinking his cursed fangs into James. Snarling and foaming at the mouth he ran towards Lily who turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could, wishing that the houses in Hogsmeade didn't have Anti-apparating charms on their yards as well.

Just as a loud growl prickled at the hairs on the back of her neck the heavy pawsteps softened. Swinging around, Lily felt her jaw drop. Distracting Remus was a magnificently antlered stag and a large, bear like dog.

"James? Sirius?" Lily called, her confusion mounting as adreneline pounded through her veins, "Where'd you go? And where are they from?" Lily watched, frozen to the ground as the werewolf, centimetres in front of her growled threateningly at the two animals. The dog let out a deafening back and leapt at Remus. Lily didn't know what to do, _should she stop it from hurting Remus or let it save her? And where did James and Sirius go? How could they just desert her? _

In her panic-striken shaky confusion, she didn't notice that the stag had just transformed into a man. And not just any man,

"JAMES!" she shrieked, "What! Who? How?" James ran towards her hurriedly,

"Lily i'll explain later...Get yourself away from here, go and find the others. Take Mrs. Yerwut, and be careful okay? Watch out for death eaters!" James said firmly. Lily opened her mouth to protest but just then the black dog let out a loud yelp. Without further ado James turned back around and transformed into a stag. Mouth still hanging open it took a moment for LIly to remember James' words. Grudgingly she tore back towards Mrs. Yerwut who was humming bizarrley under her breath.

"C'mon you stupid woman." she grumbled seizing her arm. Looking back on the surreal scene behind her, (The silvery werewolf being held in check by the stag, or James, and the black dog she assumed must be Sirius.) Lily dimly wondered why Mrs. Yerwut wasn't putting up a fight as she had earlier.

Lily half-dragged Mrs. Yerwut back to the house. Closing the door softly behind her she felt with a pang of horror, someone's ragged breathing on her neck. Slowly she turned and looked through the two holes of a mask into steely grey eyes.

**A/N: I wanted to leave you all on a bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry if this chapters a bit confusing, the next one will make it clearer. I know the whole werewolf/wolfsbane potion thing is a bit confusing but J.K. Rowling didn't go into detail so I felt the liberaty to invent. Well, I hope you all enjoy! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting of Cursed Fangs

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Meeting of Cursed Fangs**

Lily felt her heart constrict with terror and her limbs numb.In her left hand she still clutched Mrs. Yerwuts's sleeve and in her right hand she loosely held her wand. In one swift movement the death eater snatched it away.

"Where are the others?" she finally croaked with fear invading every syllable of her words. The death eater let out a low, unpleasent laugh.

"Oh they're right there.(He gestured at the sitting room where Marlene, Elphias and Peter lay on the floor gagged and bound with ropes.) Except your Longbottom pals. The dark Lord is dealing with them upstairs." he hissed stepping aside. Without his cloaked body blocking the way, she finally got a full sight of their predicament. Beside her tied up friends stood three more death eaters. Two more were perched on the stairs. And to her outmost horror, Mr. Yerwut was standing proudly with the group of death eaters.

"Mr. Yerwut, wha-?" Lily croaked. He let out a loud, amused laugh.

"No. Mark Yerwut is already dead. I killed him last night. But if you wish to see my true identity, just wait for the effects of polyjuice potion to wear off." he replied calmly. Lily stared at him, fear flooding her senses, _this cannot be happening._

The death eater in front of her suddenly waved his wand and thick black ropes wound their way around Lily. Panickedly, she struggled against her bonds but it was no use. She now had no choice but to join her friends on the floor. She opened her mouth to speak to Marlene whom she was laid beside but with another wave of his wand, the death eater gagged her. Choking silently, Lily craned her neck upwards to look at the death eater impersonating Mr. Yerwut. She watched, her whimpers muffled as slowly, Mr. Yerwut's face melted away and was instead replaced by the gaunt face of Rodolphus Lestrange. Lily immediatly recognized his face from the Ministry posters that had been posted everywhere. Beside her she felt Marlene and Elphias struggle against their bonds. Peter remained quite still.

"Let her speak." The death eater Rodlphus commanded. One of the others waved his wand and Lily felt her gag disappear. Choking,she addressed him as he loomed above her, his wand pointed lazily at her head,

"But we checked if you were death eaters. When we first came, we asked what your dearrest ambition was." Lily blurted. All of the death eaters laughed at this comment, LIly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I know you did you foolish mudblood. But Meritha Yerwut was herself and she kindly answered for us." one particularly large death eater responded raspily.

"Then why is she acting so odd now? She hasn't a clue what's going on anymore." Lily retorted.She could only think to keep them talking.

"That was me." Rodolphus Lestrange spoke up, "I put her under the imperious curse while you were all standing guard. And of course you wouldn't expect me because you all thought I was still that mudblood man." Lily groaned, _how could this happen? _Suddenly a heart-stopping scream sounded from upstairs. To her sickening horror, the death eaters exchanged looks of glee. Devoid of questions, Lily lay there helplessly on the floor. She could think of no way to escape, or to warn James and Sirius not to come in. Sighing hopelessly, she watched as several moments of silence passed. She knew they must be waiting for Voldemort to finish so he could torture Lily and her friends next.

"How come you-know-who is torturing F-f-Frank and Alice?" Lily asked smally. The grey-eyed death eater surveyed her in slight surprise.

"Don't you know mudblood? The dark lord takes pleasure in killing those on Dumbledore's side. And our rumoured attack on Hogwarts was just a diversion. We merely wanted less of you to come. To make you more vulnerable. But you should know that the dark lord often takes place in our tortureand murder raids. After all, you faced him in June..." he said coldly. Lily felt as if she had recieved a blow to the head.

"What!" she gasped.

"He was the only one who didn't flee when Dumbledore arrived. He attempted to kill your loser boyfriend and then he attacked you." he hissed, "He was most displeased with us for fleeing. But it was worth the damage he did to you." Lilylet this shocking information pass over her like a tidal wave. _So she and James had escaped Voldemort before... _Lily was broken from her reverie by a high pitched, cruel yell from upstairs, mingled with a loud thudding.

"Stop them!" the voice commanded. From beside her Marlene gave a convulsive movement. A loud stomping interrupted the momentary pause of surprise and Alice and Frank came tearing down the stairs, blasting spells at the death eaters as they came. Both of their faces were pale and taught but a determined light gleamed in their eyes. Lily felt a prickle of hope stir inside her.

In the the distraction, the steely eyed death eater hastened to stun Alice and did not notice Lily's wand slip out from his pocket. Silently it fell on the carpet inches away from her left hand. Not wasting a moment, she focused every particle of her mind on a spell that would release her. She murmered the words softly and to her intense relief, the ropes slackened. Quickly she struggled out of her now loose imprisonment and scooped up her wand properly.

"Diffindo." she said pointing her wand at the others binds. In the commotion, none of the death eaters realized that their hostages were escaping.

"Stupefy!" Elphis bellowed as they all squeezed past the ruckus and to the back door. Lily didn't turn around to see if his spell had hit, she made a dive for the door knob when a flash of orange light hit her and sent her skidding into the wall.

"Lily!" someone's shrill voice shrieked and Alice stepped into her line of view. "C'mon!" And seizing her arms, she helped Lily up and they re-attempted to reach their only means of escape.

"Alohomora!" Marlene yelled from ahead of them and the back door swung open. Lily and Alice hastened through dodging various hexes. They joined the others in the crisp night air followed by Frank who narrowly avoided a green jet of light as he stepped outside.

"C-colloportus!" Lily gasped. The back door sealed itself with an odd squelching sound just as the loud thumps of bodies colliding hit it.

"Is everyone out?" Frank asked in a voice of determined calm. Everyone nodded mutely except for Marlene.

"Oh no!" she wailed, "Mrs. Yerwut!"

"Never mind that now." Elphis Doge wheezed, "Lets just get away before they find us here."

"Right." Lily agreed, "Alice are you okay? What happened?"

"Not much. You-know-who taunted us for a while then used the Cruciatus curse on Frank and I. Only when he had turned away we blasted the roof with the Reducto curse and ran. He got trapped under the rubble giving us time to escape." Alice explained as they ran, minds set on getting off the property.

"That's horrible." Lily said quietly, panting as she struggled to keep up. "Oh no James and Sirius don't know!"

"What!" Frank asked alarmed. "We have to go back for them!"

"Frank you can't, you're hurt." Alice crooned.

"Alice you and Lily go back for them, Marlene and I will help Frank off the property and apparate for help." Elphias offered. Alice and Lily exchanged fearful but confident looks and nodded.

"Good luck." Marlene whispered as they turned back.

Lily and Alice hurried back to the cottage, adrenaline pulsing through theirs veins. _Oh James..._Lily thought, _please be okay. _The girls arrived back at the cottage within seconds. Lowering themselves to the grass, they crouched beneath a window to listen. Luckily, no death eaters came their way.

"We've searched the grounds. They've moved away from the back and we can't move fast enough to keep up. We think they're heading through the woods out back until they get off the property." a familiar drawl was informing someone.

"Very well." a icy, cruel voice replied. Lily shuddered for she knew who must be the owner of that voice. "Set Greyback loose." Lilystiffened when she heard Alice's horrified gasp from bedside her. Not wanting to know the answer Lily asked,

"What's Greyback?" Alice turned her fearful brown eyes on her,

"You mean Who's Greyback." her voice trembled with sheer fright, "He's the most violent werewolf in Britain. And look, "she added with a moan, "It's the full moon." Lily let this disturbing news settle for a moment. Her thoughts returned to Remus_. He was still out there as a werewolf too._

"Lily come on! We have to move if they're setting a werewolf loose!" Alice said feverishly from beside her. Nodding, Lily scrambled after her friend, not bothering to correct her that there was already a loose werewolf on the run.

"Oh how are we going to find them!" Lily moaned as they made they ran away from the building, still in a half crouch so the death eaters would not notice their return. Alice shrugged,

"Lets go wait in those trees and we can keep an eye out for them. I just don't want to be around when they set Greyback out." As Lily and Alice reached the trees they swept the immense yard with their eyes, looking for any sign of the others.

"Look!" Lily said excitedly pointing at the ground. She had just noticed large wolf-like pawprints. Alice's eyes widened in horror.

"Those are werewolf tracks!" she whimpered, "I thought they were going to let Greyback loose! I didn't know they already did!"

"Alice shh, calm down!" Lily hissed for she had just seen light pouring from a newly opened front door, "I have something to tell you." Alice gazed at her mistrustfully. "You can't tell anyone oaky? But Remus is a werewofl too." Alice gaped at her, at a loss for words.

"Lily, t-t-that is not funny!" she said in a hushed voice.

"I'm not kidding you Alice. You have to trust me okay? Now we'd better follow these tracks, Sirius and James were with Remus when I left them."Lily replied impatiently.

"You left them alone with a werewolf? Lily they'll be killed!" Alice responded, refusing to budge. Lily stopped thoughtfully. James had somehow transformed into a deer. And animals weren't affected by werewolves, but how exactly had James transformed. The idea that he might be an illegal animagus still troubled Lily and she didn't want to discuss it with Alice just now.

"Never mind that now-" Lily began but a loud howl broke through her unfinished statement. Both Alice and Lily's gaze fell back on the cottage where a large, silvery wolf had just immerged.

"Oh no..." Alice breathed. Lily gulped. _What if it smelt them? _Lily's thoughts were confirmed when the werewolf swung it's long ugly snout in their direction. With another eerie howl, it began running pell-mell towards them. For a moment the two of them were too shocked to do anything. Then instinct snapped in.

"RUN!" LIly screamed seizing Alice's arm and charging further into the brush. "We've got to get away!" For the second time in one night Lily was forced to run for her life. Chased by a blood-thirsty and merciless beast.

"Lily! Look out!" Alice screeched. Looking up, Lily narrowly avoided colliding with a second silvery figure. In utter astonishment, she watched as Remus(still as a werewollf) leapt over her and attacked the second wolf. There was a brief moment when the girls watched in awe, as the two beasts bit and clawed each other. The only sound that filled the night air now was the frantic yelping and snarls of the two creatures and the girls ragged breathing. For a dazed moment, they both watched as the wolves teared at each others flesh with their cursed fangs. A soft tugging on the sleeve of her robes brought LIly back to her senses.

"Lily." James voice said comfortingly, "Let's get away from here." Turning around Lily embraced James. She had never been happier to see him in her life. James kissed her forehead and then helped her away from the still battling wolves. Alice followed mutely.

"Won't they attack us?" she whispered, her eyes not leaving Remus and Greyback.

"No." James replied helping them up a hill, "Werewolves usually get along but they'll fight to the death over prey."

"But Remus!" Lily asked with alarm. James gave her a grim smile. His nose was bleeding gently and a large gash ran the length of his arm.

"I don't plan to leave him." he informed them. And turning back to face the werewolves he held out his wand and performed the Conjuctivitis curse. Greyback got hit full blow in the eyes. "Sorry Moony." James muttered and did the same thing to him. "Now lets apparate quickly, we're off property now."

"Where's Sirius?" Alice asked.

"He's gone to find the others. Don't worry he'll be okay. I only hope Remus will when morning comes." James replied, his face still set. Alice nodded and apparated with a 'pop'. Lily gave James a quick kiss,

"See you at Headquarters then." And she too apparated away.

00000

Lily awoke groggily the following morning. Rolling over sleepily she fell promptly off the couch.

"Ouch!" she cried rubbing her head, "Where am I?" Awoken by her startled yell, the others stretched and yawned.

"Headquarters, remember?" James said thickly from behind a yawn. He was still lying on the couch Lily had just rolled off of. Last nights events came back to her in a flash. The mission, the trap and finally the battling werewolves. Looking around, Lily spotted everyone else getting up from sleeping bags on the floor.

Last night Lily and Alice had apparated back to Headquarters to find Sirius waiting safely with the others. Or all except Remus. They had all decided to stay at Headquarters so that they could inform Dumbledore of what had happened. White-faced, he had announced them to stay and get some sleep. He had also gotten a hold of Mad-Eye Moody and sent him off with Emmeline Vance and Dorcas Meadowes to wait until morning so that they could help Remus. The entire Order now knew about his ailment.

Lily got back to her feet and sat back on the couch. James stared up at her with concern.

"You okay Lils?"

"Yeah...Do you think Remus is?" Lily replied quietly. Silently she watched the other's morning proceedings.

"I'm sure he is. He's a tough guy." Sirius answered Lily for James was yawning widely again. "Oh and you realize you just fell on top of me." he added conversationally.

"Sorry." Lily said sheepishly. Suddenly Marlene's excited voice flooded from the meeting room,

"Look!" she said as she immerged brandishing the Daily Prophet. Lily took it from her and gazed at the headline. She read the article aloud for everyone to hear.

**Death Eaters Strike Again**

_It is said that You-Know-Who's feared death eaters killed again last night. The victims this time were Mrs and Mr Yerwut who were found dead in their home at half-past two this morning. The couple, who were aged 40 and 43 were muggle borns that had been living in a small house just outside of Hogsmeade. The scene of the crime suggests that the Yerwuts put up a good struggle. The upstair's roof had caved in and much furniture had been broken or misplaced. Evidence also shows that the death eaters had let loose the much loathed and feared Fenrir Greyback in hopes of Hogsmeade villagers being attacked. Fortunately the werewolf was found badly injured this morning. It is believed that some other creature may have attacked it before it had time to contaminate the villagers. Unfortunately, ministry officials were unable to capture the beast as it fled before morning arrived and no one was able to get close to it for fear of being bitten. Anyone with additional information about the Yerwut's murders or the whereabouts of Greyback are asked to contact Auror Headquarters immediatly._

Lily finished reading to a stretch of silence.

"Looks like Moony subdued Greyback." James said, grinning slightly. Sirius looked pleased as well.

"I only hope that they'll be able to find him." Alice said from where she and Frank were sitting on the other couch. As if on cue a burst of emerald green flames from the fireplace caught their attention. Out stumbled Remus supported by Emmeline and Moody.

"Remus!" James cried leaping off the couch and hurrying over to him. "Sounds like you did a number on Greyback!" Remus smiled weakly and sat in an old arm chair.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked seriously.

"Yes, just a little tired." he replied rubbing his eyes, "Thanks Mad-Eye, Emmeline, Dorcas." He nodded at each of them who insisted it was nothing.

"Well you all should get home." Mad-Eye growled. "See you."

"Bye." they called after him as he exited through the door. There was a rush to follow his example and soon Remus, Lily, Peter, Sirius and James were the only ones left.

"Did you take your potion Moony?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I did. But something must have gone wrong." Remus replied looking perturbed. Peter dropped the cup of tea he was drinking.

"Sorry. Reparo." he muttered.

"Yeah...Well. Maybe you need to drink more or something next time." James said thoughtfully.

"Yeah...Maybe." Remus echoed. "Well i'm going to go home and rest."

"I'll come with you." Sirius offered and the two of the exited the front door.

"Bye." Lily said kissing James goodbye. He smiled at her,

"I'm glad you're alright. Take care now okay?"

"I'm glad you're okay too. And I will. Bye now." Lily responded and strode over to the fireplace. She didn't feel like apparating. She took a reasonable amount of floo powder and stepped into the grate. Tossing it down she shouted her address. And as green flames overcame her she blew James a quick kiss.

**A/N: There we go. Now you all know what happens. lol Sorry if it's a bit jumpy. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Memories

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Memories**

"LILY!" someone shrieked as Lily arrived back at home in the fireplace. Grinning meekly, she stepped out into Cadence's ecstatic hug.

"Are you okay?" Callidora asked peering at Lily over Cadence's shoulder.

"We were so worried!" Cadence exclaimed before Lily could answer. She stepped back and surveyed Lily shrewdly, "Where've you been? And have you heard there was another murder last night? Oh and they set Fenrir Greyback loose near Hogsmeade. Do you think someone got hurt? I know the Daily Prophet says something else stopped him but I don't know if I believe it. Do you know who Greyback is?"

"Let her breath Cady." Callidora said exasperatedly. Ignoring Cadence's affronted look, she turned to Lily and gazed questioningly at her. Lily knew the time had come to tell her friends the truth. Sighing she beckoned for them to join her at the kitchen table.

"Alright. Where should I start?" Lily asked.

"How about what Dumbledore REALLY wanted the day after Alice and Frank's wedding?" Cadence suggested. Lily felt a wave of surprise wash over her,

"How did you know I wasn't telling the truth?" she gasped. Callidora rolled her eyes as she and Cadence exchanged a look.

"Come on Lily. Why would Dumbledore ask you to a meeting if all he wanted to do is ask you if you're coping okay?" Calli' explained. "And for some reason there's a big blank spot in my memory about that day. You said that's all he wanted but I can't remember a thing!"

"And," Cadence added, "We tried to contact James last night to see if he knew where you where. We got worried when you didn't come home, even though we found your note. But anyways, James wasn't home either. So we tried Sirius, Peter and Remus and NONE of you guys were home. That's not coincidence. What are you hiding from us Lily Evans?" Cadence asked suddenly looking stern.

"Okay so," Lily began, taking a big breath before she plunged into the story. And she told them everything. All about the Order of the Phoenix and who was in it, about how Calli' had turned down the option of joining and all about the meetings including last night's disaterous mission. By the time she had finished, and the time was considerably later, both Calli' and Cadence were gaping.

"I turned it down?" Callidora asked wonderingly.

"I didn't get invited?" Cadence asked indigantly.

"You fought the death eaters?" Callidora added wide-eyed.

"And to think, you could have been killed!" Cadence put in dramatically.

"Girls-" Lily started.

"Remus could have been killed!" Callidora exclaimed. Her face was pale and her expression worried. Lily and Cadence turned simutaneously to look at Callidora. She shrugged, barely blushing.

"Wow, Lily. Wow." Cadence said in a hushed voice, breaking up the momentary silence.

"But both of you HAVE to promise to keep quiet about this. Dumbledore or the other members will have my head if you tell." Lily said firmly. Both girls nodded mutely and Lily knew from the expressions on their faces that the secret was safe.

"I'm just glad you're okay Lily. And Alice and the marauders too. We were really worried about you last night." Calli' said.

"I know. I'm so glad to see you two as well. I was so scared last night. I never even got to say goodbye..." Lily said, and she felt the burning of tears prickle at the corner of her eyes. All three girls leaned in automatically and shared in a long, comforting embrace.

00000

November flew by in a flurry of snow and December arrived with a merry warmth, although the weather remained as frosty as ever. Lily, yawning widely awoke on Christmas morning to the merry crackling of the fireplace. Beaming she looked around. James, Sirius and Remus had all spent the night and in honour of the occasion, everyone had camped out in the living room at James' house.

James turned abruptly in his sleep and wrapped his arm around Lily who allowed herself to withdraw into the warmth from his body. As she snuggled as close to him as possible **(A/N:And for any of sick-minded people they're in SEPERATE sleeping bags) **she saw that Sirius and Cadence were already up. Just then Cadence caught her eye and smirked. Ignoring her (For she had seen her and Sirius quite busy kissing under their covers earlier) Lily flipped over onto her other side. Unfortunately, her movement had awoken James.

"Morning Lils." he greeted her groggily and gave her a good morning kiss. Smiling dreamily Lily thought_, I could wake up every morning to this._

"Morning Love." Lily responded sweetly and gave him a kiss back. Grinning, James sat up and rumpled his hair in the usual fashion.

"Oi, Happy Christmas everyone. Now up and at 'em. There's a whole stack of presents under the tree with my name on them." Sirius shouted. Everyone seemed to stir under their sleeping bags then suddenly they had appeared from the depths of their sleeping bags and were sitting up. Tousled haired and puffy eyed, they could only watch enthusiatically as Sirius began tossing presents towards them from under the tree.

"Thanks." Calli' said thickly from behind a yawn as she caught a particularly lumpy package.

"Yeah thanks." Remus echoed as a gift came whizzing his way. He was looking quite dishevelled but the swiftness in which he opened his gifts proved otherwise.

"Watch it!" Lily said angrily as one of her presents winged its way to her and knocked James over. Everyone burst out laughing and Lily couldn't help but crack a small smile. Trying to look furious, she leaned over and straightened James' glasses. He kissed her as his thanks.

"Hey mate. Maybe it's better if we just use magic?" Remus suggested, still grinning. Sirius shrugged and shrank back looking crest-fallen.

"Accio Lily's presents." James muttered pulling out his wand. With a soft swishing noise, Lily's numerous gifts flew towards them and landed with a soft thud on the floor.

"Thank you James." Lily said and tore the paper off the first one.

"Thanks Cadence." she murmered setting aside a gorgeous set of green dress robes. Then turning back to her stack she saw a package that caught her eye.

_To Lily, From Petunia_

Read the small label on the top. Eyeing it warily she gently tore at the paper. A small note and pin fell into her lap.

_Dear Lily, we have gone beyond the point of what some call sisterhood. You are abnormal and I want nothing more to do with you so please do not get the wrong idea from this note. I only wished to let you know that the lovely Vernon Dursley and I are getting married in January. I also wanted to send you back this pin I found when I was moving my stuff from mom and dad's old house and into my fiances. Good bye._

Lily took the pin curiously and held it up to eye level. For a moment she gazed at it blankly but soon the memories came flooding back,

_"Daddy, Daddy look!" a four year old Lily Evans shrieked as she came flying out the back door to where her father was working on the new shed._

_"Look what we got Daddy, look!" Petunia Evans added as she tore after her younger sister._

_"What is it girls?" asked a lean, kindly looking man from behind a tall piece of hard wood. Sticking out their palms, the two girls revealed two matching shiny pins. Each glittered a dazzling gold and bore the words, Sister's Forever._

_"Mom got them for us when we went shopping!" Lily said excitedly, her vivid red hair blowing in the breeze. _

_"It means we'll always be sisters." Petunia said seriously, though her eyes sparkled with glee. "We'll never be apart, ever."_

_"That's sweet girls. But what will you do when school starts this fall Petunia?" Mr. Evans asked genially, smiling at his two tiny daughters clad in their spring dresses. Petunia frowned and Lily replied, lookign agahst, _

_"I'm going with her! We're going to do everything together for the rest of our lives." Mr. Evans looked into the two smiling faces of the girls and frowned slightly._

_"I'm sure you will." he finally replied._

"Lily?" asked James, "Are you alright? What's that?" Lily snapped back to the present and found everyone staring at her.

"Oh yeah!" she said quickly, "I'm fine. Sorry just an old pin from Petunia. Memories you know?" They all seemed to be satisfied with the answer and went back to opening their gifts. Brushing aside her surprise, Lily joined them. By the time every bit of papr had been torn and scattered around the room, Lily now had a pile or assorted items laying at her feet. Tons of candy, (though no chocolate frogs), a few books, new robes and a beautiful necklace from James consisted the heaping pile.

As Lily helped the others magic their garbage into bags, and changed back into her day robes, Lily reflected on the pin Petunia had returned to her. Lily of course, still had hers, locked somewhere in one of her jewellery cases. She hadn't looked at it in ages. But for some reason she hadn't felt sad to recieve the pin, only a mild sense of loneliness and loss. Petunia and Lily had been ever so close in their early childhood days. They had cherished their pins for a few years, cleaning them regularly and bearing them proudly on their chests.

That had all changed when Lily recieved her Hogwarts letter. Until then, the girls had always done everything together. Only a few out of the ordianry things had ever happened in Lily's presence and it was nothing big. She had developed her fiery temper after her big falling out with Petunia. Which incidentally, had occured the very same night her letter arrived.

Obviously, Lily had been over joyed when she found out that she was a witch. And for a few blissful seconds, Petunia had been ever so pleased as well. Only that had changed when Petunia found out she couldn't come. She had refused to talk to Lily for days afterwards and with each passing day became more verbally violent. The first time both girls swore was during that summer. Angry at her sister, and eager to test her new found talents, Lily got aboard the Hogwarts Express on September the first. She had never seen Petunia look so upset when she left. That was the last time her sister ever showed any heart-felt emotion to her since.

During the passing summers, nothing changed. Petunia was as hostile as ever and during her summer vacation, Lily felt constantly on edge. Even at their parents funeral during the summer of Lily's sixth year didn't bring any change to the girls demeanour. And although Lily would gladly have accepted an apology, she never recieved one.

"LILY! CALLI'! GUYS!" Cadence hollared, breaking Lily's reverie. "Alice, Frank and Peter are here!"

"Coming!" Lily shouted back and with a last flick of her wand, the sleeping bags rolled themselves up and disappeared.

"Merry Chirstmas." Alice said brightly when Lily hurried to the door. "How were your gifts?"

"Good. Thanks for the book." Lily responded as she quickly hugged her friend. "Did you apparate?"

"Yes." Frank said deeply. "The Floo Network's always in a jam over holidays so we decided to come the quick way. Although flooing would be warmer."

"Well come in." James said suddenly appearing at Lily's side. "Sirius has just got dinner started."

"Sirius is cooking!" Alice asked her eyes widening, "Are you sure he can cook?"

"Yes of course." responded Remus who had also joined the fray. "He had to learn when he lived with his family."

"Oh, I just thought because of the whole Quidditch party incident." The chattering group sat happily in the sitting room on the squashy sofas and spent the next half-hour discussing a story involving a post-match party, a few fresh baked pasties and a gaggle of polk-a-dotted first years.

Afterwards, they all enjoyed a large Christmas feast, which included all the usual favorites. Turkey, various puddings and large flagons of butter beer and fire-whiskey. Thankfully, nobody had a single inch of abnormal patterns across their faces or arms. They all then, spent the rest of the evening happily reminiscing old times at Hogwarts and wondering about what the students at Hogwarts were doing now. And although they touched very lightly on the subject of Voldemort towards the end of the night, Lily felt it had been a rather enjoyable day.

"Love you." she murmured, kissing James goodbye before she apparated back home.

"Love you too." James responded and they broke apart. "Take care now." Smiling Lily turned slightly and disappeared in a whirl of snow.

**A/N: There we go. Chapter sixteen. I know and i'm sorry that nothing interesting happens really during this chapter. But i've kept you all waiting long enough and I wanted to get something up so you can keep reading. I've been so busy with school work it's amazing I have time to write at all anymore, lol. This chapter is quite mellow after the last few, just to calm everyone down for the moment, lol Anyways hope you enjoy, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: New Year's Magic

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 17: New Year's Magic**

"Oh tonight is going to be so much fun!" Cadence gushed happily as she ran her wand through her hair, turning her many waves into bouncy curls.

"I know I can't wait. Thanks so much for inviting us you two." Callidora agreed, smiling as she admired her reflection in a mirror.

"No problem." Alice answered from where she was doing Lily's makeup. All four girls were currently at the Longbottom's residence, preparing for a New Years Eve Ball. The Ministry of Magic Auror's group was hosting it and Lily and Alice had invited the others.

"Thanks Alice. Are we all ready to go?" Lily replied when Alice had finished. Calli' and Alice nodded but typically Cadence was still fastening her jewellery in place.

"We can't go yet!" she wailed rather childishly. Calli' rolled her eyes,

"Come on, the guys are probably already waiting downstairs."

"I know, it's just i'm not good with these stupid clasp thingys..."

"Cadence!" all three girls chimed.

"Hello, you're a witch! Use your wand and hurry up!" Lily snapped.

00000

"Where are the girls?" Sirius asked impatiently. He stood by the door in his navy dress robes looking irritated.

"Probably getting ready." James replied calmly. He had chosen to wear deep red colored robes. "You know them."

"Yeah I suppose..." Sirius responded glancing at his watch for the billionth time that evening. Peter was not coming as his mother was ill. Remus was sitting serenly on the sofa. He was dressed in a smokey blue colored dress robe and looked the calmest of the all. Frank who was currently in the kitchen and dressed in brown robes had been pacing all night. He wasn't exactly keen on the idea of leaving the saftey of his home. Death Eater Attacks had doubled since Christmas. Ten murders in only a short week...

Sirius was antsy and impatient as usual but James was another case. He had more pressing matters on his mind then death eaters or getting to the food in a hurry.

"Ah, here they are." Frank boomed as he re-entered the sitting room. James' head shot up and his eyes fell on Lily. She seemed to float down in her silky green dress robes which contrasted perfectly with her dazzling eyes. Her hair had been tied up in an elegant knot and she wore the beautiful necklace and bracelet James had once given her.

"Your look beautiful!" he crooned in her ear as he took her hand. Instead of replying, she thanked him with a kiss and a brilliant smile. Alice came down the stairs next. She had chosen magenta dress robes and her hair was, like Lily's, tied back gracefully. Callidora followed her friends and greeted Remus warmly in her lush purple attire. Her hair was straight though decorated neatly with a small butterfly ornament over her right ear. Finally Cadence descended, her reddish brown hair bouncing up and down in pretty spirals. Her robes were a light orange and could only look good on her. Sirius took her arm as she reached the last step.

"Thank you." she said promptly and beamed at him. Sirius grinned and leaned towards her to tell her something. She giggled and blushed most un-Cadence like.

"Well, are we ready?" James asked breathlessly. He tore his eyes away reluctantly from Lily to address the others.

"I think so." Alice replied and led them out the front door. She tapped the lock behind them and her and Frank apparated simutaneously to the Ministry, Calli' and Remus followed suit and soon the only trace that someone had been in the yard was their footprints.

Once at the Ministry, Frank took the lead. He marched them to the Elevator and to a brand new floor which was only available on Christmas.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed appreciatively once they had stepped off the elevator. Silvery robs containing glittering candles floated across the crowds of dancing and chatting people. Silver butterflies flew amongest these bubbles alongside swarms of petite fairies. Dozens of spindly, silvery blue tables sat scattered against the sides and little 1979s zoomed across the room as well, occasionally settling in someone's drink or hair.

"Yeah...Well shall we go and get drinks?" Remus asked Calli' as he gazed around.

"Sure." Callidora replied and grinning back at her friends, allowed herself to be led off into the hustle.

"I think it's going well between them." Sirius said unexpectedly as they two made their way to one of the spindly tables set up against the walls.

"Yeah. Calli' seems to be quite happy." Alice replied.

"Remus too." James added, "He seems alot happier then he's been since Serena died."

"Do you think there was something going on between the two of them?" Cadence asked, sitting bolt upright. Sirius and James broke into laughter.

"Oh no, no, no!" Sirius gasped as his fit subsided, "They were cousins. Didn't Serena ever tell you?"

"No!" Lily said feeling shocked. "How come he never said anything at the funeral?"

"I dunno, he's had alot on his mind. Besides, I don't think their families got along." James explained.

"Oh..."Alice said softly.

"Well never mind this." Frank said watching their conversation with great amusement, "Are you girls thirsty?"

"Oh yes." Alice replied for them.

"We'll go get them." Sirius volunteered readily. James nodded his agreement and all three guys swept off across the dance floor and to the refreshment table. Cadence watched them go with a dazed expression on her face. Lily who was used to this expression sighed,

"What's up Cady?"

"Oh- What? Nothing, I was just thinking..." Alice and Lily shared a look.

"Well that much was obvious space cadet." Alice remarked. Cadence turned to them suddenly as though she had only just realized they were there.

"So?" Lily pressed curiously.

"I was just thinking, "Cadence repeated slowly, "I think Sirius has really matured since we left Hogwarts." Lily thought for a moment,

"Yeah, I suppose. But what about it?"

"No nothing. It's just he's never been with a girl this long before..."

"Well a year and a few months is quite a while Cadence." Alice told her patiently.

"I guess. I was just thinking you know? About how we've all changed. I mean Lily's been with James for a year now, Alice, you're married and now Calli's going out with Remus. I just mean, wouldn't it be funny if we all ended up with one of the marauders?" Lily couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. Sometimes Cadence brought up the stupidest things.

"Frank isn't a marauder!" Alice said sounding offended.

"I know, but he should be. He fits the qualifications, better then that Peter anyways!" Cadence retorted, grinning at Lily's laughter. Alice smiled in spite of her self and the girls were still clutching there sides when their dates returned. Remus and Calli' were with them.

"Ah so you've returned!" Cadence commented mischieviously as the guys passed out drinks. "I thought you'd left us for good."

"No, we just needed a break from you." Callidora joked back. "We just wanted to get dancing right aways."

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" James said. Lily noticed he shot an oddly furtive glance at his friends as he offered his hand to Lily. They were all gazing at her rather unusually. "Would you care to dance fair lady?" Ignoring Sirius' gleeful stare and Remus' lit up one, Lily beamed and took James' hand,

"I'd love to." James led Lily away from the others and onto the dance floor just as the orchestra struck up a slow song. James snaked an arm around her waist, still clutching her right hand in his left. Lily gladly place her free hand onto his shoulders and let him swirl away with her. The song soon ended but Lily and James remained and continued to dance, though this time at a slightly faster rate. Sirius and Cadence soon joined them, followed by the others. In no time, three hours passed and it was then that they realized midnight arrived in five minutes time.

"Do you wanna go and wait outside?" James asked as he panted for breath. Having danced almost non-stop, both he and Lily were breathless and pink cheeked,

"Sure." They both headed towards a porch which had obviously been magicked so that it was portal like. When Lily stepped out into the crisp air she felt sure they couldn't actually be underground anymore.

"I thought the Ministry of Magic was supposed to be completely underground?" Lily asked confused.

"I think all of it is except this part. This porch and the other ones across the room are all designed so that they're really above ground." James replied matter-of-factly. He released her warm hand and devulged it into his pockets. Lily frowned at this peculiar behaviour and leaned against the railing. She began to shiver in the chilly air and light snow. Yet still James did not comfort her, which he would have usually done. Lily looked at his face and pondered his serious expression for a moment. She began to shiver even harder as wild thoughts began racing through her mind.

_He's breaking up with me! No, why would James break up with me? It would make more sense for me to break up with him. But I don't want to do that! I love him! And I thought he was supposed to love me too? Or maybe he wants to start off this year new...Oh no..._

"It's midnight." James said softly, breaking her panicked thoughts.

"Oh, right." Lily replied, her teeth chattering violently. Nervously, she turned her head and avoided James' gaze, fearing what he might say. But James didn't say anything. He stood firmly in the two inch snow and stared determinedly out to the vast, snow covered forest below and before them. Lily sighed, wondering if she might suggest they go inside. But she felt too anxious to leave and thus contented herself with a self-warming spell.

Feeling warmth run back into her toes made Lily feel slightly braver. Turning her head slightly she tilted her head to the side so she could peek at James again. When she did, she felt her jaw drop open.

00000

James led Lily out onto the snow covered porch which led off from the warm ballroom inside. It was cold outside, but the conditions were perfect for what he needed to do...

"I thought the Ministry of Magic was supposed to be completely underground?" came Lily's soft and bewildered voice from beside him. Startled from his nervousness, he hastened to answer her question, while keeping his voice quite steady. Once she looked a little less confused her let go of her had and plunged it into his pocket, bracing himself for what he'd told himself he'd do all night...

Silence fell momentaily between the two and James imagined he could hear the cloak ticking down the seconds to midnight. Finally a cheer echoed from inside the hall.

"It's midnight." James informed Lily quietly. She turned to face him awkwardly,

"Oh, right." James was now so preoccupied he didn't notice the way her teeth clacked as she stood bent agaisnt the snow, or the way her skin shivered for warmth. James fiddled with something in his pocket as he geared himself up tell Lily the thing that had been the purpose of this date. As he played around for time he noticed Lily staring stubbornly in the other direction and felt a pang. He needed to do it now. Taking a deep breath he extracted his wand and gave it a wave, all the while focusing in his mind on a certain spell. Just as he was going to reach for Lily's now still arm she turned to look at him. He froze momentarily then seized her hands.

00000

"James?" Lily asked uncertainly, enjoying the warmth of his hands on hers. Surrounding them now was a group of ice sprinkled red roses. They were the most beautiful she had ever seen. James smiled nervously back at her and while keeping hold of her hands with one of his, he reached back into his pocket. Lily felt an odd swooping sensation in her stomach when he revealed a small, velvety black box.

"James..." Lily said yet again and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Lily, "James began, "I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. For years I strived to gain your affection and now that I have, I have never been happier. I know it's been a short while, but i've loved you so much longer that..."

Lily gulped and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Will you begin this year with me, as my fiance? Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Lily cried and let him slide a glittering diamond ring onto her shaking hand. Once in place, she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you so much." she told him as he swung her around.

"I love you too, more then you can imagine, Mrs. Potter." James murmured in reply. They broke apart grinning.

"Lily Potter." Lily echoed, if possible, smiling wider then she ever had before. "I like it." James kissed her again.

**A/N: I know it's been such a long time since I last reviewed and I know this was a really short chapter but please bear with me. I only stopped it here because it just didn't seem to fit right to add more at this point. **

**Yeah and sorry about the wait, i've been lazy. School work's taking up so much of my time by the time i'm finished, i'm not in the mood to write. Anyways hope you all enjoyed, I personally did, but then again, I wrote it. **


	18. Chapter 18: Godric's Hollow

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Godric's Hollow**

"All in all," Cadence informed her friends as they got ready for bed, "I think tonight was the best night we've had in a long time." Lily smiled from behind her wash cloth. She was still savouring the memory of James' proposal.

"Yeah," Calli' agreed in a dreamy voice, "I had a really good time. I never knew Remus was such a good dancer!" Shortly after midnight struck, James and Lily had gone in, and they all left for the night. It was dangerous these days to be out too late what with all the death eaters and dementors stalking about. James, Sirius, and Remus had all escorted them home and then apparated to their own homes.

"Lily are you okay?" Cadence asked suddenly. Lily's mind spun away from the image of the rose bushes and back into the bathroom. She realized too late that she'd been wuite for too long.

"What?" she asked.

"I asked if you were okay." Cadence repeated, gazing at her friend with concern.

"Oh yeah, actually i'm really good." Lily replied, "I've got to tell you something though." Cadence and Callidora both followed Lily curiously to her room and plopped down on her bed. Lily sat in her desk chair and faced them, smiling brightly.

"So what's this all about Lily?" Calli' asked, surveying Lily's expression with intrest. Lily found she couldn't answer just yet, so she continued to grin.

"Lily," Cadence said seriously. "If you don't tell us what's up we're going to have to hex you into answering."

"Like that'd work Cady You didn't exactly pass Charms with flying colors." Lily responded happily, though fiddling with her wand just in case. Cadence was well known to carry out her threats, no matter how wild they might be.

"True. But I did well in that area." Calli' said brightly.

"Oh, I suppose." Lily sighed, watching both girls faces light up with the prospect of finally getting the news they'd been waiting for, "Ready to duel then?" Calli's face fell.

"Lily Evans-" she began crossly but Lily cut her off, still grinning broadly.

"Lily Potter." she corrected her friend.

"Yeah whatever," Calli' said waving her hand, "Wait, what?"

"Did you just say, Lily Potter?" Cadence asked, her eyes widening to the size of galleons. Lily nodded. For a moment the room was dead silent, but then as if a bomb had gone off, Calli' shrieked and leapt up to hug Lily. Lily toppled over from the weight and crashed to the floor still laughing at Cadence's shocked expression.

"Lily!" Calli squealed from on top of her, "This is so exciting!"

"Oh my God Lily!" Cadence added, now joining the heap on the floor, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I dunno, "Lily gasped and rolled to the side, pushing her friends off of her so she might be able to breathe, "I guess I just wanted to wait for this moment."

"Merlin." Cadence said awestruck, "Lily and James."

"I know!" Calli' said excitedly, "And to think you spent three quarters of your life absolutely hating him!" Lily grinned sheepishly,

"Well maybe I didn't absolutely hate him..."

"Well then strongly disliked." Cadence said, her eyes glittering with happiness. "But Calli', Alice, Serena and I, we always knew you two would hook up sooner or later."

"Well for someone who knew we'd end up together you sure seemed surprised when I told you." Lily replied mischieviously.

"I was just acting that way for your benefit." Cadence joked .

"Oh you two let it rest." Callidora said, "Lily hasn't told us the details yet!"

00000

"How'd it go Prongs?" Sirius asked eagerly as he, James and Remus arrived at James' house.

"Good." James replied calmly, but when his friends raised their eyebrows he had to relent, "Alright it went great." Sirius punched the air in triumph and Remus beamed.

"Finally." Remus said, "You two always were perfect for each other."

"I know." James said. "I can't believe it though. I'm engaged, i'm engaged to Lily Evans."

"That'd be Lily Potter now mate." Sirius reminded his friend.

"Right." James replied.

"So how did you do it?" Remus asked as they all settled themselves into armchairs around the fireplace. James shrugged,

"I asked her, put the ring on her finger-"

"You know what I mean." Remus said firmly, though his face radiated with happiness for his friend.

"Okay, okay." James gave in , throwing his hands in the air, "So I asked her if she wanted to go outside for a bit, and she said yes so we went out onto one of those bewitched terraces. Then we waited for midnight and we were both all silent for a bit. And when she wasn't looking I conjured up a bunch of rosebushes and then, well, you know, I proposed."

"Sounds romantic." Sirius remarked, nodding his head approvingly.

"Well congragulations James." Remus said sincerely. "When do you plan on having the wedding?"

"Oh I dunno, "James said suddenly looking alarmed, "I guess we'll have to plan it soon."

"Yeah." Sirius agreed, "And you have to find a place to live. You can't have her move in with you in this wasteland."

"This wasteland," James addressed Sirius, "Used to be your home too. Besides, it wasn't always this empty and cold."

"So you're going to ask her ot move in with you here then?" Remus asked.

"No." James replied with another glare at Sirius, "I've found a pretty nice cottage up in Godric's Hollow."

"That sounds good." Remus told him.

"Sounds good." Sirius echoed, then added, "Does Lily know this yet?"

"Er, no." James said blushing slightly, "I thought i'd surprise her." Remus couldn't help himself, he rolled his eyes.

"What!" James asked defensively.

"Well honestly Prongs, what if she doesn't like it? Shouldn't you get her opinion on the matter?" Remus told him impatiently. Sirius turned to James looking thoughtful,

"He's got a point mate." James consdiered this for a moment.

"No, she'll like it, I know my Lily. And besides, we can just look for another place if worst comes to worst." Remus and Sirius nodded in unison.

"Well, we'd better get going." Sirius said through a wide yawn.

"Yeah, see you later James." Remus said agreeably.

"Bye guys. Be careful." James replied. He watched as the front door banged shut behind them. Yawning, James pointed his wand at the door and listened to the clicking which told him it had been locked. Then savouring tonight's success, he rolled over and fell asleep right there.

00000

"Bye, Alice, Frank!" Lily called over her shoulder as she strode away from the Longbottom's house. Then pulling her cloak a little tighter against the wind blown snow, she apparated to James' house.

She'd been busy all day. This morning she had to get up early to go to Auror training now that the holidays were over and then she'd stopped by to see Alice and tell her the news. She'd been ecstatic and immediatly began recommending certain caterers and flourists to buy the flowers from. But now came the important part. She'd promised to meet James for dinner and they'd discuss the wedding plans.

Lily knocked hard on his door three times and waited. A soft beat of footprints filled her ears and suddenly the door swung open.

"Lily!" James exclaimed brightly and pulled her inside.

"Hey." she responded and kissed him quickly.

"How was your day?" James asked genially as he pulled a royal blue travellign cloak over his head.

"Good. Everyone's so happy about our engagement. Alice has practically already booked the band and everything." Lily laughed. James smiled at her,

"Well her wedding was lovely so I wouldn't worry too much."

"Yeah, well almost ready?" Lily replied with a grin. James had never been too skilled in the organization department.

"Almost. Just where did I stick my wand?" he answered turning out his pockets. Lily rolled her eyes and marched over to a small table in the hallway.

"Looking for this?" she asked brandishing the long stick.

"Thanks Lils." James said gratefully and kissed her on top of the head. "Lets go then." Lily walked back out into the snowstorm closely followed by James and they both apparated.

"Where are we?" Lily asked curiously, sweeping the stone cobbled street with her eyes. It seemed to be a small town. Lily and James had appeared in a narrow alley so muggles would not catch a glimpse of their sudden prescence.

"This my dear Lily, is the fine town of Godric's Hollow." James informed her and took her arm.

"Oh!" she responded comprehending, "I remember reading about this place back at Hogwarts. It's well known for its hidden wizarding shops and places throughout the area." James smiled at her enthusiam.

"Yes, " he said leading her out into the street, "There's a very nice restaurant just down this way." Lily kissed his cheek as he led her her past many muggle stores and cafes. They were both so happy that they were oblivious to the staring of many passerbyers, their attention caught due to James and Lily's wizarding attire.

"Here we are." James announced grandly, "The Unicorn's Tail!" Lily blinked and squinted into the snow. They were standing in front of a grandly decorated, but otherwise empty

building. Upon closer inspection, Lily's piercing green eyes could just make out a tiny sign on the door.

_Closed due to construction._

James watched patiently as Lily released his arm and went up to the window. Inside was a dirty tile floor and a few puddles of water.

"Er, how do we activate the magical version?" Lily asked, eagerly, facing James with a dazzling smile.

"This way love." he told her and again taking her arm, led her off to the side of the building. Another alley had been placed strategically there and half-way along it was the back entrance to the building. James marched up to it confidently and tapped the door with his wand. Lily heard a clicking sound and knew it had been unlocked. James pushed the door open and led her inside.

Lily gasped once she saw the interior. She would never get used to how all magical places looked so magnificent once you differentiated it from the regular muggle places. The Unicorns Tail was a lavish restaurant set in highly polished oak. Purple and blue velvet carpeted the floor and covered the many windows. Floating lamps containing a few fairies were set above every table and every single portrait seemed to feature a beautiful unicorn.

"Ah, Mr.Potter?" asked a tall, curly haired waitress, "A table reserved for two?"

"That's us." James replied merrily. The witch pulled out her wand and summoned two menus.

"Follow me please." she told them briskly and led them off to a corner table. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Wow James." Lily exclaimed appreciatively, "It's gorgeous. How do you come to know it?" James waited before replying. He busied himself with helping Lily out of her cloak.

"Well i've done a bit of research into this area and I came by this place. I just thought you might like it." James finally said shrugging, but his eyes sparkled with a secret. This was something Lily noticed and she surveyed him curiously. _Research, _she thought_, for what? _But she didn't voice her thoughts for just then the waitress came bustling back and took their drink orders.

When she had returned with a gilly water and a goblet of mulled mead, Lily and James began making plans for the wedding. It wasn't long before they had ordered their food, and eaten it when they found themselves practically decided on the entire thing.

"Sirius will be best man of course?" Lily confirmed with James, taking a bite of her pudding.

"Of course." James agreed, "And then the maid of honor will be?"

"I don't know," Lily sighed, "I don't want to pick just one but..."

"Well Alice has already had all the glory at a wedding, why not give Cadence the chance? Who knows, maybe she'll end up marrying Sirius." James suggested. Lily smiled,

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea."

"So do you have any preferences to when you want to get married?" James asked.

"Well," Lily said, turning slightly pink, "I thought maybe we should get married right away. Maybe in May?" James grinned,

"I'd like that." And so it continued on like this for a few more hours.

"Ready to go Lils?" James asked offering her cloak.

"Yeah, where to now?" Lily smiled, letting him help her redress.

"Well I have a bit of a surprise for you." James said innocently. Lily smirked,

"I knew you were hiding something!"

"Oh yeah?" James replied, placing a few galleons on the table. "Well lets go, before it gets much darker." They both re-entered the chilly street. Lily instinctively moved closer to James who wrapped and arm around her. Then they both set off back up the street, appreciating each others warmth.

Lily moved with James wondering what the surprise was. She didn't have to wait long for soon they turned off and down a country road a little ways away from Godric's Hollow. Soon a fair-sized cottage came into view. It was hard to tell in the dark but it looked as though it had a spacious yard with a broomshed on it's side. It was heavily lined with trees on all sides so that most of it was blocked from view. James led Lily through an opening in the trees and down the pathway to the house.

"This is it." James murmured in her ear. Lily looked from the house to James in confusion.

"Wha-?" but then it dawned on her. "You didn't!" she shrieked. James silenced her with a kiss, and Lily kissed back passionately. _How sweet it was for James to go and find a place for them to live, she loved it already!_

"Do you want to go inside?" James asked, as they both stood in the yard, gasping for air. Lily nodded excitedly and followed him to the door.

"Alohomora." he muttered and tapped the lock. The door swung open and revealed it's contents. Lily stepped in before James and looked around her new home.

To her right lay the sitting/living room. Furniture already in place. A magnificent fireplace stood against the wall, looking gloomy without the prescene of sparkling flames. And then to her left was a hallway which led behind the staricase directly in front of her. Lily noticed that beside the living room was another hallway leading around behind it.

"Do those lead to the kitchen?" Lily asked James. He nodded,

"Come on, i'll show you." Lily followed her fiance down the left hallway and found herself in the midst of a gigantic kitchen.

"Oh it's wonderful!" she breathed taking in sight. Set against the left wall was a large oaken kitchen table. Opposite to it was the prepartation area complete with a wood topped island. The floor was hard wood. And on the back wall was the back door which led out into a big backyard.

"Do you want to see upstairs?" James asked. Lily nodded eagerly and they marched side by side back to the staircase and then up it. A large landing lay at their feet once they had reached the top. Lily pushed open the door in front of her and was met with awe at the sight of the master bedroom. Gorgeous purple drapes hung over a large window and a large king sized bed was the center of the room. Cherry wood dressers sat up against the walls and a door way leading to the bathroom was present on the right wall. Lily smiled at James,

"This is perfect!"

"I thought you might like it." he replied modestly. They both back out of the marvellous room and Lily quickly examined a neatly set up guests room and another small bedroom, each on opposite sides of the main room. Another bathroom could also be found beside the guest room. Lily hugged James, an immense sense of relief washing over her. Now she wouldn't have to worry about the housing issue.

"Should we wait till the wedding to move in?" James asked, after they had kissed again. Lily smiled thoughtfully,

"Maybe, or we could-"

"Tomorrow?" James asked. Lily bit her lip and nodded. Both of them laughed happily.

**Author's Note: So here we go. Chapter 18. And I know it's rather long and boring but what can I say, I just needed another one of those good explaining, filler chapters. Just so we're all up to date. Oh and I was rereading chapter 17 and I realized that it wasn't all that short. In fact it was one of my longer ones so yeah...Not that it's really important **

**Oh and I have to thank you guys! I was overwhelemed by the response I got off of last chapter, seven reviews! That's a new record, thanks so much!**

**Well hope you all enjoyed, I promise the next chapter will be a bit more exciting.**


	19. Chapter 19: Senseless Thoughts

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 19: Senseless Thoughts**

"Well, I think that's the last of it!" Remus exclaimed as he stood back from a large sofa. Lily had told her friends first thing when she got home that night after James showed her their new house and they had been thrilled. The next day they had offered, well took it upon themselves to help James and Lily move in that very night. So here they were.

"Yes, " Lily said appreciatively, coming to stand beside her friend, "Thanks for the help everyone."

"No problem." Cadence said as she levitated the last few dishes into the cupboards.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. I'm exhausted though." Sirius sighed as he collapsed into an armchair. Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You know muggles have to move all their stuff by hand." she informed the slouching man.

"By hand? You mean they have to lift this all?" Callidora exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Yes they do." Remus told her. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow."

"What's going on?" James asked as he joined them from the kitchen. He walked up to Lily and wrapped his arm around her waist. She beamed at him as Alice took the liberaty of answering for the tired group,

"Sirius was just complaining about the hard work, and so we told him about muggle moving."

"Oh, "James laughed, "Typical." Sirius chucked a pillow at him which James blocked with a simple shield charm.

"Well we'd best be off." Frank yawned, intervening.

"Yeah, "Cadence agreed, "It's going to be lonely without you Lily."

"Aw, i'm sure you'll manage." Lily said feeling flattered. She abandoned James to hug her friend. "Besides, i'm sure you'll be here all the time. We were always at Alice's when she got her own place."

"True." Alice remarked as Cadence laughed.

"Alright bye Lily." Calli' said. "Enjoy!"

"I will. Love you girls." Remus and Frank shook hands with James and Sirius embraced him briefly.

"See you mate."

"Bye Sirius." James replied. Finally only Peter was left.

"Well, er, congragulations." he squeaked. Lily smiled at him warmly. The boy had looked ever so peaky since the illness of his mother.

"Thanks Wormtail. Be safe okay?" James said. Peter nodded and strode out the door. James aimed his wand at it carefully and it locked.

"Well?" he asked turning to Lily.

"It's lovely." she breathed. The house was now full of their possesions and an assortment of new furniture. "I can't believe we've got our own place now." Lily added after a moment of thoughtful silence.

"I know. It seems only yesterday I was playing pranks on everyone that I meant and you were hollaring at me. Mind you I quite enjoyed it." James told her mischieviously. Lily playfully smacked him on the arm as they walked into the kitchen together.

"Oh i'm sure. I mean you could really tell how much you loved my lectures by the way you moped for days afterwards after I rejected you." Lily told him. A look of surprising thoughtfulness shadowed James' face for a moment. He waited until they were both seated at their kitchen table before he spoke again.

"Why did you reject me all those times anyways?" he asked. Sure she had given him her countless reasons back then, but now that he was on speaking(not yelling) terms with her, he felt curious. Lily felt taken aback by the question. She recovered quickly,

"Because you were a stupid, arrogant prat." she informed him, "Then I mean." James looked hurt.

"Was I?"

"Oh i'm sorry James." Lily said suddenly feeling guilty. He looked like a wounded puppy. "I didn't mean it that way, although you were, well, rather immature..." James regained his composure with a startling grin.

"I know." he chimed. Lily laughed. "Well anyways, i'm tired. We should probably turn in for the night eh?" Lily felt a wave of nervousness completely stun her. _She just realized, she would be sleeping with James for the first time. In the same bed. _These thoughts swirled around her mind. She felt completely and utterly dazed.

"Lily?" James asked with concern. He leaned forward and touched her arm. Lily jumped.

"What!" she yelped. James frowned slightly,

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, er, fine." she lied. _She didn't want James to think she didn't love him because she did with all her heart. She just felt apprehensive. She was still a virgin. What if James wanted to take their relationship farther now that they were living together?She wasn't ready for that yet, she was only eighteen._

"Well if your sure." James replied, not looking thoroughly convinced. He turned to leave the room, "You coming?" Lily glanced up at him then replied in a small voice.

"Yeah. Just a second, i'll just put these boxes away." James continued to gaze worriedly at her as she extracted her wand and gave it a swish. The last few piles of boxes disappeared without a sound. Then taking a deep breath she smiled bravely at her fiance and followed him upstairs.

00000

Lily stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had taken as long as possible to get changed into her nightdress and was now finishing brushing her teeth and washing her face. James was already in bed, having not delayed the whole pre-bed ritual.

Lily's complexion was pale and her vibrant green eyes wide and bright, showing no hint of tiredness. _Lily you're being stupid. James won't expect anything to happen. I mean you're not even married. Yet. Besides he loves you, he knows you're not comfterable with a more intimate relationship yet. This is just stupid anyways. Why should you be so worried? You love him, you've been going out with him for a year, and you're going to marry him. Merlin's sake, just get to bed already. It's nothing that big. _Lily kept telling herself this stuff repeatedly. It made her feel slightly more relaxed.

Nervously, she tiptoed out of the washroom, flicking the light off behind her. She approached the bed cautiously and layed her wand on the end table on her side of the bed. James had taken the left which was good considering Lily always slept on the right side.

"Hey love." James greeted her affectionately.

"Hey James." Lily replied softly, sliding into bed and staring up at the ceiling. James turned out the lights with his wand.

"Night." he breathed and wrapped his arm around her. Lily tensed briefly but nothing else happened. She glanced over briefly and saw that he had already fallen asleep. An enormous sense of relief fell over her and she relaxed . _Stupid, _she thought snuggling close to his warm body.

**Author's Note: Yes this chapter is really short. But I had to get this in, it's huge, although it may not seem like that. Imagine the story if I hadn't told you all how Lily settled in. **

**Anyways this chapter was extremely hard to write. Their relationship is deepening and we have to keep that in mind. I'm only fourteen and so I have to start writing a little bit more delicately. The rating is probably only going to go up a very slight bit. Although Harry has to come along some where i'm not going to go into details or anything. Wow, this chapter was extremely awkward. I hope it doesn't seem like that to you all, I really worked hard with this chapter.I was actually very nervous posting this chapter because it starts touching on bigger stuff and i'm not sure if I did a good job with it. **

**Anyways hope you enjoyed, please review! **


	20. Chapter 20: In His Arms

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 20: In His Arms**

Lily awoke groggily to the beeping of her alarm clock. She froze momentarily when she felt James' arms around her stomach then remembered that they were now living together. She smiled as his eyelids fluttered and he began to stir.

"Morning." she cooed, kissing his forehead and reaching over to shut off her alarm clock. She made to slip out of bed but James' arms closed tighter around her.

"Don't go yet," he murmured thickly.

"I have to James, i've got auror lessons at eight thirty!" Lily protested lightly. James frowned but didn't relenquish his grip. "James-get-off!" Lily panted, struggling to slide out from under his arms. Still James didn't let go, and in fact, Lily noticed, he had fallen back asleep.

"Who can keep such a tight hold when they're sleeping?" Lily asked aloud to no one in particular. Feeling a prickle of annoyance, Lily attempted to wake James up.

"Get-up-you-lazy-git, up!" she grunted, trying to push him off of her. Instead of the desired effect, James toppled off the edge of the bed, bringing her with him. James yelped and jumped to his feet, Lily still trapped in his embrace. He stared at her in surprise for a moment and then released her.

"Thank you." she quipped.

"Sorry." James replied sheepishly. Lily couldn't help but laughing. His guilty smile was adorable and Lily wanted to lean over and snog him to death. But being the prim and organized girl she was she tore her gaze away from his face and turned to the closet. She was already behind schedule if she wanted to be at the Ministry in time.

"It's quite alright." Lily told him, flashing him a quick smile. James laughed and got back into bed.

"Do you have to get up so early?" he mock-complained. Lily rolled her eyes,

"Some of us have jobs you know."

"I know. I'll get a job sometime too, it's just I have enough money right now. Probably enough to last a lifetime, and still have money left over. Mum and dad were quite wealthy you know." James countered.

"Oh I suppose," Lily gave in and quickly scrambled into her work robes. She snatched up a small bookbag then turned around to face her fiance. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Sure." James replied, "Do you mind if I head over to Remus's for awhile though? It's a full moon tonight and the others and I want to make sure he gets his potion alright."

"Yeah that'd be fine. I'll see you later tonight then." Lily said smiling. James nodded and jumped out of bed to kiss her goodbye.

"Love you." he whispered in her ear, "Be careful."

"I will. And I love you too." She waved at him and hurried down the stairs, grabbed a muffin and exited the front door. Taking a bite out of her breakfast she glanced back at the house, their house. She sighed happily and her breath rose as fog in front of her. _It was nice to share a place with James._

00000

"Class dismissed." a strict looking witch at the head of the classroom announced. It was three o'clock; auror lessons were finally over for the day. Lily gathered her supplies and stuffed them back into her bag. It had been an exceptionally long day, with three tests in the various areas. Lily felt sure she had goofed up a bit on her stealth examination, she hadn't had much time to study what with James' proposal and moving.

"Lily?" Alice's voice asked. Lily glanced up to see that her friend was waiting for her.

"Yeah?" Lily replied, trying to sound cheerful despite her weariness.

"Would you like to come over to my house and have some tea with me? I'd like to hear how James and yourself are settling in." Alice said brightly. Lily grinned,

"Sounds good to me. James isn't going to be home for awhile so we might as well."

"Great, let's go then." And Alice led her from the classroom. They chatted happily about the quizzes they had done that way as they made their way to the main lobby and apparated to Alice's.

"So?" Alice asked expectantly as the two girls entered the kitchen. Lily shrugged and removed her coat.

"We're doing fine. Mind you I had quite the time getting to work this morning." Lily smiled at the memory. Alice looked interested,

"Why?" she questioned curiously. Lily couldn't supress her giggle.

"He wouldn't let me get out of bed. I finally ended up pushing him out of it and landed on top of him. You should have seen his face afterwards." Alice laughed,

"He probably still remembers how you bat-bogeyed him in fourth year when he bound you to him with a charm." Lily's face lit up with amusement,

"I didn't remember that! No wonder he was so tentative."

"Yeah, "Alice agreed, "Anyways how was last night after we all left?" Lily thought there was a rather knowing look in her eyes. She knew Alice was trustworthy and so she confessed to her friend about the fears and jitters she had experianced the night before. When she finished, Alice was grinning broadly.

"I remember I felt exactly the same way when I first moved in with Frank. So don't worry it's perfectly natural."

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now." Lily told her agreeably.

"Wow look at the time." Alice said glancing at her watch. "I hadn't realized how long we'd been talking." Lily too examined the time.

"Well, thanks for the talk Alice but i'd better go. James will be home soon and I don't know what we're doing for supper yet."

"No problem, you're welcome anytime. Anyways Frank should be home any second now. He had to stay at the Ministry late, he's doing a special project for his second year of training." Alice told her and they walked to the door. Lily slowly put her coat back on and conjured up a pair of gloves. It was still freezing outside and it looked as though a blizzard was starting up. Lily turned to head out the door but someone apparated suddenly in the yard.

Squinting through the snow, Lily recognized Frank's tall figure lumbering towards them.

"Frank?" Alice called anxiously, "Are you alright?" Frank stepped into the warm house panting and bent over as he tried to catch his breath. On his face was an expression of pure panic.

"Frank!" Alice persisted, alarm starting to spread through her facial features, "What's the matter?"

"Headquarters-under-attack-"he gasped, "Must-go-imme-diat-ly!" Lily felt the blood drain from her face. Alice and her exchanged a quick look of fear and shock.

"Alright let's go." Lily said hoarsely. Alice gave a firm nod and helped Frank stand straight. Then all three of them left the brightly lit house and stepped out into the frigid evening air. Lily closed her eyes, hoping that there weren't many death eaters, and apparated.

00000

"So the hospital told you that you'll be absolutely fine if you drink it?" Sirius asked doubtfully. For the last few full moons, Remus had gone to Saint Mungos to make sure another event like the last didn't occur again. This was his first transformation at home for awhile.

"That's what they said." Remus said tiredly. The entire group of Marauders were at his place and sitting in the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"And what did they say again? About why it didn't work last time?" James asked. Remus shrugged, and frowning replied,

"They said I must not have taken it properly, that it wasn't made right or something." He rubbed his eyes wearily, "But I distinctly remember taking that potion. It's not easy to forget, I mean it tastes so bad."

"Peter do you remember Moony taking it?" Sirius asked, "You were visiting him at the time weren't you?" Peter started as he was addressed but managed to answer quite calmly.

"Yeah he took it. I mean i'm the one that gave it to him so he definitely did." James frowned and furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully. There didn't seem to be a reasonable explanation anywhere for the incident that had happened a few months ago. The Marauders troubled silence was interrupted by a sudden loud banging on the front door. Sirius swore loudly and jumped to his feet. Peter toppled off his chair but Remus got up and made his way to the door, staggering slightly.

"It's okay Moony," James said giving his friend a gentle push back to his seat, "I'll answer it." Remus nodded gratefully and returned to his chair. James dusted off his robes and peered through the small window beside the door.

"Who is it? he called.

"ME!" came the muffled voice of a female, "IT'S DORCAS MEADOWES!"

"SURE DORCAS!" James hollared back, struggling to make himself heard over the howlign wind from outside, "WHAT"S YOUR BOGGART SHAPE?"

"A COYOTE! NOW LET ME IN YOU GREAT PRAT!" replied the voice. James swung the door open and a harried looking Dorcas stumbled in. She seized James robes in terror.

"You have to come quickly!" she told him, "Headquarters is under attack!" James gave a small gasp of surprise but neverless pryed Dorcas off him.

"Of course we'll come. Guys?" James asked. Peter, Sirius and Remus were already on their feet and grabbing their jackets.

"Er Moony?" James asked tentatively. Remus glanced towards him. "I don't think you should come, you know, since you're sick and all..." Remus glared at him for a moment but James glared right back. Finally Remus gave a reluctant sigh and settled back down. With a sigh of relief James summoned his coat.

"Hurry, hurry!" Dorcas scolded tersely. James and the other followed her quickly out the door and apparated to Headquarters.

When they arrived on the cool street, nobody paused to think but ran straight for Headquarters. They were joined in their dash by Mad-Eye Moody who apparated nearby. Nobody spoke but they contiuned to inhale and exhale sharply as their destination grew closer. James hoped that Lily hadn't been alerted. He always got so worried when she was involved in one of the fights.

But James had little time to think of his fiance. Everyone's fear and courage heightened when they reached the large door. Muffled noises were coming from inside. With a last look between them, Sirius and James reached forwards and pushed the door open.

"Restiporela!" hissed a death eater that the now opened door revealed. James narrowly dodged the jet of purple light and tackled the man. He spared a quick glance backwards and saw that Moody had been knocked to the ground. Wincing, he turned back to the battle at hand.

00000

The street where the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was located appeared to be deserted. Lily couldn't imagine how the death eaters had found out where they were. After all, the secret keeper at the time was Marlene Mckinnon and she would never tell. As if he could read her mind, Frank suddenly told them breathlessly,

"The McKinnons were found dead. Marlene alongside them. They must have forced the information out of her before killing her." Lily felt tears come to her eyes and she clapped her hads to her mouth. Alice looked equally shocked.

"We'll we'd better hurry." she said sadly. The others nodded and they set off at a run down the street. Definite signs of a fight were evident around the doorway. For one, loud bangs and shouts were echoing from inside the old building. And the most horrible, tell-a-tale sign was a pool of crimson blood trickling down the cool steps. The victim lay at the top of the stairs, blood oozing from one of his eye sockets.

"Mad-Eye!" Lily cried dashing forwards to his sprawled out body. Bravely, she placed a finger on his neck and waited. "There's a pulse." she finally said with relief.

"Good!" Frank exclaimed. "Now why don't you girls stay here with him while I-"

"We can't just send you Frank!" Alice interrupted, "The Order needs as many wizards and witches as it can get!"

"Yeah, "Lily agreed quickly before Frank could object. Precious seconds were ticking by as they spoke, "Alice do you want to wait?" Alice thought for a moment and looked at her husband who shrugged.

"I suppose. Just be careful you two" she said hesitantly.

"Great." Lily said, "Let's go Frank." Lily sped up the stone steps with Frank on her heels. Lily uttered a spell under her breath and the door swung open. She felt a wave of familiar adreneline swoop over her as she surveyed the scene of battle.

James was locked in battle with two death eaters nearby, Sirius was viciously dodging rapid spells sent his way by a large hooded man, and the others were scattered all over the place. Some bleeding, some knocked out cold, some brandishing their wands so fast that it was a blur.

Lily took a deep breath and dodging many spells, made her way to James' side.

"Stupefy!" she said firmly, aiming her wand at one of the death eaters attacking her fiance. The death eater noticed her a moment too late and the spell hit him or her firmly in the chest.

Thanks Lils!" James cried dodging another spell. Lily made to aim another spell at the remaining death eater but he turned tail and fled. She watched with surprise as all the death eaters scurried towards the door.

"What in the name of Merlin." James breathed incredulously. Lily looked around,

"I guess they realized they'd finally been outnumbered." she suggested. James didn't answer but grabbed her in a bone-breaking hug.

"You okay?" he asked, planting a kiss on her head.

"Mmhmm. Mad-Eye's not though. Alice is with him outside. Oh no, she's outside!" Lily replied with alarm and ran swiftly back to the door. She glanced outside, fearful of what she might find but was met with a great sense of relief. Alice was sitting on her butt, a cut across her cheek but otherwise unscathed.

"The death eaters came out this way." Alice informed them, grinning slightly.

"We know." James and Lily said in unison.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked, as he joined them at the doorway and stooped so as to help Alice to her feet.

"Of course." Alice responded triumphantly, "I got one with a wicked bat-bogey hex before he apparated." Lily laughed despite the mood. Dumbledore suddenly apparated in front of them all and they all fell silent.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked, his blue eyes flickering with alarm.

"Yes." replied Frank. "Mad-Eye might need to take a visit to Saint Mungo's though."

"Nobody else got hurt?" Lily asked, breaking the relieved silence.

"I know. It's a miracle." Dorcas sighed, she too had joined the crowd around the door.

"Well i'll help Alastor get to the hospital." Dumbledore said. "Thank you all for coming. I'm afraid we must have a spy in out midst though." he looked at each of them imperiously. "But now is not the time for interrogation. All of you hurry home now and get some rest."

Lily feeling dazzled, bid goodbye to the others and apparated home with James. She fely exhausted and confused by the night's events. Everything had been so sudden and jumpy.

"Do you really think their's a spy amongst us?" Lily asked James quietly. He responded slowly,

"There must be. I can't imagine how else the death eaters would know that Marlene was the secret keeper."

"It's so sad." Lily said, "She was a good friend back at Hogwarts." James hugged her,

"I know Lils. But we'll pull through this. The Order will catch the git who passed the information and we'll stop Voldemort." Lily let her body relax in James strong arms. The same one's that had restrained her so playfully this morning. Now she could think nothing of his mishief and all of the renewed danger. But as she and James embraced, Lily just knew that with James, she was safe. In his arms, nothing could harm her.

**Author's Note: Hooray! Chapter twenty and i'm over 90 reviews! First of all thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all rose to the occasion magnificently and i can't thank you enough. **

**Anyways this chapter was kindof jumpy but I wanted it to be that way. It shows how switftly the battle came and went. Well I hope you enjoyed. This chapter's mostly a filler and a bit of writing to get more excitement back into the plot. So, there's not much else to say except, please keep the reviews coming!**

**P.S. This is also another record chapter length.**


	21. Chapter 21: Icy Emotions

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 21: Icy Emotions**

Lily hurriedly collected her things and apparated from the Ministry. It was the day after the Order had fought so vigilantly against the death eaters and Lily was exhausted. Getting about four hours sleep, worrying constantly about who the spy could be, thinking about Marlene's death and then awakening early for Auror training wasn't exactly the most revitalising energy one should achieve for a full day of work.

"James! I'm home!" Lily called loudly from the front door. An echoing silence seemed to rush through the house. Lily felt a tingle of fear run up her spine. "James?" she called again, this time a little more uncertainly.

"Oh no, " she groaned quietly, praying that he had just gone out, that everything was fine. Withdrawing her wand, she put down her bag and slowly moved towards the kitchen. She entered cautiously, her wand directly in front of her, wavering slightly. _Please let everything be okay, please let him be fine. I don't know what I'd do if the death eaters took him from me..._

Lily's frantic thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging. Lily jumped, her head nearing the ceiling. It felt as though she had suddenly plunged into a pool of ice water; the fear overwhelmed her and her breathing became quick and sharp. Desperately she struggled to remember what she had learnt in auror classes so far, _Keep silent and steady. Have your wand ready at all times. Don't panic._

Lily let her mind focus on the last tip as she worked her way back to the front of the house and to the stairs. Fearful thoughts flooded her mind but she tried to keep from panicking. Ever so slowly, Lily crept stealthily up the stairs, _1 step, 2 step, 3 step..._

She finally reached the landing with a relieved sigh but her fear returned almost immediatley. The master bedroom's door was closed so that if someone was waiting inside they would have the advantage, a thought that worried Lily. But she had to check the room, she had to make sure James was really out of the house and not being held captive by some violent death eater. Lily closed her eyes briefly, trying to summon every ounce of bravery she possessed. She opened her startling green eyes and took a deep breath, then stepped forwards and tapped the door knob with her wand. It unlocked with a seemingly loud click. Lily pushed and it opened.

"BOO!" shouted a loud voice. Lily rocketed upwards in a leap of terror. There was James Potter, laughing with such hilarity he seemed to notice little else. For a moment, Lily stood there, in stunned shock and then instict took over.

SMACK! Lily's hand collided hard against James' face, sending him to the ground.

"Ow, what was-" James began but Lily sent a violent hex his way. The stinging hex left a large welt across his arm, bright pink and painful.

"Lily!" James said in outrage, "I was-" But again he was cut off short. This time Lily had sent a bat-bogey hex his way, and it happened to be a very good one. Lily watched in fury as the black,leathery winged things attacked her fiance's face. For the first time since Hogwarts, Lily was absolutely enraged with James. Her breathing was deep and ragged as she waited for the curse to wear off.

When it finally did, all James could do was stare at her in shock, his face marked with deep gashes and bites. She stared back, feeling her angry welling up until she finally burst into tears. James opened his mouth to say something but Lily hd already wheeled around and was storming down the stairs. Without looking back, she tore out into the yard and apparated, leaving the door wide open to the chilly drafts.

00000

"Check Mate." Callidora announced grinning across the chess board. Cadence scowled back at her.

"That's not fair," she complained, "Those stupid pieces were telling me where to move them!"

"That's wizard's chess." Calli' said triumphantly. "If you don't like it don't play."

"Maybe I won't." Cadence retorted.

"That's what you always say."

"It is not-" Cadence began in defense but both girls were interrupted by a loud banging on the front door. Calli' blinked at Cadence,

"Is Sirius coming over or something? I don't remember making plans..."

"I dunno, "Cadence replied sounding equally surprised." Here i'll get it." Cadence hurried over to the door and peered through the eye hole. She quickly opened it. "Lily?" she exclaimed, "We weren't expecting you!"

"Lily what's the matter?" Calli' asked coming over to join her friends. Lily tried to choke out an answer but Cadence shook her head and led her to the sofa, closing the door behing them. For a moment the three of them sat there, the only noise being Lily's sobs.

"I-it's James!" she finally managed to choke out, covering her face with her hands.

"What's the matter?" Cadence asked alarmed, "You're not breaking up are you?" Lily just sobbed harder, causing her two friends to exchange worried glances.

"You are?" Calli' asked smally. Lily shook her head frantically and both girls breathed with relief.

"Then what's wrong Lily?" Cadence pressed gently, removing Lily's hands from her face. Lily peered up at them both from puffy red eyes.

"I came home." she began shakily. Callidora nodded encouragingly, listening intently. "And the house was dead quiet. I called for James but no one answered, and so I thought something was wrong."

"Is James okay Lily? Did the death eaters get him?" Cadence interrupted, looking quite scared. Lily's eyes seemed to blaze with anger,

"No. He's fine." she said shortly.

"Ok, Calli' said shooting Cadence a warning glance, "What happened next?"

"I-I went upstairs, "Lily continued, "And our bedroom door was closed so I opened it really nervously and-" She wailed into her hands again. "I hate him! The stupid immature, idiot!" Cadence looked confused by Lily's outburst but Calli' felt like she knew what must have happened then.

"He played a prank on you didn't he?" she concluded. Lily nodded, her face hard. A look of comprehension dawned on Cadence's face.

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed. Suddenly a thumping on the door awoke them all to reality. Lily stood up abruptly,

"If it's him, tell him i'm not here. Tell him you haven't seen me today at all okay?" Calli' frowned but Cadence nodded and jumped up again to get the door,

"Hurry, go hide yourself somewhere in my room. He'll never be able to find you there." Lily obliged, hastening down the hallway and to Cadence's room. She made to open the door but she only managed to get it half-way open before it jammed. She swore with frustration as she poked her head through and surveyed the scene.

Cadence's room was far messier then it had been before Lily had moved out. Lily had at least been able to convine her friend to keep it managable then, but now...

Clothes seemed to cover every inch of the carpet. Owl feathers, spare parchment and broken quills lay scattered across the floor and empty candy wrappes littered the area around the desk. Cadence's bed was unmade and her wardrobe was wide open, various cloaks, robes and objects spilling out of it.

"I'll be able to hide in here, but will I be able to get out?" Lily asked herself. But there was no time to contemplate for James' angry voice was now floating down the hallway. Lily squeezed inside the door and shut it quietly. She just managed to crawl under some clothes in the wardrobe when voices sounded right outside the door.

"I tell you she's not here." Callidora said impatiently. James seemed to be ignoring them and opened the door, or as much as it would open.

"Holy crap Cadence you actually sleep in here?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep." she answered proudly. James wrinkled his nose at some dirty laundry in a heap near his feet and backed out. He probably thought she wouldn't dare enter a place so messy, but then again Lily didn't think she would either! The door closed with a snap and Lily listened closely as the voices faded away.

"Well sorry for bothering you then. It's just, there was kindof an accident and I really need to talk to her. Tell her if you see her won't you?" James' voice asked. The girls must have nodded for Lily didn't here an answer. She waited a few minutes and then she heard the door slam shut. But Lily knew James, she closed her eyes and waited a few more moments and heard the door open and shit again. This time, Lily emerged, dusting the cauldron cake crumbs off her robes as she arose.

"He's gone Lils." Calli' informed her, opening the door and peeking her head in.

"Thanks." Lily replied relieved. Her face was still red and splotchy but she didn't feel as angry any more. Either Cadence's messy dwelling had a mysterious calming effect or hiding took up most of her concentration. Lily decided it was the latter.

"So what are you going to do now?" Cadence asked once they had all seated themselves back in the living room. Lily shrugged,

"I guess I could probably forgive him. As long as he apologizes soon. But it'll take me a while to get over this. He scared me so bad I though my heart would rip in two." Calli' nodded wisely,

"Perfectly understandable. Only don't forget, he can't apologize until he see's you." Lily sighed,

"I suppose. But I don't really feel like going back tonight-"

"We should have a girl's night!" Cadence exclaimed loudly. Lily and Calli' both winced before agreeing.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Lily said smiling.

00000

James stomped moodily down the stairs from Cadence's and Callidora's flat. He had searched everywhere, the Longbottom's, his fellow marauders and now the apartment. He couldn't understand where Lily had gone and the thought made him feel guilty, mad, and utterly terrified.

He hadn't meant to scare her so bad. He had just wanted to play a little joke, that might have ended, had things not gone so terribly wrong, in a little snogging. James felt miserable with himself. Now Lily probably thought of him as she she did at Hogwarts for so many years. He couldn't bear to have her hate him. Although he didn't think it was a little over-dramatic to go and attack him like that. He wasn't sure his face would completely heal for the wedding, if there still was one...

James sighed depressedly and plunked himself down on a nearby bench. _What if Lily got so upset she went and did something stupid? What if she's in trouble? God, why do I have to be such a prat sometimes? _Bitter and worried thoughts tugged at James brain, giving him a pounding headache. Hours passed by and James didn't leave his perch on the small metal bench. The air slowly got colder as night approached and dark soon fell. Glumly, James glanced up and looked back at the flat. The small windows above the shop were lit up and glowing. He thought longingly of the warmth and shivered.

_Was it just him or had it suddenly just gotten colder? _He glanced up and down the street nervously but it appeared to be deserted. James felt to miserable to go home so he remained, his face getting slowly and slowly number in the cold. He was sure his hair must be coated in snow by now and he sub-conciously reached up to ruffle it. As he did so he felt a wave of terrible sadness well up inside of him.

_He was watching as a fourth year Lily chucked a book at him and broke his jaw. A fifth year Lily was shouting at him as he dangled Snape in midair, it was Christmas break of sixth year and Lily had just slapped him. He was on the train ride home from Hogwarts and Lily had just poured the entire contents of her pumpkin juice on him. Lily was turning away from him, tears pouring down her face as she tore out of their house and into the snow..._

James shuddered as an icy feeling overwhelmed him. Slowly he slipped off the bench and into the snow drift. He suddenly had the insane urge to curl up and die, lie still in the snow... He was so caught up in his own depressed thoughts he hardly registered the rattling sound nearby and a hooded shape lowering it's face to him...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a familiar voice yelled. James looked up weakly and dimly saw her figure, illuminated by the shining silver light of a ghostly looking cat._ But no, it couldn't be..._

00000

"Whatever happened Ms. Evans?" an unsmiling, curly haired witch asked. Lily who stood beside her friends and the marauders in a small ward at St. Mungo's answered timidly,

"We found him out in the snow. He was being attacked by a dementor and so I sent it off with a Patronus but he'd already passed out." she said tearfully, "He'll be alright won't he?"

"Yes, yes." the witch said preoccupied with a patient in the next bed, "Just a small thing called Hypothermia by muggles. Nothing we can't cure with a simple Pepper Up potion. The more important thing is however that this dementor attack be reported to the Ministry at once."

"I've already seen to it." Remus informed the healer. Lily tried to manage a grateful smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"Good." the healer said, "Now i'll leave you here until he wakes up. You, (she gestured at Lily) can stay with him tonight. The others have to leave before ten thirty. We'll be keeping him over night for observation. There's nothing seriously wrong with him all though i'm still confused as to where he got all those scratches." Lily nodded numbly and took James' hand in hers. It was ice cold.

Sirius conjured up some chairs and helped Lily into one. He then sat down with the others and they waited. Lily noticed that Callidora and Remus were sitting well apart. She shot Calli' a curious glance and her friend mouthed back, 'We broke up this afternoon.' Lily gaped and mouthed back, 'What for?' None of the others noticed their silent conversation so Calli' leaned over and whispered,

"Nothing, we just don't seem to have the right chemistry."

"That's too bad." Lily whispered back but Calli' merely shrugged and leant back. Peter looked at them curiously but thankfully kept his mouth shut.

It was a few more hours before James finally awoke. As his eyes fluttered open Lily leant forwards and placed her lips upon his; all earlier traces of anger had vanished.

"Lily?" came the muffled question. She reluctantly broke away to look into his eyes. A quick glance behing her showed her that the others had left, to give them a bit of provacy.

"Yes?" she answered smiling. He looked throughly confused. An awkward silence followed.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, I had no clue it would affect you that way." he mumbled quietly.

"Shh, it's okay. Just, just don't do it again. You scared me so bad. And i'm sorry for er, attacking you." Lily replied sheepishly. James grinned at her which she tentatively returned.

"I love you." he whispered. Lily laughed at the guilty expression on his face, she knew he was still trying to make up for earlier.

"I love you too." she replied, climbing up on the bed at his request. She snuggled under the covers beside him and curled up. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled as she kissed back and then broke away. With a last warm smile between the two of them, Lily waved her wand, causing the candles to go out and both of them fell promptly asleep.

**Author's Note: This chapter was actually spontaneous. I hadn't planned anything like this for the plot but it sortof just came. I actually wrote this chapter really easily, it just all seemed to fit so right. Anyways I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.Please review:)**


	22. Chapter 22: May Blossoming

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 22: May Blossoming**

Lily lay sprawled on her back across the living room carpet. She sucked lightly on the end of her quill as she re-read a long list of parchment. Her and the girls had all gotten together tonight to plan the wedding. It would be taking place in just a month and they were nearly finished.

With all the recent commotion it was no surprise that Lily had left it so long. Usually punctual, she had been under quite a bit of stress in the following months after the Dementor attack. Order meetings had become ever so frequent lately and auror training was dishing out piles of homework. In fact, it wasn't until James had asked whether she needed help with the preparations that Lily remembered that there wedding was approaching.

"So you don't want any house elves to help out?" Cadence asked, eyebrows raised as she leaned over from her postion on the sofa to check the list.

"No, " Lily replied absent-mindedly, "Besides your mom said she'd take care of all the cooking."

"Well it's your funeral." Cadence said simply, leaning back and brushing a strand of golden brown hair from her face. Lily glanced up to see Alice rolling her eyes.

"Honestly Cadence. You'd think you've relied on house elves your entire life. It doesn't kill people to do their own work once in awhile."

"Well technically it can..." Cadence countered and rambled off into a long explanation of the time an old witch had gotten up to do her own cooking for once and ended up dead. Ignoring the argument, in which Callidora had now joined in, Lily turned back to her list.

_Marrying in small wizarding church in Godric's Hollow_

_Reception will be in our backyard, Turquoise and Green decorations- Fairy Lanterns, magical glitter, star streamers ect._

_Bridesmaid dressing in turquoise_

_James dressing in his black dress robes_

_Best man, (Sirius?) in dark green dress robes_

_Shopping for bridal gown_

_Food shall be served by Mrs. Summers- Chicken, steak, treacle tarts ect._

_Pick up wedding ring for James_

Lily smiled as she went over her decisions. She wanted it to be a small ceremony, but a special one. She and the girls planned to go shopping next week sometime for the supplies and gowns. Lily was quite looking forward to it. As it had been constantly within the last months, death eater attacks were still on the rise and personally, Lily needed a break from all the physical and emotional lows.

"How's it going ladies?" Sirius Black asked as he emerged from the kitchen, followed by Remus, Peter and James.

"Good." Calli' replied, "I think we're almost done."

"Yes we are. But I still need to go over them with me James." Lily added. James smiled warmly at her and joined her on the floor.

"Of course."

"Can we hear them?" Peter asked quietly. Lily felt surprised but she obliged and picked up the list again. She read the short list to the group who listened intently.

"That's it?" Sirius asked once she had finished.

"Yes." Lily replied defensively.

"It's all they really needed." Alice explained, "I mean if it's here we don't have to book anything. And Frank's already reserved them the church. He's good friends with the staff there." Sirius shrugged.

"Sounds good Lily." Remus said smiling warmly. "What's the date again?"

"May Seventeenth." James replied.

"I can't wait!" Cadence suddenly squealed. She stood up and twirled into Sirius arms, "Weddings are so much fun! We get to watch our best friends promise to be together for life, party and dance the night away! Oh and we get to eat awesome food. Which isn't, incidentally being supplied by houselves!" Sirius smiled lightly as he caught her.

"Not to mention it's the perfect oppurtunity for romance."

"Well duh." Cadence replied in a mocking tone, "It's a wedding." They all laughed.

"So who are we going to invite?" James asked once their giggles had died down. Lily inserted the tip of her quill back inside her mouth and considered the matter.

"Well this lot obviously." she finally said. Sirius gave a fake cheer of surprised pleasure.

"And Frank." Alice piped up. Lily and James nodded.

"Do you two have any family to invite?" Peter asked curiously. Lily shook her head, then stopped.

"Well there's always Petunia..."

"You want to invite her?" Callidora asked incredulously. "After the years of misery she's put you through?"

"Well no, "Lily admitted, feeling slightly guilty, "I was just saying, I do have some family left."

"I suppose." Alice mused, "If you can count her as family."

"Anyways back to the subject." James interrupted. "We've got the Longbottoms, the marauders, Cadence and Callidora..."

"You could invite a few people from the Order." Remus suggested mildly. Then catching Lily's sharp look he added, "Of course not too many. Wouldn't want it to look suspicious."

"That might work Lily." Alice said slowly, "You could invite Dorcas, Mad-Eye, Elphias and a few others." Lily felt a pang inside her chest. She knew Alice was purposefully suggesting various names, steering the conversation away from Marlene. Although they hadn't been good friends it wasn't exactly comforting to know that someone you had known for seven good years was now dead. Dully, Lily reflected back to that chilly night when Moody had lost his eye and Marlene had been murdered...

"Lily?" James asked, "Are you there?"

"Wha- Oh yeah sorry. Just thinking..." Lily said, startled from her reverie. Alice smiled at her reassuringly. "Anyways that allsounds good. I think that's basically it. Us girls can go shopping next Thursday since Alice and I get the day off from work. You two can work that into your schedules right?" Cadence and Calli' both nodded simutaneously.

"Well then it's settled!" James exclaimed, beaming at them all.

000

"This one's too lacy." Lily announced flatly. She stood scowling infront of the shop mirror, eyeing with displeasure the fiftieth wedding dress she had tried on. Cadence rolled her eyes at the same moment that Alice sighed. Callidora gave a loud groan,

"Lily, at this rate you'll end up going naked!"

"That would make James pretty happy." Cadence joked mildly. Lily shot her a dirty look.

"I'm sorry but I just can't find the right one. It's not like i'm trying to be overly fussy but these are all too muggle-ish." Lily complained, waving her wand and switching her clothes with the spell.

"Well we're running out of sources." Alice said bluntly, "There's probably only two wizarding robe shops left in Britain and chances are they'll have the same sortof stock."

"That's it!" Cadence replied, her face lighting up. "Lily, want to go shopping in Paris?"

"Not really." Lily answered feeling very flustered. Cadence's face fell.

"It was just an idea." she muttered.

"Yeah well that'd be too much of a hassle. Nobody here can speak French." Calli' pointed out. "But Lily, I think Cadence is on to something. Why don't we check out some foreign catelogues?"

"Oh I suppose." Lily sighed reluctantly and allowed herself to be dragged out of the shop and to a nearby bookshop. She soon arrived back at her house, friends in tow, holding stacks of wizarding magazines. James was out with the boys so they had the place to themselves.

"Here." Cadence said forcing a pamphlet into her hand. "Start looking." Lily obidiently began flipping through, _Flirty Robes for Fancy Occasions. _She had soon searched it's entire contents and came up with nothing.

Cadence and Calli' were both feverishly scouring a few of the magaznes and Alice was ruffling through one, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Anything good in there?" Lily asked skeptically. Alice glanced up at her quickly, seemed to sum up her appearance and then stared back down at the page, beaming.

"Yep." she said happily.

"Well let's see!" Lily said excitedly, making a grab for the book. She took it and surveyed the page Alice had been on. Across it's glossy pages was the twirling photograph of a beautiful wedding robe.

In long white layers the gown seemed to float down around the ankle area. The sequined patterened bodice rose up into two thin straps. The beads that covered the front in a gorgeous design were colored white and green. A floating tiara above also had vivid green stones embedded into the elegant arches and matched perfectly with the outfit. Glancing downwards, Lily noticed that it also came with a pair of silver strappy sandals with green embroidary.

"It's perfect!" she breathed. Cadence and Calli' jumped up and strode hurriedly around the table to take a look.

"James will melt when he sees you in that!" Cadence exclaimed excitedly. Calli' nodded in fervent agreement.

"Thanks Alice!" Lily cried, throwing her arms around her friend. Alice looked rather pleased with herself.

000

"Lily, i'm home!" James' warm voice floated upstairs. Lily jumped up from the bed where she had lain, admiring the wedding robes the girls had helped her order earlier.

"Hey James!" Lily said, grinning as she hurried down to greet him. He swung her up in the air briefly as he met her kiss.

"So, got everything we need? Moony helped me pick out your ring and we picked up our robes and food." he told her.

"Yes. I think we'e ready." Lily replied, unable to stop beaming. Nervous as she was, she was greatly looking forward to the wedding ceremony. Only a few weeks left... James kissed her again.

"Want to go and grab something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure, where did you have in mind?" Lily countered.

"Nothing fancy. I thought we might like to head up to the Leaky Cauldron and grab an ice cream afterwards." James suggested. "Unless you've had enough heading out today of course."

"No, no, that's fine."Lily said. "Just let me nip upstairs and grab my cloak." James waited patiently as Lily's head of beautiful red hair bobbed back up the staircase.

"Why didn't you just summon it?" James asked amusedly as she returned. Lily shrugged,

"I dunno habit? Besides, it doesn't dwell to get too lazy you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, grinning as he led her outside and locked up.

"Exactly what you think it does." Lily teased, then apparated. James felt a joyful swoop in his feeling as he followed suit. As the flowers blossomed in the May sunshine, his wedding to the girl of his dreams drew closer.

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone for the delay. Anyways I know this chapter was a bit boring but it needs to be done. Fortunately, you all know what's coming up! I can't wait to write that chapter. I hope to convey a lot of emotion into it. Well, please drop a line or two on your thoughts and any advice or praise you might give my story. Thanks and i'll update soon!**


	23. Chapter 23: Forever and Always

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 23: Forever and Always**

Lily woke up suddenly in the early hours of morning. Glancing at her alarm clock, she saw that it was five in the morning. She groaned and snuggled closer to James. Closing her eyes, she waited to fall back asleep but an alarming pang resounded in her mind.

"The wedding!" she gasped, sitting up in bed. Immediatly, her stomach churned with butterflies. Pale faced she turned to look at James. His chest was moving up and down softly in rythem with his beathing. He looked positively adorable with his messy black hair sprawled across the pillow. Lily sighed, trying to calm herself. It would not do her good to be exhausted for the ceremony.

Yet try as she might, she could not force herself back to sleep. She toyed anxiously with the idea of performing a sleep charm but then decided it would be too risky. It was a complex spell and their was the chance she might make it too strong and oversleep. As she lay frustrated, trying desperately to fall back asleep an hour soon passed and James awoke.

"Morning love, why're you up so early?" he mumbled sleepily. She blinked at him, wondering how he could be so calm. But then again, he probably hadn't remembered yet.

"The wedding." Lily said timidly. James' eyes widened in remembrence. She could almost hear the 'Oh yeah' going through his mind.

"You nervous?" he asked, letting the news sink into him. She nodded slowly. She didn't want James to think she was having second thoughts but she felt more terrified then she ever had in her life. He smiled reassuringly as he ruffled his hair. "It'll be fine. You still want to do this right?" Lily thought she heard a subtle note of nervousness in this question and it was her turn to reassure him. Leaning over to kiss him she whispered,

"Of course." James embraced her and pulled her back under the covers. For a moment they both lay still and contented, enjoying each others warmth and love.

"We'll have to get up soon James." Lily said softly. He grunted and tightened his grip. _Not this again,_ Lily thought inwardly but she couldn't help smiling. Today she was going to marry James. Feeling elated at his thought, she managed to squirm out from under his arms. He peeked at her reproachfully as she slid off the bed.

"Do we have to?" he asked pleadingly. James felt goosebumps rise on his neck at the beautiful sound of her laughter.

"Yes. You've got to go over to Sirius' and get ready. The girls will be over at seven to help me and you can't be around because you can't see me in the wedding dress until late this afternoon." Lily responded, striding over to her closet and changing into a pair of jeans and a simple blouse.

"Oh alright." James grunted as he too got up and changed. Then they walked hand in hand to the front door. James kissed her warmly before he stepped out into the warm sunshine. During that kiss Lily felt her fears temporarily evaporate. Naturally, she was disappointed when he broke away.

"I love you." Lily told him, watching him hurry slightly down the path.

"Love you too!" he called and disapparated with a soft pop. For a moment, Lily lay relaxedly against the door frame as she thought about what lay in store for today. Her peaceful pondering however was brought to a frightening stop when Alice apparated directly in front of her.

"Hello!" Alice exclaimed cheerfully. Lily, calming from her start managed to smile weakly at her friend.

"Hey."

"Oh you poor thing." Alice said exasperatedly, "You looked absolutely famished."

"You're starting to sound like my mother." Lily joked, closing the front door and leading Alice to the kitchen for tea.

"Do I? Ah well, I suppose someone's got to make sure you don't die of nerves don't they?" Alice said happily. Lily rolled her eyes,

"Did you feel this nervous before you married Frank?"

"Yep. I think it's part of the whole marriage package." Alice told her. Lily remained silent as the water in the kettle boiled. She just couldn't seem to come to terms with the fact that today she was getting married. In only a few hours...

"Lily did you hear me?" Alice interrupted. Lily snapped back to reality,

"What?"

"I asked you when Cadence and Cali' coming over." Alice repeated slowly.

"Umm, any moment I think." Lily replied thoughtfully.

"Well knowing Cadence they'll probably be late." Alice pointed out. This caused Lily to laugh as she made two teas. Once both girls had taken a sip Alice spoke,

"I take it James has already gone?" Lily nodded, frantically trying to keep from shaking. "Good, you can try on your dress and make sure it fits okay then." Alice waved her wand and a parcel appeared in mid air. They had had the robes sent to Alice's so James would have no chance of stumbling across it.

Lily gazed at the box in awe. She had so longed to see it over the last few weeks. She gently removed the lid and held it up.

"Try it on!" Alice urged. Abiding, Lily hurried into the Living Room where she hastened out of her other clothes and into the gown. She entered the kitchen again with a twirl.

"What?" Lily asked in mild fear as Alice gaped. "Is something wrong with it?"

"No." Alice replied simply."It just looks so perfect..." Alice's voice trailed off as the doorbell rang. Lily spun around to be greeted with hugs by Callidora and Cadence.

"Lily you look amazing!" Calli' exclaimed, stepping back to survey her friend's attire. Cadence nodded her approval feverishly.

"Well, hurry and change back Lily." Cadence stated, "We've got a lot of decorating to do!"

For the rest of the morning, the girls decorated the back yard. They had bought the supplies a few days ago and were almost completely organized. Lily and Callidora set up the tables and hung streamers on the trees and garden house where the band would be playing. James had booked the 'Flouncing Fairies" for the reception.

Alice set up 'Star Shrubs' strategically around the designated area while they emitted clouds of glittering silver stars. She was also placed in charge of levitating the Fairy lanterns into place over each table and enchanting the sky so that turqoise and green glitter would sprinkle lightly over the dance area.

Cadence meanwhile was busy baking a last few items in the kitchen and when her mum showed up around noon, the two of them laid out the dishes and arranged the platters on the tables. Finally after placing a preservation charm on it, they were done.

Lily stepped back to admire her work while wiping a strand of red hair out of her eyes. Everything was in place and looked beautiful. The others seemed to agree for they were all nodding their heads or staring around with a smile.

"Well Lily dear," Mrs. Summers gushed as she briefly hugged the bride-to-be. "Congragulations."

"Thank you Mrs. Summers.:" Lily responded quietly. The hours they had spent working had taken her mind off her jitters but they were now back in full force.

"C'mon Lily." Cadence said taking her arm, "You've got to get dressed. Mum's offered to head to the church and start welcoming the guests." When Lily hesitated, Alice jumped in,

"Dom't worry. Frank's got the church all decorated and he's taken care of everything else."

"I know." Lily replied, her mind reeling, "Are you sure everything's done? Nothing else needs preparing for?"

"Only you." Callidora said firmly pushing Lily inside the kitchen. "We've got to get into our robes now. The ceremony begins in just a few hours!"

"Go on dear." Mrs. Summers urged. Lily nodded, feeling silly at her reluctancy. She was such a perfectionist sometimes that she just had to make sure everything was ready. This was part of what made her so organized but also so stressed.

Once Mrs. Summers had apparated to the church, the girls headed upstairs to get dressed.

"Accio wedding robes." Lily said once they were in the master bedroom. In a few quick seconds, the gown had flown it's way to Lily's hand. Almost numb from nerves, Lily quickly slipped into the silky material. Again her friends gaped at it's beauty and Lily felt relief that she at least looked nice.

The turqoise robes her friends and herself had chosen looked equally good. Cut in wavy ruffles at the end, similiar to Lily's own gown, they were gorgeous. Thr bodice was simple, tied with a lacy ribbon around the waist and cut into a low but not overly revealing neckline. Next came hair and makeup.

Cadence, who was the maid of honour, was an expert on wizarding makeup. In fact, had she not gone chasing after the idea of being and auror and then hippogriffs, she would have made a great makeup witch. So this in mind, Lily asked her to do hers.

Cadence happily obliged. Using a pale green eye shimmer and silver eye liner, she defined Lily's facial beauty. Then using a clear gloss, she coated Lily's lips. Lily anxiously hurried to look in her bedroom mirror. She was pleased with the result. In her opinion she looked pretty good and when she asked the others for their opinion, they heartily agreed.

"Thank you Cady it looks brilliant!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms around Cadence. Her friend smiled modestly,

"It's no problem. Alice, Callidora? Want me to do yours?" The other two both jumped at the oppurtunity and Lily left them to it. She walked over to her dresser and slipped her engagement ring off her finger. It would soon be replaced by her wedding ring. Then Lily rummaged through her sock drawer to where she had hidden James' wedding ring. She lightly fingered the soft black velvet box where it lay enclosed.

It was a simple silver band with thin gold lines engraved on the outer edges. On the inside the words, 'Love, Forever and Always', had been carved in very thin letters. She only hoped James would like it. However her renewed worries were broken off by the sound of the doorbell. She knew it would be the witch delivering the wedding cake and she looked expectantly at her friends.

Callidora who had just had her makeup done scrambled to her feet and hurried to answer it. Being already dressed, Lily was now expected to wait and remain out of sight. She passed the time that Calli' was gone by fastening the wedding jewellery she had been lent or bought. This included a delicate silver chained necklace with an emerald set in a heart and a matching bracelet. Her earrings were also part of the set. Lastly, Lily used her wand to put her hair up into an elegant bun. She left a thin amount of her long bangs on either side down to frame her face and then set her tiara on top.

"That looks magnificent Lily." Alice commented, peering at Lily through her one opened eye. Cadence was applying eyeshadow to her other eyelid.

"Thanks." Lily replied shakily as Callidora re-entered the room. Only a half hour to go...

00000

James paced anxiously up and down the hallway of Sirus' house. Already in his sleek black wedding robes he was waiting for Sirius, Remus and Peter.

_Oh Merlin! I'm getting married today. I am getting married. Married to Lily Evans. This is the moment i've always hoped for, the moment i've spent years at Hogwarts working towards. Wow, i'm going to be a husband and Lily's going to be my wife. Lily and James Potter._

James smiled happily, trying to force calm upon himself. His moment of silence was cut short however when Remus Lupin entered the hallway, leaving the bathroom and fully dressed in his formal attire. Sirius soon exited from his room and Peter from the guest room. As decided, the marauders were all in green robes although Sirius' was slightly darker.

"Ready to go get hitched Prongs?" Sirius asked, grinning broadly. James punched him on the arm playfully,

"You bet. Let's go!" James led the posse out of the house and into Sirius' front yard. Taking a deep breath, he and the others apparated to the church.

00000

Lily huddled in the corner of a small room with her friends. All of them smiled encouragingly as they waited for the remaining guests to settle into their seats. Because both her parents were dead, Lily would be walking down the aisle alone. Sirius had volunteered to take her down but she had refused. If her dad couldn't be there then she would do it by herself.

For the first time in awhile, Lily felt tears sting her eyes at the reminder of her parents deaths. It had been brutal murders although nobody had had a clue as to who had done it.

Lily remembered the day so many years ago when she had been told. Dumbledore had called her from her classes and sat down and talked to her about it. Devastated, Lily had cried for the entire meeting during which Dumbledore explained his suspicions about death eater involvement.

Lily frantically shook her head, knowing that her parents wouldn't want her to be sad on her wedding day. Lily smiled though as the last images of her parents smiling faces faded from her mind. Thinking about them had prepared her for what was to come next.

"Here we go Lily." Alice said softly. She hugged her friend gently, "Good luck." Lily nodded mutely. It seemed that the nerves she had suffered from all day had just increased ten fold at Alice's announcement. Her other friends patted her on the back or whispered words of widom to her as they passed when their turn in the procession came. Lily listened to the soft beat of wings of her owl fly down the aisle. Because she and James knew no young children they had opted for their owl to be the ringbearer.

Finally it was time for Lily to go. She closed her eyes briefly, took a deep but shaky breath and exited the room. Slowly, step by step, she made her way down the aisle. As each sandaled foot softly hit the long green rug, her sense of anxiety increase. Staring blindly ahead as she walked, she could only sense everyone's eyes on her. She only knew that Callidora and Alice were standing neatly at the altar. Cadence standing slightly ahead of them, alongside Sirius.

When she finally reached the halfway point, she stared up into James' eyes. He was waiting at the front, hands folded infront of him. As she took the last few strides, she drowned herself in his comforting hazel eyes.

The small wizard they had employed to do the ceremony began his speech. For a long time, he rambled on about God and life's promises. Lily was only half-listening and she knew it was likewise with James. Only when it came time to exchange their vows, did they break eye contact. James began first;

"I James Potter, take you Lily Evans, to be my wife. My true love since the moment I laid eyes on you. My faithful partner and friend. I will truly cherish our union in love, as I strive to give you everything i've ever lived for. I promise to cry for you, in times when you are mourning. To laugh with you, when sunlight brings a smile to your face. To love you, when forever is complete. I give you this ring, as a solid reminder, of the everlasting love I vow to you. I will love you forever and always."

James took her hand, and removing a ring from the cushion their owl held clamped in his beak, slid it onto her finger. She glanced at it through the tears sparkling in her eyes, and saw that it was a twinkling silver band, complete with a tear shaped diamond in a dazzling emerald. Lily then focused her mind on the vows she had written.

"I Lily Evans, take you James Potter to be my husband. Where there was once a time I denied the love I held for you, let this union be all of what it is, will be and never was. I give you my life of tears, joy, sorrow and love in this exchange. Let light shine on the promise to you that you will always be my one true love, through life and death. I give you this ring, as the joy you have brought me and the joy I may bring to you. I will love you, forever and always."

Lily brought the wedding ring she had for James off the velvet and slipped it onto James finger. She saw him glance at it and then look up to meet her eyes. She was startled to see that behind his glasses, his eyes were eyes full of tears. She smiled tentatively and he returned it.

Then the minister added a few more words to the ceremony, finally finishing with the words,

"I pronounce this witch and wizard, Husband and Wife!" Tears spilt down her face as Lily leaned forward to kiss James in the bond that would forever change their life.

00000

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Lily was so overjoyed, so drained, and so in love, that the mix of complex emotions overwhelmed her senses. By the end of the reception, all she could recall was the beauty of it.

After having nibbled on a little dinner, she and James had cut the cake. Then, they had danced the night away amongst their few but happy guests. Lily didn't think she had been happier in her life. She was now Lily Potter.

Finally, the reception ended and everyone left, the Marauders, Frank and Lily's friends being the last to go. When Sirius had finally apparated out of the yard, and Cadence and her mum had cleared away the last of the mess, Lily turned to her new husband.

"I love you." she murmured, green eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"I love you too." James replied, leading her to bed. Very tired, Lily struggled out of her beautfiul gown and into her pyjamas. She met James in bed, him having been quicker to change and get ready.

"Thank you for marrying me Mrs. Lily Potter." he said lovingly. Lily tried not to giggle,

"And thank you for marrying me Mr. James Potter." She felt shivers run down her spine when he pulled her close under the covers. Lightly, Lily kissed him on the lips and he responded. And what began mild began to grow into something more passionate. Lily's spine tingled with anticipation as they grew even closer, embracing each other evenmore tightly.

Scared though she might have been a few months ago, Lily know felt no fear. That night she met him in the promise of their union of love. Love that would reign, forever and always.

**A/N: The chapter we've all been waiting for! Sorry about the extensive wait. I know you're probably all sick of hearing excuses but this time I do have a really good one. I went on vacation for Thanksgiving so I didn't have internet access.**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I poured a lot of emotions into this one and I hope i've done it justice. I also hope I did the end part well. As you might've read in a previous chapter, i've been a little worried about tackling that part. I tried not to make it revealing or anything, but I hope you all get my drift. I still feel very, very awkward about writing it, lol, cursed immaturity.**

**Anyways I would really appreciate reviews being as this was an extremely complex chapter. I hope you enjoyed:)**


	24. Chapter 24: Summer's End

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 24: Summer's End**

The weeks following the wedding passed in oblivious happiness. When the newly wed couple weren't spending time with their friends, they were simply enjoying each other's love and companionship.

Everything seemed to almost lighten in these months. The amount of Order meetings lowered considerably as death eater attacks and such came to an almost standstill. Although the occasional murder occured, Voldemort seemed to be waiting for something. But determined now to let this spoil the summer mood, Lily and James continued their new life, as huband and wife.

At the end of July, James signed up for auror training. Now that he was married, he had finally decided what he wanted to do with his life. He was going to help fight in the ongoing war against Voldemort. Lily was pleased with his decision as it allowed them to spend a great deal more time together during lunch and breaks.

And with this new progress, time seemed to pass even more quickly. Therefore it came as a surprise when Lily found herself flipping the calender over to the September page.

"Lily are you almost ready? We're going to be late for work!" James called from upstairs. Lily rolled her eyes, James usually being the late one.

"I am ready you great prat." she called back to him in a taunting voice, "You're the one still getting dressed!"

"I'm dressed!" James said indignantly as he joined her in the kitchen. Lily snorted to see him trying to place his wizard's hat on his foot.

"Sure." she laughed. James blushed slightly when he realized that it wasn't his shoe. Lily smirked as she strolled over, and attempted to help her sleepy eyed husband place his garmets in the correct place. He ran a hand through his already tousled bed head and kissed her. For a moment Lily kissed back until they both remembered they were supposed to be at work.

"We'd better go love." James sighed as they broke away. Lily groaned inwardly, knowing that he was right but much more preferring to stay at home with James. Their relationship had deepened immensely since their marriage.

So reluctantly, yet still immersed in bliss, the two stepped out of their door into the warm summer's end air and apparated to the ministry.

00000

"Lily!" Alice called hurrying over to her friend. Lily was sitting at the Ministry cafeteria with James munching on a peanut butter sandwich between kisses.

"What?" Lily replied, pulling herself away from James. At first Alice didn't answer but rather looked around warily for any passer-byers. Then lowering her voice conspiciously, she whispered,

"I just heard from Mad-Eye that there's an Order meeting tonight. Urgent he says and that we'd better get there as soon as we get off work!" Lily felt a prickle of fear rise within her.

"He didn't say why did he?" she whispered back. Alice shook her head, taking a seat opposite to her.

"No but I think it's something very important." James' forehead creased in thought while Lily bit her lip anxiously. The thought that even Mad-Eye, one of the best aurors in the world was nervous made her feel extremely uneasy.

While the three of them were thinking of what horrors the night might hold for them Frank arrived looking weary and woe-begotten. Alice immediatly jumped up to greet her husband.

"What's the matter Frank?" she asked, her voice soft with worry. He turned his eyes dully on the lot of them.

"Mad-Eye's told you I expect?" he asked.

"About the meeting? Yeah." James said quickly.

"Is that all he told you?" Lily and Alice nodded silently, alarm beginning to flood their senses. All this had come on so unexpected.

"I think we're going to fight tonight. Mad-Eye and I had the chance to speak at break and from what he says he's heard from Dumbledore, you-know-who is planning a huge attack tonight. Or at least that's what they suspect." Frank explained gravely. Lily blanched, what in the name of Merlin could inspire so much terror in two of the greatest wizards of the age? James seemed to thinking along the same lines.

"Maybe we should take the afternoon off work." he suggested, he was evidently stuggling to keep his voice from trembling. Lily placed her hand over his while Alice answered.

"That's definitely out of the question." she said briskly, "The Ministry would get very suspicious if all the Order members mysteriously took the same day off you know." Frank nodded in agreement and Lily had to admit they had a point. Nobody outside members could know about the Order of the Phoenix seeing as the Ministry was set on fighting Voldemort by themselves.

"I suppose, "James muttered, "By the way where are we having the meeting tonight? Remus' again?" Ever since Headquarters had been attacked last winter the meetings were being held at different members houses, providing of course that extra security measures had been put up.

"No, you're mate Sirius has lent his house to us for the night." Frank replied, munching on some of the salad Alice pushed at him. The four of them ate the rest of their lunch in silence, worry pressing on them like a heavy blanket. Finally Lily got to her feet, unable to stand the tenseness any longer.

"I'm going to get back to class." she announced checking her watch. She figured she might as well leave now, class begun in ten minutes anyhow. Alice nodded and followed suit.

"I'll come with you, " she offered, "We can get some last minute studying in for our concealment exam." The girls bade their husbands goodbye and headed to the office, wondering what tonight had in store for them.

00000

Lily sat breathlessly in Sirius living room alongside the others. She was currently curled up on the sofa, leaning against James as he curled his arms around her comfortingly. Dumbledore stood in the center of the room, looking very worried as he spoke to them of the meeting's contents.

"I'm afraid I have some very bad news for you all." he sighed sadly. Lily felt a wave of dread spill over her at this pronouncement. Jame's arms tightened around her and they silently awaited Dumbledore's grim announcement.

"Dorcas Meadowes was found dead this morning. It is my belief that Voldemort (nearly everybody flinched, Peter giving a small yelp) killed her personally. Her body was found about twenty minutes away from her house, at the foot of the mountains." Dumbledore informed them.

"What are you saying?" Sirius asked, his hands were clenched into fists and his dark eyes seemed to flash with alarm. It seemed apparent to them all that whatever Voldemort had been waiting for, with enough business that he had decreased his attacks, had finally arrived.

"I think that this means, " Dumbledore continued, "He has gotten a small army of giants to join his side." Lily gasped, her face whitening as so many others. "It is also in my reasoning that an attack has been planned for tonight. Much evidence was found at the scene of Ms. Meadowes murder."

"So you want us to go and stop them?" Remus asked, confirming everyone's worst fears. Dumbledore nodded hesitantly, then added,

"Only if you wish to put yourselves in this danger. I understand that this will be much riskier then our usual missions, and certain individuals might wish to refrain from waging this sort of battle." He looked pointedly at Alice as he said this and she looked rather taken aback. But before she could demand a deciphering of this look the other's began piping their support,

"I'll come sir!" Sirius announced boldly.

"As will I." Stugis Podmore put in. He had recently gone from recruiting Order members to taking part in missions. The others hastily began putting in their support, Lily and James included. Alice was the last one to agree, obliging with a last questioning glance at Dumbledore.

"Then it is settled." Dumbledore said gravely, "If you'll all follow me. We are apparating to 101 Willow Street, Kent."

Lily got up hand in hand with James and they followed their old Headmaster and leader into the starry-skyed evening. James squeezed her hand before apparating and whispered a 'Be careful' in her ear. Feeling more frightened then she usually would, Lily closed her eyes and with a last thought of confidence to herself, apparated after James and Dumbledore.

The first thought when Lily arrived with the others on Willow Street was that Dumbledore had mistaken the address. She had never seen a community so at peace. Lights gleamed from behind curtained windows and the street's were peacefully deserted. Birds were even lamenting their last of the day songs into the fading sunset. As Lily looked around, she could see the others were also frowning, quite confused.

"What's up with this?" Sirius asked coming up behind James. Lily jumped as his voice reached her ears, startlingly loud in the silence. James shrugged,

"No clue. But Dumbledore's never been wrong before. Maybe their just biding their time."

"I agree." added Remus who had now joined them, "Things aren't always as they seem." Lily turned away from the conversation and glanced at Dumbledore. He was examining something with a satisfied sortof nodding. Ignoring the others, Lily walked up to him.

"What is it sir?" she asked, bending down beside the kneeling wizard.

"They've been here." Dumbledore said calmly, surveying her from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"How can you tell?" Lily whispered.

"Take a look. I believe they teach you this in auror training. Tell me what you see." Dumbledore said, refusing to answer her question directly. Curiously Lily moved into the spot Dumbledore had made for her and she stared at the pavement. After noting the signs there, she quickly scanned the street for more evidence. As she contemplated the scenery, she felt all the other's eyes boring into her neck.

She straightened up, concluding her evidence.

"Well, " she began straightening up and facing Dumbledore. "The sewers bent in the middle, as thought something heavy trod on it, also, you'll notice that several cars have been dented on the side that's facing the street. And lastly, " Lily said pointing to an old looking and deserted house down the street, "That fence has been forced open. You can tell because all the guadings are bent." Dumbledore beamed at her observations.

"Very good." he praised then addressed the others, "As Mrs. Potter (Lily grinned) rightly says, there are tell-a-tale signs of giants coming down this road. I imagine that the resident's here have been under te Imperious curse so that they will have not reported anything suspicious."

"So what are we going to do?" Frank asked. Dumbledore smiled grimly at him.

"Looks like we have to attack them where they're hiding. Shall we?" Everyone followed obediently at his words, walking in his walk down the peaceful street. As Lily thought about what Dumbledore had said, she realized that this calm was too good to be true. James soon caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

"Good observing." he commented.

"Thanks." Lily replied, her voice quivering slightly. In only a few seconds she would be fighting twenty feet tall monsters.

"I think you should turn back." James whispered abruptly as they neared the gate. Lily felt a prickle of surprise and indignition.

"Not this again." she snapped. James winced as thought she had slapped him but continued his persuasion,

"Please," he begged, "Nobody will look down upon you if you leave now. I can't stand to lose you."

"And I you." Lily said firmly, "Besides, i'll look down upon myself if I go and leave you and the others to face this danger. And i'm the one with more auror experiance." she added. James stared down at the ground,

"Lily please. This isn't going to be like the other fights..."

"James stop it! Nothing bad will happen okay?" Lily said, lying to herself and James, "But you've got to trust me. I can take care of myself. You've got to let me do this!" Lily's tone was now more urgent as they arrived at the iron fence. How could she make James understand that she wasn't going to leave him to fight alone?

"Alright." James gave in. He looked into her emerald eyes for a moment and then kissed hr briefly. "I love you."

"I love you too James, don't worry." A short ways away, Alice and Frank were also exchanging sentiments. Who knows what this sudden and dangerous battle could bring?

As if in slow motion, Dumbledore tapped the door and unlocked it. The uneven and bent bars slowly creaked open to permit their entry. Lily closed her eyes, briefly laid her head against James' shoulder and marched in after the others.

As if sensing their presence, a dozen dementors suddenly swooped out from a demolished lookign garage. Lily felt the sudden douse of coldness snatch at her breath and she summoned the image of her's and James' wedding. With a swish of her wand and a loudly uttered charm, she sent her cat shaped Patronus reeling out into the darkening night.

Several dementors stumbled and glided away as a flurry of Patronuses flew at them. Yet soon many fresh ones were upon them and the fighting truly began. Lily didn't even notice that death eaters had joined the fight until one of them rounded on her with a harsh, orange colored light. Narrowly dodging it, Lily stumbled to the ground where she countered with a stunning hex. The spell caught the hooded figure by surprise and sent it catapulting to the ground.

Lily leapt to her feet only to be met with a nasty looking dementor. The creature circled her briefly then threw itself upon her, grasping with it's scabby hands. Lily choked on it's rancid breath as she struggled to aim her wand. Just as her senses began leaking away a loud reprimendation cleared her horrifying memories and she was suddenly released. She glanced up sorely to see Remus Lupin chasing the dementor away with his patronus.

"Thanks Remus." she mumbled, struggling to her feet. He didn't answer but stared numbly in the direction of the house. Lily followed his gaze only to experiance the feeling of lead in her stomach as an enormous foot found ground just meters in front of them.

"Stunning curses at the count of three!" Sirius' bellowed but only a few feeble beams of light met his command. Many of their fellow attackers had been knocked out or were despereately duelling with a death eater. Lily and Remus watched in horror as the giant drew closer, followed by two others. Then instinct kicked in.

"Impendimenta!" Lily cried, throwing herself out of the creature's way. Remus narrowly dodged it crushing footstep as it slowed down before their eyes. Before Remus could thank her, Lily dashed at a death eater bearing down on James who was hunched on the ground, blood spilling from a gash on his forehead. Sirius was crouching beside him, a bruise welling up over his right eye.

"Stupefy!" Lily shouted, directing the curse at her friend and husband's attacker. Unfortunately the death eater had followed Sirius' hopeful gaze at Lily and managed to block the spell just in time. The cloaked figure let out a harsh laugh and Lily recognized it as a female's voice.

"Oh the little mudblood's come to play now has she?" she cackled. James made a violent movement but was kicked back by the woman. Lily met the eyes glinting from underneath the hood with a hard stare. "What, no pathetic begging? Don't you want me to spare your precious little friends?" Lily couldn't think of what to do, if she attacked, the woman would merely block it, and Sirius and James were at an angle that they could be hit by the riccochet.

"Fine then." the woman sneered when Lily showed no sign of response, "Avada-"

"NO!" Lily shrieked. The woman stopped and gave a short laugh, she opened her mouth, lips forming the words 'Crucio' when another cloaked figure apparated beside her. Lily felt her such an intense feeling of dread as this man stared at her with his cruel red eyes that she almsot wondered if she was already dead.

"I'll take care of them Bella. I've been looking forward to torturing some filthy mudblood. I'll take care of these two as well." Voldemort spoke in his cold voice. Lily looked around desperately, willing someone, anyone to help them. Dumbledore had his back turned to them, busy subedueing the giants, Remus was duelling with two death eaters at once, Sturgis Podmore was lying on the ground as a dementor lowered it's hood to him, Mad-Eye was laying unconcious on the grass, and Peter was nowhere in sight. The others were also too busy, either bleeding or fighting. Lily felt tears of fright well up in her eyes.

Voldemort let out a high laugh, obviously taking note of her fear. In one swift moment, he transformed a rock into a port key and forced them al towards it. Lily felt a dazed feeling momentarily take over her mind as she thoughtlessly approached the stone and pressed her hand onto it.

Then as the portkey jerked into action, swirling them all to somewhere unknown, Lily felt a renewed battle for her life begin.

**A/N: Alright, again i'm so sorry for the delay on this update. Same reasons as before, my life is just so busy right now! Anyways this chapter is bound to be a bit rushed and maybe a bit sloppy but that's because I stayed up to midnight writing this, and i've got school tomorrow! I hope you enjoy it anyways though. It's a bit of a time jumper but I think I blended it in okay. Anyways I left you off at a bit of a cliffhanger, so i'll try to update quickly! Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoyed!**


	25. Chapter 25: Padfoot's Treachery

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 25:Padfoot's Treachery**

Lily stumbled as her feet slammed back onto solid ground and she toppled into Sirius, knocking him over. James quickly snatched her hand and pulled her up, hiding her behind him. For once Lily didn't argue with his over-protectiveness. They appeared to be in an old house. Moldy curtains were the only sign of furnishing in the room and the only door was tightly closed and locked. Lily was too numb with fear to even think straight. Sure they had faced Voldemort before, but they hadn't known it was him. Now here he was, staring at them mercilessly with his cruel, red eyes. He then lowered his hood, smirking dangerously.

His appearence was even more hideous then Lily could have ever imagined. His skin was pale and only a few wispy strands of black hair remained on his head. His nose was flattened with slit like nostrils and his mouth consisted of thin lips. He was quite tall, yet his his features were all hardened and bitter. Still worst of all were his eyes. Scarlett and flashing with a vehemence that they could inspire fear in the bravest of people. Shaking, Lily grabbed onto James' arm. Voldemort let out a loud, high pitched laugh.

"Foolish mudblood! You think your pathetic excuse for a husband can save you? Oh yes I know all about you. You see, Lord Voldemort knows all." he cackled. Lily trembled, wondering how he had known she and James were married know.

"You're no Lord!" Sirius spat, holding his wand in front of him, aiming directly at the place where Voldemort's heart would be. Voldemort laughed yet again, seemingly amused at this display of resillance. Lily flinched when he withdrew his wand, expecting him to torture of kill Sirius. But instead, she was surprised. When Voldemort next spoke, it was in a softer voice, a more persuasive one.

"Come and join us Black. You're powers have always been greater then those who you considered your equals. Your noble blood would be worshipped amongst my followers. Come and join me and I can offer you power and respect you've never known before..." Sirius looked taken aback by his offer but immediatly retorted,

"I would NEVER join you!"

"Fine." Voldemort replied simply, his eyes flashing, "Maybe you need a little more convincing." He aimed his wand at James, "Crucio." Sirius watched in horror as James was knocked off his feet and fell to the ground, writhing with pain. Lily immediatly dropped down to the ground beside him and grabbed his arm.

"James, " she whispered, "James!" Voldemort laughed his loudest yet at this and Lily felt a fury rise within in her that she had never known before. Turning to face the towering, dark wizard, she screamed,

"Expelliarmus!" Emotion echoed in every syllable of her spell and miraculously, Voldemort's wand flew from his grasp. James' screams stopped and for a moment, all four of them remained paralyzed with shock at this lack of control. Then sense kicked in. Lily lunged forwards and cried,

"Accio wand!" But Voldemort was too quick for her, with one swift moment, his foot met her stomach and she was sent careening back towards James. Eyes watering with pain, Lily looked up sorely to see that Voldemort had managed to retrieve his wand. Sirius was still standing like a statue, his face white and his lips pursed.

"Stupid Mudblood. You think you can defeat me with your mediocre spells? Your pathetic, unworthy, snivelling, low-class blood. Let me teach you a lesson, Cru-" Voldemort hissed but was interrupted by Sirius. With the force of a charging bull, their friend had hurled himself at Voldemort. Recovering quickly as he was knocked to the ground, Voldemort waved his wand and Sirius went flying back into the wall. He laughed again.

"Don't you see? You can never defeat me!" Voldemort cried, a maniacal joy lit within his voice. Lily stared in horror at him, her mind working furiously. How could they escape? Before Lily could do anything though, Sirius spoke up in a low, croaking voice, full of pain and, was it sorrow?

"If I join your legions," he began pain-stakingly, "Will you let them go?" Voldemort turned to the crumpled man, his features lighting up with malice.

"Of course." he hissed slyly. Lily could hear the lie embedded within his words but she was still too shocked at Sirius' offer to do anything. James seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Sirius NO!" he yelled, his voice echoeing hollowly around the small room. Sirius faced his friends grimly,

"It's the only way! Besides, he's right...I am worth more then you." Lily gaped at the man she had considered her friend. Was he defying them now? In perhaps their darkest hour? Voldemort however was looking quite pleased,

"That's right," he hissed, "I see you've finally gotten the point. Your ancient blood lines are worth far more then any mudbloods, or those who choose to marry a mudblood." Sirius keeping his eyes downcast replied in a tone of glee,

"Yes, yes. My Lord, make me one of your devoted servants know! Brand me with your royal mark and I shall do your bidding!"

"NO!" Lily screamed, tears now streaming down her face.

"Shut your mouth!" Sirius snarled just as Voldemort cried 'Crucio!'. It was pain beyond pain. Lily had never experianced such a feeling before. Pain bit at every inch of her body as if knives were being plumetted into her body over and over again. She was so absorbed in the terror and sheer echoeing pain of it that she wasn't even aware of her own screams filling the room. Then as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped and Lily became numbly aware of someone at her side, clutching desperately onto her hand.

Through her watering eyes, Lily could make out the distinct outline of James' glasses somewhere above her. Shaking her head she saw that he was crying. Such a fear possesed her, for she had never seen him lose control like this. Almost as horrible as the pain she had experainced moments before, was the fear she was feeling now. A hopeless desire for escape, yet the helplessness of the death sure to come to them in only moments time. Voldemort, she knew, would never keep his promises. And Sirius, he had betrayed them...

With slow painful movements, Lily pulled herself into a sitting position and searched the room with her eyes. Voldemort was in the corner, speaking in low whispers with Sirius who she was horrified to see, held both James' and her wands clutched in his hands. Had she been so blinded by pain that she hadn't even noticed him taking it from her?

"Lily, i'm sure he's just trying to...save us." James whispered into her ear. Lily leaned into his chest knowing that he was desperate to believe any reason for his best friend's treachery. But she couldn't see how that was the case. Sirius would surely know that Voldemort would never let them leave alive, no matter what vows he made. Perhaps Sirius had been the spy all along. Had he turned to Voldeemort before and was the reason for the ambush on Headquarters so many months ago? Was he responsible for all the recent deaths? Had he always been the one who had betrayed them, and now was staging this so that Voldemort could now finish off Lily and James? His desire to kill them must have surely increased since the time they had escaped him back in the June of their graduating year.

Lily's panicked, desperate thoughts were soon interrupted by Sirius, who was now approaching them. Voldemort, Lily could see, was watching with a hungry expression in his greedy eyes.

"He wants you to duel." Sirius told them loudly offering their wands back to them. "He's going to prove his worth over you." James and Lily remained motionless, staring blankly at their ex-friend.

"Make them take them!" Voldemort called impatiently from behind Sirius. "Or i'll have to miss out on the joy of torturing them and simply kill them now." Sirius glanced briefly at his new master then turned back to Lily and James.

"Take them." he commanded in a superior, demanding voice. Yet somehow, Lily saw, his coldness didn't reach his eyes. His dark brown eyes were filled with a pleading, a last flicker of hope burning inside them. Trustingly, Lily reached forwards but was stopped by James who seized her wrist.

"Fine. If they are too cowardly to duel then I shall finish them now. Step aside Black!" Voldemort commanded, striding forwards. Instead of obliging, Sirius forced the wand into James' hand and Lily grabbed hers with her free hand. The last thing she saw before being whirled away was Sirius still clutching the end of James' wand, transporting himself along with them.

00000

For the second time that day, Lily felt her feet slamming into the hard ground and she crumpled to the ground, making no move to try and break her fall. Still sore from the battle and exhaustion residing in every one of her muscles she couldn't move even if she had wanted to. Her mind too was wearied beyond belief from the internal battle she had waged, deciding whether of not to trust Sirius. She knew now, that she had made the right decision. By dropping his pride, Sirius had saved all three of their lives.

"Lily? James? Sirius?" a soft voice asked from above, "What happened? Are you okay?" Lily turned pain-stakingly onto her side to see Remus Lupin hunched above their still bodies.

"Moony!" James exclaimed joyfully from Lily's left.

"What happened?" came Peter's voice. He sounded quite confused. "Where did you, er, go?"

"We were attacked, " Sirius gasped as Lily pulled herself to her feet with help from Remus. She then bent down and helped James up, then Sirius. "Thanks," he mumbled. "We were attacked by Voldemort." Involuntary shudders resounded around the small group. In the distance, Lily could see Dumbledore tending to some of the injured. The giants were nowhere in sight, likewise with the death eaters.

"How did you escape?" Remus asked weakly.

"Sirius saved us." Lily said, speaking for the first time. Everyone's attention turned to her, "He pretended to go over to his side so that he could help us escape more easily." Peter stared soundlessly at Sirius who shrugged.

"We owe you our lives Padfoot. I'm sorry I mistrusted you." James said solemnly. Lily nodded to show her thanks as well. Sirius let out his bark like laugh.

"No problem! But don't expect me to do anything like that again! I don't ever want to go within fifty feet of that wizard again!" This seemed to lighten the mood as Dumbledore hurried over to their small group.

"Was it him?" he asked simply, blue eyes flashing with alarm. Lily nodded as James retold their story to Dumbledore. Once he was finished, Dumbledore was , looking very grim.

"I hope you will now realize that this recent battle will have put you three at an even greater risk for Voldemort's attacks. After escaping him twice, he will seek you with a thirst I can not even begin to fathom. You will need to be on vigilant alert from now on." he explained quietly.

"I understand sir." Sirius said calmly and James and Lily nodded mutely. Dumbledore smiled encouragingly,

"Don't lose hope. There is a chance that you might not even run into him ever again. Now drink this (he waved his wand and three potions came flying towards them from the ground where the other's lay) and you'll be restored to full strength. I suggest you all return home immediatly and get some rest. I have already sent your friends home. It is not wise for Mrs. Alice Longbottom to exert herself so much during this time."

"Sir what are you talki-" Lily began but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her.

"That is up to her to tell you when she's ready. She may not even know herself yet." he said, eyes twinkling fondly. "You'll see what I mean in good time."

"Er, okay." Lily said. "Bye then Sir."

"Sleep well." he responded and waved merrily as they all apparated back home.

**A/N: Yes, yes I know we all are mad at me right now:) But what can I say? You've all heard my excuses. And it's perfectly true, school work is keeping me unreasonably busy. I swear, the teachers have a conspiracy against fanfiction. lol**

**Well anyways here's chapter twenty five. It's very short, but that's all it needs to be. And sorry if my writing isn't quite itself, I haven't written in quite a while and i'm a bit stale. Next chapter will be better though, I promise. I think you'll like what's coming up next, I know i've been looking forward immensely to writing it. It should be good and i'll update as soon as possible. Trust me, I WANT to update as quickly as possible, it's just those teachers...I tell you. Anyways getting carried away again... Well, please review! Oh, and can anyone guess what's up with Alice:)**


	26. Chapter 26: Dawn of Life

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 26: Dawn of Life**

Painfully, Lily slipped out of bed and got changed. She was still extremely sore from the battle against Voldemort yesterday.

Then slowly, she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for work. She would have much rather lay in bed with James all day, staying within the comfort of their warm, soft bed but auror lessons must be attended. Besides, James couldn't fall behind now that he had just begun.

After completing her morning preparation ritual, Lily headed back into the bedroom and strode over to where James was sound asleep. Gently she shook him,

"James? Time to get up!" she said softly. No response. Rolling her eyes, Lily picked up her wand off the bedstand and focused her mind on a certain spell. In an instant, a loud firecracker burst from the wand and went off with a bang. If Lily had not been used to James' deep sleep disorder, she would have been shocked that he still gave no sign of awakening.

Finally, Lily turned to her last resort. Giving her wand an elegant, twirling wave, she muttered,

"Aguamenti!" and a spurt of water sprayed out from the end of her wand. The shower of cold water splattered directly onto James' face and spluttering, he jolted into a sitting position.

"What in bloody hell was that for?" he cursed angrily. Lily scowled at him impatiently and jerked her head towards the alarm clock. For a moment he stared indignantly at the clock then finally gave in. With a sheepish smile, he apologized and hurried to get ready.

By the time James was ready to go, the two of them only had about five minutes to get to the Ministry and to the classrooms.

"See you later love." James bid, kissing his wife on the cheek. Lily smiled and returned the sentiment. Then the two of them apparated to work.

000

Lily strolled out of the classroom several hours later feeling famished. The group had just been practicing fatiguing spells and to say the least, they didn't exactly have a positive after effect.

Lily's mind however was not on her weariness but on Alice. She had not turned up for lessons that day. At first Lily had suspected she might be on another junior mission (for the last few months her, Frank and a few others had embarked on simple missions due to their pronounced advancement in their auror education) but the Professor would have surely mentioned something. He was always rubbing it in the others faces that they, unlike his star pupils, were not good enough to do quests for the Ministry yet.

Lily would have been amongst the few doing the extra tasks as she had the highest marks in her auror classes but she always turned them down. She wanted to fully complete all her courses before actually tackling the field work. She had been that way since she started at Hogwarts. She had even refused flying lessons until she had covered enough books on the sport. Now, in training for her job, she was no different in that aspect.

"Lily?" a voice called. Spinning around, Lily saw that she was being trailed by Frank. She sighed in relief, finally she could put her mind at rest.

"Hey Frank. Where's Alice?" Lily said trying to sound cheerful rather then exhausted. Frank smiled grimly,

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She's really sick, and when she get's sick, well...she tends to get really cranky. I was wondering if you could maybe come over and cheer her up?" Lily laughed lightly,

"Of course. I'll be over in a second, I just have to send an owl to James."

"Okay, thanks. See you in a moment then." Frank replied, sounding a little happier and then he apparated from the hallway. Feeling quite amused at Alice's antics, Lily hurriedly located an owl and sent it off with a message for James. Then she too apparated from the Ministry.

000

With increasing frustration, James hacked away at his Fretwool Vines. In his current class, he was supposed to be creating a 'Face Disguising' potion which was supposed to an electric blue in color but so far all James was managing was a bright pink mess.

Normally he would have done fine working with potions but at the moment, his mind was on his and Lily's last night exploit of ardor. His pleasent reverie however was soon interrupted by the ever pesky Professor Patil.

"Mr. Potter, do you recall what happens when you cut Fretwool Vines in vertical cuts?" he asked snottishly. James strained his memory back to the previous morning,

"Er, they grow back thicker?"

"That is correct. Now may I ask why you wish to thicken the roots you are supposed to be dicing?" the ministry professor continued.

"I forgot." James replied tersely.

"Begin again, and with new roots Mr. Potter." Feeling angry and impatient, James chucked his ruined vines in the rubbish bin and collected new ones. Then vanishing his previous concoction, he began a new one.

A few hours later, James emerged from the dimly lit room sweaty faced and tired. He could really do with some marauder humour at the moment. Therefore, it came as a convinence when Lily's letter arrived, bringing news of her visit to Alice's. In a much brighter mood, James apparated to Sirius' house.

000

"Alice!" Lily called enthusiastically, "I brought chocolate!" Lily stood in the landing, removing her travelling cloak as she waited for Alice to appear. It didn't take long.

"Lily! her friend called back merrily. Lily smiled as Alice led her to the living room. "It's really nice of you to drop by! How did you know I was ill today? Franks gone out to visit a few friends so we can have some nice, private girl talk. Oh and thanks for bringing some chocolate by, you don't know how much i've been craving it lately!"

"Woah slow down!" Lily exclaimed feeling bemused as she held up her hands in a halting gesture. "And for one, Frank told me you were sick, for two, it's no problem coming by and all that." Alice laughed,

"Sorry."

"That's okay." Lily replied, offering her friend the chocolate. "So how are you feeling?"

"Mmmm, "Alice mused taking a bite of a chocolate frog, "Alright. I feel better then I did this morning anyways."

"Well that's good. You probably just caught the flu or something." Lily stated, helping herself to a frog as well.

"Yeah. My partner in stealth class recently had it so that's probably it." Alice commented sounding quite indifferent. Then she paused momentarily, studying a chocolate frog she had just unwrapped. "You know, this is missing something. Hang on, i've got just the thing!" Feeling slightly taken aback, Lily waited patiently for Alice to return from the kitchen.

Finally Alice re-emmerged, and to Lily's bewilderment, she was carrying a large jar of pickles.

"Er, Alice, what are you doing?" Lily asked, eyes wide as she stared at Alice's invention. She had removed several pickle slices from the container and crammed them into her mouth alongside the chocolate.

"Eating. You should try it, it actually tastes pretty good." Alice replied, smiling mischieviously. Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust,

"No thanks. What's gotten into you anyways? Frank said you've been in a bad mood all day and now you're eating pickles and chocolate. You hate pickles."

"No I don't." Alice said simply, munching on another 'Chockle'.

"Mmmm hmmm, "Lily mumbled, feeling unconvinced. However Alice didn't seem to want to discuss it any further so Lily changed the subject. "Hey do you know what Dumbledore was talking about yesterday?"

"About me?" Alice asked. Lily nodded curiously and Alice shrugged. "No clue, although he might have caught wind of me complaining to Frank earlier. I had just mentioned I wasn't feeling all too great."

"Oh," Lily said quietly. She sensed something different about the Alice in front of her know, like something had changed. However, she couldn't seem to quite place it. Shaking this thought from her mind, she and Alice continued to converse, from things as simple as the latest robe trends to the more complex issues about their lovelives. Soon, it was dark outside.

"Oh Merlin, look at the time." Lily said glancing at a large grandfather clock on the wall opposite to them. Alice smiled,

"Yeah it is pretty late. Anyways thanks for coming by Lily. It was really thoughtful of you." Lily made to return her friend's smile but she stopped when she saw Alice's eyes all watery.

"What's the matter?" Lily exclaimed feeling slightly alarmed. Alice shrugged and wiped impatiently at her eyes,

"Sorry, I guess i'm just really tired."

"Er, okay then." Lily replied cautiously. Then after embracing each other in a quick hug, Lily went back outside and apparated home.

000

The next morning arrived sooner then Lily would have liked. Groggily, she stretched her hand outside the blankets and hit the sleep button. Then she curled back up against James, prepared to spend an extra ten minutes alongside his warmth. She would have managed this had a wave of sudden nausea not overcome her.

Catapulting out of bed as fast as her sleep ridden legs would allow, Lily barely made it to the toilet before she lost the contents of her stomach. Slumping against the bathtub, she listened to James slow footprints as he made his way to the bathroom, obviously awoken by her sudden movement.

"Are you okay love?" he asked sounding quite concerned. Lily opened her mouth to answer but before she could utter a word, she vomited again into the toilet. Flushing it miserably, she allowed James to help her up.

"I guess i've caught Alice's flu." Lily mumbled sulkily. James helped her back to bed and pulled the covers back up to her chin. Then he laid his hand across her forehead,

"Weird, " he commented, "You don't have a fever." Lily shrugged, not really caring about her symptoms now. All she knew was that she was sick and wouldn't be able to go into auror training today. She wished the sick feeling in her stomach would go away.

"Well, i've got to get going. Are you going to be okay alone today?" James continued.

"I'll be fine." Lily sighed. James smiled encouragingly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good. Get some rest now and you'll be better before you know it." As James got ready and left, Lily's bad temper increased. Although the sickness went away around noon, her temper persisted.

She kept getting mad at stupid things, like when she accidentally knocked her wand off the side table and she had to go across the room to retrieve it, or at the ticking noise the clock seemed to be making louder then usual.

Lily was just lying down on the sofa in the living room, reading a book when the doorbell rang. Impatiently, she hurried to answer it, expecting it to be James checking up on her or something but she was surprised, yet pleased to find Callidora and Cadence on the doorstep.

With her friend's keeping her comapany, time passed rapidly and Lily soon bid them goodbye. Feeling much better as evening settled, she hastily threw together a quick dinner and waited for James to arrive home.

After supper, ham with mashed potatoes and corn, Lily was ready for an early night. James obliged and the two retired at a mere eight o'clock.

The next morning, Lily awoke feeling one hundred percent healthy. Happily, she awoke James in her usual watery fashion and scurried about, getting ready. She was just about ready to head out the door when that familiar nauseaous feeling overwhelemed her again.

"Not again, " she groaned hurrying past James on the stairs and back into the bathroom. Again she was lucky and made it to the toilet in time. Almost as if it were Deja vu, Lily waited in the same fashion as she had yesterday for James to come in.

"Sick again?" he asked incredulously and Lily nodded. "Maybe you should see a doctor. You're flushed and all but you said that you only feel sick for a little bit and then you're fine. That's really quite odd."

"But I don't feel sick enough to go to the doctors!" Lily protested grumpily. Great, her temper was flaring up again.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, it was just a suggestion." James surrendered as he helped Lily back to bed again.

"I know i'm sorry." Lily sighed, knowing she shouldn't have snapped, "I just hate being sick." And to her surprise, Lily felt tears flooding to her eys again. Before she knew it, she was sobbing into James' shoulder.

"Lily, shhh, it's just a flu! You'll be fine!"

"I know, i'm sorry. I'm being st-stupid." Lily choked. James patted her on the back soothingly but suddenly Lily felt as though she were about to retch again. Pushing James aside she made to head to the bathroom but it was already too late.

James quickly vanished the mess from the floor and surveyed Lily shrewdly. Once again he checked her temperature.

"Lily, i'm going to take the day off of work okay? And i'm going to take you to St.Mungo's." James said firmly.

"Why?" Lily asked, "Do I have a fever?"

"No, that's what bugs me." James said.

"Please James, i'll be fine. I don't need the healers, honestly." Lily pleaded. Hospitals always made her feel uncomfertable.

"No, I really think you should go. What if it's the after effects of a spell that hit you and Alice at the battle with the giants a few days ago? Besides, if you're not cured, you're going to miss a lot of auror classes." James argued persuasively. Lily considered all of this for a moment then finally gave.

"Fine." she sighed reluctantly and allowed James to help her get ready.

000

"Stick your tongue out." a short, kindly looking healer told Lily. Obediently, Lily obliged. The elderly witch studied the inside of her mouth for a moment while a quill took notes without human assistance on the table beside them. James was waiting patiently outside.

"So you've been having mood swings and sudden bouts of nausea? Is this correct?" the healer asked as she picked up the clip board and studied the notes. Lily nodded mutely.

"When was the last time you had intercourse with your husband?" the witch asked abruptly. Lily almost fell off the examination table in shock.

"P-pardon?" she studdered. The healer smiled at her and while turning red, Lily answered her question,

"I dunno, a few days ago. And then maybe a week or two before that..."

"I see. And have you missed your period at all?" the healer pressed. Not sure where this was leading, Lily exclaimed,

"Now that you mention it..."

"Mrs. Potter, do you think you can diagnose yourself?"

"What?" Lily asked confused. Then suddenly, something in her mind clicked. "Oh Merlin!" she gasped. The healer smile broadly at her,

"Let me be the first to extend my congragulations." she grinned, "Shall I fetch your husband?" Lily nodded, emerald eyes wide as the joy and fear of the news began to sink in. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. She was going to have a baby. Her and James were going to be parents.

James entered the room looking thoroughly confused. The healer shot Lily an encouraging smile and then left the two of them alone.

"So..." James began, "Are you okay? Is it the flu?" Lily tried to speak, honestly she did but words failed her. All she managed was to nod again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

'Well are you going to tell me?" James pressed curiously. Lily threw her arms around him and James stumbled backwards in surprise. "Lily? What's going on?"

"James, we're going to be parents!" Lily croaked, eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

"What are you talking about?" James asked in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant." Lily said simply, letting the glorious words settle upon them.

"As in, you're going to have a baby?" James asked, still looking unconviced. Lily smiled and squealed,

"James! _We're_ having a baby!" For a moment, James was silent then as the joy kicked in, he embraced Lily, picked her up and swung her around once.

"Blimey. I can't believe it." he muttered, eyes unfocused as he thought more about it. Lily smiled ecstatically and stared into James' eyes. For a few touching moments, the couple stood there, drowning in joy at the realization. Then James leaned in and they shared a joyous kiss.

000

Later that night, after collecting mounds of paperwork on the subject, Lily was found hurrying to answer the door. Swinging open the door, she was immediatly bowled down by Alice. Tears of happiness streaked down their cheeks as both women exchanged the news.

And even later, as Lily lay in bed alongside James that night, she reflected on the irony of it. She and her best friend were going to be mothers at the same time. She felt more elated then she had ever believed possible. She was going to have a baby with the man she loved. It was really the beginning of their new life together, and soon another life would join the one they already had... _So this_, Lily thought, _Is truly the dawn of life._

**A/N: Hooray! My longest chapter so far! I am so relieved, and proud at this accomplishment! And I actually updated within a decent time range!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i've been looking forward to writing it for forever. I hope i did it justice. I also hope I wrote the pregnancy symptoms down accurately. I tried to put in the mood swings, the cravings and morning sickness and all that. Well once again, I hope you enjoyed and i'll update as soon as possible.**

**Oh and i'll take it you all are very fond of dear Sirius. You should've seen how many reviews I got regarding him, lol 3 Padfoot 3**


	27. Chapter 27: In the Face of Flames

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 27: In the Face of Flames**

Callidora Prewett made her way between the stands hastily and headed for the changing room's on the opposite side of the pitch. She was five minutes late thanks to James' and Lily's stupid owl.

The big, white faced barn owl had arrived just as she was heading out the door so as to deliver it's letter. Already in a rush and in no mood to sit down and read, she had hurriedly grabbed it from the owl's beak and tossed it on the table, plannng to read it later. Unfortunately for her, the owl, known as Basil, had other ideas, mainly, to have his letter read immediatly. So impatiently, and under influence of razor sharp talons, she had taken the dratted thing and quickly scanned it.

_Callidora and Cadence, _

_James and I have the most exciting news to share with you, as do Alice and Frank! You might be able to guess but we'd love to discuss it in person with you! Do you think you can both get Friday night off work and come over for dinner? Alice and Frank will be there and then we can all talk! Please reply as soon as you possibly can though because James and I need to know in advance when to book our night off from auror training._

_Love Always, _

_Lily_

Now as Callidora swung upon the doors to the Kenmare Kestral's changing room, she felt a peculiar curiosity about the letter. _What was it that was so important that they actually had to be there for Lily to tell them? Surely it must be about there auror training, after all,_ Callidora thought, _both the Longbottoms and the Potters were taking the training now._

Calli' shook her thoughts off quickly as she greeted her fellow team mates. They were a wonderful bunch and had provided her with quite a few new friendships but she still missed Lily and Alice. They, her and Cadence had all been so close before their lives got so tangled up in their jobs and relationships.

"I guess it had to happen sooner of later," Callidora muttered bitterly as she changed into her quidditch robes. The thing that was bugging her was that Alice and Lily were married, and Cadence in a serious relationship with Sirius, while she had had hardly any love in her life lately. She wouldn't have minded except for the fact that she spent a lot of time alone now. Cadence was always at Sirius' and of course the others were moved in with their spouses...

"Five minutes everybody!" team captain Marcus Wellforth announced loudly. There was a last minute flurry of activity as everybody scurried to gather their equipment. Callidora quickly jammed her Chaser gloves onto her forearms and hands and followed her teamates out the door and back into the sunlight.

"Alright everybody here?" Marcus asked, performing a quick head count. There was a murmur of 'yes' and he grinned broadly at them. "Well, we've got a big game coming up ladies and gentlemen. It's crucial that we win this one so I want to see you all playing at your best. Now when we get up in the air, I want to see some good quality playing. Beaters, take out the bludgers and work around the Chasers. Kay (the Seeker) let out the snitch as do the usual. Try some of the new manouveres were practiced the other day while you're at it. Warren, us Chasers are going to try and score on you. Any questions?" When no one answered he flashed them another wide smile and beckoned for them to begin their assent.

Callidora launched herself into the air and let the air blow through her hair joyously. On her broomstick, she felt impeccably light and care free, not a worry in the world...

"Calli'!" shouted Kenneth, one of the beaters. Callidora snapped her eyes open just to see a bludger hit her smack dab in the forehead. Tumbling off her broom, which thankfully, hadn't been too high off the ground yet, she felt her body contact the ground with a soft, thudding noise.

"Are you okay?" Kenneth asked, landing beside the fallen girl and helping her up. Squinting through blurry vision, Callidora viewed his worried face,

"I-'m f-fine!" she studdered, still feeling winded from her fall.

"I'm really sorry, I thought I was sure everyone was aware I was letting them out." he apologized. Callidora gave a shaky laugh,

"It's no problem, really. I wasn't paying attention." Kenneth smiled understandingly,

"Rough day?"

"So far, yes."

"Well maybe after practice I can take you out for coffee?" he asked lightly. Calli' felt a flutter in her stomach as she gazed into his soft, brown eyes. He looked adorable with his wind-swept honey brown hair and heart-warming smile, besides, he was absolutely the sweetest guy she'd ever met. How could she say no? Besides, hadn't she just been thinking about how unlucky her love life had been?

"S-sure! I'd like that." she finally replied, smiling earnestly.

"Great. Well we'd better carry on or Marcus will be on our cases. I'll wait for you outside the changing room?" Kenneth asked sweetly.

"Sounds good." Calli' assured him and feeling rather pleased, she hurried back to her broomstick and mounted it.

00000

"Come on Buckbeak!" Cadence cooed, offering a mushy bowl of who-knows-what to the adolescent hippogriff. The over-sized bird eyed his breakfast with contempt and trotted off to the other side of the pasture. Cadence sighed, wiping the hair out of her eyes. Hippogriff's matured slowly and consequently, Buckbeak was being weaned at a much later stage then most creatures.

"Having much luck?" asked Cadence's Aunt Merion as the woman came out of the barn, levitating two more buckets of mush before her.

"No," Cadence said shooting the bird a contemptuous glance. "He's still being a feathery git." Her Aunt laughed with amusement.

"Well no one said training and raising Hippogriff's is an easy job! I know this wasn't exactly your job of choice but you're good with animals, all you need is a little patience."

"Well I don't think a little patience is going to cut it. I think i'm going to need about a bucketful, he's just so stubborn!" Cadence insisted, determined to be in a bad mood.

"Just like you." Merion Summer's remarked slyly. Cadence peered at her Aunt's determinedly straight face with a forced offended look, but even she wouldn't have bought it.

"Oh I guess you're right." Cadence finally admitted. "Why do you bother with all this Hippogriff stuff anyways? I mean it's a cool job and all but I mean, it's not exactly common..."

"Well," her Aunt answered thoughtfully, "There's a surprisingly high demand for the sevices magical creatures can supply you know. The Ministry uses them occasionally for transportation of Azkaban convicts, although that's becoming increasingly less common, and then Proffesor Dumbledore of Hogwarts school asks for them occasionally for the school's Care of Magical Creature's courses. Someone has to raise and tame the beasts for this sortof of stuff and since your Uncle and I enjoyed working with animals, it was the perfect job for us."

"Hmm, interesting." Cadence commented disinterestedly. She spent a moment a of silence watching Buckbeak gallop around his pen, searching for his usual food supply of baby Hippogriff formula.

"Well honey, you'd better get home. It's getting late and with all those death eaters and dementors out..." Aunt Merion said with a shudder. Cadence nodded, relieved she didn't have to have another go with bribing a stubborn Buckbeak. _I'll have to show him to Sirius sometime, they'd probably get along great,_ Cadence thought to herself jokingly.

"Well thanks auntie, see you tomorrow!" Cadence said, feeling much cheerier at getting off early. With a last wave, she apparated back to the flat.

00000

"You're home early!" a smiling Callidora remarked as Cadence let herself into the apartment.

"Yeah, Aunt Merion let me go early. How come you're so cheery?" Cadence replied suspiciously. "You didn't clean my room again did you?"

"No," Calli' laughed, "I don't think I have the courage to go in there again. But anyways Kenneth Warbeck asked me out today!" Cadence's eyes suddenly sparkled with interest.

"Really?" she gushed, "And who is he again?"

"You met him that once. He's the beater, the really cute one with the sandy brown hair and eyes..."

"Oh yeah. Hey enough drooling!" Cadence joked, smiling at her friend's obvious delight."So did you already go out or are you?"

"Both." Calli' said simply. "He took me to the local wizarding teashop and now we've got arrangements for Saturday night! Oh and that reminds me, we're going to Lily and James' place on Friday. There's a letter on the table."

"Really?" Cadence asked curiously, walking over to the table and picking up the sheet of parchment with Lily's handwriting on it. Quickly, she read it over. "That's weird. I wonder what it's all about."

"I dunno, "Calli said with a shrug, "Just make sure you get Friday evening off okay? I talked to Alice earlier and she wouldn't spill but it seems really important."

"Fine." Cadence said with a wave of her hand. Her Aunt Merion probably wouldn't even notice if she didn't show up Friday but she'd let her know anyways.

"Anyways i'm kindof hungry. You up for going out?" Callidora offered. "It's on me."

"Sounds good." Cadence replied with a grin. So quickly the two witches gathered their cloaks and headed off for a nearby, small restaurant.

00000

"I don't feel so well!" Cadence complained, rubbing her aching stomach as she walked. Callidora rolled her eyes as she strolled alongside of her over-fed friend.

"I told you not to order that extra dish of kidney pudding!"

"Yeah and I told you not to where a white cloak!" Cadence retorted, directing her gaze to the bright red stain that had appeared on the clothing just that evening from a glass of spilt fire whiskey.

"Whatever." Calli' said exasperatedly. The two girls were taking a short walk up the street in order to work off some of their food induced weariness.

As they headed further up the street, the crisp autumn air suddenly smelt of smoke and ash. Callidora stopped and cocked her head, noticing this as the air become hazy from smoke.

"What's going on?" Cadence asked, a subtle note of alarm in her voice.

"Shhh." Calli' hushed, pressing a finger to her lips. Both girls remained silent for a moment and soon the sound of panicked cries met their ears.

"Come on!" Cadence shouted leaping forwards into the run and heading for the source of disruption. Drawing wands as they ran, it soon become apparant to the pair of them that this was no innocent fire. The dark mark was soon to be found looming above a small cottage on the outskirts of the small town.

"Oh no, "Callidora moaned, eyeing the ruined muggle building with a great sadness. Hesitating briefly, they then charged towards the burning building.

"Aguamenti!" Cadence cried, brandishing her wand at a tower of swirling flames blocking the entrance. Water poured from her wand in burst and drenched the fire, leaving it a spitting pile of ash.

Callidora and Cadence cautiously crept inside the structure,praying it wouldn't come down on top of them.

"There's got to be someone in here!" Calli' shouted desperately, "We heard screaming!" As if on cue, a shrill scream was uttered from the upper floor. Cadence and Calli' exchanged a look of fear.

"Do you want me to go?" Cadence offered tensely.

"No, it's okay. I can take care of it, you go outside and guard the building from any death eaters that might still be around!" Calli' shouted in reply. The rushing noise of the flames blocked out almost all noise, making it difficult to hear.

There was no time to argue and reluctantly, Cadence turned back and made her way out through the billowing black smoke. She stumbled out of the house and let the autumn breeze refresh her burning nose which still stung from the acrid smell radiating from the cottage.

"Good luck Calli'!" Cadence shouted, her voice carrying helplessly in the breeze as she prayed for her friends saftey. For a moment she lay still on the heated grass, listening to the fury of the flames and her friend battled for her life and possibly the lives of others.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took awhile to get up. I had minor problems with my 'word' program although it only lasted a day. My main excuse is that I merely took a bit of time off. School work is so hectic I really just needed to take a break or risk writer's block. I feel this chapter was pretty good, I hope you all do too. I've got bit of a gap in my plot line to fill and I feel I should let you all get to know the other characters better which is why this and the next few chapters are going to be focused around Lily and James' friends. Well anyways I really hope you enjoy this and please drop a line and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and just in case anyone is interested, i've given this chapter the title 'In the Face of Flames' for two reasons. The most obvious is because of the fire at the end, and the second reason is because love can be a very fiery, passionate and entrancing thing, as is the fire, and Callidora might just be stepping into that. ;) Well ttyl**


	28. Chapter 28: Smoke Shock

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 28: Smoke Shock**

"Hello?" Callidora screeched into the raging flames. There was no answer; only the roaring sounds of the flames consuming it's surroundings could be heard in the dense smoke. Covering her air passages with the sleeve of her robes, Callidora navigated further into the soldering cottage.

Stepping over the rubbish of a charred sofa, she strained her ears for the slightest bit of noise, praying that only her and the victims were left in the ruined house. She was sure no death eaters would be hanging about, inhaling the smoke for so long but just in case, she held her wand at the ready.

Callidora remained wandering aimlessly through the flames for about two more minutes. There were no more screams and the building was becoming increasingly unstable. With a spluttering sigh, she turned to head out the door but there was something blocking her way.

It took her burning eyes about two minutes to make the figure out through the heat waves the fire emitted but when she finally got a clear picture, her limbs turned to ice. It couldn't be, why would they chance it, why would they linger? Callidora thought desperately as the death eater side-stepped a burning table and approached her.

"You're one of the mudbloods too?" the wizard asked, a snarl inside his voice. Paralyzed with tingling fear, Callidora shook her head furiously.

"Then who are you?" the man demanded, his eyes glinting maliciously from under his hood. Calli' remained silent as fear ran through her veins. The death eater seemed to become impatient as the flames licked even higher up the walls and the roof began to crumble. "WHO ARE YOU?" he roared.

The figure drew his wand and instantly Calli's instincts kicked in. With a running leap, she bounded over a small huddle of flames blocking the hallway and somehow managed to find her way to the staircase through the scattered flames and hovering smoke.

"HELP!" someone cried from upstairs. Calli' felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Just what she needed, to be in a burning building with a death eater on her tail and a helpless muggle to rescue. Just great.

"I'm coming, stay where you are!" Calli' shouted, praying to Merlin that the death eater wouldn't track the sound of her voice. Suddenly an idea occured to her. Bounding up the stairs as her lungs screamed for pure oxygen, she perched herself on the top of the unstable stairs and waited. Two seconds, three seconds, four seconds...

"AVADA-" the death eater cried, jumping into view. But Calli' was too quick for him.

"REDUCTO!" she cried, sending a jet of light through the smoke and towars the landing across from her and overtop the man. With a loud crash, the rubble crushed the death eater. Calli' heard a crief scream and it was over.

_I killed someone, Callidora thought appalled. I actually killed someone. _The intense heat interrupted her shaky thoughts and she rememebred about the muggle trapped somewhere up here. Re-gathering her courage, she charged on.

Following the sounds of weak sobbing, Callidora found two muggle children and their mother huddled together in the bathtub.

"It's okay, i'll get you out!" Calli' yelled in what she hoped was a reassuring voice. Choking, she grabbed what was left of a burning towel and shoved it under the sink, praying that it still worked. To her relief, cool water quickly spurted onto the clothes and she pulled it back and draped it over the children. "C'mon! Follow me!"

Moving slightly slower now, Calli' managed to direct the small family out into the hallway. Narrowly dodging a fallen beam hot with red embers, the mother suddenly let out a high pitched scream and fainted. Callidora looked to the spot her gaze had been the moment before passing out and felt a wave of naseau creep over her. There lying crushed under a flame ridden railing, was the the father. Or so she assumed.

Thinking quickly, Calli' covered the children's eyes and using magic, levitated the mum back to the staircase. She gasped as realization hit her. When she had killed the death eater, she has blocked the staircase with debris.

"Oh no," she moaned, feeling panicky as the fire and smoke closed in on them. "Is there another way out?" she desperately asked the older of the two daughters. She nodded mutely and pointed down the hall. Without hesitation, Callidora grabbed the girls hand and hefted her brother into her arms. Still levitating the woman, she made her way to what had surely been the Master bedroom.

Frantically looking around, she spotted that their only way out was through a large window, shielded by flames. Setting down the boy gently, she aimed her wand at the fiery obstacle.

"Aguamenti!" she screamed, her voice hoarse from smoke and ash. The kids gaped silently as the flames fizzled and were reduced to small heaps of rubbish. "Come on!" Calli' urged, helping them to the window and opening it.

With one great heave, she set the unconcious mother on the edge of the window.

"Turn around!" she ordered the frightened kids who obeyed reluctantly. With a deep breath, Calli' pushed the woman out of the window and immediatly whipped her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" To Calli' relief, the mum began floating just inches before hitting the ground. Hardly wasting a moment for large chunks of the roof were now raining from the ceiling, Calli' snatched the boy up and tossed him out. He gave a soft cry of surprise before genlty levitating to the ground beside his mother.

Callidora whipped around for the last time and in one heart stopping moment, saw that the girl had vanished.

"Oh no, " Calli' thought with alarm as she noticed small ashy footprints leading back into the hall way. "Come back, er, kid!" she cried anxiously. As if in reply, Calli' heard a soft whimpering. She hurried past a cloud of smoke and dodged another falling roof beam and finally made it to where the girl sat huddled over her father's lifeless body. Tiny blistering hands genlty prodded her fathers pale face.

"Daddy..." the girl sobbed, gazing up at Calli' with tear filled round eyes. Callidora felt a rush of terrible sadness overwhelm her and a few tears streaked down her ash covered face.

"Come with me." Calli' said gently, reaching forward to take the girls hand. For a moment the toddler stared at her offered hand and then reached forward slowly... Callidora's fingertips were inches from the girls when suddenly another flaming rafter came crashing down.

"NO!" Calli' screamed as the girl paused and glanced up. Snapping her eyes shut, Callidora gave a moan of remorse as the beam came down upon the child, hiding her body from view except for one now lifeless, stretched out hand.

For one horrible moment, Callidora remained crouched beside the two dead muggles, terror reflecting in her wide blue eyes. Even as glass shattered all around her from the intensity of the flaming heat, Calli' had only one thought circling her blank mind. _I couldn't save her..._

""CALLI'!" came someone's distant but desperate cry. Hazily standing up, Calli' realized that it was Cadence's voice calling for her from out back. But an enormous amount of smoke had already invaded her lungs and shock slowed her brain functions. Taking a small step forward, mental and physical exhaustion overloaded Calli's senses. Trembling in her weariness, she collapsed and small, lights danced infront of her eyes. With a shuddering sigh, everything went black.

00000

"How about Abigail if it's a girl?" James suggested lightly as he shuffled through a sheaf of papers. Both he and Lily were taking a break from reading the vital, but otherwise dull pregnancy information papers. Instead of tirelessly going through suggestions and warnings, they were considering names for their soon to be baby girl or boy.

"No, too old fashioned." Lily said with her nose wrinkled. James shrugged and flipped to the 'B' names.

"Wait, what about Adriel?" James asked, flipping back a page as a name caught his eye. Lily considered this for a moment.

"That's pretty." she admitted thoughtfully. "For a girl that is." James nodded,

"We'll keep it in mind then?"

"Yes, but i'm going to write down a list, so we can remember." Lily responded, pulling a quill and piece of parchment towards her. In neat handwriting, she added 'Adriel' under the girl's column, ignoring James as he rolled his eyes at her organization skills.

"I still can't believe I have to drop out of auror training." Lily muttered.

"We've been through this." James replied firmly. "There is no way that-"

"Under the cirumstances I can continue auror training. It's too stressful and even dangerous." Lily said in a mocking voice, finishing off James admonishment. "It's just that it was going to be my career you know! I didn't strive to get an Outstanding in all of my Owls for nothing!"

"I know Lily, but we have to think about what's best for the baby now." James soothed her gently. He gave a fond glance at Lily's still flat belly. "And you're going to have to drop the whole Order of the Phoenix thing too." Lily's jaw dropped and she made to retort but James cut her off. "Please just for a little while? The Order is even more dangerous then auror training. What would we do if you got hit by a spell and we lost the baby?" Lily sighed.

"I guess." she mumbled. James smiled and gave her a gentle kiss.

"It'll be okay love. Just think, we're going to be parents!" Lily smiled back at him,

:"Fine. But if I have to be the stay at home mom, you're going to have to teach it quidditch, wizard's chess and all that good stuff. And I don't want any of that marauder nonsense." Lily told him bossily. He rolled his eyes in play,

"Of course not." Lily glared at him and James gave her a sheepish grin. Lily gave way and gave a soft giggle, leading to a flurry of kisses from James. The two basked on the sofa, sharing in the anticipation of this new love.

00000

"Alice Longbottom. Do you hereby accept all responsibilities, regulations and consequences of becoming an auror?" asked the Minister for Magic in a deep, serious voice.

"I do." Alice answered solemnly, her hand hovering over the large auror book of rules. Both her and Frank had recieved quite the surprise that afternoon. Being as Frank was the top in his auror classes and Alice was his wife, they were both being sworn to aurorhood years earlier then planned. The Ministry was rapidly losing aurors on their side to the fight against Voldemort and as a result, they were in desperate need of recruits. That's why first year Alice was currenltly standing timidly in front of the Wizengamot, completing her induction into the actual profession.

"And after your Maternity leave, you agree wholly to come back to work and join the war against You-Know-Who?"

"I do." Alice repeated, eyes sparkling with a joy and a fierce determination.

"Then I pronounce you Alice Longbottom, a fully fledged auror, soon to be ready to join the Ministry's auror workforce."

"Thank you sir." Alice said quietly and she gratefully took her certification papers from an elderly looking witch at the door. Hurrying out and into the cool hallway of the Ministry, she was met by Frank who happily took her in his arms and swung her around.

"You're one of us now?" he asked, grinning broadly. She nodded,

"I only hope it's right." she mused, "Accepting the responsibility four years before i'm actually ready. That's why Lily refused to join and James wasn't offered."

"I'm sure we're making the right choice," Frank assured her with a kiss, "It's times like these we must take desperate measures. Besides, you've got loads of extra training from Order meetings and battles."

"That's true." Alice admitted, and suddenly her face lit up with a smile. "I can't believe i'm an auror at last!"

"You'll make a brilliant one too."

"So will you!" Alice said hugging her husband. "Come on, let's head to the office and start today!"

"A little eager?" Frank asked laughing handsomely. Alice just smiled in return. She wanted to do as much in the war as she could before she had to go on her maternity leave.

When they reached the office, they were mostly assigned to simple and dull paperwork. Filing the latest death eater sightings, recording Voldemort's most recent assaults, organizing the names of the victims, most of them deceased...

It was depressing work and Alice could only think of her irritance that she was made to start at such an easy job. Her complaints were soon put to an end though when Mad-Eye Moody, the Head Auror hurried towards them.

He explained that there had been a surprise attack on a small muggle family nearby where Calli' and Cadence lived. He said that the building had gone up in flames and death eaters might still be lingering around the scene of the crime.

"You want us to go?" Alice asked meekly, instantly regretting her previous desires to do something more dangerous. Mad-Eye nodded and then barked,

"Yes now hurry and join the other assigned aurors. Remember, CONSTANT VIGILIANCE!" Alice hurried forwards alongside Frank, wondering what dangers they were to face next.

00000

Meanwhile Cadence stood by a burning building anxously peering through it's gaps and windows in hopes of spotting her friend. A long gash ran down her side from where the single death eater had attacked her.

Undoubtedly, he like Cadence and Callidora had heard the screams and doubled back to finish off his victims. Cadence had tried to stop him, she really had. But he had, had the element of surprise and managed to get in a vicious cutting spell directed at her before disappearing into the smoking doorway.

Cadence wiped away a tear of fright as she prayed for her friend's saftey. She had tried following the evil wizard into the house to stop him but bleeding and injured, she had not been quick enough to beat the flames which had seized the oppurtunity and completely blockaded her only entry. Even the water spell wasn't strong enough to put it out.

"Oh come on Calli'!" Cadence muttered, pacing anxiously. Not only was the fire a risk enough but to be trapped inside with a deadly death eater? Anixiety overtaking her, she hurried around the house, still keeping her eyes trained on the house for any sign of life.

As she reached the back of the blazing cottage, her eyes focused on an empty window, Cadence was sent sprawling across the grass. with relflexes like lightly, she was back on her feet, wand trained on a small boy no older then three. He stared at her in astonishment and fear. It took a startled moment to realize that an adult woman lay unconcious beside him.

"Is this your mommy?" she asked gently, leaning down and wiping soot from the boy's nose. He nodded, round eyes taking in the frightening scene of his house burning behind her. But Cadence had more important things on her mind. She quickly surveyed the back of the house and saw where a window had been opened. "Did a woman help you out?" Again the boy nodded mutely and Cadence felt a pang of worry. Where was Calli' is she had succesfully rescued these muggles?

"Sissy still im-sibe." the young boy offered in a scared voice, pointing a tiny finger at the house.

"Sissy?" Cadence repeated in confusion. Suddenly comprehension caught her, "You're sister's still inside?" she asked quickly. The boy yet again, nodded. _What to do? What do I do? _Cadence wondered as she started to panic.

Suddenly the glass in the windows shattered from the pressure of the heat, sending glass shards flying. Cadence dove down and covered both the boy and his mothers face in protection.

"CALLI'!" she screamed, every ounce of desperation flowing into those words. As fear took over her senses, a faint sound of footprints reached her ears. Whirling around weakly, she found herself staring into the concerned and frightened eyes of Alice Longbottom.

**A/N: I just found out that my teacher post-poned a due date for one of my school projects so I got to update sooner then I intended! It's a little rushed and the title name's not the best but i'm happy about the way the events tie in. **

**Anyways as fanfiction's new policy does not allow me to thank your reviews here, you'll be getting messages soon, if you haven't already. And thanks to all anonymous reviewers! Unfortunately I can't thank each of you people personally because you don't have an account but the support is very much appreciated! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	29. Chapter 29: Bitter Betrayal

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 29: Bitter Betrayal**

Callidora blearily opened one eye only to be blinded by searing white light. Gasping she wondered where she was and what had happened to her. Cautiously, she re-attempted to open her eyes. Managing this small feat, she gazed around at her surroundings.

She lay in a stiff bed covered with snow white sheets. The room she was in was exceptionally boring and the floor was smade up of linoleum. Sighing she rested her head in an equally stiff pillow as realization kicked in. She was in a hospital room.

Impatiently, Calli' waited, praying someone would come in soon and answer her questions. _What happened to me? Who got me out of the house? Is Cadence alright? Did the mother and boy make it safely away from the building? Was the girl-?_

"Miss Prewett!" exclaimed an elderly witch in delight as she entered the room.Callidora jumped having been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she had not heard footsteps approaching.

"Where's Cadence?" Calli' blurted the first thing that came to her mind. She had so many questions that she was having trouble picking just one to start with.

"Cadence?" the healer repeated as she bustled around the bed, checking that everything was in order. "I dont know about her but there's a few people waiting to visit you. Perhaps she is among them."

"When can I see them?" Callidora asked nodding anxiously.

"Right away dear. But there's no need for them to come here. You're quite okay, we just wanted to keep you until you awakened." the healer explained, not seeming to notice the urgency in her patient's voice.

"I'm not hurt?" Callidora repeated dumbly.

"Nope dearie. Just a little smoke inhalation which we fixed up when the aurors borught you here." Callidora sat in silence for a moment, revelling in the news that she was uninjured.

"Oh, okay then. Er, thanks and bye." Calli' finally managed to say. The healer nodded briefly and Calli' pulled herself out of the hospital bed. She gasped in pain as she got to her feet. Her limbs felt incredibly weak while her muscles ached as though every one of them had been sprained. Resisting the urge to sink back into the fluffy, white blankets, Calli' forced her feet to move and exited into the hallway. Following the directions on signs, she made her way to the main lobby.

"CALLIDORA!" Cadence squealed the moment Calli' entered the room. Callidora managed a weak smile before being engulfed in her friend's wide embrace. Over Cadence's shoulder Calli' noticed Lily hovering nervously near James. Her face was pale and her mouth taut with worry. Nearby stood the rest of the Marauders as well as Alice and Frank.

"Hi everyone." Calli' said quietly once Cadence had released her. The men just nodded but Lily and Alice hurried forward to hug their friend.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked sounding slightly strained.

"Yeah, just really sore." she replied, wincing as Alice patted her arm lightly.

"We were so worried." Alice blurted. Callidora gave a shaky laugh,

"I can tell. You all look as though someone's died." Cadence gave a small smile,

"Well you could have." This statement reawakened something in Calli's mind.

"What happened to the family?" she asked urgently. Alice and Cadence immediatly bowed their heads and Lily wrung her hands nervously. Sirius answered for them,

"The boy and mother are fine. But the girl and father, er, well they didn't make it out..." Callidora momentarily blanked as the image of the fiery roof beam toppling to the ground.

"No..." she groaned. "I tried- I could've saved her. She wasn't even an arm's length away..." Lily soothingly put her hand on Calli's shoulder.

"You couldn't have saved her Calli', or she would here now. You did everything you could and that's all you should focus on." Lily explained sympathetically. The others nodded their support.

"Wait, Cadence how did you find me?" Calli asked, letting her friends soothing words comfort her briefly. Cadence shook her head,

"I didn't. Alice came to your rescue. She showed up soon after you helped the muggles outside."

"I was with my new auror squad." Alice offered. Callidora pondered this for a moment.

"Oh, how come your an official auror now and Lily isn't? Just wondering."

"The Ministry is in desperate need of more aurors," Lily explained, answering for Alice, "and seeing as I resigned before they could promote me, Alice got the job. I don't really mind though, I want to put all my efforts into-" Suddenly James clapped a hand over Lily's mouth. There was a brief moment of silent confusion.

"Er, I want to put all my efforts into...the Order." Lily said, struggling to cover up her 'almost' slip.

"I see." Remus said, surveying her and James closely. His light blue eyes seemed to comprehend what no one else was.

"Well anyways, we should get home. It's getting late and tonight's been rough already." Peter said, sounding almost nervous.

"And no more running into burning buildings!" Sirius warned Cadence seriously before kissing her goodnight. Everyone bade their goodbyes and soon dissapparated. It really had been a frightening night.

00000

"Okay, I don't know if any of you have guessed already but there's something we want to share with you." Alice explained, a broad grin on her face as her eyes sparkled with excitement and anticipation. It was Friday evening and everyone was at the Potter's place. Everyone that is to say, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Cadence, Callidora, the Longbottoms and of course the hosts, Lily and James.

Everyone nodded expectantly not knowing what to expect. They had all made predictions earlier when the Longbottoms and Potters were out of the room but none of them were really realistic.

Cadence had said she though that both couples were announcing their divorce but then Remus reminded her that that was hardly what they'd call 'exciting'. Calli' was sure it had to do with the Order of the Phoenix (which she knew little about) while Sirius guessed that they were purchasing some new, fancy wizarding item. Remus had suggested lightly that maybe they were expecting a child but his idea was quickly laughed off and scorned. Lily and Alice being pregnant at the same time, they thought, you've got to be kidding. Besides, as Callidora pointed out, Lily wouldn't be willing to have a child at such a young age.

"Our news is, " Lily said, her voice quivering slightly with a mixture of nervousness and delgiht, "Alice and I are pregnant!" Dead silence filled the room as though it were the aftermath of a bomb. Sirius was the first one to react, other then Remus who had a knowing smile spread across his face.

"OY MATE,WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Sirius shouted joyfully, jumping up and embracing James in a one armed hug. James just laughed while Sirius turned to Lily, picked her up and swung her around. He accidentally knocked Peter over in the process.

"Oh Merlin Lily! Congragulations! And Alice you too!" Calli' squealed with sheer happiness, "You're going to be a moms!" Lily and Alice merely smiled as numerous congragulations buzzed around them.

Only Peter seemed to be less then pleased with the news. After being knocked over by a twirling Lily's feet he seemed dazed and with little memory of the previous events. In fact, he looked positively ill as he sat still on the chesterfield. Having been momentarily knocked out, he could only recall brief moments from the time before. _"Our news is ...pregnant!" "Oy, Mate!" _Lily and Sirius's faces swam in his mind as he struggled to recall what had happened. Now it came swirling back to him, Lily must be pregnant! He didn't recall about Alice being so as well. A look of pure horror and realization spread across his face.

The celebration continued late into the night. Sirius opened a bottle of firewhisky and offered it around. Alice and Lily of course didn't have any though being as it was alcohal. Peter soon announced he wasn't feeling well and left. His absence wasn't missed however as conversation ran wild from the discussing of baby names to who would be the godparents.

"Padfoot of course!" James announced cheerfully after checking with Lily. She smiled at Sirius's expression. He looked as though he'd never been happier before in his life. Alice and Frank's desicion however was based a little more on family.

"Well, my mom's always lamenting on how she'd like the chance to raise another boy so I think we'll have to give the honours of godmother to her." Frank explained. Alice looked pleased with this desicion as well and no one objected. They were all so overwhelemed with joy.

It was near three in the morning when the guests began leaving. Remus left first mumbling something about having to work the next day. Following him were Callidora, the Longbottoms and finally Cadence and Sirius.

"Congragulations again." Cadence whispered as she hugged Lily in farewell.

"Thanks." Lily whispered back and watched merrily as her and Sirius dissaparated.

00000

"My Lord, I have urgent news for you!" a cloaked figure whispered nervously as he kissed the hem of a taller wizards robes. Lord Voldemort stared down coldly upon his servant.

"What is it Wormtail?" he demanded, scarlett eyes peering downwards.

"The prophecy Snape speaks of, I have found the child!" Peter said hurriedly. Lord Voldemort's eyes immediatly flicked with interest.

"You have found the child? Impossible, he cannot be born yet!"

"Well no," Peter admitted but before he could finish explaining Voldemort's foot collided with his stomach. Rolling about a foot away he lay spluttering and gasping for air.

"Then why do you bother me with these lies?" Voldemort hissed impatiently.

"M-my Lord!" Peter gasped, "The child is not born yet but the one to bear him next summer is L-Lily Potter!" Voldemort froze in his tracks as he contemplated this. Finally his face broke into an evil smile.

"Well, well. We will have to drop in on her baby shower after the birth then won't we?"

"Y-yes my Lord!" Peter replied, stumbling to his feet. Voldemort laughed cruelly and then said to Wormtail,

"You have your masters gratitude. However I will have to punish you for your lack of getting straight to the point! Crucio!" Horrible, pained yells filled the cool night air. A bitter, screechy song of a friends' betrayal.

**A/N: I am SO sorry everyone! I haven't been able to access my 'word' recently because of a virus or something my computer must have acquired. I am really am very sorry! **

**I wanted to have it up by the New Year, but well, it wasn't possible. Because I rushed to get this up there might be slight grammar errors and it might seem a little fast paced for which I apologize. I'm not sure I did an overly good job at all anyways... Now that i'm done pleading my case, a special thanks to Natalie Claidi who was my 200th reviewer. **

**Again, I aplogize and I will update this story as soon as possible! Happy New Year everyone!**


	30. Chapter 30:Mist Before the Storm

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 30:Mist Before the Storm**

Callidora peered anxiously at her reflection in the restaurant window. She was in Diagon Alley, about to enter a fancy wizarding restaurant to meet Kenneth for her date. All around her shoppers jostled past, dragging small witch and wizard children with them or either lugging heavy bags of potion ingredients, quills and other assorted knick-knacks.

Taking a deep breath after rearranging her hair for the millionth time that evening, Calli' approached the door and stepped into 'Mermaid Palace'. It didn't take her long to locate Kenneth. He was sitting at a small table near the entrance looking eager for her arrival. Once he saw her, he immediatly jumped to his feet and hurried towards her.

"For a moment there I was worried you wouldn't show." he said smiling tentatively as he took her arm kindly and led her to her seat. Callidora laughed politely.

"I'd never dream of showing you up. I'm only late because of my roomate, Cadence. She tried another cooking spell and ended up blowing our living room up." Kenneth chuckled in amusement.

The evening seemed to pass quickly, with both parties enjoying themselves enormously. After dinner, Kenneth led Calli' to a magical courtyard behind the restaurant where music was playing and couples danced with each other dreamily.

"Shall we?" Kenneth asked romantically as he offered her his arm. Calli's smile broadened magnificantly.

"Of course." All in all, Callidora felt as though she'd never met someone as sweet as Kenneth. They both felt a connection deep and strong, even though it was only their second date.

"Calli', will you be my girlfriend?" Kenneth whispered softly into her ear as they danced closely to a slow song by a famous wizarding group. Calli' felt her heart melting as she replied with a gentle,

"Yes." Hardly able to contain her glee, Calli' kissed Kenneth passionately and warmly. Tingles shot up her spine as he returned the gesture and embraced her tighter then ever before. She had never experianced a night so perfect.

00000

Remus, Sirius and James sat excitedly in the Quidditch Stands as they watched Puddlemere United face off against the Wimbourne Wasps. Peter had once again failed to join them as he mysteriously became sick, for what seemed to be the tenth time that week, and Lily and Cadence were at the Potter's place having a girls night with Alice. Nevertheless, the three marauders were enjoying themselves greatly as they re-immersed themselves in the old sport.

The look of longing on James' face as he watched the Quidditch players whoosh by on their brooms was apparant to even the dullest of creatures. It seemed so long ago that he himself had felt the wind rush through his hair as he flew, felt his hands snatch the quaffle from mid air, felt his muscles move harmoniously as he threw the quaffle through the hoop and lead his team to numerous victories. Sirius could sympathesize with him, having been a beater himself.

"Go Wasps!" Remus cheered as the Wimbourne Wasp's seeker, Esmeralda Jones dived in pursuit of the snitch.

"No, no, no!" Sirius screamed. James shot his best mate a questioning glance. Since when did Sirius root for Puddlemere United?

"I just don't want Moony to in the bet." he explained, his voice hoarse from so much shouting. James rolled his eyes before adding his cheers to the pandemonium. He himself preferred the Wasps over Puddlemere.

"That was a great game!" Remus exclaimed as minutes later they exited the Stadium, a broad grin glued to his face. Esmeralda Jones had managed to catch the snitch, thus ending the game and resulting in a 290-260 Wimbourne win. This victory had also cost Sirius five galleons from having bet with Remus on the game.

"Bloody brilliant." James agreed heartily. Sirius mumbled and kicked a nearby garbage can. Unfortunately the hem of his robes caught on it, dragging him to the ground as it toppled over from his previous kick. Roaring with laughter, Remus and James waited as Sirius grumpily used his wand to fix his cloak and staggered back to his feet. They were just getting set to apparate when a sly, quiet voice caught their attention as a pale, blonde haired man walked swiftly past them.

"Lucius Malfoy!" James hissed malevolently. The marauders had never liked the Malfoys as they were always so obnoxious and prejudist. James in particular harboured a strong hate for the twisted family as Lucius had always treated Lily with such contempt not to mention the Potters had a long history with the Malfoys. From the very beginning, the two pure blood families had been rivals. The Malfoy's views about muggleborns and half-bloods were well known and the Potter's efforts against this prejudism were equally as well noted.

The marauders exchanged a mischievious glance.

"Should we?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Oh stop being such a prat Moony," Sirius scoffed, "You got the cloak with you Prongs?" James nodded deviously as he subtly removed it from his robe pocket. Remus hesitated for a moment before muttering,

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

00000

"Oh Lily!" Alice gushed happily, "It looks perfect!" Lily smiled as her, Alice and Cadence all stood back in the small bedroom to admire their work in the future baby's room.

"I can't tell you girls how thankful I am!" Lily exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We know we're great." Cadence joked with a teasing grin. Alice laughed lightly,

"Thanks for helping me with mine too. I still can't believe we're going to have our babies around the same time Lily!"

"It's pretty amazing." she agreed serenely. Cadence put on a fake pout,

"Stop it, you're making me feel left out." she said sarcastically. Alice and Lily rolled their eyes simutaneously.

"If you want a baby so bad, why don't you and Sirius discuss it?" Alice suggested innocently.

"I don't know. We're not even married." Cadence replied thoughtfully. "I guess we're just not at that stage yet. You two after all, were always the responsible ones. Maybe we're just not mature enough yet."

"I wouldn't exactly call James the most mature person in the world." Lily scoffed.

"I wouldn't either but you have to admit, he's come a long way from the arrogant, ego-maniac he used to be." Cadence reasoned.

"Fair enough." Alice stated.

"I guess. But anyways Cadence don't worry, you should take as much time in your relationship with Sirius as you need." Lily replied.

"I agree." Alice added. Cadence smiled gratefully at her friend's support.

"Thanks guys, I needed to hear that. I really do love him, I just feel we need more time to let ourselves mature."

00000

"Padfoot you're on my foot!" James grumbled as the three men huddled under the invisbility cloak as they hid behind a large rubbish bin in a dimly lit alley.

"Shh!" Remus hissed nervously. They could just barely make out the soft conversation going on between Lucius Malfoy and another person whose identity was unbeknowest to them.

"You shall not disobey orders! That filthy mudblood is not to be touched until the babe is born. And as for this news of the pregnancy of Mrs. Longbottom, we shall have to see. We have not instructions as of yet and we wouldn't want to mess things up." Lucius's dangerously, sly voice commanded. James felt his blood run cold. _What did he want with Alice and could the muggleborn they spoke of so rudely be Lily? She was afterall with child, but he did not see how anyone else would know about it yet. Perhaps it was just coincidence..._

"Stop fidgeting!" Remus ordered in a quiet tone of alarm as Lucius dissapparated with a loud 'pop'. Sirius stopped scratching his arm and froze as the man that had been with Lucius swept out of the alley, his long black robe dragging behind him. James craned his neck to get a glimpse of his face but Remus forced him roughly back.

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing?" he asked sternly, his face pale with alarm. Without having said anything, James was able to deduct that Moony too had been alarmed by the dangerous reference.

"Sorry." James said lowly. Slowly he removed the invisibility cloak and tucked it back into his pocket. Sirius surveyed his two friends warily.

"That didn't sound like I thought it did, did it?"

"I'm afraid so." Remus said gravely. "However James, you musn't jump to conclusions. We'll inform Dumbledore but I believe we should keep this from the girls. As you heard, whatever those dimwits are planning isn't going to take place for a long while, and you wouldn't want to worry Lily overly. If, as we assume, it's her they are referring to. If so, her and Alice will be safe until Dumbledore figures what this is all about. Afterall, unless they were deatheaters, they don't pose any real threat anyways."

"Well that's a very real possibility isn't it?" James muttered in frustration. Sirius and Remus shot him a sympathetic look. "Fine." James agreed reluctantly. "But we go now to inform Dumbledore."

"Sounds like a plan to me mate." Sirius stated agreeably. With a quick nod between the three of them, they dissapparated, leaving only a thin, eerie mist in the alley. Similiarly, though James had no way of knowing this, what he had heard tonight was only the mist before the rising storm of danger ahead of him and his friends.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I understand there's a huge chance of you all hunting me down and killing me for not having updated so long. But before you do, let me at least apologize. I'm so sorry to have left you all hanging back in December! The last few months have been an extremely busy time for me and to tell the truth, I needed to take a break from writing this story for awhile. I think some of you fellow writers understand that a story can get boring to write after awhile if you don't take regular breaks. With a busy Christmas holiday, school midterms and now highschool registrations, I just haven't found the time to get a chapter down. This is my first free evening and i'm just relieved I managed to get this up!**

**Anyhow, thanks everyone for your patience and I hope to update at more regular intervals. Oh and just as an exciting side note, this is Chapter 30! Hooray! lol Well hope to hear from you all in reviews soon, and I promise (for real) that the next free moment I have, I will update this story! Thanks again and I truly am sorry for the excruciatingly long wait!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Echoes of Thunder

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Echoes of Thunder**

The night engulfed the small, deserted street. A light breeze rustled the dead leaves in the yards of the houses and overhead the stars twinkled faintly. All was silent except for the occasional hooting of an owl and the distant rushing of cars on the nearby highway.

Nothing seemed to be amiss as Alice Longbottom astutely surveyed the houses lining each side of the road where she now stood. Everything appeared to be perfectly normally. It was just another night for the muggles around her. Nothing to be wary or fearful of.

"I can't see anything that seems odd." a hushed baritone voice informed her. Mildly startled, Alice jerked her head around to find her husband- Frank Longbottom- approaching her.

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly. "Reed said this was the place." Only a half hour earlier had the auror superintendent, Wayne Reed, warned them about a planned muggle killing the area. She and Frank had been assigned to the field work while two other aurors had been sent to investigate the source of the threat.

However, as she stood here now in the tranquil silence, she felt sure Reed must have misinterpreted the tip off.

"I really don't know Alice. Maybe we ought to head back to the ministry." Frank suggested. Almost as if on cue, a bright flash of sparks came from the opposite end of the street.

"There!" she exclaimed in a tremorous voice. Immediatly, she and Frank took off at a run towards the source. Drawing her wand Alice shouted,

":Lumos." A beam of light erupted from the tip of her wand and Alice used it to see her way in the blinding darkness.

"Remember, if there's more then one we call for backup." Frank reminded his wife. She nodded distractly and brushed her gold brown locks out of her eyes. Breathless, the two of them arrived at the very end house's yard.

The door was conspicuously open, with scorch marks across it's front. Clearly, a wizard or witch had been here, and Alice would bet her life's savings that it was a death eater.

"No mark in the sky yet," Frank noted, "They can't have killed them already."

"Well let's hurry then. We're wasting precious time." Alice said, gritting her teeth as she worked up her courage.

"Right then. Let's do this." Frank said. With that, he stook several long strides to the door, holding his wand aloft. Alice hovered anxiously behind him, ready to attack should a spell go his way.

Peeking a cautious head into the doorway, Frank carefully observed the living room and attatched kitchen for any signs of danger. Nothing seemed out of place, but the soft murmur of voices from the upstairs floor gave away their enemies position.

_Silencio, _Alice thought aiming her wand at her feet. Immediatly the soft patter of her footsteps died as she walked across the hardwood floor of the main level. Frank did the same as they reached the staircase.

"No matter what happens-" Frank began in a barely audible whisper but Alice interupted him with a kiss.

"I know." For a moment the two shared a smile despite their doubts. They wouldn't have been sent on a mission, for it was perilous due to Alice's pregnancy, but as they had been the only fully qualified aurors in at the time, the ministry had not had any other options. It was a regrettable choice, but one that had been necessary. The Longbottom's only preoccupation now was to successfully carry out their task and keep safe.

Reaching the top of the landing, Frank gave Alice's hand a quick squeeze, then let go and moved forwards. Ahead of them a door remained open just a crack. Golden light poured out from the crack, along with the voices.

"W-w-w-ho are y-you?" a man's frail voice inquired. A cruel female voice responded,

"We are everything you cannot even begin to fathom."

"I-i-i don't u-unders-stand." the victim continued, tripping over words in his fright. The deatheater laughed again. Her voice was oddly harsh and mocking.

"Prepare yourself for death." another voice asked. This one was rough, and deep; a male's. Their seemed to only be two death eaters. Alice shot Frank an inquiring look and he nodded, fierce determination in his eyes.

_Go, _he mouthed. Lunging forwards in unison, Alice and Frank slammed the door open, their wands pointed directly at the throats of the two death eaters. To her astonishment, they were the only living people in the room. On the floor lay a murdered wife and husband. _But weren't they just talking to them, _Alice wondered in bewilderment? Suddenly, comprehension kicked in.

"Such pathetic you aurors are." the woman sneered. Alice scowled. She recognized that voice from the duel at the ministry ages ago. It belonged to Bellatrix Black.

"You're going to pay for what you've done tonight." Frank said threateningly. The death eaters again broke into hysterical laughter. Alice felt a churning sensation in her stomach. _Shouldn't they be the least bit apprehensive?_

"So you fell for our little lure did you?" the man asked. Alice clenched her teeth and Frank tightened his grasp on his wand so that his knuckles turned white. _Their child had been at risk because of this ambush. But how could the ministry misread the threat so wrongy... _Alice wondered angrily but then a second wave of understanding hit her. Her eyes widened with disbelief,

"Reed?" she questioned, her voice soft and losing vitality by the minute.

"Clever girl." Bellatrix crooned. "Too bad brains won't save you now."

"What?" Frank scorned angrily, "You actually think you two would be a match for us?" The death eater's eyes narrowed dangerously behind their masks.

"Watch what your mouth you scum." the man warned. Fighting back a torrent of rage, Alice straigtened her arm. She had, had enough.

"Stupefy!" she screamed, wand aiming directly at Bellatrix. Before the jet of red light had even gotten halfway towards it's target it evaporated in midair.

"What?" Frank exclaimed as he emitted a gasp. Neither death eather had so much as raised their wand.

"You're right Longbottom, " came an eerie, high pitched voice. "They probably wouldn't be a match for you as pathetically dim-witted as they are."

"Master-" Bellatrix began to protest but the figure immerging from the shadows by the closet raised a hand to silence her. Alice felt her blood turn cold.

"Voldemort!" Frank hissed, his face an expression of mixed contempt and fear. Like his followers, he too wore a long black cloak and mask. The only difference was the searing red eyes peering out from behind the mask. Alice felt a shiver go up her spine at the very sight.

"Indeed. Now I believe we have been fortunate tonight. You two belong to the Order of the Phoenix." It wasn't a question. Bellatrix and her comrades must have obviously noticed them the last time they fought. Trembling uncontrollably, Alice wondered if they knew about the pregnancy...

"I have suffered your presence long enough." Voldement declared when neither Alice nor Frank made an answer. "Crucio!" Frank collapsed to the floor, writhing with pain. With a small wail, Alice dropped to her knees next to him.

"Experimillimus!" Bellatrix shouted, adding her voice to the din of screaming. With a feeling of hopelessness, Alice watched with tears in her eyes as her wand was sent flying. She wsa going to die. She and Frank were going to die. Their child would never know life...

That thought relentlessly plagued her mind and then suddenly she knew no more pain. Everything went black.

000

Lily lay in bed curled next to James as the rain pounded heavily on the windows. Outside, lightning flashed and thunder shook the house. Despite the storm's formidable nature, Lily had always been enamoured by such occurences. In her mind it was a breathtaking event straight from the heavens.

As a child she had lain awake all night just to watch the streaking bolts of electricity criss cross against the black sky. And when they had occured during the day she would halt whatever she had been doing to take a few moments to watch in awe.

Lily smiled as -watching out the window-she witnessed another bright streak cut across the sky with incredible brilliance. Within second a deafening roar of thunder shook the house. James jolted awake from the noise. The storm was right above them now.

"W-whas goin' on?" James asked through a wide yawn. Lily merely nodded her head in the direction of the window as yet another blue line of lightening creased the sky. James's eyes widened as he put his glasses on.

"Wow. Brutal storm." he commented, marvelling at the sheer power the storm possessed.

"I think it's rather peaceful." Lily mused, not taking her vivid green eyes away from the window. James raised a curious eyebrow,

"Are you insane?"

"It's possible." Lily replied sarcastically.

"Well, there's no possible way i'm going to be able to sleep through this." James informed her. "I'm getting up."

"And i'm the crazy one?" Lily asked in incredulity.

"You always were."

"Was not." Lily scoffed. "I seem to remember a certain someone parading around in his third year while all the teachers discovered they had woken up to blue hair."

"That wasn't me!" James protested. Lily gave him a skeptical glance with which James replied to relucantly, "It was Sirius. Honest!" Lily continued staring, "Ok, I might've, sortof helped out just a teeny, little bit."

"Point made." Lily told him. Stretching her arms, she sighed, "I guess i'm getting up too then."

"Knew you'd agree with me in the end." James announced with childish triumph. Lily rolled her eyes,

"Whatever." Without further arguement she slipped out from under the covers and changed into a comfortable sweater and jeans. She then proceeded downstairs where she quickly boiled some water with magic and made tea.

James joined her shortly at the kitchen table where they continued to drink in silence as the booming thunder continued to vex the night. The clock on the wall read five thirty five AM when Lily finally spoke up,

"Are you scared?" she asked. James was baffled,

"What?"

"Are you scared?" Lily repeated, looking directly into his eyes. James blinked awkwardly,

"Er, of what?" Lily sighed in exasperation,

"Having a child James." she commented as though it were obvious. Taken aback, James pondered the answer.

"No actually." he finally concluded. Lily tilted her head slightly,

"Really? How come?" James shrugged non-chalantly. He was determined to keep his mouth closed about what he and the marauders had overheard a week ago. They had consulted Dumbledore on the issue and found him to be worried, but confident of their saftey. James trusted his ex-headmaster. If he wasn't bothered, then James wasn't either.

"I dunno. I guess i've just been too excited. I've waited for this all my life." he answered honestly. "What's there to be afraid of?"

"Oh James...You can be so daft." Lily told him with another sigh. "There are so many things that go wrong! We're in the order, we're aurors in training! What if I lost you? What if we were attacked and we lost the baby?" Covering her face with anxiety, Lily rested her forehead against the table.

"Lily shh! Everything will be fine, I promise. Trust me okay?" James said comfortingly, wrapping Lily in his strong arms. She leaned against his chest and kissed him softly on the cheek,

"Okay. It's just, oh I don't know. I'm already in love with this child James, and it would kill me to lose him. Ecspecially when we live in such a dangerous time."

"I'd never let anything happen to you..." James whispered.

"I know." A sudden clattering on the window caught their attention.

"It's an owl." James commented in surprise. Getting up he strode over to the window and undid the latch. The barn owl quickly slipped inside, dripping water all over the counter.

Hurrying over, Lily watched with interest as James removed the water sodden envelope and opened it up. The parchment was damp but fortunately the ink hadn't begun to run.

"What's it say?" Lily asked in puzzlement. James's brow furrowed as he read a short, but informative line. Immediate fear gripped at his heart.

"Quick, we have to leave." he told Lily. "Grab your coat."

"What? Why?" she asked, becoming uneasy at James's manner.

"There's been an accident. I'll explain when we get there, just hurry." he replied. Feeling extremely troubled Lily hurriedly fetched her coat and met James back in the kitchen.

"St. Mungo's." he informed her. "Let's go." Just as another round of thunder went off, shaking the china in the cupboards, Lily and James apparated, leaving the parchment to flutter slowly to the countertop. On it, inscribed in hasty black writing were the words,

_Mr and Mrs. Potter, _

_We would be deeply appreciative if you could report to St. Mungo's Hospital immediatly. There has been an issue regarding the aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. Please do not panic, but come straight away. _

_Your cooperation is appreciated, _

_Rena McCaffery, Hospital Suprevisor_

For a final time, lightning illuminated the empty house. It was an ominous sign in the darkness. As the minutes passed by steadily the rain began to fade away and the grey clouds parted revealing the stars overhead. The thunder become an almost inaudible echo in the distance. Grass shone in the moonlight as it beared fresh dew drops and the leaves of the trees glimmered brightly under the moisture. The storm had passed, leaving life behind it.

**Author's Note: Well, for those who haven't read my author's page, I hadn't planned to update this story for a while but here we are. I guess the mood just sortof struck me. Anyhow, I do apologize for the delay and shortness of this chapter. Things have been busy and i'm really pleased to just have gotten this down. It was an exceptionally difficult piece to write. Bit in between key parts if you know what I mean. **

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it and I will update sometime in the future though exactly how long escapes me. Life is quite hectic and as i've mentioned, i've actually begun writing my own novel now. Still though, I haven't forgotten about all you awesome reviewers ;) I will continue this story, I just ask your patience in doing so. **

**Thanks! And please feel free to leave comments, complaints, praise or critism.**


	32. Chapter 32: Fleeting Seasons

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 32: Fleeting Seasons**

Apparating directly into the hospital lobby, Lily took a moment to catch her breath. James appeared beside her with a soft pop as he materialised out of thin air. Both of them hurried to the welcome witch's desk, hardly aware of the sick wizards and witches around them.

"Can you tell us-Two aurors should just have-We got a letter..." Lily gasped, in her panic beginning several different sentences yet not completing them.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom?" the black haired witch asked with a sympathetic smile. "They're in the emergency ward on the spell damage floor."

"Thank you." James replied, taking Lily by the shoulders and guiding her towards the stairs. As they reached the marble staircase, they both hastened into a jog.

"What in merlin's name happened?" Lily practically wailed. "You don't think-"

"I don't know Lily. Let's not assume the worst though." James told her firmly. Supressing his fear was taking up all his concentration and already he was numb with disbelief. Alice was no longer supposed to be doing field work for the aurors, nor was she to be doing missions for the Order. Surely it could not be a random attack...?

Disturbing thoughts of the various possibilites plagued James's mind until they reached the fourth floor. Upon arriving at the landing, both he and Lily froze. It was time to face their fears, and find out what had happened to their friends.

"Mr and Mrs. Potter?" came an inquiring voice. Still panting and out of breath, both he and Lily turned to find a curly, brown haired witch with a clipboard in hand gazing at them. She was dressed in robes of white with St.Mungo's traditional emblem on the front. He nodded hastily and the witch extended her hand to him and then Lily in turn.

"Rena McCaffery. I'm afraid I have grave news for you regarding the Longbottoms. I've summoned you here because of your relations to the two, and the fact that you are ex-coworkers. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Lily said, her voice taut with nervousness. Rena bowed her head,

"Good. I'm hoping then, you can help us sort this mess out. Won't you please step into my office?"

"Alright." James replied. He grabbed Lily's hand and they both followed the hospital surprevisor into a small, but cosy office. He hoped this witch would hurry, eager as he was to find out what had happened to the Longbottoms, he was more concerned with their present state of being.

"Now, as i understand things," Rena began once they were all seated, "Mrs. Longbottom applied for auror office work and a soon to come into effect maternity leave, correct?" Both Lily and James nodded mutely. "Then would you have any idea why they might be ordered to investigate a recent death eater threat when dozens of other aurors could have taken the call?"

"I don't know." Lily said quietly. Despite her panicky fear, she felt an anger rising within her. It was indeed odd that Alice had been sent out on the field, not to mention very irresponsible of the ministry. "Do you know who issued the command?"

Rena mumbled, "I'll check." and began shuffling through the parchment on her clipboard. Eyes darting back and forth as she scanned the report, Lily and James waited in tense silence.

"Wayne Reed, deputy head auror." she finally said. Lily raised an eyebrow in thought.

"Have you tried contacting him?" she finally asked when she came to no conclusions. Rena's expression turned grim,

"Well that's just the thing. He seems to have fled." James swore under his breath. Both he and Lily exchanged a glance,

"The imperious curse." James stated gravely. "I'll bet you anything this was Volde-" Rena made an odd hissing noise at Jame's words.

"Sorry." James said brusquely. "I mean, you-know-who's work."

"Impossible." Rena commented in disbelief, still looking quite pale at the very thought.

"I'm afraid it's highly likely." Lily said, her own voice quivering with fear. "But anyhow, what happened exactly? Are they alright?"

"The Longbottom's are alive." Rena assured them, though her voice was not one of confidence. "Our top healers are attempting to revive them as we speak." She inclined her head, "From what we gather, the two of them went out to investigate as they had been ordered too. When the other aurors finally arrived on scene, they found the death mark over the dwelling. Alice and Frank were both unconcious, and along with their still bodies was that of a muggle couple and a single death eater. The latter three were dead."

Lily gasped and covered her mouth.

"It's no doubt you are shocked. The Longbottom's certainly put up a fight. Once they are recovered, I expect their will be a service recognizing their efforts. The death eater is believed to have been one of you-know-who's top men." Rena said, with a somewhat fierce approval in her eyes.

Lily and James remained mute with shock.

"Anyhow, we do thank you for your assitance. We just wanted to confirm everything. The Longbottom's should be coming around now if you'd like to visit them before you leave." Rena said, a tone of finality in her voice as she got to her feet.

"Thank you." Lily replied quietly as James gave the witch a small nod. The three of them exited the office, and as Lily and James turned to head down the corridor to the wards, Rena headed towards the stairs.

"They're in the Greg Julion ward." she called, and then disappeared down the steps.

"How awful." Lily commented as she and James made their way to the intended ward. "Poor Alice and Frank." She looked rather on the verge of tears. James patted her softly on the back,

"I know love, but at least they survived. They're fine now, and that's all that matters." he assured her. Lily sighed,

"See, this is exactly what could happen James. It's terrible. One moment we could living in perfect happiness, and the next lying in a hospital bed." Lily exclaimed, slightly bitterly.

"I won't let anything happen to you Lily." James said soothingly. She gazed up at him, her green eyes sparkling with tears.

"I know. But I worry about you too." Unable to think of a respose to this, James pointed at a sign on the hallway.

"We're here." he stated simply. Lily hurried to the small window on the door and peered inside. A single healer was making notes on a clipboard but otherwise, everything seemed to be quite alright. Knocking with a still shaking hand, Lily waited as the wizard hurried to open the door for them.

"Visiting hours are over." he said shortly.

"Your suprevisor gave us permission. I'm an auror in training, and this is my wife." James explained. The healer eyed them warily,

"Alright, but make it quick." Once they were in, the healer stepped out.

"I'll be back in five to check on them. You'd better be finished by then." he warned then and hurried off. Lily felt a stab of irritance at his words.

Alice and Frank were both sleeping in their hospital cots, chests rising and falling steadily, as the only sign they were alive. Both were quite pale and Frank had a long gash running the length of his cheek. Lily tentatively pulled up a chair inbetween their beds, while James took to standing beside her.

Almost as if sensing their presence, Alice's eyes flickered open.

"Lily?" she asked hoarsely. Lily nodded and rested a hand on her friend's arm. Alice smiled as at the same moment tears flooded in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

"We got one. A death eater, I mean." she said, a mixture of pride and regret in her voice. Lily forced a smile on her face,

"We know. You did good, but i'm just glad you're okay."

"It was him Lily." Alice continued as though she hadn't heard her friend's words. "It was you-know-who. He tricked us, lured us into the room by pretending the muggle's were still alive." James grimaced at the very thought of Voldemort's trap as Alice spoke; every word seemed to be costing her great effort.

"Bellatrix Black was there, you know that Slytherin from when we were at school. She was dating Rodolphus Lestrange then...she was there, but she didn't get us. He...you-know-who did. Did the cruciactus curse on Frank, I blacked out." Alice continued with great difficulty. "I came to quickly only to find that you-know-who and Black had fled, but Frank was duelling the other death eater. I managed to send a curse his way once I had retrieved my wand...mine riccocheted and hit Frank...the death eater's rebounded back upon himself...I don't know what curse he used, but it finished him."

"Not the Avade Kedavra?" Lily asked, in a hushed voice. Alice shook her head,

"Couldn't have been. That one's unblockable...Anyhow, the aurors barged in shortly after. I reckon that's why you-know-who fled...Dumbledore was with them. He sent us here..."

"Oh Alice!" Lily exclaimed. "You have to give up work for now...with that close call and all." Alice smiled weakly,

"I know. Still, as terrible as tonight was, we managed to contribute. That death eater, Luren, I think it was, well his loss is a big achievement. Reed too...I don't know if you heard but apparently it was all a trap to get us killed. He was a double-agent. You-know-who must have discovered we were part of the Orde-"

"SHH!" Lily and James hissed at the same time. Glancing around warily, Lily made sure there was nothing conspicuous.

"Sorry." Alice whispered. Lily made to reply but at that moment the arrogant healer from earlier re-entered the room.

"Time's up." he informed them.

"Alright." Lily said reluctantly as she got to her feet. "Take care okay? And tell Frank we stopped by. We'll come back to visit you."

"Thanks Lily. And you too James." Alice said wearily.

Lily shot her friend one last reassuring smile before exiting the room.

"I hope we never have to go through that again." Lily sighed to James as the stood for a moment in the corridor. "Too many close calls...I hate Voldemort!"

"I know love...most people do." James replied. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and for a moment they just stood there, finding comfort in each other's presence.

"I suppose we should go." Lily finally whispered. "It's been a long night."

"Yes it has." James agreed solemnly. "Let's go." With two louds cracks, both apparated, leaving the hospital corridor deserted and eeriely quiet. Each moment of silence seemed to echo with the question, how much more would the world have to suffer in Voldemort's wake?

000

As the season passed and the bright autumn leaves gave way to snow, things seemed to quiet down regarding Voldemort's terrible tyranny. Indeed, ever since the Longbottom's had been released from the hospital, the Order of the Phoenix, nor the auror department had had much to do.

Almost immediatly aftter Alice and Frank left St. Mungo's they became much admired figures in the wizarding world. Stories and rumours spread like wildfire about how the couple had faced Voldemort three times and survived, not to mention killed off a major follower.

However, Alice Longbottom had much more to think about then her recent fame. Both she and Lily were now experiancing the full onset of their progressing pregnancy. As the winter became colder, Lily found herself on Christmas morning studying her figure in the mirror. Her small hands rested delicately upon the slight bulge under her green sweater.

She smiled as she thought that next winter, it would not just be her and James celebrating with their friends.

And still, the seasons continued to progress, as both Lily's stomach, and her love grew. Before long, the month of May was upon them, bringing with it the warming sunshine and the realization that their was only three more months until the baby's due date. A recent trip to St. Mungo's revealed that the the baby would be born somewhere around August fifth. Alice's was to be born aroung the tenth of August.

Lily and James, along with the continuous interference from Cadence and Sirius, had decided that if the child was a girl, the name would be Adriel, and if it was a boy, _Harry. _Lily had loved that name since she herself was a young girl. Thankfully, James had liked it as well.

All seemed perfect in wait for their child. In complete joy of expecting, James almost seemed to have become a different person. The same could be said for Sirius. Both men were rarely seen without broad smiles on their faces these days, and neither would give Lily a moment's peace. Indeed Sirius was so adament about making sure Lily was safe, he had begun making several daily trips to Godric's Hollow and the Potter's house. Lily had not quite decided whether she found this more annoying or amusing yet.

Meanwhile James, had gone crazy with spending. He had already purchased a stroller, crib, blankets and dozens of neutral infant clothes. Frank was behaving similiarly. Both Alice and Lily shared many a laugh that spring. While they too were excited, both found it in their best interest's to take things at a much slower pace.

In the wake of all the excitement and happiness, it seemed for a while as though Voldemort and his followers had ceased to exist. While the Order assured them that he was merely regrouping and concocting new plans, it was hard not to lose themselves in the momentary bliss.

This is indeed, why it came as such an unpleasurable surprise to be called to an urgent Order meeting during mid-may. Sitting between Sirius and James at headquarters, Lily listened with dismay as Dumbledore filled them out on the latest events.

"They've threatened to attack a small wizarding community just south of Somerset unless we release the the five death eaters we caught back last fall." he explained calmly, though his blue eyes were fiery with anger.

"Proposterous!" one elderly wizard exclaimed vehemently. Dumbledore raised a silencing hand.

"Indeed. The ministry, of course, is not prepared to let that happen and they've already sent out several aurors to combat. I however, am worried that his may be a ruse to lure security away from the ministry. I want a few of you to head there now, just in case. And also, just to remain cautious, we should have some of you head to Somerset as backup. Voldemort (everyone flinched and a few witches yelped) remains as unpredictable as he has always been." Dumbledore finished, fixing them all with his light, yet serious gaze. Immediatly, several people stood up and volunteered.

James got to his feet hesitantly, and while Lily did not protest, she felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank also rose. Alice covered her face with her hands in stressed anguish.

"Excellent. You five (he gestured to the marauders and Frank), and you too Alastor, should head out for the Ministry immediatly. The rest of you (he waved a hand at the other standing volunteers) should head out to Somerset with me. Lily, Alice, would you two be willing to remain here and act as communicators so we can know what is happening at either end?" Dumbledore asked, as he finished issueing orders. Alice and Lily both nodded resolutely.

"Of course." Alice said softly.

"Right. Then we best be going. Good luck everyone." Dumbledore said, with a grateful nod at the two woman.

"Be careful." Lily said, quickly giving James an anxious kiss on the cheek. He rested a hand on her cheek,

"I will." As Alice too, finished her farewell to Frank, she and Lily both watched grimly as the rest of the Order filed out, either using the door and preparing to apparate, and using the fire to floo their way to the ministry.

"I hate not being able to help out." Lily said bitterly once everyone had gone. Alice nodded,

"Still, at least we get to do something. We're communicators remember?"

"Yes, well, still. Anyways i suppose we might as well do something while we wait." Lily said gesturing to the large accumulation of rubbish and parchment on the table. With an audible sigh, Alice withdrew her wand.

"I hate chores." Alice grumbled as both women began clearing the mess.

**Author's Note: Well, here you have it, chapter 32. Summer is here, which means i will have more time to write. To add to this, I seem to have my inspiration back. I've been looking forward to writing the next segment of this story ever since the first chapter. Hopefully the updates will come quicker now. I'm alternating progress of this, with my own novel.**

**Anyways, do you think I should start a forum for this story? Please let me know what you think. Also, i'm going to be going back and re-editing some of the early chapters. I just re-read them the other day and realized how awful they seem and comparison. Nothing major will change but their will be some alterations.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and i'll update soon.**


	33. Chapter 33: Eyes of a Demon

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 33: Eyes of a Demon**

Alice and Lily waited tensely at the long table in front of the fireplace. Fifteen minutes had already passed since the others had departed and not a single patronus had been sent to them yet to indicate where the death eaters were attacking. Though this was probably good news, Lily couldn't stop the barrage of unpleasent thoughts assaulting her mind. She prayed that James and the others were safe. She couldn't go on without them...

On the opposite end of the table, Alice looked equally as distracted. With her wand held loosely in her hand, she repeatedly flicked it, causing a lone quill on the table to do backflips. Her eyes however, were unfocused, and she looked deathly pale. Lily couldn't blame her. If it had been she who had been attacked last fall by Lord Voldemort and his supporters, she probably wouldn't have gotten over it yet either.

As Lily sat, staring aimlessly at the dancing flames in the fireplace, she felt a flutter of movement from within her as the baby kicked. She smiled lightly and rested a hand over her stomach affectionately. _Please James, be careful...Be safe..._

"Lily!" Alice cried jumping to her feet unexpectedly. Snapping out of her reverie, Lily tore her gaze from the fire and saw a silvery stag shaped partonus appear in the sitting room.

"Everesco!" she muttered breathlessly, performing the spell that would enable her to receive her husband's message. In a light, toneless voice, the message was relayed.

_"Death eaters planning to attack headquarters...Lily and Alice, you must leave immediatly and come to the ministry. It will be safer here. We will warn Dumbledore once you arrive. Hurry!" _Lily felt her heart beat speed up considerably. The death eaters were going to attack headquarters? Impossible. It would then be the second time their headquarters had been given away. Unless they really did have a spy in their midst...one that even Dumbledore had not detected yet.

Shaking her head to clear her jumbled thoughts, Lily hurried over to the fireplace beside Alice. She was looking just as frightened.

"We have to hurry, they could arrive any minute!" Alice said, a note of hysteria clouding her voice. Lily nodded wordlessly and seized a handful of glittering, green floo powder. She tossed it into the grate, just as a distant pop reached her ears. Someone had clearly just apprated outside the building.

"Hurry!" Alice hissed.

"The Ministry of Magic." Lily spoke clearly as she let the warm flames engulf her body. It was fortunate that she and Alice were still able to use the Floo network. The previous month the healers had informed her that apparation was only safe until the fifth month, and floo was safe until a month before the baby was born. Thankfully she wasn't along already.

Within seconds, Lily emmerged into the Atrium from the fireplace. Shaking the ash off her emerald robes she glanced around for the others and felt her heart plummet. Nobody but she was in the hall, accompanied only by the echoing silence. She turned around, planning to go back and warn Alice, but her friend had already arrived.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked, catching sight of the expression on Lily's face.

"I don't know...where are the others?" she said in a determinedly steady voice. Alice's face, if possible, seemed to grow whiter.

"Not another trap?" she asked fearfully. Lily shook her head,

"Let's not assume the worst." she instinctively rested a hand over her stomach, thinking hard all the while, "They must be hear. I'll bet you anything they're waiting for us on the auror floor, or even at the minister's office."

"Yeah, that'll be it..." Alice agreed uncertainly. "How about I head up to the office and you go and check the auror's headquarters. We'll meet back here if we don't find them. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Lily replied. "And if...if something does go wrong, send a patronus but then escape to saftey, alright?" Alice hesitated. Both friends realized how hard it would be to abandon each other if there was indeed, something amiss.

"Alice," Lily said gently, "We have to think about what's more important now." She gestured mildly at her swelling stomach. Alice sighed,

"I know. Anyways, we'd better hurry. Ecspecially if the others are waiting..."

"Right." Lily said with determination. "Let's go then. Good luck." Without another word, both woman hurried in opposite directions. Lily to the golden railed elevator lift at the end of the hall, and Alice to a flight of stairs.

Catching her breath as she stepped into the lift and pressed the button which would take her to the auror's floor, Lily took a moment to quiet her panicked thoughts. Everything would be alright she assured herself sensibly.

However, as the elevator doors re-opened Lily couldn't help but let her uneasiness surface at the conspicuous absence of other ministry workers. Was it a day off? Or was everyone having one big meeting someplace...unless...something really was the matter.

As she strode swiftly down the eeriely quiet hallway, a sudden noise broke the silence. Someone screamed, and with sickening realization, Lily felt she recognized the voice. With every fibre of her being screaming in fear, Lily sped up, her instincts keeping her quiet. Heart thudding, she arrived at the door to the auror's office before something clicked in her memory.

Feeling quite discomfited, Lily lifted her wand and gave it a wave,

"Expecto Patronum." she whispered, watching as her ghost-like cat emmerged from her wand tip. Quickly she focused on her message in her mind, and then beckoned the phantom creature to go. With a last feeling of overwhelming fear, Lily watched as the cat disappeared around the corner in it's search for Alice, then she turned around and faced the door.

Seizing hold of her remaining Gryffindor courage, Lily put her hand on the doorknob and turned it, preparing herself to enter the room she had just heard the scream come from.

000

Apparating directly into the Atrium of the ministry, James looked around while waiting for his friends to arrive. With five loud cracks that resounded throughout the empty corridor, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Frank and Mad-Eye Moody appearied next to him.

Moody grimaced and growled immediatly as he surveyed the lack of people in the hall,

"Better notify Dumbledore. Something's definitely up."

"That won't be necessary." came a cool voice before anyone could take any action. Feeling his stomach lurch, James spun around to face the newcomer. Directly ahead of them stood six death eaters, all adorned with the usual black cloaks and eerie masks. Heart constricting with anger, James raised his wand.

"Is it true," one of them spoke, with an oddly raspy voice that could be recognized as female. "That the pathetic auror traitor, Longbottom expects a child with his wife?" Frank's eyes narrowed dangerously with fury,

"It's none of your business." he snapped, fighting back the rush of panic he felt at their words. They wouldn't harm, Alice...he thought anxiously, they just wouldn't...

"Quite the contrary actually Longbottom." said the first death eater. His grey eyes gleamed under his hood. "But nevermind that, you dolts have once again found out about our plans. I'd say it a pleasure, but we're rather in a hurry tonight...so we'll just kill you quickly." he said snidely. As he finished, the other death eaters obediently raised their wands and prepared to fire. The Order, however, was too quick.

Muttering a curse under his breath, Mad-Eye gave his wand a complicated wave, causing a great jet of silvery light to pelt towards their opponents. The death eaters scattered in panic, and the Order used the distraction to their advantage.

"Run! We've got to get them seperated!" James bellowed as he dodged a stunning curse that had been sent his way. The others heeded his words and immediatly shot off in different directions. James streaked towards the stairs and threw himself down them, focusing solely on remaining on his feet.

"Expelliarmus!" shrieked a man's voice from the top of the stairs. James glanced behind him, and made to dodge the spell but it was too late. The jet of light hit him squarely in the chest, sending him flying down the remaining stairs while his wand flew to the left and landed metres away. As his head cleared, he dimly registered that they were on the auror floor.

With a cry of triumph, the death eater reached James, wand pointed threateningly at where his heart would be. Grey eyes glinting maliciously under his hood, James recognized the death eater to be the one that was in charge.

"I've got one!" the death eater shouted up the stairs. "Kill the others and proceed with the mission! You've got to find the minister, no doubt he's hidden himself after sending the other's home! I'll take care of this traitor!" A few shouts came in reply to the grey-eyed one's orders. James made one last, desperate attempt at reaching his wand. Flinging himself across the hardwood floor he just managed to get his fingers around it.

"Eh-!" the death eater cried in alarm as he realized what his lapse in attention had caused him. Not wasting a second, James sent a violent curse his way, and the death eater only just managed to block it. A large gash tore open the side of his robes, nonetheless.

Making a harsh whipping motion, the death eater countered but James was ready. Leaping to his feet, he got out of the way and replied with yet another curse. Parrying the spell with quick wit and skill, the death eater continued to battle, engaging himself and James in a full-fledged duel.

Panting for breath, James used every ounce of cunning he possessed to try and defeat the death eater. He had to warn Lily and Dumbledore...

"Imperio!" the death eater cried harshly. James made to dodge the spell but stumbled on a piece of rubble from the wall that was the result of a misguided hex. He blanked as the curse hit him and before he knew it, a pleasent buzzing seemed to fill his ears. It was as though he had not a care in the world any more, every worry, fear, anxiety he may have had disappeared. Relaxing in the wonderful grip of this ethereal purgatory, James felt as though a voice was whispering in his ear.

_Use the Patronus charm...send for the others of the order...then we shall have some fun...send a patronus...tell them to come to the ministry..._

Losing all sense of what was happening, James obliged, thinking it to be a very fine idea indeed. It was only as his silver stag patronus (incidentally, the same form he took as an animagus) that reality came crashing back down. Blinking in confusion, James cast a glance at the death eater who appeared to be grinning in delight. James felt a sudden sense of forbidding as comprehension came to him at last.

"NO!" he exclaimed furiously, throwing himself at the death eater, forgetting all reason as he let his wand clatter to the floor. "YOU FOUL-YOU-YOU!" Swears streamed from James's mouth as he landed his fists on every inch of the death eater he could reach.

As he took a particularly ferocious swipe at the man's face, a loud crack signalled the breaking of the man's nose. In rage and pain the death eater kicked out, catching James in the stomach. He doubled over in agony and tried desperately to catch his breath. The death eater took the moment to get to his feet, blood pouring from under his mask.

"Crucio!" he hissed angrily, and James was overcome with unbearable pain. Nothing else compared, he wanted to die...for the death eater to kill him now... Then an image of Lily surfaced in his mind and he gripped tightly to it. Almost immediatly the curse was lifted and the death eater let out a roar of fury.

"What magic is this?" he questioned incensed. James made no movement. No attempt to escape, or to fight back. He sensed that another presence was with them now. Raising his head weakly, afraid of what he would see, he glanced up through his cracked glasses into the eyes of a demon. Burning, red, pitiless eyes. Lord Voldemort laughed and all at once, James felt fear like he had never known before.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed, please review. **


	34. Chapter 34: I Don't Want to Lose You

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 34: I Don't Want to Lose You**

"Crucio." Voldemort said, his cold voice alit with malice. James couldn't muffle the scream that escaped him as pain beyond pain engulfed him. Minutes passed...minutes he could not recall in his agony, and he soon found himself, face down on the wooden floor. His body ached and his head was throbbing. _Why did they stop...?_

Daring a glance up, James saw both Voldemort and the death eater staring at the opposite side of the room. Voldemort was grinning, almost maniacally. In his eyes were pure glee. Frightened of what he might see, James forced his neck to turn and as he saw the object of the Dark Lord's attention, he felt his heart plummet.

Lily stood in the doorway like a startled deer; her viridian eyes were wide with shock and her mouth agape with horror. As James gazed at her frightened expression he couldn't help but let a wave of utmost helplessness wash over him. Everything he loved...everything he lived for was Lily and the soon to be baby.

"Excellent," Voldemort said, his voice eager with anticipation. "You fools who love are so easy to lure...hurt, and trap." Lily did not dare move as the evil wizard spoke, but her grip tightened on her wand. James staggered to his feet with difficulty. Neither Voldemort or the death eater made a move to stop him. Both looked exceptionally pleased with the situation, even moreso then was normal.

"Let her go." James said between his clenched teeth. Panting hard and still bleeding from the scrap on the stairs, he waited for Voldemort's response. It came in the form of a high-pitched laugh of mirth.

"When I have such luck? Double luck, I may add." he sneered. "No. You two have fled like cowards long enough, tonight, I finish this. Your child will never know life." James felt a fury grip him, an unfamiliar emotion except the brief pangs he had experianced during his days of torturing Snape. He refused to let them harm Lily.

"James..." came a small voice, positively quivering with fear. Lily looked positively faint as she continued to maintain her postition in the doorway. Despite her fear, something glittered in her eyes...determination?

"Lily, run." James said firmly, raising his wand, preparing to do everything in his power to block Voldemort's path to her. The death eater made to move forwads, but Voldemort raised a pale, hand to halt his actions.

"Let us see what he does." he spoke in a clearly amused tone. James glanced at Lily who had refused to move. He felt a prickle of impatience, quickly stifled but more intense fear.

"LILY! Go!" he shouted, his slightly panicked voice echoing across the spacious room.

"No." she replied, striding forwards. She pointed her wand forwards and took aim, "I'm not going to leave you."

"But the baby..." James muttered weakly as she came to stand by his side. She shook her head resolutely and swore at Voldemort. James clearly had no other choice, but that didn't mean he couldn't protect her to the best of his ability.

"Cruci-" Voldemort began to say but a bright blue jet of light from Lily's wand shot right at his head and he broke off his spell in order to concentrate on avoiding it. His head out of the way, the curse slammed into a desk behind them and evaporated into dust. Lily look furious, a fierce determination gleaming in her eyes now. She didn't have emotion to spare for fear.

With a slashing movement, the death eater and now came at James, just as Voldemort went for Lily. Though he would have preferred it the other way around, James could not afford to dwell on the issue as he fired curse after curse upon the death eater. Narrowly dodging a vicious cutting hex, James bellowed,

"Sectumsempra!" The death eater was too slow to block it after having wasted time witht he wand movement required for the previous slashing hex. Immediatly, long gashes split his robes and blood spurted from his torso. He went down with a pained scream and a triumphant James, hurried to where Voldemort and his wife were duelly so fiercly, neither seemed to be making any headway.

Wand moving so fast it was a blur, Lily barely managed to duck Voldemort's last curse before James went barrelling into him. Though it was not one of his brighter ideas, it did give James a feeling of satisfaction to hear the crack of skull on stone as Voldemort's head bashed into the wall.

"James!" shrieked Lily, her pretty face terrified as Voldemort recovered in barely half a second. Without a word, Voldemort whipped his wand and James spun around, so that his back would recieve the blow. Immediately pain exploded down his spine, and bright white dots appeared in his vision. As he collapsed face first onto the cool, wooden floor he heard the light tinkle of glass as his glasses shattered.

Above him he heard Voldemort's cruel laughter again, and Lily's frantic sobs. A desire to keep fighting despite being near unconciousness, or even death swept over him and once more he attempted to struggle to his feet. He was saved of this most pain-staking endeavour however when a familiar voice rang across the room.

Hope gave new life to him as James saw the dim outline of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom and Albus Dumbledore charging across the wreckage which was the auror's office.

"OI!" Sirius bellowed, followed by a more crude statement. James was dimly aware as his old headmaster brushed past him, long robes billowing as he took over the duel with Voldemort. Within seconds he felt Lily's hand in his as Sirius and Remus helped him get to his feet.

"Lily!" James said hoarsely, collapsing into her arms. She hugged him with her teary eyes.

"Why did you send the patronus?" she asked, her voice still wavering. Remus and Sirius both looked at James curiously, their eyes occasionally darting warily to where Dumbledore and Frank were trying to subdue Voldemort.

"I didn't..." James stuttered weakly, "I m-mean I did, but I was under the Imperius curse." Lily opened her mouth to reply but a deafening crashing noise brought all their attention back to the present.

Dumbledore had been sent flying to the floor and Frank into a desk as Voldemort apparated. Both lay relatively still for a moment before regaining their footing.

"Lily, James..." Dumbledore muttered, hurrying over to them. "Are you all right?" Lily shrugged but James was too weak to answer. Dumbledore studied him keenly for a moment before taking out his wand and beckoning for him to lie down.

"I can fix this." he said gently. He murmured something under his breath and the tip of his wand glowed orange. Dumbledore then proceeded to run it over the length of his back while the other's watched with bated breath.

It was as though waking up from a bad dream. James's concious became clearer and clearer as each wound was healed and before long, he felt completely normal except for the occasional minor aches and pains.

"Reparo." Remus muttered, instantly repairing James's glasses.

"Thanks." he said gratefully as he stood up again. Lily cast him a worried glance but did not speak.

"We had better leave." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "The minister will be down here shortly, and you'd be better off at home resting then attempting to explain this."

"But what about the other death eaters?" James asked.

"We've got them all, mate." Sirius said clapping him on the back. James winced. "Mad-eye and the others are keeping watch over them now."

"But why was no one else at the ministry?" Lily asked in mild confusion. "Workers, I mean."

"Gone home." Dumbledore answered with another weary sigh. "Someone tipped off the minister that the death eaters might be planning to attack the ministry and so he evacuated the place. Then he took to hiding in his office. He seemed to think it would be more safe then his own home, and I have to say, he's quite right. The enchantments guarding his office are much stronger, though i'm sure they would not have held had Voldemort taken to breaking through it."

"But how did you know to come?" Lily asked. "I mean, Alice and I came here because of the patronus..."

"Alice ran into us," Remus explained, gesturing to himself, Sirius and Frank. "We were losing the fight against the death eaters, but she had the sense to go back and send a patronus to Dumbledore and the others."

"So it was all just a ruse to get into the ministry then?" James clarified.

"Indeed it was." Dumbledore agreed. "The death eaters do not know the location of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, nor were they planning to attack Somerset. It would seem I was correct in my suspiscions."

"So that's it then. He failed." Lily mused sounding slightly skeptical. Dumbledore smiled at her,

"Thanks to you, Alice, James and the others. Had you not fought so hard against Voldemort, he may have had time to move on. And Lily, James, Frank...I am sorry that you had to be caught up in this. I know it isn't quite the appropriate time to be duelling death eaters."

Frank and James nodded wordlessly.

"Right." Lily said quietly. A moment's silence followed this, until Frank finally broke it.

"Shall we head home then?" Frank asked uncertainly. Dumbledore bowed his head,

"Certainly. And I shall make sure you are not called on again for missions. Tonight was a closer call then I would wish to admit." he said gravely.

"Take care." Lily said softly as she and the others prepared to apparate. Without speaking, they somehow all intuitively agreed to apparate to the same place. Seconds later, she, James, Sirius, Remus and Frank were standing in the living room of the Longbottom's place. Alice and Peter were already there, waiting anxiously, accompanied by Cadence and Callidora, as well as Callidora's boyfriend, Kenneth.

"Hi." Lily said with a faint smile. Cadence and Calli' shrieked with apparant relief and threw their arms around her neck.

"Oh Lily!" Cadence wailed.

"Are you alright?" Callidora asked, eyes wide with worry. She then rounded on James, "And you, is everything okay?" James nodded wearily and sank into the sofa. Lily joined him a moment later, and before long, everyone had taken to sitting.

"What happened?" Cadence asked breathlessly. "Alice told us some...but she said...well..." Cadence glanced hopefully at the others, seeking their support.

With some reluctance, Lily, James, and Sirius told the main parts of the story, occasionally assisted by Remus, Frank and Alice.

"And he just disapparated?" Kenneth asked in wonder as they finished the retelling. Lily nodded,

"He must have been overwhelmed what with Dumbledore and us lot."

"Yeah..." Alice mused. Silence fell upon the group as each considered their own thoughts. Callidora sat in Kenneth's arms as he absent-mindedly played with her hair. Cadence and Sirius were sitting side by side, Cadence's eyes following the dancing flames in the fireplace while Sirius had his head rested on his hands. Remus and Peter sat quietly, staring into nothingness. Alice had her head rested on Frank's shoulder. Nobody seemed to know what to say.

"We'd better go home." James said after a long while. The others nodded mutely. Everyone seemed to be still shocked about the night's events and what _could _have happened. Lily quickly hugged her friends in farewell before apparating with James back to her own home.

000

At home, both Lily and James prepared for bed, still not speaking. It wasn't until they were both lying in bed that James spoke.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" he asked in a peculiarly, high sounding voice. Lily frowned, and rolled over so that she could face him. He was, however, staring at the opposite wall.

"I wasn't going to abandon you." she replied, a slight edge in her voice.

"You wouldn't have been abandoning me," James said firmly. "You'd have been getting to saftey."

"James!" Lily exclaimed in exasperation. "He would have killed you!"

"Don't be selfish!" James snapped, finally turning to face her. His hazel eyes glinted with frustration. "You have more to consider here, then just what you want!" Lily was at a loss for words.

"Wha-?" but James pressed on,

"What about the baby? Would you have risked everything? It was two lives for one Lily, and you know it!"

"James wh-" but again, James cut her off.

"I care too much about you and the baby. Doesn't it matter what I think, doesn't it-" he said, his voice getting louder and louder but this time, Lily cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" she roared, leaping to her feet. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Don't I?" James asked testily, also getting to his feet. "That was just plain selfish-"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SELFISH!" Lily shrieked, her famed temper flaring. "Who's had to deal with you running off everywhere on those dumb missions while I wait, bearing YOUR child, not knowing if i'll ever see you alive again? Who has to worry that she could be left widowed with a child that might never know his father? I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU JAMES!"

Both she and James paused here, breathing heavily and they glared at each other. Lily's eyes immediatly filled with tears but she did not apologize.

"I'm sorry." James finally said. "I didn't-I don't-It's just-"

"I know." Lily said, her voice quieting down. "I'm worried too though." James moved around the bed to hug her. She swept her bangs out of her face and twisted so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Promise me you'll never leave me?"

"I promise." James murmured, still holding her with all the love in the world.

**Author's Note: It would seem that i'm on a roll. That's three chapters in less then a week for me:) These last few chapters have just been so surprisingly easy to write. They just come naturally.**

**Also, there is now a forum up and running for this story. To go there, please go to my author's page and click on 'My Forums'. Please stop by if you have the time.**

**Anyhow, it's getting ever nearer to a very exciting segment in the story. The next few chapters will definitely be the starting of it, so I hope you'll keep reading. Anyways please drop a review if you have a moment, thanks. ;)**


	35. Chapter 35: Reappearences

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 35: Reappearences**

As the warm May sunshine gave way to the more intense heatwaves of June, Voldemort and his supporters seemed to grow more and more active. While Dumbledore was true to his word, and did not request the Potters or the Longbottoms to partake in any dangerous missions, Lily couldn't help but wonder whether they weren't at just as much risk while not doing anything.

Becoming more and more protective as the weeks went by, James took it upon himself to apply several new security charms and spells on their household. Before no one had been able to apparate directly inside the house, but now they could no longer apparate anywhere on the property. He had also applied a series of intruder alert charms which would go off the second anyone set foot in, or out of the house.

Early one Thursday morning while James was at work, Lily found herself startled out of a novel she was reading by one of these such alarms. With a sigh she got to her feet and performed the spell that would enable her to determine who the arriving person was. To her immense relief, it was only Cadence and Callidora, bringing with them, Alice.

"Hey." Lily greeted her friends as she opened the door to let them in.

"Lily! You shouldn't just open the door to anyone!" Cadence exclaimed, a slight disapproving note in her voice. "What if we were death eaters under the influence of polyjuice potion?" Lily raised an eyebrow at her friends as she allowed them to enter the house.

"The intruder charms James put on the property require a spell to shut them off and show who the intruders are. It's not affected by polyjuice potion, so i'd know your identity anyways." she explained patiently.

"Oh." Cadence said, "Clever."

"Indeed. So what brings you all here today then?" Lily mused with a smile. Callidora returned the grin and said airily,

"Well, we haven't been able to do too much together lately with you and Alice being so far along, and all the recent death eater activity, so we figured we could make it a girl's day out."

"They arrived at my house at six this morning." Alice said feigning grumpiness, "Frank nearly blasted them into next week, he was so startled by their early call. Can't say I was overly impressed either."

Cadence grinned, not abashed in the least. Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, it sounds fine to me. What did you girls have in mind?"

"The insane asylum." Alice said promptly, jerking her head towards Cadence and Calli'. Lily laughed again, as Cadence gave Alice a reproachful look.

"We were actually thinking of diagon alley. Probably safest there." Callidora explained calmly, though still grinning slightly.

"Brilliant." Lily replied. "Shall we set off immediatly then?"

"Let's." the others agreed in unison. Lily quickly collected a few galleons and sickles and stuffed them into the pocket of her black robes. Then as she and the others exited, she turned and quickly activated all the security spells.

"Frank's been like that too." Alice said, gesturing to the house. "Seems to think having a baby in the house will attract you-know-who even more."

"Yeah, James is pretty paranoid." Lily agreed, ignoring the slight chill that went up her spine at Alice's words. "Still though,we can't complain overly."

"True enough." Alice said simply.

"Hurry up you two!" Cadence called from where she stood on the road leading to Godric's Hollow. She and Callidora were already waiting ahead of them. Lily shook her head slightly and hastened her steps. Moments later, the foursome had apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

The barman hardly flinched as they appeared in the midst of the pub, but looked up hopefully. Lily shot him an apologetic smile as they exited the smoky room and stepped into the sunny courtyard outside of it.

Callidora quickly used her wand to tap the bricks in their assigned order, then stepped back as the wall opened up to diagon alley.

"I haven't been here in ages." Lily commented, glancing at all the shops reminiscently. "Branched out a bit, hasn't it?"

"Oh yes." Callidora said as she led the way down the busy street. "There are loads of new shops and restaurants. In fact, the one we're going to just opened the previous week."

"You'd think business would have slowed down some considering all the news." Alice said thoughtfully.

"I reckon everyone's rushing into things because of it though." Cadence said in reply. "I mean, look at the rubbish that's popped up too." And she gestured towards a series of booths set outside Ollivander's wand shop. With a keener glance, Lily saw that they seemed to be selling protective potions.

"Dark spell deflecters." Lily read outloud as they passed a kiosk selling defensive amulets.

"Yep. They don't work though." Cadence said, shooting the saleswitch a dirty look. "Just trying to make a quick knut."

"We're here." Callidora said, straightening her blue robes. "Crusset's Cuisine." With curious expressions the others followed her into the restaurant. There was a very warm and friendly atmosphere about the place. Everything seemed to be decked in blue velvet, from the curtains to the chairs seats surrounding the tables.

"This is nice." Alice commented, casting an appraising eye around the place. Lily didn't have a chance to agree for at that moment, a witch approached them.

"Table for four she asked?" peering at them with her dark brown eyes. She had curly blonde hair, and two inch nails painted turquoise.

"Yes." Cadence answered, following the witch as she beckoned them towards a booth. Lily settled herself next to Callidora, while Cadence and Alice sat opposite to them.

"My name is Loreen and i'll be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink?" the witch inquired politely.

"Yes thanks. A gillywater." Callidora replied.

"Butterbeer." Cadence chimed in happily.

"Gillywater." Lily added. Alice hesitated before saying,

"And i'll have the same as her."

"Right then." Loreen said, summoning a series of menus with her wand as she scribbled down their orders with a quill. "Be back in a moment." She bustled off, winding through the other occupied tables.

"So how're you feeling?" Callidora asked when no one else spoke up. Her question was directed towards Alice and Lily.

"Fine." they both replied at the same time.

"Exhausted though...i'll be glad when the baby's born." Alice added. Callidora smiled gently,

"Kenneth wants to start a family." she said somewhat dreamily. "I think we might get married this fall."

"That's great Calli'!" Lily exclaimed, feeling a burst of happiness for her friend.

"Bit soon isn't it?" Cadence asked.

"Not really. I mean," and Calli' blushed here, "We're in love and all so..."

"Well i'm happy for you." Alice said with a broad grin.

"Thanks." Callidora replied.

"What about you and Sirius, Cadence?" Alice inquired. "You two have been together...since...well, forever."

"About three years." Cadence corrected her. "And what about us?"

"Well...don't you...want to get married or something?" Alice asked, slightly awkwardly. Cadence shrugged non-chalantly.

"We're actually pretty content. I mean, we know we're in love...we see no reason to tie the knot just yet. Maybe after you-know-who is defeated." she said.

"Understandable." Callidora commented just as Loreen arrived back with their drinks. She quickly handed them out and then took their orders for their meals beforing disappearing again.

Before long, their food arrived and the girls tucked in eagerly. The food was delicious, and Lily felt content. Their wasn't much conversation until they had all finished eating and Cadence spoke up,

"So, we know that in the light of recent things, Lily and Alice haven't had the chance for a proper babyshower." Lily and Alice exchanged curiously surprised glances.

"And so," Callidora continued, "We thought we'd have a small celebration of our own."

"You shouldn't have." Alice admonished lightly, but there was no real conviction in her voice. Callidora and Cadence summoned two brightly wrapped packages each with their wands.

"Here you go Lily, and here Alice." Cadence said, handing them each a package, as did Callidora. "Hurry and open them." she added eagerly, as she and Calli' sat back to watch.

Smiling slightly, Lily gently removed the lilac wrapping from around her gift. She gasped as an exceptionally soft material fell into her lap. Holding it up, so she could see it in all, she saw it to be a beautifully designed baby's blanket, with a pattern of the night sky on it. Due to it's magical nature, the stars twinkled and comet's streaked gently across the threads."

"Thanks Calli'!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Don't mention it." Callidora said happily. Now Lily turned to the package from Cadence. Tearing the bright red paper off of it, she found inside a medium sized box.

"It's a toy." Cadence blurted, unable to contain her excitement any longer. Lily laughed as she opened the box and found twenty four blocks flashing different colours."

"Thanks Cady." Lily smiled appreciatively.

"Yeah, thanks you two." Alice added, looking slightly teary eyed. Both Calli' and Cadence nodded, looking quite pleased with themselves.

"Well I suppose we'd best be off." Cadence said, getting to her feet. "I'll just go pay the bill."

"Oh, here." Lily said, fishing in her pockets for some coins but Cadence shook her head firmly.

"It's on me. Consider it a gift from Sirius." and she grinned mischieviously, revealing a handful of galleons that had certainly not come from her vault. Lily rolled her eyes but made no protests. Stubborn as she was, Cadence _was_ known for her persistance.

After Cadence had found and paid Loreen, the girls exited the charming restaurant and decided to hit some stores before heading home.

They stopped at Madam Malkin's where Alice and Lily watched gloomily as Cadence and Callidora tried on various robes and cloaks.

"Oh don't look so pouty." Callidora said lightly as she studied herself in the mirror, modelling a satin grey cloak. "There's a maternity section over there." Lily wrinkled her nose while Alice flatly refused.

"As if I need to be reminded that i'm the size of an elephant." Alice said dryly.

"Well it's only temporary." Cadence reminded her exasperatedly.

"Still. I'm perfectly content with what I already have." she retorted.

After thoroughly picking through the entire store, the four of them continued on their way up the street. Callidora stopped at a Quidditch supply store to replenish her stock of broom polish and Alice dragged them into a stationary shop for new quills.

Before long, hours had passed and evening was upon them.

"I should pick up some stuff for supper." Lily mentioned. Cadence scanned the street,

"I dunno if you can Lily, everything's closing." Lily groaned,

"I really don't want to be stuck with just stew tonight." she complained. "Hmm, maybe we can just stop in the muggle grocery store on the other side of the Leaky Cauldron?"

"What's a grocery store?" Callidora asked curiously, while Alice gave her a similiarly questioning look. Lily sighed,

"It's where they sell food. You three can wait in the pub for me if you'd prefer."

"Alright, but don't you think you're going to attract unwanted attention?" Cadence replied. Being a half-blood she understood fairly well. "You can't just march in there wearing your witches robes."

"Oh, right." Lily mused, glancing down at her attire. "Well then here." She pulled it over her head so that she was only wearing jeans and an oversized t-shirt, then passed her robes to Cadence.

"See you in a minute then." she said and dashed up the street and back to the brick wall. Tapping in the pattern, she hurried through the gateway, through the pub and out into the muggle street. For a moment she stood there in bewilderment, trying to recall where the shop was located (it had been awhile since she had been in muggle company).

"Oh right," she muttered, finally locating it. She quickly made her way through the crowd and to the shop.

Eager to be out of there quickly, she hurriedly collected the supplies she needed and went to stand in line at the checkout.

"Lily?" came a curious voice, laced with disdain. Lily spun around in surprise and jumped. Standing behind her was Petunia Evans-Lily mentally smacked herself-Petunia Dursley, she corrected. And what was more, she was pregnant as well.

"P-petunia?" Lily stuttered in shock. Both sisters were silent for a moment as they stared at each other blankly. Lily was the first to break the silence,

"Er...um...congragulations." she said feebly. Petunia nodded,

"You too." she said stiffly. Lily eyed her sister interestedly and was not surprised to see that hardly a thing had changed. Her sister still had wispy blonde hair, pale eyes and an unnaturally long neck. She would have been as thin as ever as well had it not been for her bulging stomach. Her look of disgust also signalled that her feelings towards Lily remained unchanged as well.

"Er, how've you been?" Lily asked akwardly, taking another brave stab at conversation. Petunia's eyes narrowed shrewdly,

"Fine." She did not return the question.

"Right." Lily murmured, placing her purchases on the check out so the clerk could bag them. Lily then swore. She had completely forgotten she would be needing muggle currency. Petunia's gaze switched back from Lily's frustrated expression the expectant clerk and her gaze seemed to harden. Looking as though she'd rather be giving her life savings to a monkey, she took out the required amount and pushed it on the countertop. Lily felt like pinching herself to check if she was dreaming.

"Thanks." she mumbled awkwardly, collecting her bags. Petunia nodded again wordlessly and paid for her own groceries. Lily made to leave but then turned around as she reach the doors.

"Er, Petunia?" she called. Her sister gazed at her, looking murderous that she dared address her so publicly. "Will you tell me, when...when my nephew, or niece is born?"

"Fine." Petunia agreed, sounding very unwilling.

"Thanks." Lily said softly, and without a backwards glance, she hurried outside, not knowing that she would never again see her sister.

000

Later that night, both James and Lily sat curled together on the couch. James was going through several reports he had to read for auror training and Lily was supposed to be reading her novel. However, she couldn't help but be distracted by thoughts of her earlier encounter.

Petunia must care...somewhere deep down because she helped me, right? I know she hates me...but maybe family bonds can survive through that? Well no, look at Sirius's family... Lily's mind was swimming with all her thoughts and she couldn't seem to order them.

"Lily!" James said sharply, bringing her out of her reverie. "That's the eighth time i've called you." he said more gently, looking at her in some concern. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Lily replied, mildly startled. "Sorry, I guess I just zoned out."

"Yeah." James agreed. "Anyways what's up? You've been distracted since I got home."

"Just thinking about today with the girls." Lily replied evasively. James didn't seemed convinced.

"Did everything go alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, everything was great. It's just well...I ran into Petunia." Lily explained, finally giving in under James keen gaze.

"Oh," he said in some surprise. His eyes then narrowed, "She didn't give you a hard time, did she?"

"No," Lily replied. "Well, she wasn't exactly friendly, but she did help me out with money, since I forgot about muggle currency."

"Right then." James said.

"Yeah..and she's pregnant too." Lily added.

"Really?" James asked brightly. Then his tone faltered, "Er...is that good?" he asked meekly. Lily laughed at his sheepish expression.

"Well it's not bad." she mused. "I reckon she's pretty far along, further then me anyways."

"Oh...well, I guess we'll have a little niece...or nephew then, eh?" James said.

"I suppose. I doubt it'll do anything to mine and Petunia's relationship though...she loathes me. She won't want a 'freak' like me around her child." Lily explained, a hint of sadness in her voice. James muttered a very unkind word.

"James!" Lily reprimended though she looked mildly amused.

"Sorry Lils." he muttered, smiling apologetically. "But it's true." he then added in an undertone. Luckily Lily didn't catch it however, the intruder charm had just gone off, casting a high-pitched whine into the air.

000

After having gone back to Lily's and then Alice's houses, Callidora had headed back to her own flat. Cadence had gone to Sirius's to spend the night, and so she and Kenneth would have the place all to themselves.

He was very pleased to see her, and the two of them wasted the evening away drinking firewhiskey and wine, while sharing stories of their childhood and upbringing. It was a conversation that never got old between the two of them. Callidora was a pureblood, while Kenneth was muggleborn and so they spent endless hours comparing the two lives.

As the clock struck midnight, a loud knocking came from the door. Callidora looked up from the sink where she was washing some glasses with magic.

"Do you want me to get it?" Kenneth asked kindly, rising to his feet. Calli' flashed him a smile,

"No i've got it. It's probably just Cadence. You can finish off the dishes though, if you like." she said. He shrugged and took over by the sink.

Brushing a soap bubble from her raven dark hair she hastened to get the door. Quickly she undid the locks and charms with her wand and opened the door. The man standing there was enough to send her mind reeling in shock.

"B-briac?" she asked in bewilderment. He laughed harshly, his dark eyes piercing in the night. Callidora took in his appearence with relative unease. His brown hair had grown out somewhat and it looked as though he hadn't shaved in days. He had dark shadows under his eyes and looked more menacing then ever.

"Callidora, what a pleasure to see you again." he rumbled, his tone almost...mocking. Calli' felt a prickle of anger. The last time she had seen this prick he had been cheating on her with another girl.

"What do you want?" she asked brusquely, keenly aware of Kenneth listening from the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Briac asked slyly, and without waiting for a response he pushed past her. He stopped dead once he saw Kenneth at the kitchen.

"Who're you?" he asked, now sounding annoyed.

"I'm her boyfriend." Kenneth replied, his voice steely. Callidora edged warily towards the two. She felt strangely uneasy.

Briac lifted his wand, as did Kenneth. Callidora froze,

"No, don't!" she protested but neither man heeded her.

"Crucio!" Briac bellowed in response to the furnunculus curse Kenneth had just wielded. Briac's curse hit Kenneth, sending him to the floor, while the other spell merely bounced off of the oncoming jet of light and was sent riccocheting towards Calli'. With a scream, she dropped to the floor and covered her head. The wall above her exploded and a large chunk of rubble collapsed onto her.

"No!" she screamed, ignoring the pain in her arm. Kenneth was writhing on the ground in agony. "STOP IT!"

Briac obliged, but not before stunning Kenneth. Callidora felt tears flood to her blue eyes.

"What do you want?" she sobbed. Briac seized her roughly and pulled her to her feet. He pushed back the sleeve of his cloak and revealed his left arm. Calli' gasped spectacularly. There, burnt into the skin, was the dark mark, looking both sickening and eerie.

"You're a smart girl Prewett. Very unlike your cousins." Briac hissed, addressing her by her last name.

"What are you talking about?" Callidora asked in alarm. "What have you done to Gideon and Fabion? Is Molly okay? You haven'-"

"Dead." Briac said simply, a maniacal gleam in his dark eyes. "Gideon and Fabion were killed because of their resistance to the Dark Lord. You'd be best off not following their path."

"What?" Callidora asked fearfully, deathly afraid of what he was telling her. Tears were pouring down her face now. Two of her cousins were dead, and she was sure she would among them soon. If only she could reach her wand, which was lying on the floor from when she had ducked.

"You're a pure blood Callidora." Briac hissed menacingly. "And a very talented witch. Think of what use could be made of your skills under allegiance to the dark lord...and you've got very...valuable connections too."

"If you think i'd ever join you scum then you're more of an idiot then I thought!" Callidora exclaimed vehemently, engulfed by her sudden fury and courage.

"I don't think it's me that is the idiot here." he snarled as he gave his wand a quick jab. Callidora wrenched away from him and dove towards her wand. Her fingers clasped around it and as she whirled around, prepared to defend herself Briac hit her a spell that sent a streak of purple flames across her chest.

Immediatly she felt her conciousness fading and Briac's arm collect her slender figure. As her world succumbed to darkness she couldn't help but think of the afternoon she'd had with her friends. And as Briac carried her swiftly out of the flat, her bright blue eyes closed as her future plunged into the unknown.

**Author's Note: So here it is, chapter 35. My longest yet, or one of them anyways. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know the beginning was a bit dull, and i wasn't going to add the ending till next chapter, but I figured I had room. I'm also quite pleased with the cliffhanger.**

**Anyhow, your reviews are greatly appreciated. You all are so great. Oh and please, please check out the forum for this story if you have a moment. Until, next time!**


	36. Chapter 36: Talisman of Hope

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 36: Talisman of Hope**

"Lily stay back." James said cautiously as he pulled his wand out and moved slowly to the door. He gave his wand a flick to stop the alarm from ringing and find out the identity of the intruder. "Kenneth?" he exclaimed in some surprise as he found out who it was.

"Ask the security question." Lily reminded him nervously, "Just in case."

"Right." James nodded. The couple then waited several anxious seconds before a loud knocking sounded on the door. "Kenneth is that you?" James called.

"Yeah!" came the muffled response. Lily's heart jolted to hear the panic in his voice.

"What is your lifelong ambition?" James asked, reciting the security question from memory.

"To have a succesful career in quidditch and then move to South America to teach at the wizarding school there." he said hurriedly. "Now open up, it's urgent!" James tapped the doorknob with his wand, undoing all the charms and spells.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked immediatly, moving to stand beside James. Her eyes swam with worry as Kenneth was revelaed to have a very dishevelled appearence.

"What happened?" James asked sharply.

"It's Calli'," Kenneth panted, "A death eater...he came...crucioed me...I think he took her."

"A death eater!" Lily asked dumbstruck. Kenneth only nodded.

"Contact the authorites Lily." James ordered, moving to help Kenneth to a seat. "Did you hear who the death eater was?"

"Brian? No that wasn't it...Briac. Yeah, she called him Briac." Kenneth affirmed. James strained his memory...why did that name sound so familiar?

Lily chose the moment to hurry back into the sitting room. She looked positively faint.

"They've dispatched aurors to the flat, and there's more coming here." she informed the two men. "Kenneth, do you know who the death eater was?"

"Some bloke named Briac." James said promptly, before Kenneth could answer. Lily's eyes widened with horror.

"Briac?" she whispered, completely dumbfounded. Kenneth nodded mutely, distress apparant on his face. "Oh merlin," she muttered. "James, that was the name of her ex-boyfriend."

'The one who attended Durmstrang?" James clarified, gravely realizing where he had heard the name before. Lily nodded soundlessly. "Figures. Lils, come sit on the couch, you need to rest. I've got to alert Dumbledore as to what's happened."

"Good thinking." she murmered, collapsing on the couch. She covered her face with her hands and felt the tears start, _No, no, no...no, how could this have happened?_

For the third time that day, the intruder jinx went off and Lily slowly got to her feet to turn it off.

"The auror's are here James." she called weakly, after affirming who it was. She opened the door wearily to two wizards and one witch. Frank Longbottom was among them.

"Lily." he said nodded his head and patting her arm lightly. "It'll be okay, we'll find her." Lily tried to smile at his reassurances but failed dismally.

"Kenneth is over there." she muttered, gesturing the couch. Kenneth was already being interrogated by the witch.

"We'll have to take him back to the ministry for further questioning." Frank explained as James reappeared by Lily. "You've informed Dumbledore already? he asked, lowering his voice so they would not be overheard. James nodded,

"He's already sent some of the Order to check it out once the aurors have finished. He's really worried though." he reported. Lily felt distraught,

"Why now?" she asked tearfully. "And she was a pureblood, they had no reason to hurt her."

"That might be exactly why they took her." Frank explained gravely. "She's one of the few remaining purebloods. You-know-who will want her on his side." Lily tried to ignore the despair welling up inside her. "Anyhow we'd better take him back to the office," Frank jerked his head at Kenneth. "We'll contact you the moment we hear anything. Stay safe, and I suggest you be the one to tell Alice and the others."

"Will do." James agreed. "Come on Lils." and he led her back to the sofa. They waited until the aurors and Kenneth had filed out before resetting all the security charms. "I'll go put on some tea." James offered Lily, who was staring into nothingness. "Why don't you alert the girls?"

"Okay." Lily said softly. Quickly she conjured two individual patronuses and sent them off with a message for Cadence and Alice. Within minutes, another one of the security alarms was going off, but this time as a result of the floo network.

"Identity?" Lily asked with her wand raised.

"Miss. Cadence Summers, Mr. Sirius Black, Mrs. Alice Longbottom." replied a montone voice from nowhere.

"Access granted." Lily said clearly. The flames in the fireplace immediatly turned green as her friends came spiralling into the grate.

"Lily!" Cadence wailed, tears pouring down her face. "What happened?" They both embraced.

"Is Calli' okay?" Alice asked, her voice quiet with fear. Lily shook her head helplessly, unable to contain her emotions any longer. She broke down into a fresh set of tears.

"We don't know where she is," Lily explained as best she could through her sobs. "It was Briac, her old boyfriend. He was a death eater and he kidnapped her."

"No!" Sirius said dumbstruck. He cursed vehemently and stormed into the kitchen to find James. Lily couldn't blame him, Callidora had been something like his second cousin twice removed or something.

"What about Dumbledore?" Alice asked desperately, her face also glazed with tears. "Can't he do something?"

"He doesn't know a thing about why it happened, or what they would want with her." James answered, startling them all briefly with his abrupt apperence. He handed out cups of tea to everyone. Lily took one gratefully with her shaking hands. "The order and the aurors are looking into it."

"Poor Calli'." Alice said softly. Cadence's sobs grew louder. Sirius walked over to her and put his arms comfortingly around her.

"It'll be okay." he said, evidently trying to sound confident. Cadence didn't seem convined for her crying didn't cease. James sighed and went to sit beside Lily.

"All we can do it wait." he said resignedly. Lily leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes sadly. How much waiting would there be?

000

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office, light blue eyes unfocused as he recalled recent events. Just minutes ago he had recieved the disturbing news that a pureblood witch had been kidnapped by Voldemort's supporters. Gravely, he realized it was just another event in a chain of recent misfortunes.

As he walked repeatedly past his desk, his pensieve sat serenly upon it, swirling with the ghosts of his thoughts. It's silvery colour matched it's owner's hair. Even as Dumbledore ran a mental list of all the things he must do, and have the Order attempt, he couldn't help but keep his mind from what had happened the previous fall.

It had been a slightly chilly night when he had agreed to meet a witch who had applied for a job at a teaching post. Sibyll Trewlawney. Although he was not much inclined to continue the subject of Diviniation, he had decided to meet her out of courtesy.

He had been surprised by her that night, however, when after a rather _unsuccessful _interview, she had gone into a rather trance like state. Most intriguingly, the woman had then proceeded to relay to him a prophecy, and a most alarming one at that.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" _

Even now as Dumbledore paced in the serene silence of his office, he could not help but hear those words echo around his mind repeatedly. After Trewlawney had made the prophecy, he had made sure to immediatly hire her. He had to be sure no one else would try to pry the memory from her mind. Even with these precautions though, she had still been overheard. Partly anyways.

With grim resignation, Dumbledore sat down at his desk, thinking of the spy that had been lurking outside the door. Though he did not know for certain that they were sided with Voldemort, he had his suspicions, and his suspicions usually turned out correct.

Even more bothersome had been the news James Potter and the rest of his gang had brought him sometime previously in the year; news that, Lily Potter, and Alice Longbottom were indeed with child, and the death eaters knew.

Dumbledore sighed and Fawkes immediatly flew over and landed on his shoulder. He patted the phoenix absent-mindedly, weighing his options. There were three witches as far as he knew, that were due to have a baby at the end of July, or the beginning of office. However, only two of those sets of parents had escaped Voldemort three times.

Even with lethal information, he could not do anything, and this was what worried him the most. He had no way of knowing just how much of the prophecy Voldemort had gleaned, and even then, he had no way of telling what use Voldemort would make of that information.

His only choice was to keep his spys in place and hope that they would be able to retrieve that valuable information. Until then, he refused to bother the Longbottom's or Potter's with the worrying news. They had enough on their mind with everything going on.

He would have thought them safer had the two families not found themselves at Voldemort's fury during that year. It had been the third time each couple had escaped him, thus, setting the danger of the prophecy in stone.

Fawkes crooned, bringing Dumbledore out of his heavy thoughts. He sighed as he gazed at the bird in affection. Only with hope could he protect the chosen child; even if hope was hard to come by in these dark times.

000

The days following the attack on Callidora passed slowly and rather uneventfully. Cadence had moved in with Sirius for the time being, and the aurors were questioning everyone who had known Calli'.

Distressing as the investigations and lack of news was, Lily could not help but be slightly happy at the news that arrived at the end of June.

Petunia had sent news, albeit very brief and hostile, that she had given birth to a healthy baby boy on the twenty third of June. (Lily had privately laughed at the announcement of the child's weight.) Despite that fact that she would likely never come to know the child, Lily still felt a prickle of pride knowing that she was an aunt to the littlest Dursley. Dudley, the letter had said his name was.

James was somewhat less enthused, but used the event to his advantage in means of cheering his wife up. Life had not been quite the same with Callidora's disappearence, and Lily really could not afford to go into depression so close to the birth of their child.

Kenneth was not faring well at all since Calli' had been kidnapped. Alice and Frank had invited him round for dinner a few times, but it wasn't long until the man stopped doing anything at all. He quit the quidditch team, and when July first arrived, with not a clue regarding the kidnap, he left for South America leaving instructions for the aurors to contact him their if they found out anything.

Cadence was still quite shaken by the event, but her nature refused to succumb to it. So lively as she had always been, she quickly forced herself back into a usual routine, including work with the hippogriffs, and rather public, snogging sessions with Sirius. He seemed rather glad to provide her with a suitable distraction from her worries.

And so as the summer moved onwards, the rest of them continued with their lives. The Order and aurors were still looking but hope of finding her was steadily declining. Lily tried to assure herself that time was no factor in the odds, but even she had to admit, it didn't seem likely they would ever see their friend again.

Once again, Voldemort had taken life from their midst, scarring them all. And even as his reign made way for the ever oncoming darkness, Lily and James felt a talisman of hope glowing in their hearts. And that talisman, was due as July began fading away.

**Author's Note: Alright, I know I implied that this would be the chapter of the birth's, but there was too much information to cram in and I kindof want that chapter to be special. Like, a whole chapter to itself, you know? So anyways, I promise it will definitely be next chapter, and that it will be up quickly. In fact, I am writing it right now, so hold tight, and please review!**

**I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I thought it necessary. **


	37. Chapter 37: The Reason I Breathe

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 37: The Reason I Breathe**

A gentle smile painted across her face, Lily stood back and eyed her and James's handiwork fondly. They had just completed putting the finishing touches on the baby room. The hardwood floor had been freshly swept and a fresh coat of paint applied magically to the walls. The colour they had chosen was a light yellow, and Lily had added baby blue stars to the wall, charming them so that they glittered and moved.

Against the far wall stood the holly wood crib James had made. Already it was filled with soft, fleece blankets and a few stuffed animals. A changing table and rocking chair, among numerous other toys also had a place in the room. Even now, there was a distinct aura of peace and tranquility about the room.

James ran a hand through his messy hair, leaving it in even more of a disarray then before if that was possible. Lily couldn't help but smile reminiscently at the action. Years ago that habit would have annoyed her to no end, but now she couldn't help but find it irresistible.

"It's ready." James sighed, oblivious to her staring. He smiled slightly and rested his arm around her shoulders. Lily grinned up at him,

"I know. It's hard to believe that there will be three of us in a few weeks." She commented happily.

"You're going to make a great mum, you know that, right?" James said.

"And you'll make a great dad." Lily replied, relaxing as she rested her head against his chest. James kissed her cheeks and for a moment, the two continued to beam at the room they had readied.

"I guess we'd better get ready for bed." James commented, off-handedly. "It's been a busy day." Lily shrugged,

"Fine by me. You go on ahead though, I just want to check on a few things first. As James ambled off to bed, Lily slowly made her downstairs. She felt impatience at her loss of swiftness, but knew that she would be more then capable again in just a few weeks. The end really did make the pregnancy symptoms seem worthwhile.

Lily moved into the kitchen and pulled a calendar off the wall. Due to it's magical nature, the picture on top was animated and the dates flashed as it arrived on the current time. She crossed off July twenty ninth with her quill and quickly examined the upcoming days.

_**July** **30th-**No plans…_

_**July 31st-**Lunch with Cadence and Sirius_

_**August 1st-**Healer appointment at St.Mungo's_

Flipping ahead, Lily took her quill and lovingly circled August fifth, the due date of her baby. She just couldn't seem to shake the anticipation that had plagued her these last few days.

Even as she joyfully thought of the weeks ahead of her, she mentally reviewed all the things the healers had told and recommended to her. Apparating was no longer safe in the weeks upcoming to the birth, nor was the floo network. Flying was strongly not recommended and she had also been warned against using major spells, although minimal magic was permitted.

She thought she would crazy what with all James and Sirius's over protectiveness. They would hardly let her raise her wand for a mere cleaning spell anymore, insisting that they perform the magic instead.

Alice however, was having a much more difficult time of things. Lily having been raised in a muggle home was accustomed to doing things by hand, while Alice was not. Although Frank did all he could to help her out, there was still the fact that he had to work. Consequently, Cadence had been spending most of her recent days at the Longbottom's. Nobody objected for it seemed to keep her mind efficiently off Callidora's disappearance.

Shaking her mind clear of her busy thoughts, Lily tacked the calendar back to the cupboard and headed for the front door. After liberally checking to make sure that all the security measures were in place, she turned to go to bed.

As she crossed the landing at the top of the stairs she hesitated by the nursery. A sense of contentment seemed to emanate from the room, and Lily knew it to be because of the sweet dream, and happiness charms she had placed over the crib.

Inside, she thought she could feel the baby turn over, and she smiled as she rested a hand over her largely bulging stomach. _Soon…_she thought, leaving her post by the nursery and heading to bed. Perhaps even sooner then she expected.

000

The next morning found James cooking breakfast magically while Lily read the Daily Prophet.

"Anything new?" James asked, his voice mildly peculiar. Lily shook her head,

"A few arrests on suspicion, but don't worry; nobody's dead." James was saved a reply by a sudden tapping on the window. Lily scowled as, typically, the security alarm went off.

"Can't we just get rid of those damned things?" she muttered irritably, unconsciously straightening a pile of scattered parchment and quills.

"No, love." James replied patiently as he turned them off and hurried to let the owl in. "You know they're necessary." Lily merely muttered under her breath.

"Lily!" James exclaimed as he read the letter the owl had brought. "It's Alice! She's in the hospital!" Lily's heart leapt to her throat,

"What?" she gasped, unsure whether this was bad.

"Don't worry," James assured her, correctly interpreting her expression. "Nothing bad. The baby's coming!"

"Merlin!" Lily exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "We have to go to St.Mungo's."

"The letter says that Sirius is coming to escort us. We can get ready though." James explained. Lily eagerly complied, excitement taking charge of her actions. James too was excited, and the two of them quickly got prepared.

"Here," James said, pressing a cloak upon Lily. She gave him a bewildered look which quickly morphed into one of pure annoyance.

"James, for Merlin's sake, it's the middle of summer. The baby's not going to freeze in thirty degree (Celsius) weather." She snapped. James hesitated, before reluctantly setting down the cloak. Luckily, the security alarm sounded, signaling their baby's future godfather's arrival.

"Ready mate? Morning Lily, feeling alright?" Sirius said brightly, greeting them warmly. Lily rolled her eyes,

"Perfectly fine, thanks." She muttered.

"Well let's be off then." James said, taking a step towards the door. Lily patiently grabbed the hem of his robes and gave him a pointed look.

"Er, yes?" he asked quizzically.

"Smell anything?" Lily asked, an eyebrow raised. James sniffed the air, wondering what she was annoyed about now. He eyes widened as the smell of burnt eggs reached his noise. Swearing, he hurried back to the kitchen to turn off the stove. Lily couldn't help but smile, and Sirius laughed outright at his own friend's lack of brain process.

"Ready to go now, then?" James asked as he finally returned, a smudge of soot on his nose. Without further delay, the three of them locked up and strode down the driveway and to the road.

Sirius threw his arm out, wand in hand, and with an earsplitting bang, the Knight Bus appeared out of thin air. A greeter immediately descended from the triple decker, purple bus and launched into a long-winded introduction.

"Yes, yes…" Lily said impatiently, "We know." James helped her up the steps and then they all found a seat on the second level. In less then a half hour, after many hear-stopping turns and perilous stops, they finally arrived at the wizarding hospital.

"What time did she go into labour Sirius?" Lily asked eagerly as the entered the hospital and marched through the lobby full of oddly ill wizards and witches.

"I dunno…Frank owled Remus at like four this morning, and then he apparated over to see me a bit later. So I reckon around three or so." Sirius mused. Lily nodded,

"Did the healers say everything's okay? It's a bit early."

"It's not that early Lils." James reminded her as they began to climb the staircase across from the lobby. Sirius shrugged,

"They didn't say anything was wrong." He answered, "Anyways it's on this floor." He stopped climbing the staircase and gestured down the corridor which clearly led to the maternity ward. Heart fluttering in anticipation, Lily followed Sirius as he led the way down the hall and past many busy healers and hysterical family members.

"Here it is." He announced regally, gesturing to a ward. Lily and James entered ahead of him and hurried to the farthest bed of three. The curtains were drawn, and they could hear Frank's low, rumbling voice giving encouragement.

"Who are you?" a harried looking healer asked them irritably as she rushed past.

"Er, friends of the Longbottoms." James answered. "Bad time?"

"Yes." The witch responded, hurrying past them yet again. "The baby's about to arrive, I'll have to ask you folks to wait in the corridor." Lily smiled broadly as they obeyed, and did a little jog.

"Alice is having a baby!" she said in a sing-song voice, uncharacteristically losing her composure. James smiled warmly at her, before engaging in conversation with Sirius. Lost in her own joy, Lily sortof zoned out until Remus, Peter and Cadence came striding down the hall.

"Hello all." Remus said lightly, his blue eyes flickering merrily.

"Hey Moony!" Sirius and James chimed together, slapping their fellow marauder on the back.

"Hi." Lily said brightly, giving Cadence a quick hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great," she smiled in reply. "I'm so excited for Alice. But anyways, how are you?" Her voice changed to one of concern.

"I'm fine." Lily said, mildly impatient. "Everyone's making such a fuss over me…honestly."

"Sorry." Cadence grinned, not looking the least bit apologetic. A loud scream suddenly came from the hospital room, capturing everyone's attention. Lily winced in apprehension.

"Poor Alice." Cadence muttered, though she chuckled lightly. "Maybe the healers should use a freezing charm for pain."

"Can't," Lily responded automatically. "It would hamper the er…procedure?"

"Oh…right then." Cadence muttered. Turning their attention to the others, they found the boys were lost in their own conversation. Minutes ticked by slowly and Lily took a seat in a chair by the door.

She and Cadence made small talk for about twenty before the flustered healer emerged from the room, weary but smiling.

"You can go in now." She informed them. Lily immediately hastened into the room, avidly followed by the others.

"Alice!" Lily cried softly as she pulled back the curtains to visit her friend. She was rendered temporarily speechless by the tiny figure Frank had in his arms. Alice had shadows under her eyes and her hair was a mess, but she looked happier then Lily had ever seen her, save for her wedding day.

"Congratulations you two." James said happily, conjuring a bouquet of flowers with his wand. He set them on the bedside table as Lily and Cadence moved forwards to embrace their friend.

"How are you feeling?" Cadence asked warmly, peering closely at their peaky

looking friend.

"Fine." Alice said non-chalantly, her voice tinged with tiredness.

"That's good." Lily smiled. "So what did you name, er…"

"Him." Alice supplied, smiling widely. "We've named him Neville." Her tone positively emanated adoration for her new son.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you." Lily gushed.

"Thanks." Alice answered, and they all spent the next little while conversing and taking turns holding Neville. Lily thought she would positively melt when she held the pudgy, little round raced boy. All too soon, however, the healer returned and ushered the lot of them from the room. Alice needed rest, and the healer was going to take Neville to the nursery for a closer health inspection.

"They're so happy together." James commented as he and Lily made their way to the tea room. (Cadence and Sirius had gone to the hospital gift shop with Remus and Peter.) As they strolled up the staircase the afternoon sunshine poured in through the windows, warming their faces.

"Yeah," Lily said wistfully. "That will be us soon." James grinned broadly and took hold of Lily's hand. She closed the gap between them and kissed him quickly as they reached the top floor.

After collecting their tea they took their seat at a small table and drunk in silence, reliving the busy morning. It was hard to believe that the day could get any better, but within moments, Lily felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

She froze, her vivid green eyes widening to the size of galleons as she shakily set her cup of tea on the table. She gazed nervously at James who was staring obliviously into the distance.

"James?" she said tentatively. She hardly dared to believe what had just happened…and yet she was sure… "James!" she said more persistently when he appeared not to have heard her.

"Yes, love?" he asked mildly, still not looking at her.

"I think my water just broke." Lily half-whispered. She brushed her red bangs out of her face and waited for James's reaction.

"That's nice, Lils." He muttered, uncomprehending what she had just said.

"James!" she said sharply, her heart rate speeding up in anxiety.

"Hmm?" he asked, turning his hazel eyes to meet her green ones. She gaze him a pointed look and slowly, a change came across James's face.

"Wait, what?…now?" he asked, his full attention finally on her. She nodded nervously and he led out a startling whoop.

"Lily!" he exclaimed joyfully, jumping to his feet and pulling her to hers. He kissed her quickly then said in a voice breathless with excitement, "We have to get you downstairs!"

"You don't say…" she mumbled, then wincing as a brief, and rather mild contraction swept over her. She felt a distinct difference in her abdomen. James gave her a look of mingled anticipation and concern,

"Come on." He said, taking her arm and helping her towards the stairs. She nodded, speechless, and allowed him to help her down the stairs. They ran into Sirius and Cadence as they arrived back on the maternity level.

"Hey Prongs, hey Lily." Sirius said distractedly. "Check out these cards they have in the gift shop…they cast a giddiness spell on the opener."

"Not now Padfoot." James said as he brushed past them, Lily in tow. "Lily's going into labour." For a moment their was a stunned silence and then Cadence broke it with an excited shriek.

"Merlin, Lily!" she trilled, "You too? Oh, this is the best!" Sirius was wearing an expression equivalent to having just been hit with a stupefying hex. Half a second later he was wearing a grin of raucous joy. Lily managed a small smile as another contraction died away.

"Come on Lily." James said gently, guiding her down the hallway. "Oi, you there. My wife's going into labour!" he called to a passing healer with curly grey hair and kind blue eyes. The witch halted in her tracks immediately. She gave Lily an encouraging smile,

"Right this way then." She said, giving them her full attention. She helped Lily to an empty room and to a bed and then gave her a hospital gown to change into.

"I'll be back in a moment, with another healer. Just make yourselves comfortable." The witch said kindly before bustling out of the room, humming a small tune. Lily settled into the pillows and waited silently as Cadence and Sirius hurried into the room. They seemed to have run into Remus and Peter on the way for they entered the room shortly after.

Lily waited nervously, James holding her hand all the while. The healers returned and after a quick check over, declared her perfectly healthy. They informed her that the baby should come around sometime that evening and that so far, there were no complications.

The others talked quietly around her until evening fell upon them at last. Lily hardly listened to what they were saying, her mind focused on surviving the pain of the contractions and the thoughts of what was finally happening at last. Several times, Cadence, Remus or Peter would flit out of the room to check on Alice but they always returned quickly. Sirius, however, flat out refused to leave the bedside.

As the hours drew on, the healers returned to check on her.

"Hmm, you're moving along a bit slower then we anticipated." The grey haired witch informed her after a few health determining spells. "Everything still looks fine though. We'll be back in a bit," she turned to James, "Call us if anything happens." With a last nod, she swept out of the room.

Lily bit her lip, drawing blood as another wave of pain washed over her. By now, the back of her neck was damp with sweat. Cadence used her wand to tie it up for her.

"Thanks," she gasped and then squinted her eyes as yet another bout of pain engulfed her. She was so distracted by the agony of it all, that she missed James's wince as she mercilessly squeezed his hand.

As yet another hour passed slowly by, Sirius was still practically bouncing in his chair in excitement. While Remus and Peter had been initially enthusiastic, their reactions had somewhat settled and they were now passing the time with a game of exploding snap. Cadence, in the glory of her boredom, went looking for trouble.

"Sirius," she said sweetly. "Maybe we should start a family." Sirius, distracted from his abundant joy gave her a look of astonishment.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Maybe-we-should-start-a-family." Cadence repeated, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Sirius gave James a look that clearly called for help.

"Cadence…er, are you sure you two are…ready to take that step?" James asked, attempting to help his friend out.

"Stay of it James." Cadence said lightly, but giving him a warning glance.

"Sorr-ow!" James yelped as Lily's grip tightened painfully.

As the clock struck eleven thirty, the healers re-entered to find Sirius and Cadence in a full blown argument. Sirius stopped dead sentence and waited avidly for the healers to give their pronouncement.

"She's ready." A young looking witch reported. She smiled at the rest of them, "You'll have to wait in the hall." Sirius immediately jumped to his feet and darted out the door,

"Good luck!" he called. Cadence shook her head in exasperation and followed him, with a last encouraging smile at James and Lily. Remus and Peter followed them with similar actions.

Within minutes, more healers had entered and were prepared for the birth.

"Just keep pushing." One healer counseled Lily. She nodded with a grimace, her face reddening with the strain. The healers quickly cast a few, mild charms on Lily to numb the pain and then one turned to James. She muttered a quick spell, her wand pointed at his right hand which was stuck tight in Lily's grasp.

"What's that for?" he asked in confusion, feeling a tingle of warmth spread through his fingers.

"For numbing the pain." She said wisely in response. "You'll need it." And sure enough, Lily's grip on his fingers tightened immensely as she gave a groan of effort.

Within minutes, the atmosphere changed rapidly. James did his best to assure and encourage Lily as she faced now constant pain. A quick, half-glance at the clock showed the time to be eleven fifty.

"Any minute now…" the healer said with a smile. James returned it, knowing that within minutes, his and Lily's lives would change forever.

000

"Can we go back in yet?" Sirius asked anxiously, pacing the hallway. It was the fiftieth time since they had been sent out that he had asked that particular question. And for the fiftieth time Remus sighed in response.

"No, Sirius. They'll tell us when. And please stop asking, you're not the only one's that's excited."

"Right. Sorry." Sirius muttered, continuing to pace the hallway.

"I can't believe it," Cadence said, breaking the momentary silence. "Alice and Lily on the same day."

"Not necessarily," Remus reminded her lightly. "It's almost midnight."

"Still." Cadence protested. Everyone lapsed into silence again. Sirius stopped pacing for a moment to check his watch, twelve-o-one it read. Just as he opened his mouth to repeat his earlier question the door swung upon gently. Then elderly witch beamed at them,

"You can come in now." She said in a hushed voice. Sirius nearly bowled her over in his haste to get inside.

Lying in bed, looking positively exhausted, but still grinning ecstatically was Lily and in her arms, wrapped snugly in a soft, blue blanket was the tiny face of their child. The baby's eyes were shut as he had just fallen asleep, and atop his head was a mess of raven black hair. James too was smiling as though he had never been happier, a distinct look of pride in his eyes as he gazed at his child.

"It's a boy." Lily whispered, beaming at her friends. "Our little Harry." Cadence promptly burst into tears and Remus said a quiet congratulations. Peter was expressionless but Sirius…his look was priceless. Grinning like a lunatic he approached the bedside, looking ready to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Do you want to hold him?" Lily asked gently. Sirius nodded wordlessly, totally enamored by the little boy in his arms. He took the baby's tiny, little hand in his own and whispered

"My godson…" As Lily watched the two of them, she shared a look with James. Both couldn't have been happier at their friend's obvious joy. Sirius had been James's best friend forever, and like a brother to Lily. And now he stood holding their son…the first bit of family he could actually love. It meant the world to Lily to see him in such bliss.

It took a little persuading to convince Sirius to let the other's hold Harry, but he reluctantly complied. Cadence held him close, tears still pouring silently down her face, before handing him off to Remus. Although he was polite and held Harry for a short time so that Peter could have a turn, there was clear affection in his gaze. Finally, Peter awkwardly took the baby and held him at arm's length. Almost immediately, Harry stirred and awoke.

"Here." James said, removing Harry from Peter's grasp. He took him, and with a father's pride, began rocking his son in his arms. Lily felt tears spring to her eyes at the sight. There was entire world…the very reason she breathed standing together, not a care in the world. If only things could remain so. But pushing the shadows from her heart she let the warmth of love overwhelm her senses…this was what she lived for.

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter was both later and earlier then I expected. I had computer troubles and initially postponed the date, but then I had access to a different computer and took the chance to type this then. So, hope you enjoyed.:)**

**This is honestly, the most emotional chapter I've written yet. I apologize for however boring it may have been but…this chapter was purely for emotional purposes. As the nature of this chapter is rather more important then the usual, I would really appreciate reviews. Anyhow, once again, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading. I will update soon.**

**By the way, this is my longest chapter yet!**


	38. Chapter 38: As Time Progresses

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 38: As Time Progresses**

Lilys return from the hospital with Harry was heralded with much gifts and affection. Cadence had bought both Neville and Harry heaps of little jumpers and various outfits while Lupin provided many different toys. Peter didn't seem too enthused by the newest additions to the Potter and Longbottom houses, but brought over a slightly withered bouquet of flowers all the same. Sirius however, remained the most excited, second only to James and herself.

It was only minutes after she had arrived home, that Lily found herself immersed in an argument with her son's godfather.

"There is no way in bloody hell," Lily said fiercely, "That you are taking Harry out on that gigantic motorcycle of yours."

"Lily!" Sirius protested, "It's perfectly safe! There are enchantments and charms that will prevent him from falling off, and do you really believe i'd put my godson in danger?" James was hovering at the edge of the living room, looking on as his wife and best mate argued. Remus, who was there too, was watching the two of them, a mildly amused look on his face as he cradled Harry in his arms.

"Sirius!" Lily cried in exasperation, "We're talking about the you who used to sneak off with a werewolf every month! No offense, Remus. But honestly, Sirius, you have no concept of danger!"

"I do too!" Sirius retored indignantly. "Besides, this is different, it's not my own neck, but Harry's. I would never do anything that could harm him, you know that!"

"The answer is still no." Lily said firmly. "Even if I was confident about the saftey of that dratted motorcycle, I doubt he'd like it very much anyways." Sirius opened his mouth to protest but Lily cut him off. "No Sirius. He's a newborn. Motorcycles are noisy and fast, he'd probably be scared."

"My son would not be scared." James put in for the first time. Lily shot him a murderous glare.

"Come off it James." she said irritably. She took Harry back from Remus. "Now if you don't mind, i'm going upstairs to get some sleep. I'm exhausted and i'd thank you all to not disturb us." And with a last annoyed glance at the three former maurauders she marched upstairs, Harry gurgling in her arms.

"Come on sweetie," Lily cooed, her voice losing it's irritance. "Time for a nap." Harry just gazed at her, his bright blue eyes sleepy. She smiled and tapped his nose affectionately. With a mess of already raven dark hair, it was clear that Harry would take after his father. As Lily layed her son down in the crib she pondered whether his now innocent, blue eyes would turn out to be a warm hazel, or bright green.

"Night Harry." Lily whispered, dimming the candle light in the baby's room with her wand. "Sleep well my son."

000

As the weeks past, Neville and Harry grew rapidly, as did their parents love for them. Never before had Lily and Alice known love quite like this. In their sons was a part of them, and their husbands. How could life contain anything more perfect?

Much to the their surprise, Dumbledore seemed to take a keen interest in the babies. This became apparent to Lily on the night of the first Order meeting she had attended since after the birth. After having been showered by much fondess by the rest of the Order, Dumbledore had approached the hapy couples individually.

"Congragulations James, Lily." he said serenely, coming over to them after having conversed with the Longbottoms. "Harry is it?"

"Yes sir." Lily said, offering her blanket wrapped son to their old headmaster. He took the bundle and gazed at the baby, a mix of cheer, curiosity and...was it nervousness?

"A new hope in a time of great darkness." he finally sighed, handing the child back to Lily. "Tell me know, you've both escaped Voldemort three times now, is that correct?"

"Er...yes sir." James said, looking surprised as he considered this. "I guess so, but why do you ask?"

"No reason." Dumbledore replied airily, "Just thinking. Young Harry here is very fortunate to have such deserving parents." James smiled proudly and rested a hand on Lily's arm.

"Thank you." he said, hazel eyes glowing with warmth. Dumbledore bowed to them, and then slowly strode away but not before Lily caught a distinctly odd gleam in his wise blue eyes. She frowned, was there sadness there? What was it that their leader was hiding from there, or was it anything at all? Perhaps he thought it a bad time for a child to enter the world.. Lily glanced down at her sleeping baby and vowed, then and there, to protect her son to the best of her ability. She would not let _anything _befall him.

000

As the August warmth faded away into the chilling winds of autumn, life seemed to take on a quicker route. Guility, both Lily and Alice were glad that they had reason to not involve themselves overly in the Order activites. As each day progressed, it seemed that more misfortunes were plaguing their lives. Attacks were so numerous now, Lily thought it reasonable that every leaf falling from the trees could be accounted for by some dementor, inferius or death eater attack.

It soon became clear to the lot of them, that they were fighting a losing war. Already they had suffered heavy losses to the Order. Carardoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadowes and Benjy Fenwick had all been killed in battle. Only the other day had the Bones family been found dead in their home and to make matters worse, no clue to Callidora's disappearence had yet been discovered. Although Lily and Alice tried to channel their sadness away into caring for their newborns, it was impossible to escape the ever striking lightning of Voldemort's wrath.

As the danger increased tenfold, Lily's resolve to use every bit of her moral fibre, intelligence and love to protect her son grew stronger. Whenever Harry was napping, she would immerse herself in books filled with information on ancient magic, protection spells and potions. Sirius worried that she was suffering the after effects of her pregnancy, she now spent so much time reading but she assured him she was merely concerned. Even James was working harder then ever. Auror training was progressing and he had accomplished so much he had been moved ahead early to a higher level of training. Frank and Alice, who had already achieved full auror status due to their achievements the last year, were also totally focused on anything that would help in the war and the protection of their families.

Even Peter seemed to be spurred to work harder then usual, or so Lily and James suspected by his appearence. There were shadows under his eyes and his skin seemed to have taken on a paler, gaunter look then usual. Even his light, mousy hair had grown lank. He continued work for the Order alongside the rest of them.

Remus and Sirius had also become quite distracted. Never before had the Order been so busy. Remus was actively working undercover to try and discover which werewolves were on Voldemort's side, while Sirius had been assigned along with some others to researching giant involvement. Several times already, they had been sent on missions to halt the furious creature's rampaging.

Much to Lily's dismay, James too, was quite caught up in the whirlwind of it all. He and Frank had been given leadership of the effort to stop the dementors and death eaters. It was a task Dumbledore told the others was highly dangerous, but extremely important. The headmaster had apologized to both wives for having to assign their husbands such perilous missions, but told them it was their only choice. They were losing to many people to keep shunting other capable wizards to the side. This did nothing to raise Lily's moral, proud as she was of James.

And still, in their every spare moment, Lily and James spent their time fawning over Harry. Lily scrapbooked everything, from his first smile, to his first noises. He was developing at a healthy rate. Already he was able to hold his rattle, and recognized and trusted a few certain people. She and James of course, were his most familiar as was Sirius, but Harry was also beginning to respond to Remus, Cadence, Alice, Frank and strangely Dumbledore. The few times Lily went to the meetings, he listened in unusually rapt attention to the elderly wizards comforting, yet commandng voice. Also unusual, was Harry's firm dislike of Peter. Though Lily suspected that he was lacking in his children skills, she had not anticipated Harry's intense wailing every time Peter held him, or spoke. It had become so bad that Peter had rather stopped coming around so much.

000

Before long, Christmas time arrived. It was hard to believe that the holidays had at last arrived, when everything around them seemed to dark and dangerous. It was the day before Christmas and both Cadence and Alice were over at the Potter's place. James and Frank, were of course, still at work, and Sirius was doing something for the Order. The three girls, Neville and Harry had gotten together to decorate a large, Christmas tree and put up other decorations around Lily's house.

"I remember that it was at Christmas time you and James first kissed, Lily." Cadence said reminiscently as she hung garland over the prickly branches. Lily grinned at the memory.

"Yeah, it was minutes after I stopped hating him."

"I don't think you ever really hated him Lils." Alice said distractly as she pulled the tinsel away from Neville who seemed to think it was something tasty to eat. Lily and Cadence looked at her incredulously.

"Lily not hate James then?" Cadence asked articulately. She then burst into hysterical laughter. "You're mad!" Alice scooped Neville off the floor and into her arms. She gave Cadence a cross look.

"There's a difference between strong dislike and hate Cady."

"Maybe." Lily agreed while Cadence continued to look doubtful. "It was very, very, veeeery strong dislike then. I used to loathe his demeanor. Sure is strange how we ended up though." And she gestured at Harry who was surveying the various baubles in a box, looking awed by the glittery colours.

"True." Alice said with a smile. "Now why don't we let these two little rascals put on the star?" Lily grinned as she picked up Harry and summoned the star at the same time. Both women let the two babies grasp it loosely in their tiny hands as they held them over their heads towards the top of the tree.

"Go on Neville, Harry..." Alice cooed encouragingly. "Put it on top." The babies looked down at them in confusion, and Harry began to whimper. Lily immediatly took him down and held him close.

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to put it on if you don't want too." Lily murmured, holding his petite hands fondly. Harry immediatly ceased his crying. Alice took Neville down too, and he promptly set the star atop her head. Alice chuckled,

"Not there Neville. Wingardium Leviosa." Neville watched in wonder as Alice used magic to set the ornament atop the tree. He laughed in delight once it was on top. Alice grinned,

"I love being a mother." she sighed, kissing her son on the forehead.

000

Christmas came and went without too much disturbance if you don't count the emergency Order meeting later that day. As it turned out, the death eaters had staged a morbidly festive murder in a muggle community in the heart of London. It was a horrible reawakening to the war around them, and as the holidays passed, work picked up once again.

It was the middle of February when Lily dared take Harry out. She wished that James was there to accompany them, but he had auror training. She had tried the others, but Cadence too had work, and Alice had taken Neville to visit his grandmother. She would have delayed the outing, but today had been the only day she had been able to convince Dumbledore to let her use the Hogwarts library. The students would all be busy with activies on the grounds (it was Valentines day), seeing as Hogsmeade trips had been banned and so they had agreed that the library should be rather empty.

Lily had not been willing to use apparation to transport herself and Harry as it was dangerous for a young baby and so she had opted to use the floo network. Before long, she had landed spinning in the emerald flames of a fireplace inside the Three Broomsticks. Harry began to cry from the experiance and Lily hastily tried to comfort him as she stepped outside into the flurry of snow.

Rocking him in her arms, she trudged through the snow, being careful to keep Harry's blanket wrapped securely around his fragile body. By the time she reached the castle, he was fast asleep. Dumbledore greeted her by the doors.

"Mrs. Potter." he said formally. He glanced at the dozing baby in her arms and smiled with the same sadness she had seen in his eyes when he had first set gaze on her child.

"Hello professor." she said, gladly stepping into the warmth of the castle.

"I'm afraid i'm due to host a staff meeting shortly and I will not be able to accompany you in your research. I trust you know your way to the library?" he asked apologetically.

"Yes sir. Quite well in fact, newts and owls made sure of that." Lily replied with a small smile.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Good luck." And with that he strode away, leaving Lily alone with Harry. She shook her head to clear it and headed for the library.

"Lily?" Madam Pince said in shock as Lily entered the warm book filled room. "Dumbledore mentioned that someone would be coming but he didn't say who! It's been ages, and oh!" Her beady eyes widened as she caught sight of Harry. Lily smiled and pushed her red hair out of her face.

"Yes ma'am, it's been awhile."

"So who's the lucky father?" Madam Pince asked. Lily felt rather odd conversing with her old librarian as though they had been old friends (which they had most certainly not been, madam pince had never shown any friendliness to the students). She suspected the witch merely wanted something to gossip about. She seemed to be the type who was greedy for knowledge.

"Er, James Potter." Lily answered hesitantly. Madam Pince looked as though she had been struck dumb.

"Potter?" she asked in disbelief. "The infamous Potter? But you hated him!"

"Yes well, things change." Lily murmured distractedly. Harry was beginning to stir. "Now if you don't mind, I need to look at a few books."

"Of course, go right ahead." the elderly witch said, still looking shocked. Lily thanked her and found a table at the back of the room. She conjured a small baby carrier for Harry and layed him in it. After making sure he was still fast asleep, she removed her winter cloak and went to find the books she was looking for.

_Magic of the Medieval Ages, Primitive Potions, The Beginning Ages, _were some of the titles Lily managed to find from the dusty shelves. She returned to the table and flipped through them, quill and parchment ready to take notes, but there was nothing that seemed even remotely useful for protection of for aid in the effort against Voldemort. Sighing, she returned them to her respectful places and reluctantly approached Madam Pince.

"Excuse me ma'am, may I use the restricted section?" Madam Pince eyed her suspiciously but eventually agreed, though it looked against her better judgement. Relieved, Lily entered the restricted zone and began checking the titles there. Two books immediatly caught her interest.

_Aborignal Ancients _and _The Magic In Love_. Removing them from the shelves they were on, she carried them back and opened the first on on ancient native american practices. She found several things that she scribbled down.

_The Fideler Ritual-a practice whereby ancestral artifacts are hidden from rivalling tribes with only one person knowing the location--could this be used on people?_

_Amulets- Combining potions and stones with similiar properties to enhance certain properties- Harry and James?_

In the book she also found an interesting section mentioning various herbs and stones which had different properties. She jotted a few of these down as well, becoming increasingly interested in amulets.

Stones...

_Malachite- protection stone for children, wards against evil_

_Quartz- amplify magical abilities, ward against evil_

_Amber-Purifies mind, body and spirit_

_Apache Tears-Assist in grieving process, helps break down barriers_

_Obsidian-Dispels negativity, healing, protective,helps one to see flaws in themselves and change it_

_Ruby-Love and Protection_

_Herbs..._

_Agrimony- acts as a deflective shield, sends back negativity_

_Angelica-strongly protective_

_Balm of Gilead-Protective in love matters_

_Camphor-used to protect against mental intrusion_

Once she had finished Aboriginal Ancients, she opened the Magic in Love. Even as she opened the page, she felt a warmth tingle in her fingers and something seemed to embolden inside of her. All at once, she felt her motherly protection, ardor and love for her friends and family surge inside her and instinctively knew that only one with such intense feelings could read this book.

Flipping through a few page of deep knowledge and writings, but nothing particularly useful, her eyes finally fell upon a short verse.

Call upon the magic of old,

Love verses a soul that is sold,

Gone but not lost,

Forever comes with a cost.

Lily read the short poem over and over again, curiosity peaked. As she went over it for the fifth time, she whispered it aloud and felt a tingle run up her spine as warmth spread from her fingers to her toes. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she glanced at Harry. He had awoken and was staring at her, his turquoise-y eyes wide.

"Did you feel that too sweetie?" she asked, feeling very peculiar from that experiance. Harry babbled something and she kissed him on the cheek. She hesitated for a moment quill poised over the parchment, wondering whether or not to write down the verse. It was clearly, a very powerful spell. After debating with herself for several more moments, she made up her mind and decided to write it, but in a way that only her gaze would be able to decipher it.

Lily quickly cast a very advanced and complicated spell, then surveyed the parchment she had just written the poem on. To anyone else's eyes, it would merely look like a bunch of random symbals. She decided to test it quickly on Madam Pince.

"Excuse me ma'am." she said, calling the librarian over to her. "Do you think you could tell me what this means?" Madam Pince gave her a look that clearly said she had better things to do but scanned the paper anyways.

"I don't know." she said shortly. "Bunch of random hogwash if you ask me."

"Right." Lily said, hiding her satisfaction. "Thanks." Madam Pince huffed and swept off again to her desk. Lily smiled at Harry, glad it had worked.

"Well Harry, I think we've made some progress, shall we head home to see daddy?" she cooed.

"Dadda?" Harry babbled and Lily's emerald eyes sparkled with delight.

"Your first word!" she exclaimed, picking up her son and hugging him with adoration. "Aw, Harry!" As she set him back down, she surveyed him curiously, wondering whether all the magic she had been dabbling with had caused this. It was rather early for him to start speaking. Lily shrugged it off, collected her books and made to put them away. She was eager to tell James what she had discovered, and about Harry's accomplishment. He would be so proud.

As she wandered through the restricted section, replacing the novels she had borrowed her eyes fell upon a black leather book, jutting out slightly from the shelf which was precisely beside _Magic In Love_. Furrowing her eyebrows she removed it and glanced at the title. _The Dark Arts Demonicy. _Instantly she knew she was looking at a dangerous book. The very thing seemed to emantate a cold chill of forbidding, yet gripped with curiosity, and wondering whether this could be useful, she hesitantly brought it back to the table and sat a distance from Harry. She felt she had better keep it away from him.

She flipped through the pages, ignoring the awful feeling that came with reading the text of the pages. All warmth from her previous readings had evaporated. It felt as though she were holding the saga of dementors in her delicate hands.

She took her quill and parchment again, ready to take more notes when she skimmed over a section about a most curious tool of evil. _Horcruxes. _Mouth hanging slightly open, she read the section on it with horror. As she turned the next page, a piece of parchment slid out. She glanced at it in confusion, it was written in a language she could not understand.

_Serispito-Perisss_

_Lispessto-Perisss_

_Fresssin-Lissssti_

_Herisset-Lissssti (Tresset perisss, lisspenss)_

_Serissanto-Perisss_

_Grisssin-Lissssti_

Thinking that it was possibly encoded, she slipped it amongst her other notes, worrying all the while. What she had just read was the most powerful of magic...the most dangerous. How many others had read this book before her. Feeling extremely guilty and nervous, she carried the book back to the restricted section and gave it a mistrustful look. Suddenly, a thought surfaced. Students really shouldn't be reading this, Lily thought, what if she just took it with her? This way, she would have valuable research, and the book would never fall into the wrong hands.

Making up her mind, she glanced around anxiously and shrunk the book. She quickly stuffed it into her pocket and then gathered her notes and Harry. New ideas forming in her head as she made her way back to Hogsmeade through the snow and past the shouting and laughing students, she continued thinking hard. As the snow whirled around her, she couldn't help but feel her thoughts were in the same motion.

**Author's Note: First of all, i apologize for postponing this. I went on a short vacation and just didn't have time to get this up before. As well, I know this chapter has a bit of a time jump, but nothing much happened in between and I didn't want to bore you. I'm now in major research mode, both for baby developement, and things like the metaphyscal properties of rocks and herbs. Lily's notes are going to be very important in forthcoming chapters. VERY. And also, after i'm finished this story (the end is approaching) i've decided to do a sortof sequel, though it will take place where the sixth book left off and will lean heavily on what has been in this story.**

**So anyways don't worry, there's still quite a few chapters to go, but i'd just thought i'd let you know about my plans for another story. I'll update soon, hope you enjoyed. (I know this chapter was a bit odd)**


	39. Chapter 39: The Changing Fates

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 39: The Changing Fates**

On the way home, Lily and Harry stopped at Diagon Alley. Lily had initially purchased a new wrist watch for James, but considering the research she had just done, decided she may as well add something to the gift. As she traipsed past the heaps of snow that lined the streets, Harry sleeping soundly in her arms, she looked around for a jewellery store of sorts.

"Aha!" she whispered triumphantly as she spotted a small shop crammed between two other, larger ones. The cracking bronze lettering on the front of the building read, "Muggle and Magic Gems". Lily eagerly entered the shop, extracting her notes for assitance.

"Hello." said a middle-aged witch from behind the counter. She had stringy, brown hair and dull, brown eyes. She was wearing a name tag that read, _Alynne Renwood. _"Can I help you?" she inquired politely.

"Yes actually." Lily replied, scanning her notes quickly. "I'm looking for something with ruby, and something with malachite." She checked her notes again, "Oh and maybe some quartz crystal." The witch named Alynne surveyed her customer curiously as she listed her requests.

"Right this way." she finally said once Lily had finished speaking. "We've got a nice selection of semi-precious stones over here. Did you want muggle stones, or magically powered ones?" Lily followed Alynne over to a display case full of various bright, glittering stones. She considered the issue for a moment.

"Muggle, I suppose." she decided, thinking that she'd rather magically empower them herself.

"Right-o." Alynne said. "Here is our ruby selection, and the malachite's a little to the left. I'll show you our Quartz supply afterwards." Lily nodded and examined the various pendants and stones set inside the glass. The rubies glowed slightly red as the light caught them. After contemplating the selection for a while, her eyes finally fell upon a gold ring, with ruby inlaid. She felt her breath catch,

"That one." she said in a hushed voice, pointed to it. Alynne summoned a key to her with her wand and unlocked the glass display case. She lightly removed the ring and gave it to Lily to see.

"That one's about fifteen galleons." Alynne explained. "Made of pure gold, and one of the more valuable rubies. It's a bargain at that price." Lily scowled slightly, a bargain eh? Still, this ring gave her a good feeling, and she really felt she needed it.

"Fine, but only if you throw in one of the chains with it." Lily shrugged, gesturing to a large supply of chains which hung on the wall. Alynne considered this for a moment then nodded,

"Fine by me." she agreed. Lily smiled and slipped a gold chain from off a hook. She then turned her gaze to the malachite and felt her eyes immediatly drawn to a pendant. It was a small, circular piece of malachite with an ancient rune carved onto it. Instantly, she wished she had taken Ancient Runes back at Hogwarts.

"What's it mean?" Lily asked breathlessly, her grip around Harry's slumbering body tightening.

"Oh, that's just the rune Ihwaz." Alynne said carelessly. "It's the rune of defense, corresponding to the magical number, thirteen and the yew tree."

"The rune of defense?" Lily asked, feeling that it could be very useful in her efforts. "What does it do?"

"Well it's long been linked with death, but in actuality, it simply means the continuacy and endurance of past life. It also helps in saftey against attack, and is a weapon of defense." Alynne continued to explain non-chalantly. "Would you like to see it?" Lily nodded mutely, thinking of how perfect this stone would be for Harry's protection...

"Thanks." Lily said softly as she delicately took the pendant and let it dangle from it's chain. A shiver seemed to run down her spine as she held it and Harry awoke immediatly. Rubbing his sleepy eyes with his uncoordinated hands, he spotted the malachite and made a lunge for it. Lily smiled as her son took it in his hands and tasted it curiously. "How much for this piece?"

"Ten galleons." Alynne answered. "Would you like me to ring those in for you?"

"Sure." Lily replied, gently removing the chain from Harry's eager mouth. "Oh, but first the quartz."

"Right you are." Alynne said, leading them to yet another section. Harry squealed in delight as he layed eyes on the wide selection of brightly shimmering crystals.

"Is there any that could be shaped?" Lily asked, examining a particarly jagged one.

"Oh yes, it's a simple spell really. The only stones you can't reshape by magic are diamond, amber, pearl and moonstone. So those would be quite fine." Alynne informed her.

"Right." Lily mused. "I'll take this one then, I think." She pointed to a rather long piece. It was exactly the right shape for her intended purpose. Alynne nodded happily and took her purchases to the counter.

"That'll be thirty galleons and two sickles please." she said, quickly adding up the total. Lily ignored the guilt she felt at the elaborate cost but dug the coins out of her money pouch nonetheless.

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice day, keep safe." Alynne said briskly, gladly accepting the change and handing Lily her purchases.

"Thanks." Lily answered as she exited the shop, "I intend to." Without wasting another second, Lily swept up the street and back to the Leaky Cauldron where she and Harry were whisked home in emerald flames.

000

Later that evening, as Harry was sleeping soundly upstairs, James and Lily enjoyed a romantic dinner. It was the first time, in a long time they had been able to enjoy each other's company in such peace. Lily almost wished the night would never end.

"So what did you and Harry end up doing today?" James asked, as they finished the last of the dishes with magic. Lily smiled, thinking of all that had taken place.

"We went to the Hogwarts library. Oh James, you won't believe everything I learned there." Lily explained, eager to share her knowledge with her husband. James came up behind her and kissed her in the crook of the neck,

"Not all boring book talk, when there's so much else we could be doing..." He raised an eyebrow suggestively and Lily had to fight back a giggle.

"James, it's not boring at all. Let me explain and then we have the rest of the night to do whatever we please." Lily said firmly. She beckoned James to follow her to the living room where they both curled up on the sofa.

"So what is it you're so eager to tell me?" James asked, looking extremely impatient. Lily immediatly launched into an explanation of the days events,

"I researched into the process of making amulets and got a few things for them, and I discovered several interesting rituals used by the natives of north america. There's this one called the Fideler Ritual, and i was thinking maybe it could be used on people. It's used for hiding things, and so if Voldemort were after, say, a certain member of the Order, we could easily protect them." Lily gushed. "Also," she lowered her voice nervously, "I read into Horcruxes and discovered an ancient spell."

"Horcruxes?" James asked in complete bewilderment, trying to soak in all his wife was telling him. "I've never heard of them."

"Well, most people haven't, i mean, it's an awful thing really." Lily informed him, her voice low with forbidding. "It's when someone, well, mutilates their soul and hides it in something. This way, they can't really die if their own body is killed."

"But that's good isn't it?" James asked. "We could use it in the Order, it would be really useful!"

"No James!" Lily exclaimed aghast. "It's an evil thing... You can only do it by killing someone, and souls aren't meant to be torn apart. It would make you...well, demonic almost. You musn't breathe a word of it to anyone."

"I won't." James muttered, looking very shocked. "That's awful...imagine what Voldemort would do with that knowledge. We know he loathes the idea of death."

"Yeah," Lily agreed, then added in an undertone, "Hopefully he doesn't know already." James and Lily remained silent for a moment, contemplating the odds of that possibility.

"Dumbledore will have seen to it. "James finally stated with confidence. "He must know almost everything." Lily shrugged,

"Anyhow, seeing as it is Valentine's Day.." she said, gazing into his eyes, "I did pick something up for you...and Harry, but i'll get to that in a minute."

"But you already gave me the watch." James mused, something unreadable dancing in his eyes. Lily gently removed the ruby ring from her pocket and held it out to James.

"It's made of ruby." she explained. "It protects the one you love, therefore, I am giving you the protection of my love for you." James took it, peering at it closely, looking touched beyond belief.

"Thanks Lils." he said breathlessly. He kissed her passionately, and when they broke apart, Lily spoke up again,

"I let it simmer in a potion with balm of gilead, angelica, camphor and other substances...All are highly protective and camphor will boost your occlumency skills. I've also applied liberal charms to it."

"I really can't tell you how much this means to me Lily." James said, looking awestruck.

"You don't have to tell me anything." Lily said, the corners of her mouth twitching. James smirked at her,

"Hang on just one second, who said we were done exchanging gifts?" Lily smiled, feeling pleasent surprise course through her veins.

"Oh?" she asked softly. James pulled out a small box of black velvet. He handed it to her wordlessly, and Lily opened it, not breathing. Inside, laying on the plush velvet was a gorgeous ring. It had a silver band, and in the centre, was a brightly gleaming amber stone.

"How did you know?" she whispered, slipping it on to her finger, tears forming in her eyes.

"Know what?" James asked, clearly confused.

"James...amber is used to purify the soul, heart and mind...It's perfect. It's also a stone of connecting..." Lily explained, awestruck. James shook his head,

"You and your research." he muttered, though not sounding bitter at all. Lily kissed him lightly,

"Thank you." she whispered. James smiled at her. Lily cleared her throat and cleared her mind. She wanted to tell James one last thing before they settled down.

"I was thinking," Lily said, choosing her words carefully. "What if I used these amulets, to make sortof a, well, reverse horcrux?" Lily hastened to explain herself as a dark shadow crossed James's face. "Reverse, like, i wouldn't have to..do someone in. I was just thinking, what if i charmed these so that, if, well, one of us were ever killed, a bit of our soul would enter the other amulet."

"What do you mean?" James asked, clearly not following what she was saying. Lily sighed and removed the malachite pendant from her jean pocket. She showed it to James.

"I'm going to brew this in Agrimony, to deflect negative energy, and give it to Harry. It's a stone for protecting children against evil. The rune on it is for defense. I thought, that I could somehow charm it, so that if one of us died, our soul might enter Harry's pendant." Lily explained cautiously. Even she didn't know how she planned to achieve it, but she knew she had to try. It seemed a good enough idea.

James bowed his head in thought, "That seems like a...good idea." he said, "But it would only work for Harry's, wouldn't it?" Lily frowned at him,

"Why?"

"Well, it would be much too complicated magic to send your soul to both amulets, i'm sure it will be hard enough with one, if it's even possible." James told her patiently. "You said amber purifies the soul? Then it would be perfect to channel your soul to Harry's amulet."

"But what about you?" Lily asked, wide eyed, realizing that amber was the perfect tool.

"Lily, I promise to do everything in my power to keep you and Harry safe. This is a mere precaution, will you just work on that for the time being?" James said, his voice set with resolution. "Please?" Lily contemplated it before nodding,

"I suppose."

"Good. Now that all this talk of darkness is out of the way, I believe we had plans..."

"Did we?" Lily said, feigning a faulty memory. "Im afraid you'll have to remind me Mr. Potter." James raised an eyebrow as he pulled her closer,

"Gladly."

000

As ever, the week seemed to fly by with the usual amount of violence, war, and rare moments of peace. Even the returning summer warmth couldn't overcome the cold chill the demontors emanated. Lily thought she would have been rather depressed what with James always at work if it hadn't been for Harry. She spent every spare moment with him, teaching him new words, playing with him. He could crawl now, and he and Neville would often play together when Alice stopped by.

Lily also began to take on some Order work. She had explained some of her discoveries to Dumbledore and he had placed her in charge of providng various means of defensive practices. She had already charmed a load of Apache tears and had a ready supply to hand to those who had lost loved ones. Although they couldn't take away the pain of the loss, they did help the families move on and take protective measures. As well, she had been brewing large supplies of potions with camphor added to it. Already they had majorly aided in the fight against Legilimens. Death eaters were having to work twice as hard to extract the information they desired.

To add to this success, Dumbledore promised to look further into the Fideler ritual, agreeing with Lily that it could be quite useful for hiding those targeted by Voldemort. He had also acquired the assitance of Professor Flitwick from school, and his brother Aberforth in the matter.

Lily had also taken on some more personal projects. She had taken the quartz she had bought and shaped it so that it could work as a handle around the lower bit of her wand. It amplified the magic of her unicorn hair wand core immensely, seemingly chanelling the energy into the stone before shooting the spell. The first time Lily tried it with the quartz, was a simple summoning spell. She had been calling Harry's toy broom over when the force of the spell caused the broom to completely knock her off her feet. After that incident, she had been sure to excercise more caution in her spells.

Everything would have seemed to have been going rather well, excluding of course the violence and war incidents. Harry's first birthday came and went with Lily finally relenting to let Sirius take him on a quick spin of his motorcycle. Harry was delighting and couldn't stop giggling for hours afterwards, although Lily wasn't sure whether or not this was a result of the ride of the giddiness cake they had fed him. Life was as good as it could be in such a time.

000

"How fares the mudblood and her blood traitor pal?" Voldemort asked viciously, pacing the gloomy interior of their hideaway. Peter cowered at the vengeance in his voice,

"F-f-f-ine my lord. The children will have aged a year by now." Peter blurted, fear echoing in ever syllable of his voice. Voldemort fixed him with his malevolent, red eyes.

"Has either shown any unusual powers?"

"N-n-n-o, my l-lord." Peter stuttered, cowering as Voldemort laughed mirthfully.

"Pathetic. And I suppose you've not suspected which one the prophecy indicates?" Voldemort asked harshly, though he seemed quite unconcerned about the issue.

"O-of c-c-c-ourse not." Peter whimpered. "B-but woudln't it b-b-e the p-pureblood?"

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried quite unexpectedly. Peter immediatly fell to the floor, writhing and shrieking with pain. When the first was finally lifted, he lay there, curled on the floor, sobbing.

"Get up you scum!" Voldemort spat angrily. "You underestimate mudbloods. Dirty, and as unworthy as they are, I myself have been cursed by a muggle filthy blood. It is in the halfblood I think that lies our chosen."

"P-p-otter's kid?" Peter whimpered, his face now radiating pure fear and despair. "S-s-urely no-" He was forced to stop speaking as the cruciatus curse hit him again. This time, however, the pain did not last for as long.

"You're not doubting your allegiance, are you wormtail?" Voldemort hissed menacingly. Peter shook his head frantically, pressing himself againt the wall of the dirty room in attempts to put as much distance between himself and his master as possible. "Don't lie to me!" Voldemort snapped. "I always know...always." He let his voice drop to a tone much softer.

"M-my lord, how can I-I be of a-a-ssitance in yor pl-a-ans." Peter asked, pressing himself to the floor at Voldemort's feet now. He let fear direct his actions now. Voldemort sneered downwards at him,

"Ready yourself. Tonight we shall meet with the others, and announce our plans. The Potters shall not live past the next full moon." Voldemort answered, his voice cruel and cold. In his burning, crimson eyes blazed anticipation. The fates were shifting, and the times changing. With the prophesized one out of the way, domination would come in a bloodbath.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, just preparing for what we all know is about to happen...It probably won't be next chapter though, the one after that maybe. I've had to do so much research for the last few chapters. But like i said, it's all going to be very important in the 'sequel'. Anyways please, please, please check out the forum for this story. Hope you enjoyed and i'll update soon.**


	40. Chapter 40: Bleeding Tears

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 40: Bleeding Tears**

Dumbledore paced swiftly in the serene atmosphere of his office. His blue eyes remained focused on the floor and he walked back and forth, contemplating everything that had happened that evening. What he had feared had become true, and what he now feared, just might if he didn't take immediate action.

Only hours ago the seemingly impossible had occured. One of Voldemort's own deatheaters had come to him, carrying news of the dark lords plans. Dumbledore may have thought it a trick, a tease, even a prank had it not been for a very thorough legillimens inspection and the remorse of the man. Besides, why else would a man risk his own neck to save his arch-rival unless it were the most serious of conditions. There was also the fact that, this death eater had a debt to the man at risk...

As Fawkes let out a low, musical chirp, Dumbledore gently awoke from his reverie. The phoenix gave him a look that seemed to say, _It is time._ With a sigh, Dumbledore swept his velvet purple cloak from his throne like chair and tossed a handful of floo power into the dying embers of the fire. Immediatly the flames roared up, viridian green and dancing; with a last grave realization of what he now was required to do, Dumbledore stepped regally into the fire and let the flames whirl him away to another place.

000

"James, what's the meeting about?" Lily asked, bundling Harry snugly into his blanket. She pulled her own cloak tighter against the cool, fall air and waited impatiently for her husband's answer.

"I don't know." James muttered distractedly. He adjusted his glasses anxiously, "Remus just said it was urgent, and that he'd wait for us in Godric's Hollow with a portkey from Dumbledore."

"You're sure it was Remus?" Lily asked nervously. "Not a death eater in disguise? Or maybe he was under the imperious curse..."

"Lily, it was him. Trust me, we went over the security questions and everything." James assured her, though he himself didn't sound very confident. "It's the topic of the meeting that worries me, and not how we're going to get there." Lily sighed in defeat. What could be so important to call a Order meeting so late? It was already eleven in the evening and she despised being out so late. All the recent attacks had definitely put her on edge. Even moreso then it would've done because of her beloved Harry.

Without another word, and refusing to voice her fears, Lily willingly followed James into the small village of Godric's Hollow. Lily was just beginning to feel uneasy when Remus finally revealed himself under the streetlamp light.

"Lily, James." he sighed in relief. "I thought perhaps...well nevermind. Come on, we'd best hurry." Lily forced herself to give their friend a small smile as she and James moved forwards to take hold of the portkey. She held Harry more firmly to her as she prepared for the spinning sensation she knew was coming.

"On three," Remus said breathlessy, holding a finger on the empty pop can. "One, two...three." As Remus counted down the last number Lily felt the familiar jerk behind her naval and before she knew it, she was spinning through the grips of a no-world. Harry remained quite still in her arms but as the wind rushed past her ears, she could hear him whimpering.

In another moment, they had landed hard on the rough pavement sidewalk. Lily recognized them to be on the street just outside of headquarters.

"Here." James said softly, reaching out to take a lightly sobbing Harry from Lily. He took his son and rocked him in his arms, trying to comfort him. Lily would have smiled at the sight but Remus was already ushering them out of the cold and inside the building where the meeting was to be held.

After undoing the intense series of charms that had been applied and giving the password, they were granted entrace. Lily and James eagerly stepped into the softly lit hallway and let the warmth spread through their chilled bodies.

Sirius came into the hallway from another room at their arrival and eagerly made his way towards them.

"Hey Lily, James." he said patting them both on the arm. "Hello Harry!" he added brightly, his eyes gleaming with adoration as he spotted his godson.

"Pah-fud." Harry babbled, reaching his tiny arms out towards Sirius. James passed the toddler to his best mate. Sirius gazed down at the child for a moment before snapping back to reality.

"Oh, right. The meeting's in here." he said, leading Remus, Lily and James to the room he had stepped out of earlier. The five of them entered to find most of the Order already there and immersed in conversation as they sat around a rather long, oak table.

"Lily!" Alice said warmly, standing up to greet her friend with a hug.

"Hi Alice." Lily smiled. "Where's Neville?" Alice rolled her eyes,

"Franks got him, showing him off to the rest of the Order as usual. He's crawling now, but you know that from the other day." Lily laughed,

"Yeah. They like to do that, don't they? I suppose it's just fatherly pride."

"Yeah." Alice agreed. "Anyways odd time for a meeting, eh?"

"It is." Lily mused, letting her worry return to her thoughts. "I don't suppose you know why Dumbledore's called the meeting?" Alice shrugged,

"We'll find out soon enough I guess. I just hope it's not another giant or death eater attack. I'm really getting sick of this constant worrying for Frank..."

"I know what you mean." Lily replied. "Oh, here he is." As the elderly wizard stepped solemnly into the room, everyone instantly fell silent and retook their seats.

"Welcome." Dumbledore sighed, inclining his head at the group. "I apologize for the late time of the meeting, but recent events require it." When nobody spoke up, Dumbledore continued. "Before I introduce the most recent member of our organization, I must ask for complete calm upon his entrance. (His eyes flashed warningly in the direction of the marauders.) This man was a death eater, but has come to our side with valuable information and a desire to repent. I trust him, and I expect you to do so too."

There was an immediate outbreak of noise as Dumbledore finished his statement. Some people sounded curious, others angry. Moody was looking particularly murderous and James and Sirius had narrowed their eyes suspiciously. Lily remained silence, waiting for Dumbledore to introduce the turn-coat.

"Silence." Dumbledore ordered, raising and aged hand to quiet them. Everyone quieted at once, except for Harry who let out a soft gurgle. Dumbledore smiled beignenly at the child before continuing. "Let me please introduce, Severus Snape."

As a tall, thin and rather shadowy figure stepped into the room, surveying it's contents with pitch black eyes from behind dark, greasy hair, James and Sirius jumped angrily to their feet.

"Snivellus!" they hissed in unison. And although Remus remained seated, even his gaze had hardened unpleasently. Peter was ill and had not shown up for the meeting yet if he was planning to, otherwise, Lily suspected, his reaction would have been similiar.

"James! Sirius!" Lily exclaimed, removing Harry from his godfather's arms. "Sit down!" Sirius quelled under Lily's furious gaze but James hesitated. Lily felt the old anger rise within her, the type she used to feel during James's unsettling antics back at school.

"Sit down!" she repeated, her voice now low and dangerous. James hesitantly sat down, but refused to stop shooting daggers at his old classmate with a murderous look. Dumbledore nodded his head at the marauders, while Snape continued to smirk at them.

"It is a time of unity. Their will be no tolerance of inner disputes." he declared firmly, making sure both Snape and the marauders understood. Lily attempted to give Severus a comforting smile, but his lip curled in disgust as he caught sight of her. Lily's expression faltered but she kept her face stony. Harry began to whimper again and she focused on soothing him instead.

"Severus, please take a seat." Dumbledore invited, gesturing towards an empty chair at his side. The headmaster seemed quite unaware of the open mouthed gaping surrounding them. Instead he began to speak pleasently, as though they were all guests of a rather delightful picnic lunch.

"Now Severus here, though you don't need to know details, has agreed to spy for us on Lord Voldemort (most people flinched or screamed). It is a dangerous task but is invaluable." He announced calmly. Many people gave snorts of incredulity or doubt but he ignored them.

"So that's it?" Alice asked, looking positively dumb-struck. "That's the reason for the meeting?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answered. "I thought you best be aware of it as soon as possible. We must all be aware of the events taking place around us if we are to work as a team."

"Right." Alice muttered, looking thoroughly unconvinced. Dumbledore paid no attenton to it but spread his arms apart,

"And now, you should all be off. I'm sure warm beds are awaiting you eagerly in your homes." As the others hurriedly got up to leave, shooting Snape malevont glances as they passed, Lily approached Dumbledore tentatively.

"I don't suppose you've caught wind of Callidora?" she asked, trying to keep the sadness out of her tone. Dumbledore shook his head sympathetically,

"I'm afraid not Lily. You'll be the first to know if I do however." he assured her. Lily bowed her head,

"There's really not a chance of her still being alive, is there?" she asked dejectedly.

"There is always hope." Dumbledore told her gently. Lily forced a smile and turned to leave. She, Remus, Sirius. James and the Longbottom's were the only people left now. But then, a second glance showed that Peter had arrived, certainly looking quite ill.

"Did I miss the meeting?" he squeaked.

"Yes you dolt." Sirius said in exasperation, but nevertheless, he began filling him in. Peter looked more astonished then anything, but didn't say anything much.

"Excuse me, would the rest of you linger behind a moment? Alice and Frank, you two can leave however. I'm sure you've got much to do tomorrow, and you'll need your rest." Dumbledore asked, as they all prepared to leave. Lily felt a lurch of suspiscion and surprise inside her but nodded and sat back down beside James. Alice looked mildly affronted but left with Frank and Neville nevertheless.

Dumbledore walked the family to the door before returning to the now, almost silent room.

"I am afraid, Severus Snape is not the only reason i called a meeting tonight," he said gravely.

"Oh." Lily said softly. James laid a comforting hand on her arm while Remus and Sirius looked on grimly. Peter was sniffling from his affliction, but listened all the same.

"You'll remember, Lily, when you told the Order about your research discoveries?"

"Of course." Lily answered promptly.

"Well, I have enlisted the help of Mr. Filius Flitwick into the more thorough use of the Fideler ritual, and we have discovered a way to use it on wizards and witches." Dumbledore explained. Lily's green eyes lit up triumphantly,

"That's excellent!"

"It certainly is useful." Dumbledore replied, sounding somewhat unenthused. "I'm afraid though, we will have to put it into immediate practice."

"What?" James asked slowly, thinking hard. His brow furrowed with worry, "Why?" Dumbledore sighed and got to his feet. He began pacing and spoke in a hurried voice, as though the quicker he spilt the information, the easier it would be to accept.

"A while back, in years previous, I witnessed a prophecy being made. (Remus and Lily gasped consecutively) The prophecy stated that a child would be born to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort (Peter cowered) and would be born in late July. It also went on to say, that this child would have power to rid the world of Voldemort." Lily felt a numb sortof fear gripping her. She instinctively clutched Harry tighter and hardly felt James's hand grasp hers.

"I have recieved word, that Voldemort has discovered the prophecy, by" Dumbledore hesitated, eyeing Sirius and James apprehensively, "Well, by some means. He has interpreted it, and vowed to destroy that child." Lily felt tears spring to her eyes,

"And it's Harry?" she asked in a choked voice. Dumbledore gaze her a sympathetic glance.

"I'm afraid that is who he has chosen to go after." he said gravely. Lily couldn't help it...strong as she wanted to be, the tears just came, pouring down her face...bleeding sadness and fear.

"Chose?" Remus asked dumb-struck, for James had a blank expression on his face and looked completely numb to say anything at all.

"Yes," Dumbledore said sadly. "Neville Longbottom could have been the other child..." Nobody said anything, and for a moment, the only noise was Lily's sobs. Suddenly James let out a strangled noise and stormed out of the room. Sirius immediatly got up to follow him.

Lily forced herself, using every bit of her willpower, to stop crying. She looked fiercly at Dumbledore,

"But there's things we can do isn't there? Things we can do to protect Harry?"

"Of course." Dumbledore agreed. "The Fidelius charm, we have invented as a result of the Fideler ritual, will hide you from everyone except the secret keeper." Lily nodded,

"Are you going to be secret keeper?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm afraid not. It would be far too predicatable." Dumbledore said gravely. "You will have to choose someone else trustworthy."

"I'll go and get Sirius and James." Remus said seriously. "They need to hear this." He left the room abruptly, leaving Lily to sit there, rocking Harry in her arms as she let the shock overwhelm her. Peter was also quite expressionless, his eyes were so blank, that if she didn't know better, she would have thought a dementor had sucked out his soul. For the first time in all living memory, Lily noted that even Dumbledore looked numb beyong belief. Why Harry? Why her child?

"The fidelius charm?" James demanded questioningly as he re-entered the room, Sirius and Remus on his heel. Lily was struck painfully by his red rimmed eyes. "This will prevent Voldemort from knowing are whereabouts?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answered patiently. "It's only a matter of choosing a secret keeper now."

"Sirius." James said automatically. "If you're willing." he added. Sirius nodded, a determined expression in his dark eyes,

"Lily?" he asked, "I promise, I would never betray you. You're the only family i've ever had." Lily gazed into his eyes, so alit with fury and love and nodded.

"Yes."

"Excellent." Dumbledore said. "I'll inform the others you have left for hiding, they will not be able to visit you. I'm sorry Remus, Peter. Sirius, you may visit them, but you will have to be cautious. Voldemort will be planning an attack soon, and it won't be long before he figures out what we have done. Sirius, I need to you to be extra careful."

"Right." Sirius said with a nod. Not an ounce of fear seemed to marr his bold courage. Lily knew they couldn't have chosen anyone better for the job.

"Now for the charm." Dumbledore said lightly. "We'll have to head to your place to apply it." Everyone nodded solemnly, and Lily felt as though her heart were breaking. How long would they have to stay in hiding? How long before they saw their friends again?

"Goodbye Prongs, Lily." Remus said, embracing them both. He looked at them, sadness radiated from his blue eyes. "Goodluck." He took Harry's little hand in his own and gazed at the baby, unable to believe what this child had been destined to do. "And you too, Harry." Remus then turned to leave abruptly so that the others would not see the tears that were beginning to form.

"Bye Wormtail." James said to Peter, who had remained, looking extremely uncomfertable. The short wizard did not say anything but allowed James and Lily to give him a quick, one armed hug before hurrying off.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked gently, when only they and Sirius remained. James shrugged, and followed Dumbledore with the rest of them as the made their way back onto the streets. Why did fate have so that they must hide from what they had been fighting? Why had this burden been placed upon them?

000

Sirius arrived back at home an hour later, completely woe begone and exhausted. How cruel life was! Lily and James had been the most deserving people of a good life, and now their very son was hunted by the darkest wizard of all time. Childishly, he thought, life was so unfair.

"Sirius?" came a soft voice from the living room. Sirius jumped about a foot into the air, drawing his wand in the meanwhile. Cadence stepped into the dim hallway and surveyed her boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, looking quite concerned. Sirius didn't know what to say, or if he should say anything at all. "Sirius?" Cadence pressed. At that moment, Sirius felt the pressure of his responsibility and the tradgedy of it all fall upon him. As the emotion engulfed him, he let Cadence lead him gently to the sofa.

"What happened?" Cadence asked, comforting him as he struggled to fight back the tide of sadness that had barraged him. And knowing he had to get it off his chest, and at least tell somebody, Sirius told her. Everything. She was Lily's friend, she would understand, she would feel the pain as he had.

"Oh Sirius..." Cadence whispered tearfully when he had finished telling her. "Poor Lily and James...and Harry...it's terrible." She and Sirius sat still in an embrace, thinking of the darkness that had found it's way into their life. She felt unbearably proud of Sirius for his role as secret keeper, and still terribly sad for her friends. Gravely she realized that only luck and love could help them now.

000

After putting Harry to bed in his crib, Lily walked backed into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, lost in her thoughts. For a long time she simply sat there like that, not crying, not worrying, not even planning, just sitting. Seconds passed, minutes passed, maybe even hours. She didn't know how long it was until she found James arms around her and then in an instant she was crying her heart out onto his shoulder.

Even as Lily let bled her soul out, James shoulders shook from his own tears. He rarely cried, had rarely felt the need too, and yet here he was, unable to stop the tears from pouring down his cheeks. Why couldn't Voldemort have gone after him instead? Why did he have to set his evil desire on Lily and Harry too? They were his entire life, all his love. He couldn't let anything harm them, and yet here he was, almost powerless. He was scared, no, terrified, for the first time in his life.

As the night progressed, nothing changing, sleep finally fell upon them. Still dressed, yet holding each other tight, they lay upon the blankets eyes closed, hearts aching. As she slept, Lily felt something surface in her dreams. The words were hazy in her subconcious, but the feeling clear. Love and renewed strength seemed to flow through her veins as the ancient magic soothed her.

With surprising suddeness, Lily snapped awake, instantly awake. She knew what she had to do; she knew how to protect her son. Getting to her feet silently, she hurried to Harry's room and removed the malachite chain she had put around his neck weeks earlier. For days and days she had researched methods of making a reverse horcrux, but it had seemed impossible. Now Lily took off her amber ring and set it beside the malachite pendant.

Ignoring the chill that ran up her spine as she whispered the charm, Lily cursed her ring so that in the event of her death, it would become a horcrux. She knew that because it would be her death, and the amber's soul cleansing properties, that her spirit would remain whole and unlike a real horcrux. She then turned to the malachite pendant and whispered the words that had echoed throughout her dreams... She whispered the words of the ancient love spell she had read months earlier in the Hogwarts library.

With a smile, Lily set the chain back around Harry's sleeping neck and slipped her ring back on her finger. Purpose achieved, she ambled back to bed and curled up beside James. Whatever happened now, she would always be with her son.

**Author's Note: Whew, glad to get this chapter finished. This was incredibly hard to write, and I really don't know whether i'll be able to survive writing the next. I mean, it is the chapter that made the legend that's next, right? Curse writing and it's creation of emotional bonds with fictional characters! Anyhow, comments would be much appreciated. I reckon there will only be two or three more chapters left to this story. Oh and I shall plead again, please check out the forum for this story! Please:) Until next time...**


	41. Chapter 41: I Will Always Love You

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 41: I Will Always Love You**

Dawn broke serene and peaceful that day, October thirty first. As the sweet daylight poured through the window, illuminating the room, Lily gently slid out of James's loving embrace. From down the hallway, the beginnings of a baby's crying floated to her ears as though a pleasent melody. Everyday since that fateful meeting she had awoken each morning, praying for that sound to reach her ears...cherishing the song of life it sang.

"Morning Harry." Lily cooed to her son as she tenderly removed him from his crib and held him over her heart. Harry's crying ceased immediatly as he basked in his mother's warm glow of affection. Gently, Lily fingered the malachite pendant around her son's neck. Even as she gazed at her child, she could see that Harry's eyes were beginning to change in colour. Already they were a shade of green to rival the malachite...he had inherited her eyes. Joy blossomed inside of her.

"Mumma..." Harry mumbled. Lily smiled fondly at her little one and carried him downstairs, ready to begin _just_ another day.

000

Sirius sat perched on the windowsill, resembling a statue with his unusual stillness. His eyes were bloodshot and his usually well groomed hair was in a disarray. He had sat awake all night, staring out the window, praying for a dawn to precede the darkness. Every night he worried would bring the death eaters to his home, and while he knew he would rather die then betray his friends, he couldn't help but wonder whether Voldemort would allow him that blessing. He was sure that the dark lord had the means to force his secret from his mouth.

"Sirius?" asked a tentative and concerned voice from behind him. Sirius made no movement to see who it was. Although he had urged her to stay away, Cadence had all the stubborness of the hippogriffs she raised. To add to his worry for Lily and James, he was concerned that the death eaters would use Cadence to make him reveal the Potter's location. He wasn't sure what he would do in that case...and he hoped with every fibre of his soul, that it wouldn't come down to that.

"Sirius?" the voice came again, more insistant, more bold. With a barely audible sigh, Sirius turned to meet her hazel eyed gaze. "Have you slept at all?" she asked gently. Sirius didn't answer, she could figure that one out for herself.

"Are you going to speak or am I supposed to have a one-sided conversation?" Cadence demanded, giving up her tentative approach. Annoyance now blazed in her eyes. Sirius hardly noticed, he was focusing on not passing out on the floor at her feet. "Hmpf!" Cadence huffed when still he made no attempt to answer.

"Look Sirius, I understand you're worried. I am too. But depriving yourself of sleep is not going to help Lily and James! Do you think that putting yourself on the brink of exhaustion is going to save Harry?" Cadence asked angrily. "You need your strength in case the death eaters do come knocking!"

"Oh shut up." Sirius snapped hoarsely. "You don't know what you're talking about." Cadence flinched at his coldness but she refused to give in to his stubborness.

"What don't I understand?" she asked, half eager, half irritated. "Maybe I would if you'd just talk to me! You haven't wanted to see me since the night of the meeting!"

""I don't want you to understand!" Sirius snapped in reply. "And you're right I don't want to see, mostly because I don't want to see you dead!"

"Sirius you're over-reacting." Cadence informed him furiously. "You-know-who doesn't even know you're the secret keeper, it's possible he doesn't even know about the Fidelius spell yet!"

"Oh he'll know." Sirius said bitterly. "And i'm so close to James, how long untl he suspects i'm the one guarding their whereabouts?" Cadence hesitated at this point, knowing that what he said was true.

"Well, maybe you ought to go into hiding too." she suggested uncertainly. Sirius laughed roughly,

"No, the fidelius charm is cancelled if the secret keeper is under the same spell. If only we knew someone who isn't well known for being connected to James or Lily..." Cadence raised an eyebrow and Sirus felt as though a brick has slammed into his face. "Peter..." he muttered dumb struck.

"Pardon me?" Cadence asked, clearly not understanding.

"Peter!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why didn't i think of it before? No one would ever suspect that James and Peter are good friends!"

"But, he's, so...so, well I dunno. I don't think that's a good idea." Cadence faltered, looking quite bewildered. Sirius gave her a cool look,

"Peter is my friend." he reminded her flatly. Cadence hesitated,

"But, well, he's not exactly brave, or good at resisting pressure."

"See, you don't understand!" Sirius exclaimed angrily. "Peter is a Gryffindor, and i've known him since almost forever! No one would ever suspect him, while i'd be so much the easier target!" Cadence felt a wave of fury hit her,

"Maybe it's you who doesn't understand!" she burst out. "What are you? A coward? Chickening out of your responsibility? Your promise to your friends?" Sirius winced and Cadence thought dimly that she may have stepped over the line but before she could apologize, Sirius had his wand out.

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" he roared, pain blazing in his eyes. "I just want my friends to live, and I think Peter is there best chance! If you don't want them to have the best hope they can get, then fine, but i'll ask you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sirius shouted with every emotion he'd been feeling for the few days. He let his remorse, fear, desire for Cadence to distance herself from him for her saftey, and everything else to escape now. Cadence looked shocked at his pronouncement.

"I-I, just t-thought..." she stuttered but Sirius silenced her.

"Leave me alone Cady." he muttered. Cadence looked torn between anger and hurt.

"If i'm not worthy to stand beside you even at the hands of death, then this relationship is over." she informed him, her voice steely and her expression stony. Sirius gave her a long, searching look.

"If that's what it costs to keep you safe, then fine by me." Cadence opened her mouth to say something else, but changed her mind and stormed from the room. As she left she called out,

"And Sirius Black, you had better not give that responsibility to Peter or so-help-me-god you will have to deal with me!" Sirius shook his head angrily as the door slammed downstairs. She didn't know what she was talking about. They trusted Peter.

000

Sirius sat across the table from James, eating sandwiches that Lily had made for the two of them. She herself was spooning rather mushy, baby food into Harry's eager mouth while the two men talked.

"Sorry to hear that mate." James said, after listening to Sirius rave on about his and Cadence's breakup. Lily didn't say anything, but Sirius knew she was listening by the way her eyes were slightly narrowed.

"I expect you think i'm the one at fault, do you?" he asked wearily, throwing his question at Lily. She raised an eyebrow at him,

"Not necessarily." she replied. "I just find it odd that she'd break up with you for no reason."

"Who said she broke up with me?" Sirius asked indignantly. Lily snorted,

"Seriously, Sirius." His only response was to roll his eyes.

"So the reason...?" Lily pressed.

"Well, the same reason i've come actually." Sirius mumbled, unsure how to phrase what he wanted to say. He didn't want Lily and James to be offended or think he was too cowardly to fufill his role.

"Oh?" James and Lily inquired together. Sirius found himself distracted at how perfect they were together. Like they could read each other's mind. He shook his head to clear it and hurriedly voice his concerns,

"I think you should change the secret keeper to Peter." Lily frowned, James looked surprised and even Harry's greenish eyes opened wide with astonishment. "Oh don't look at me like that." Sirius muttered to his godson. Harry merely gurgled in response.

"Why?" Lily finally asked, breaking the brief silence. Sirius glanced down at his hands hesitantly,

"It's not that i'm afraid, I want you to know that. I would die rather then betray you." he began, "But I fear that Voldemort will expect me to be secret keeper and force the informaton out of me somehow. Peter's so much less of a target, no one would ever suspect him."

"I see." James answered, looking thoughtful. He exchanged a glance with Lily who shrugged.

"You have a point." she said gently. "And if you're sure, then we'll change to Peter." Sirius felt relief wash over him, glad they understood.

"If Peter's willing, I think it would be safer for you." he said in response. James nodded,

"You'll have to go switch the spell, only you can do it now." he informed his friend. Sirius nodded and jumped to his feet,

"I'll go do it now. The sooner the better. Thanks for understanding."

"Thanks for your concern." Lily replied with a light smile. Sirius winked at her,

"Right then. I'm off. And do you know what? I reckon you can all make it through this."

"I hope so Padfoot." James grinned, "I hope so..."

000

"What news have you Wormtail?" Voldemort asked irritibly. His red eyes gleamed with an even more intense fury then usual. The Potter's had vanished, and what was more, he couldn't reach them because of an ancient magic they had invoked. It infuriated him to no end, and he had cursed Peter endlessly for his inability to prevent it.

"Come to tell me you've ruined yet another of the Dark Lord's plans? I should kill you were you stand..." he hissed angrily. Peter cowered as he shadowed the entrance to the room they were in.

"No my Lord!" Peter squeaked, getting to his knees and kissing the hem of Voldemort's dark robes. "I bring good news!" Voldemort searched the wizards pathetic eyes for the news he carried, too impatient to wait for the man to bumble on about it. As the truth was revealed to him, Voldemort felt renewed delight and fury surge inside him. Peter had been made secret keeper!

"It seems you are not as incapable as you pretend Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed, his red eyes dancing malevolently. "Who was I to think it was you who betrayed me into telling Dumbledore my plans? You have my gratitude..."

"Thank you my lord," Peter said, kissing the hem of his robes again. "You are most worthy...most-"

"Be quiet." Voldemort demanded. Peter immediatly fell silent. Voldemort removed his wand from a pocket and held it in his long, pale fingers. He flexed his fist, as though testing it's readiness. "Grab a cloak Wormtail, I think it's time we paid the Potters a visit." And he laughed then, cold and cruel, anticipating the events that would take place that night. No child could stand the wrath of Lord Voldemort.

000

"James?" Lily called as she walked slowly down the stairs, having just put Harry to bed. He looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa, apparantly having been lost in thought just a moment before,

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"Do you think it was wise to let Sirius switch secret keeper with Peter?" She said down beside him and wrung her hands nervously. "It's just...I have an awful feeling about it." James took her hands in his and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I'm sure it's just nerves. And we can trust Peter, Sirius is right, he's probably a safer choice then himself." James assured her. Lily laid her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose." she whispered. "I just hate being so helpess. There's a war going on outside these walls and we can't do a thing about it."

"But we already have, Lily." James reminded her gently. "Our child has been prophesized to bring an end to it all." Lily felt tears fill in her eyes and she wiped them away hastily.

"But why Harry?" she asked sadly. Silence settled upon them, she and James had already been over this dozens of times before, there was really nothing left to be said.

For awhile, the young couple just sat there in each others arms, relishing in each other's comfort. As minutes passed, James kissed Lily tenderly and she responded. In all the recent events of evil, they had not had but a moment to themselves. As Lily slid her arms around James's neck and drew him closer, she wondered whether it was possible to be even more in love. It was a feeling that in all her years of being with him, she had not been able to quite grasp. She wanted to spend the rest of her life coming to terms with it.

James slipped his arms around Lily and picked her up. Still immersed in the deepest of kisses, he carried her upstairs. For almost all his life, she was everything he had ever wanted...now, being married and having a son, he knew without a doubt, that she was everything he ever needed.

He set her down gently on the bed and pulled away for a moment to gaze into her passion filled gaze. Her green eyes sparkled with everything that made his life worthwhile. He sighed in contentment.

"My heart is yours Lily Potter." he said, caught in the moment, realizing just how deeply in love he was.

"Oh James." Lily sighed, contemplating his face, "We're already in heaven."

"Don't say things like that." James said gently, not wanting to be reminded of all the danger around them. Lily kissed him softly,

"Sorry. I just mean, well, i'm with you always." she told him, not even sure how to phrase what she was feeling.

"I will always love you." James told her. Lily searched the depths of his eyes a moment longer before answering,

"And I, you." she whispered. James leaned in and engaged her in a kiss filled with bit of passion, warmth and love he possessed. Then quite suddenly, the security alarm went off.

"Damn Sirius!" James cursed as untangling himself from Lily's embrace, he collected his wand to turn it off. "Or maybe it's Peter..." He flicked his wand and the familiar monotone voice read,

"Peter Pettigrew (James rolled his eyes) and unindentified wizard."

"Unindenitified?" Lily asked in bewilderment. James shrugged,

"Probably Sirius in animagus form. That's what happened last time, remember?" Lily nodded,

"I'll wait for you here then. I'm sure he won't be long." She smiled at James, who returned it, not knowing that would be the last time they shared such an exchange.

Lily waited patiently, playing with her amber ring and listening to James hurry down the stairs. A few moments of silence passed and she heard the door creak open. Very distantly she heard the exchange of voices and felt that something was wrong. Just as she was getting to her feet James shouted in a strangled voice,

"LILY! IT'S HIM, TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" For a moment Lily froze, viridian eyes widening as her stomach felt as though it were being filled with molten panic. In that one second she felt her world fall down upon her, her heart shatter and her love for her only sonseize control of her actions.

In a blind panic she streaked to the baby's room, not daring to glance down the staircase to what she knew...but refused to believewas there.

"Colloportus!" Lily gasped, slamming the door shut behind her. Then without thinking she applied a strong locking spell she had learnt in her previous auror training. Still shocked she stood paralyzed, straining her ears to listen for noise she really didn't want to hear. Without thought, emotion or anything she listened as a high, cold voice pronounced spells and a stronger, bolder one countered them. Then, without warning, she heard the higher voice shout one last thing with such finality, Lily felt something inside herself die. As a dull thud announced the fall of a body Lily covered her mouth and bit back a sob. _James..._she thought, feeling as if she was dying right then and there. Fortunately, Harry's whimper brought her back to reality...

"Harry!" she sobbed, her voice overflowing with pain. She hurried to the crib and reached down to grab him when a deafening bang sounded behind her. Lily stumbled to the floor from the force but immediatly regained her footing and turned to meet the very thing that had plagued her nightmares.

Red eyes as demonic and searing as the last time she had gazed into them, Lily had expected this, but not the insurmountable fury she felt well up inside her at the sight of her husband's murderer. Looking at Lord Voldemort was like staring your worst fear in the face, embracing the agony of those lost and self-inflicting the pain he had caused...he was the very definition of fear and yet, as Lily stared him down furiously, all she could feel was courage.

"Get out of the way!" Voldemort demanded, his voice merciless and colder then she could have imagined.

"No," Lily said weakly. "Not Harry, no."

"Step out of the way you silly girl!" Voldemort hissed, stepping forward and trying to push her aside. Lily refused to budge,

"No, please, no. Not Harry!Kill me!Kill me instead!" she cried desperately, "Please..." Voldemort held his wand and aimed it towards her heart, his rage building,

"Get out of the way." he said in a voice that indicated finality, impatience, the ending of things. Lily remembered James and felt her courage strengthen ten-fold.

"No." she repeated, calming herself, still shielding a now crying Harry as best she could while trying to stand tall and defiant. Voldemort's lip curled and his red eyes blazed,

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. Blinding green light filled her vision and an odd rushing sound filled her ears. Even as her lifeless form crumpled towards the ground, Lily recalled James's words to her, and subconciously directed them to Harry...

_"I will always love you."_

**Author's Note: Well here we have it...I really don't even reallyknow what to say...the emotions writing this chapter were unbelievable, and i really hope I did it justice. I thinkI was a bit distraughtwriting this (once again i curse the emotional involvement of a writer) I put in as much fluff, and sadness as I could manage while getting in all the important points. Anyhow, please review...Oh, and the story is not over. I repeat, IT IS NOT OVER! Right, well, until next time...**


	42. Chapter 42: Left Behind

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter 42: Left Behind**

Voldemort laughed mercilessly as the lifeless body of the mudblood crumpled to the ground at his feet. He was so preoccupied by his achievement that he didn't notice the glow of light in his victim's amber ring before it shot a small, frail jet of light out towards the baby's malachite pendant. Reliving his success, Voldemort completely ignored the glow that briefly surrounded the child.

Such a foolish woman for thinking she could stand up to the greatest wizard of all time, Voldemort thought. In the hallway behind him, Peter hovered anxiously, torn between the agony of watching his 'friends' die and eagerness to see his master prevail. Lord Voldemort's success could only mean an increase in power for himself.

"Well now Harry," Voldemort hissed cruelly, "I've been wanted to meet you for a very long time now." The toddler gazed up at the hooded man, screaming and wailing in terror. In fright, he stretched out his short arms towards Lily's body, desperately trying to get her to comfort him. Voldemort laughed with mirth at the very sight.

"She needn't have died you know," the wizard continued, his voice laced with malice. "It would have given me great pleasure to know her suffering from losing her family." Harry continued to scream, his cries growing both in volume and pitch. Voldemort was getting impatient, almost lazily, he raised his wand.

"Dumbledore was a fool for thinking you could put an end to my regime." Voldemort said thoughtfully. His red eyes gleamed with excitement. "Where are your powers now?" Laughing again, Voldemort pointed his wand at the sobbing child.

"Avada Kedavra." he bellowed, prounouncing every syllable with relish. Harry's crying ceased immedialty to see the jet of bright, green light come straight at him. Voldemort grinned evilly as the spell struck the child. Harry let out a wail as the curse hit him, and a searing pain burnt across his forehead before passing out. At almost exactly the same moment, the malachite pendant hanging over Harry's chest heated up to an unbearable temperature as it absorbed the avada kedavra. Glowing brightly emerald, the pendant remained like that for a moment before splitting in two and sending the curse back upon it's caster.

Even as the two broken pieces of stone bounced to the floor, Voldemort's terrible shriek filled the room, filling the room with a blinding, and horribly powerful red energy force. The windows shattered and the roof cracked. Peter had a fleeting glimpse of his master's terrible red eyes before his entire body was reduced to vapour. Shuddering in fright, Peter watched as the smoke was whisked out the room. He couldn't be...no...it was impossible.

Positively shaking in fear, Peter tentatively moved into the room- which seemed due to collpase at any moment-, avoiding the sight of both Lily and Harry's lifeless bodies. Absolute shock gripped him to realize that he had just witnessed his master's death. Where now, was the reward Peter had sought? What could he do? The Potter's were dead...and yet, so was his master. How could a mere child have had such an effect?

With morbid curiosity, Peter inched over to the crib and gazed down at the baby he presumed dead. Baby Harry lay motionless atop his blankets, his complexion pale. However, the most curious thing stood out against his pale skin. A lightening bolt shaped cut had appeared on the toddler, marking him. Peter stared at in wonder before shaking out of his stupor as a large chunk of ceiling crashed to the ground. He musn't lose his nerve, as little as he had. Bending down, Peter saw one of the halves of the malachite stone Harry had been wearing. This must have been what had saved Harry, Peter thought dimly, pocketing the find. Maybe it still retained it's protective properties?

Peter made to scurry from the room, when a last thought struck him. There lying on the floor, was Voldemort's old wand. Perhaps it too, retained it's previous owner's power? Quickly making up his mind, he pocketed that too. Just as he exited the room in a panicked hurry, the nursery walls seemed to give out. Crashing down across the corpses. With another chilling shiver, Peter darted down the stairs, keeping his head firmly up so as not to see James's bloodied body sprawled across the floor.

Peter streaked out into the cool night air, breathing hard to keep himself calm. Sirius Black would know exactly what had happened, Peter told himself, blind with terror. He had to hide, Sirius was the only one who knew that he was secret keeper. Had been, secret keeper, Peter reminded himself dully. He would have to go on the run, keep himself away for fear of his life. Perhaps he'd drop the half pendant and Voldemort's wand at his secret place...yes...that would be a good idea, Peter decided. That way, if he ever needed to retrieve them, they would be ready and waiting.

A loud crashing sound, broke Peter's concentration. Darting a glance at the small cottage, he realized that it was slowly collapsing upon itself. Voldemort's death really had been powerful. Peter took a deep breath, preparing for what he must do. Turning around, he made to flee but then a last minute idea occured to him.

"Morsmordre!" Peter whimpered, aiming his wand skyward. Instantly, a mess of green and grey smoke was issued from his wand and hovered to a place above the wrecked building. He let his watery blue eyes focus on it for only an instant before running beyond the wards and disapparating. _What had he done?_

000

Dumbledore sat wearily at his office desk, reading over the latest papers the Ministry had sent them. The documents issued for his opinion contained mostly the names of suspected death eaters, all of whom Dumbledore severely doubted were authentic.

At Fawke's soft chirruping, Dumbledore finally raised his head to see what had caught the phoenix's rapt attention. It was apparant immediatly, what the issue was. Dumbledore steepled his fingers and waited paitently as a top ranked auror stepped out of the whirling green flames inside his fire place. Dumbledore felt a jolt of concern immediatly as he took in the man known as , Rufus Scrimgeour's, appearence. Scrimgeour was looking as though he had run miles, and had a look of utmost grief and frustration on his face.

"Rufus." Dumbledore said, inclining his head politely. He gestured at the chair facing his desk but Scrimgeour refused breathlessly.

"No thanks...Dumbledore." he panted. "Urgent business, the ministry needs your help..."

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, finally letting the alarm he felt seep into his ancient voice. Scrimgeour bowed his head grimly,

"I'm afraid it's another death eater attack." he said, regaining his composure. "We've been getting numerous calls reporting the dark mark hanging in the sky somewhere North East of here, but nobody seems to be able to reveal it's whereabouts. I think this place, whatever ever it is, must have been made unplottable." Dumbledore's glasses flashed alarmingly. Northeast, that couldn't be Godric's Hollow, could it?

"Thank you Rufus, tell the minister I will be at the ministry immediatly. I just need a moment to prepare and gather my thoughts." Dumbledore informed the grizzled, auror before him. Scrimgeour gave him a strange look but complied nonetheless. Dumbledore waited until the emerald flames has whisked him away again before launching into action.

Very quickly, he sent out a patronus, urging Rubeus Hagrid to report immediatly to his office. Composed and intelligent as he may have been, nothing could have prepared Dumbledore for what was happening. Willing himself to check his suspiscions, Dumbledore quickly apparated (using his superior powers to overcome the Hogwarts magic which should have prevented it)to where Sirius had informed his the Potter's lived. His head bowed gravely at the sight of the ruined house with the dark mark hanging eeriely overtop it.

Glancing at a watch with many hands, and which looked imcomprehensible to anyone but him, he checked the time. Good, he still had a few minutes before Hagrid would arrive at his office. He knew that the half-giant would be asleep in his hut, wearied by the Halloween festivites.

With long, purposeful strides, while still mentally preparing himself, Dumbledore entered the Potter's ruined home. Almost immediatly, he encountred the corpse of James Potter. With a reluctant appraising gaze, Dumbledore made sure that the man was truly dead before moving on. After searching the downstairs hastily, he hurried upstairs to the nursery, It was worse then he had expected, the room was in ruins. The walls were charred as though burnt and the roof had given out in some places. Lily Potter's body too, gave it a most forbidding atmosphere. Closing his eyes momentarily, overcome with sadness and horror, Dumbledore stepped over the dead woman's body and examined their child. He was quite unprepared for what happened next.

Harry's eyelids flickered open, revealing eyes that had certainly not been that green before. The baby whimpered and stretched out his arms and Dumbledore tentatively removed the child from his crib.

"Harry?" Dumbledore whispered in incredulity. "How, how is this possible?" Knowing that it was impossible to expect the child to answer, Dumbledore carried him to the sitting room, carefully shielding his deceased father from view. He set the child down on the sofa and quickly thought out a plan. Immensely curious Dumbledore launched another patronus, requesting that Hagrid wait for him in his office. He had to find out what had happened, before he could decide what to do.

"Legilimens." he muttered, fixing Harry's viridian eyes with his soft blue ones. As Dumbledore sifted through the child's memories, it became clear to him what had happened. Although he was shocked beyond belief, he knew that swift action was required. For one, he did not believe Voldemort had truly died. For second, Sirius must have betrayed the Potter's, and there was no way in telling when he may show up to finish the job, if that was the case. Dumbledore found himself surprised to find that he had tears in his eyes. The Potter's death had affected him greatly, they had been two of the most talented and loving people he had ever known. It was cruel that fate had chosen this path for them, and even crueller for Harry, who had been left behind.

Dumbledore straightened to his feet, deciding what he must do. He quickly cast a charm over the house, so that Sirius Black would be denied entrance. It was a powerful charm, but would only last until Harry was removed from the house. Dumbledore would have taken Harry with him if it were not for the fact that the ministry was expecting him. No, Hagrid would be more then capable of rescuing the child. Besides, Dumbledore had to arrange something for Harry's future.

"I will see you soon Harry." Dumbledore whispered to the child, as he left the house and apparated back to Hogwarts. As Dumbledore arrived back in his office, he quickly explained the circumstances to a shocked Hagrid. Only after telling him that his help was required, did Dumbledore succeed in calming the man down. Hagrid readily took a sheet of paper Sirius had left with Dumbledore ages ago in case of such an emergency. It had the Potter's address on it. Hagrid quickly memorized it before heading out to do his duty. He would take a thestral to the village of Godric's Hollow.

Dumbledore then proceeded to the ministry of magic, and explained to them that Voldemort had been vanquished for the moment. Much to his annoyance, the minister seemed more overjoyed then saddened at the incident!

"He's gone!" he cried joyously to the rest of the ministry. Only once Dumbledore had dragged him away to speak in private did the man utter,

"Well surely you can take care of all that Dumbledore! The aurors will deal with the arrests soon. This is a time for celebration!" Dumbledore was gravely irritated at the minister's disconcern. Did he not understand about Harry? Dumbledore sighed, perhaps it was better if he looked after the child's future. The ministry certainly wasn't concerned.

Knowing full well that Hagrid would take the child to Headquarters after acquiring him, Dumbledore prepared himself to greet the morning, and a day overwhelemed with stress and planning.

000

Sirius was awoken by the loud sounds of cheering and explosions at three in the morning. Grumbling angrily, he got dressed and stepped outside to see what was going on. He was not quite prepared for the barrage of smiling that met his appearence.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked in bewilderment, not able to understand why a large group of wizards had huddled on the corner of the street, setting off Dr. Fillibuster's Fireworks. "Are you mad? The muggles will see!" he hissed in impatience. Dedalus Diggle giggled furiously,

"But we must celebrate! You-know-who has been vanquished!" he exclaimed, looking immensely satisfied at the look of shock on Sirius's weary face. "We've just been informed by the ministry, he's gone!"

"Impossible." Sirius hissed, feeling extremely confused. Dedalus Diggle's smile faltered momentarily,

"They say that a mere boy stopped him." he whispered in a more serious tone. But within a second, his face was lit up again with the same previous jubialance it had shown before. "To Harry Potter!" he cried, raising a bottle of firewhiskey. Sirius blanked at the name and felt horror seize his heart. No...

000

Hagrid couldn't stop the sobs that had engulfed him as he entered the Potter's ruined home. True to Dumbledore's word, he had burnt the paper with the address after reading it and had immediatly headed straight for Godric's Hollow. Even though everything had already been explained, he still couldn't quite come to terms with all that had happened. It was too terrible, never mind the dark lord's disappearance. The price was too great.

At the sight of the bodies Hagrid's crying increased violently. Teardrops the size of quarters rained from his face and sprinkled across the floor. As he took in the apperence of broken items and destroyed furniture, Hagrid's eyes blurrily scanned over Harry's sobbing form on the couch. He hastened over the little baby at once.

"Poor little tyke." Hagrid sobbed, wrapping Harry in a blanket that had been lying atop the couch. His large hands handled the child with a rough, but comforting touch. Harry's crying diminished to sniffling as he gaze wide-eyed at the giant.

"Come on' Arry." Hagrid grunted, forcing himself to stop sobbing. "Let's get yeh outta ere'." With large shuffling steps, Hagrid carried Harry out into the autumn air. He stopped in shock as he spotted another wizard waiting outside, growling in frustration. Sirius's cursing at not being let inside ceased immediatly at the sight of Harry.

"Hagrid!" Sirius gasped hoarsely, his face both pale and tear stained.

"Ello Sirius." Hagrid said soberly, in his grief, quite forgetting what Dumbledore had said about Sirius having been secret keeper. An awkward silence fell between them, nobody quite knew how to express their agony.

"Can I see him?" Sirius whispered, almost inaudibly. Hagrid shrugged and passed the bundle, just sightly larger then his hand, to Sirius.

Sirius held Harry close as the child whimpered,

"Padfud..." Harry said. Fighting back a wave a tears, Sirius quickly passed Harry back to Hagrid.

"You're taking him to Dumbledore?" he asked, trying to prevent his heart from shattering.

"That's righ'" Hagrid agreed tearfully. Sirius nodded, letting his dark hair fall over his dark eyes.

"Take this." he said, gesturing to his over-sized, flying motorcycle. "It's charmed so muggle's can't see it."

"I couldn't" Hagrid began but Sirius shook his head violently.

"Take it!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking in pain. "I need to know my godson is safe." Hagrid contemplated this a moment before agreeing. With a solemn thanks, he took Harry and mounted the motorcycle. Sirius watched roughly as the vehicle became airborne and took off into the dawn. Then, with a deep breath, Sirius readied himself for a final farewell before taking off for what he was going to do. Peter was going to wish he had never been born.

000

Peter crept anxiously through the muggle streets of London, keen to avoid Sirius's detection. He wondered if his ex-friend would alert the others of his treachery and the switch of responsibilites. The very thought of this paralyzed him with fear.

Shaking it off, Peter continued to walk, dimly aware of the whispers around him. It seemed that the world had become aware of Voldemort's demise, he thought fearfully. Peter had just returned from hiding Voldemort's wand and the half pendant. He did not want them to be found.

As Peter's flighty steps carried him past an alleyway, a low growl made his heart stop dead. A sweat broke out immediatly as he turned to gaze into the darkness of the alleyway. There, lowering himself into a position to lunge was the animagus form of Padfoot.

"NO!" Peter shrieked in terror, diving into a crowd of muggles. The people around him gazed at his flight in mingled confusion, before adding their screaming to the din. The shaggy, black dog had just transformed into a man.

Sirius strode purposefully through the crowds, ignoring the screams that accompanied him. Ahead of him, Peter was getting ready to apparate, Sirius was determined not to give him that chance.

Crazed with agony and fury, Sirius shot a spell at Peter, forcing him to fight back. Peter was positively shaking with fear as he pressed himself up against the wall of a muggle shopping mall.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Sirius bellowed, pain forming his words. "YOU LOWLY, NO GOOD COWARD!"

"N-n-n-n-o, pl-please Sirius..."Peter begged desperately, avoiding the man's furious dark-eyed glare. "I d-d-didn't m-m-m-ean t-to." Sirius laughed, sounding almost insane. Every bit of laughter rang with derisiveness,

"Sorry?" Sirius asked dangerously, his voice lowering to a whisper. "You betrayed them, you betrayed them all! Look what you've done, Lily, James" Sirius's voice broke as the fresh pain broke over him. "Harry..."

Peter remained silent, afraid that movement might set Sirius's anger off again. It however, came anyways.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Sirius bellowed, and though it was plain to see that he couldn't really do it, Peter knew he would be badly hurt and made to suffer. "REDUCTO!" Sirius screamed, sending a spell Peter's way. Peter ducked and the hex hit the wall of the building, causing it to explode. As rubble rained down upon them, Peter seized his chance.

Non-verbally, he sent a colourless spell towards the muggles as Sirius sent off another curse in his rage. As Sirius's spell again missed, Peter's hit it's target. Terrorized screams of horror and pain echoed from the crowd of muggles as an immense explosion rocked the street. Sirius went flying back into the brick wall from the force.

As dust from the damage rose into the air and blocked him from view, Peter shut his eyes firmly, pointed his wand at his finger and whispered,

"Diffindo!" Fighting back a pained scream at losing his finger, he focused the rest of his energies into one sole goal. As Sirius lunged through the smoke, desperately searching for Peter, the wizard he sought transfigured himself to a rat. Sirius watched in horror as the rodent scurried away under the rubble. Just as Sirius raised his wand to summon the coward he was caught from behind by a stunning spell.

As conciousness faded, Sirius gazed back defiantly at the auror that had stunned him. They had come for him, unaware that he was innocent, and their real quarry was escaping under their very noses.

000

Frank held Alice close as she sobbed onto his shoulder, Neville clutched tight in her arms. It was November second, two days since the Potters had been murdered and Voldemort vanquished. It should have been a joyous occasion, but Alice's very heart was bleeding for the loss of her friend. They had heard rumours about it yesterday of course, but it was only when Dumbledore had come to see them that morning that they had finally accepted the truth.

"What about Harry?" Frank asked sadly, still comforting his hysterical wife. Dumbledore sighed,

"He is with his only remaining relatives now. They will provide for him a protection no other family can." he explained wearily. Dumbledore had not slept in almost forty eight hours. The ministry and Harry had kept him tied up until now, and even yet, his presence was required this afternoon to send Sirius Black to Azkaban. The aurors had caught him only the previous day, after he had murdered an entire streetful of muggles and long time friend Peter Pettigrew. It had been said that Black had murdered the man for trying to forewarn the Potter's. Dumbledore didn't want to believe it, though he had to accept it as true. He had known for ages that their had been a spy amongst the Order, though never had he believed it would have been Sirius.

"I can't believe it...Sirius Black...they were best mates..." Frank whispered, still numb from shock. It was as though he had sensed what Dumbledore had been thinking. Again Dumbledore sighed,

"We must believe it. I never would have believed it myself, but I have seen the evidence." Dumbledore answered tonelessly.

"And what of you-know-who?" Alice asked suddenly, speaking for the first time. "Surely Harry couldn't have defeated him." Her voice quivered and she couldn't fight back her hiccoughs, yet she waited for Dumbledore's reply without breaking down again.

"That, even i do not know. I was hoping you could tell me some of the protection means the Potters had invoked." Dumbledore sighed. Alice and Frank shook their heads,

"Lily had given Harry a protective amulet, but it was no different then the dozen others there are as far as I know." Alice replied thoughtfully. Silent tears pouring down her face again.

"I suppose we may never know." Dumbledore said in resignaton. He had gone to investigate the Potter's residence yesterday again after everything had been settled and Harry had been placed with the Dursleys. His search had revealed nothing. Also, it appeared the Fidelius charm had finally worn off with Peter's death. Dumbledore had been sure to replace wards of his own, this time casting a spell that only one with Potter blood could re-enter the building. This way, Harry could return to his old home exactly as it was when he was ready.

"So what now Dumbledore?" Frank asked solemnly. Dumbledore eyed Frank sadly,

"Now, we try and keep Harry alive. Voldemort is not gone forever." he explained. Frank bowed his head while Alice burst into tears again. Even little Neville seemed to be more subdued then usual. Dumbledore left the small family to mourn, not knowing that, he would have even more to mourn about soon.

**Author's Note: Well here you have it, I hope it didn't seem too rushed and confusing. I was trying to get all the important bits in while still trying to make it really emotional. Anyhow, the next chapter is the last, so please review! You can count on an update soon.**

**Oh, and i'm going to post this one more time, just to bug you all, and hopefully encourage you to visit it, but there isa forum for this story:P Yeah, I know i'm annoying but please stop by if you have a moment.**


	43. Chapter 43: Fragments

**Before it Began**

_**By. SkyQuill**_

**Summary**

_James knew he was in love at first sight, but what would it take for Lily to love him back? Read their story leading up to their deaths and discover the dangers they faced and the loves and friendships they shared._

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own most of the characters and places or anything else that may seem familiar. J.K. Rowling has the exclusive claim to this as well as the general plot that formed this fanfic. I also do not own poems 'Do Not Stand By My Grave and Weep' nor "In Memory' by Joyce Kilmer._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 43: Fragments**

Alice Longbottom clutched Neville closely to her as she stood silently sobbing underneath the weeping willow. Tears poured down her face unceasingly despite Frank's comforting arm around her shoulders. Even he had tears in his eyes as they stood there, clad in black and unspeaking. The last funeral Alice had attended had been Serena's, and the wave of grief that this thought initiated added to their present agony made it seem as though the very world were ending.

The minister continued to drone on about the Potter's lives, his voice carrying loudly across the peaceful meadow. Few had shown up to attend the Potter's funeral just outside Godric's Hollow, but then, few had been able to attend.

Sirius Black had been convicted without trial for associating himself with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He was also charged in revealing the Potter's location and therefore, assisting in their murder. It was unbelieavable and the wizarding world had been sent reeling at this news. Alice simply couldn't digest the news, no matter how many times she was told. How could Sirius, Jame's best friend and Harry's godfather, so cruelly aid the dark lord in his vicious cavolts? Then again, she supposed numbly, Sirius did hail from the well known dark family of Black's... But even so...

And then there was the case of Peter Pettigrew. He had always been such a quiet, timid boy, Alice thought drearily as the minister continued to ramble. No one had ever paid him much attention; he had often been neglected, or left out, and then to have the courage to try and warn his friends... Alice couldn't bear the thought of his murder. He alone had known and tried to help, but Sirius had killed him too. There were almost a dozen witnesses, both muggle and wizard, who had saw the brutal way in which Sirius ended Peter and so many other's lives. It made Alice sick to even think of it...

And so here they were-the Longbottom's, Remus and Cadence- mourning yet another loss. First Frank's parents, then Serena, then Callidora, and now all this? How much more could they take? How long, until the rest of their lives were ended? Voldemort was gone, that may have been so, but Dumbledore had assured them that he did not believe this was a permanent relief, and besides, their were still the death eaters to contend with. Alice bit back another sob as she thought of this. Lily and James, they had always been so adamant in their attempts to help end the war, and yet it still drew on, despite their deaths. How could life be so unfair?

As Alice dissolved into a fresh set of sobs, Cadence's own shouldes shook with her grief. Her skin was tinged grey and their were dark shadows under her eyes. Even her usually glossy hair hung dull and lank. Her heart was swimming with pain and her head buzzed with confusion. Her agony for Lily, James and Harry was so deep, she couldn't even shed a tear. She was shocked beyond belief. It seemed as though her entire body had shut down. She hadn't eaten since she had heard of the murders, nor had she slept. And even as her life seemingly stopped functioning, her mind fought on, contemplating all the events. She knew, deep down, that they didn't add up. How could they?

Cadence sighed, and leaned against the trunk of the tree that overshadowed the graves. Sirius had confided in her his plans to change secret keeper to Peter, and she couldn't help but wonder whether he had done so or not. She was almost one hundred percent confident that Sirius had not been a double agent, due to his lack of the dark mark, his loving demeanor and his almost non-existence absences. Cadence had been with him for almost every hour of the day when they were not working. Sirius would not have had the time to slip off.

And even then, all this did not explain why Sirius had murdered half a dozen muggles and his own friend. Why had Sirius murdered Peter? Had it been in rage? Maybe Sirius had changed secret keepers and Peter had been the turn-coat... Cadence shook her head furiously, trying to clear it. She wasn't making sense. For one, Peter did not have the guts or brains to accomplice himself with you-know-who, secondly, it still did not excuse how Sirius had taken all those innocent lives. Even if he had not been guilty of treachery, he was surely responsible for the muggle's deaths. There was solid proof in that case... Cadence could not help but blame herself, if only she had listened to Sirius...if only she had trusted him...

Remus watched helplessly as his friend's around him dealt with the pain of their loss. Alice and Frank were devastated, and Cadence was a wreck. He had seen pain in her eyes, and yet an extra cloud seemed to overshadow it. Remus knew that she and Sirius had shared special feelings, but they had broken up before the incident. Could any of that had anything to do with Sirius's seemingly lack in reason? Or maybe he really just had been a traitor all along..

Remus bit down on his tongue, fighting tooth and nail to hide his emotions. He was not ashamed for the other's to see him cry, or show emotion...no, he was scared of what might happen if he let himself be overcome with grief. In less then a week, Remus had lost every one of his closest friends. James, Sirius, Peter, and himself... He closed his eyes, reminiscing their old school days as marauders. Their first day on the train...

_"Oi!" grinned a dark haired boy as he poked his head inside the compartment and glanced around it. Eleven year old Remus raised his head curiously from the book he had been reading. _

_"Yes?" he replied politely, feeling slightly nervous. It was his first encounter with what appeared to be a fellow first year and he wasn't all to confident. His appeareance was slightly wearied and woe-begotten from the full moon that had just passed, and his clothes were rather shabby and old. To his great relief, the other boy didn't seem to mind._

_"Mind if I join you?" he asked, his dark eyes dancing merrily. Remus gave a small smile, _

_"Sure." he agreed, gesturing to the seat across from him. The boy flashed him an ever broader grin of thanks before tugging his trunk in and hefting it atop the luggage rack. He was already rather tall for his age._

_"Sirius Black." the boy panted, offering his hand as he slumped into the seat across from him. Remus shook it gladly, _

_"Remus Lupin." he replied. "Pleased to meet you." Sirius smiled impishly at his response but did not say anything else. For a moment, the two boys stared across the small compartment at each other before succumbing to the awkward silence. Remus had just opened his book back up to the page he had left off at when another disturbance came from the hallway._

_"SOD OFF MALFOY!" a young, boy's voice shouted with clear anger. Remus and Sirius exchanged curious looks before hurrying to peer out the compartment window. Another eleven year old, from the looks of it, with platinum blonde hair was scurrying off down the hallway while a messy black haired kid and short, straw haired kid marched in the other direction, coming towards their compartment. For some reason, Sirius seemed to find this highly amusing. With gleeful laughter, he slid the door open and gave the taller kid a one-armed hug._

_"James!" he exclaimed happily. The dark haired kid-James- pushed his glasses further up his nose before replying in a somewhat disgruntled voice, _

_"Hullo Sirius. Fancy seeing you here." Sirius just chuckled some more before ushering the two kids into the room. He glanced apologetically at Remus, _

_"I hope you don't mind Remus." he said. Remus shook his head, torn between amusement and confusion. _

_"Not at all." _

_"Great." Sirius said, his mischievious twinkle returning to his eyes. "James, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is James Potter, my best mate since we were four." Remus exchanged greetings with the boy named James before turning to the last, unnamed kid. He seemed to shake with fear under Remus's kindly gaze._

_"And you are?"_

_"Peter Pettigrew." James answered for him. "I rescued him from that git Malfoy and his precous tag along, Snape. Pathetic they are, bullying other kids already."_

_"How'd you rescue em" Sirius asked eagerly. Remus too felt rather curious, although James too was tall for his age, he did not seem to possess extrodinary muscle power. _

_"Just a little magic." James replied casually. Remus and Peter gaped at James while Sirius gave him a clap on the back._

_"You know magic already?" Remus practically croaked, feeling somewhat diminished. He knew that pureblooded wizards would probably have some advantage over the half-bloods but he had not expected to be this far behind already. James seemed to sense what he was thinking for he explained, _

_"Nothing big. My dad had been coaching me on a few simple spells before I left for Hogwarts, but I couldn't practice them before obviously. So I guess the theory was pretty good."_

_"Don't worry," Sirius added happily, "I don't know a single bit of magic, and i'm sure no one else does either. James has always been a bit of a keener." He tipped James a knowing wink to which James replied with a scowl._

_"Oh shut up Sirius." he grumbled, "You know full well that's not true, and besides, who was the one who was reading book after book on pranking spells after he got his letter? I don't seem to recall you referring to us as keener's then." Sirius retorted in within minutes, the two boys argument had evolved into a full fledged wrestling tournament. Peter was oooh-ing and ahh-ing childishly as Remus watched on. _

_"What's wrong with studying?" he asked mildly, thinking self-conciously of 'Hogwarts a History' he had been skimming over before Sirius barged in. James and Sirius halted their tussle immediatly and gawked up at him from the floor._

_"Nothing at all." James said promptly. While Sirius grinned wickedly. _

_"Don't worry, we'll forgive your little hobby." he joked. "But you better know a thing or two about pranking, i'm all out of ideas." Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, despite the happiness he was feeling from making new friends._

_James and Sirius had just resumed their match, in which Sirius was struggling out of a half-nelson when a new person slid the door to the compartment open. They both froze again, to encounter a rather shocked, green eyed gaze._

_"Oh, um, sorry," the girl muttered embarressedly. "I'll just leave then." She brushed her vivid red hair from her face and made to close her eyes but James called out, _

_"Wait!"_

_"Er, yes?" the girl replied, looking rather bewildered._

_"What's your name?" The girl flushed slightly pink but said smoothly, _

_"Lily Evans."_

_"Cool." Sirius chipped in. "I'm Sirius Black, this is James Potter, that's Remus Lupin and that's er, Peter Pittengrance."_

_"P-p-pettigrew." Peter corrected them shyly but nobody heard him._

_"Right." the girl named Lily said awkwardly, looking unsure how to act. She shuffled her feet anxiously, "Well...bye." She turned and strode off quickly down the hallway, pulling her trunk behind her. James stared after her, an unreadable expression on his face... _It had been the beginning of it all.

"Remus?" inquired someone's tearful voice. Remus jolted from his reverie to meet Alice's worried gaze. He was surprised to see that the service had ended."Are you alright?" Remus opened his mouth to answer but Alice cut him off, sounding rather distant.

"No...of course you're not, sorry. None of us are. It's just...terrible..." She broke off as her usually bright brown eyes filled with tears again. Remus didn't know what to say, he glanced helplessly at Frank who was holding Neville. Neither man met each other's gaze, unable to voice their emotions. Remus sighed,

"It'll be alright Alice." he said kindly. "It will get better, the pain...it will go away eventually, i mean, yeah..." Remus let his voice trail off awkwardly. He had never been the best at comforting people, and right now, he wasn't even sure he was in a state too. He was, in shock to put it frankly. Neville gurgled happily in his father's arms, oblivious to his surroundings. At his blissful, unconcerned behaviour, Remus couldn't help but think of Harry. How would the poor child be coping in an unfamiliar home, with unfamiliar people? Remus shook his head sadly, remembering Lily's hostility regarding her sister. He couldn't help but wonder how Harry was being treated...

"Well," Frank said, his deep voice sounding empty, "Come on love. Augusta will take Neville for a few hours so we can spend a little time... adjusting." Alice followed her husband wordlessly, tears streaming from her eyes yet again. As Remus glanced around at the remaining guests, he noted that all of their faces were wet...all except his. What was wrong with him? He had been one of the closest to the Potters and yet he couldn't even shed a single tear for their loss... Remus clenched his fists in frustration, and strode away from the graves. As each step took his farther away from the plot, he increased his speed, feeling a building desire to get out of there. Finally, he exited from the cemetary and continued to run down the street, not even thinking to apparate. All he wanted to do was run, as far as he could. As the tears finally burst free, whipping into the wind, Remus knew he was running away from the truth.

000

Cadence stared mindlessly at the graves, not even noticing she was the only person left. Her mind kept churning, but she didn't want to think...she didn't want to believe what had happened, but most of all, she didn't want to accept what her actions had caused. Had she only had half the mind to listen to Sirius's feelings, she might have been able to...to what? Even she didn't know, but somehow she knew that if she had stayed with him, she could have prevented this entire ordeal. Somehow...

Impatiently, Cadence wiped the tears from her eyes and sank down onto light coating of snow that blanketed the ground. She ignored the coldness that seeped through her robes, instead, choosing to focus on what had been engraved on Lily and James's shared headstone.

Underneath their names and date of birth and death, was a small verse from the poem 'In Memory' by Joyce Kilmer, that James had requested in his will be placed upon it. It read,

_Love's voice is through your song;_

_Above and Under_

_And in each note to echo and remain._

As Cadence re-read each line, over and over, she cried her heart out. As each salty tear hit the snow, it caused it to melt, leaving Cadence dripping wet. Evening was beginning to settle upon her and the temperature was dropping. Only when the moisture on her cheeks began to freeze did Cadence finally admit defeat. Shakily, she struggled to her feet and removed a piece of parchment from her pocket.

A week before Harry's first birthday, Lily had come to Cadence with a special request. She had given her a small slip of parchment with the words of a death poem upon it. Although Cadence had shrugged the matter off lightly and assured her friend that it probably wouldn't be needed, she had felt honoured by the responsibility. Lily had given her that poem in the event that she died. She had informed Cadence that it was only to be given to Harry on his seventeenth birthday in the case of such an incident.

Cadence gazed at the crumpled parchement through bleary eyes, wondering about it's purpose. It had to be more then a simple poem for it so be of such importance. Lily must have jinxed it somehow, though she was at a loss as to what for. Cadence bit her lip and cleared her mind of her ponderings. She had come to a conclusion in all her confusion, she knew what she must do. Unfortunately, it might result in her being unable to carry out Lily's wishes. But Cadence refused to let that happen...

Drawing her wand, Cadence cast an extremely advanced spell on the parchment. She watched as it glowed brightly pink, and then yellow for a moment before setting it gently upon the headstone. Then with a deep breath Cadence turned, fully prepared to fight for what she believed in.

As she left the cemetary, the piece of parchment began dissolving into the headtone. Even in the darknening light, the fading words could just be made out by a stranger that had just arrived at the cemetary. Black hair whipped in the wind as deep, blue eyes took in the writing...

_Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there.I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there, I did not die. _

000

Alice didn't even have the energy to scream as a body binding curse hit her from behind. Her brown eyes widened in fear and shock as two hooded figures loomed above her, having just ambushed her after entering her own home. Her eyes darted desperately to Frank but he had already been subdued by yet another two death eaters.

With what seemed to be great satisfaction, the death eaters laughed, their eyes gleaming with mirth. Alice wanted to scream at them in rage, and fury but her mouth was still quite frozen. As the death eaters pulled down their heads and removed their masks, their identities were revealed to the Longbottoms. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and to her enormous surprise, Bartemius Crouch Junior were all there, giggling and chuckling as though this were a pleasent get-together.

"Oh how mighty are Dumbledore's little aurors now?" Rabastan spat, his pale eyes glinting maniacally. Alice tried to struggle against the hex holding her but it was no use. Desperately she attempted to non-verbally free herself but her wand in her pocket wouldn't react. Alice supposed it was due to her lack of magic. Ever since Lily and James had died, depression had reduced her magic significantly.

"Take their wands." Bellatrix ordered coldly, her voice calm and demanding. She seemed quite eager to get down to business. Alice glared at Rodolphus as he snatched her wand away and then moved on to Frank. The moment both their wands were in custody, the death eaters freed them. Alice immediatly stumbled into Frank's protective arms.

"What do you want?" Frank asked hoarsely, trying will all his might to live up to his Gryffindor bravery. Needless to say by his pale complexion and raspy voice, he was failing dismally.

"We'll cut straight to the chase then." Rodolphus hissed, as Crouch Juniour watched eagerly. "We know how close you are to Dumbledore and to the pathetic Potters..., we want to know where the dark lord is!"

When both Frank and Alice remained silent in their bewilderment and fear, Bellatrix impatiently snapped.

"TELL US NOW!"

"W-w-w-e don't know." Alice whimpered as the death eaters kept their wands trained firmly on their victims.

"Liar!" Crouch junior hissed, moving forwards in the darkness of the unlit house. "Tell us, or you will pay the consequences!" Frank moved infront of Alice, attempting to shield her from view. He remaned unbudging despite Alice's desperate shoving.

"Frank--p-please..." she wailed.

"We don't know." Frank said firmly. "Your sad excuse for a leader is probably dead!" he added venemously. The death eaters looked as though they had been slapped.

"Grab the woman!" Bellatrix ordered with a sneer. Rodolphus and Rabastan stepped forwards collectively but Frank snarled at them,

"Don't touch her!"

"Oh how touching," Bellatrix simpered angrily. "Get her!" Frank tried to fight them off, but he was no match against their collective magic. Within moments, he had been bound by invisble ropes.

"Perhaps, you need a little persuading?" Bartemius suggested through clenched teeth. "Crucio!" Alice attempted to dive out of the way but her lack of energy resulted in slow reactive skills. With a simple jet of light, pain was inflicted upon the witch like none other she had experianced. It was pain beyond pain, and the only thing that kept Alice from begging for her death was the image of her son, Neville.

Within moments, the curse was lifting, leaving Alice gasping for breath. As she struggled for oxygen, she distantly heard Frank's pleadings but before she had time to gather her senses, a second crucio had hit her.

She screamed, wishing it would end, hoping, praying... Again, Neville's face popped up in her mind, weaker then before, but there nonetheless. Desperately, she focused on the image, feeling love surge through her body. Almost as soon as this emotion began the cruciactus curse was lifted. Crouch Junior was looking frustrated but spoke to Frank in a low even voice,

"Last chance Longbottom." he warned dangerously.

"No please I dont-" Frank begged but he couldn't finish. With agony he watched as the death eater cruelly cast the curse for a last time on Alice. It was over within minutes. A few minutes of boke chilling screams, and heart wrenching pain and it was over. Frank shivered as his sweat and tears coated his skin and he was released from his binds. Sobbing, he dragged himself over to Alice's shaking body and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, love..." he whispered gently, desperation emanating in his voice. But a single look into Alice's kind, brown eyes revealed her broken soul. Frank screamed in fury and turned enraged to the death eaters. He hadn't made it two steps when the curse hit him and he fell beside his wife. Slowly, Frank joined his wife in insanity, having been tortured by their very love for each other. With the ending of their lives, their shattered souls joined the fragments of their broken hearts.

000

Cadence struggled against the wind, ignoring the biting cold as it knawed at her exposed skin. Despite the freezing temperatures, she praised her luck for sending her a blizzard. It was the perfect way to sneak past all the wizarding guards Azkaban had in place.

The snow continued to rush past, catching on Cadence's thin black robes and in her now dull hair. All depression seemed to have abandoned her as she now strode through the snowdrifts, a fierce determination alit in her eyes.

As she pushed on through the storm, she let her mind wander. Serena's blonde hair and light green eyes found it's way into her memories. Cadence was struck with sadness as she remembered her old friend and all the good times they had shared. She remembered them laughing at Honeydukes, and cheering at Quidditch games. Poor Serena had never even had a chance in the real world. She had been victimized before the war had really, fully begun...

Cadence stumbled on a patch of ice but quickly regained her balance. She tried to ignore the pang of sadness at the memory of Callidora which entered her mind at that moment but was unable to stop the memories from flowing. With tedious recollection, she thought back on shopping trips with her old friend, chocolate binges and even that one time they saved those kids from the fires. They had remained best friends through the good and the bad and yet Calli' too had left her in a darkening world...

Even more aches plagued her heart as Cadence's thoughts drifted to Lily, James and Harry. She and Lily had been best friends ever since the first year, it seemed impossible that they would ever be seperated. And yet here she was, trudging through a blizzard to reach Azkaban prison without Lily's spirited and brave personality by her side. Fighting back tears of both laughter and sadness, Cadence reflected on James's and Lily's school days. It seemed so unlikely that such a pair had gone on to make such a fairytale couple.

Cadence's attention was brought back to present as out of the blinding whiteness, a large, black shadow appeared. It seemed that she had finally reached the prison walls. Taking a deep breath, she wondered just what measures of defense had been applied to the boundary. And tragicly...she would never find out.

As Cadence took out her wand, prepared to do the wall some heavy damage, a hoarse, rattling sound distracted her. In alarm, she spun around, only to find her blood run cold. Not one, but five dementors were approaching her in the snow. Cadence felt a sob rise up in her throat, yet fury burned in her heart. These heartless creatures had imprisoned the innocent. They had imprisoned the man she had finally realized she loved.

The dementors continued to glide steadily towards her, their emotions merciless and hungry. Cadence felt herself grow colder, if that was indeed possible.

"No!" she screamed desperately. "Please, i just have to see Sirius, I...I have to tell him i'm sorry!" She felt tears sting her eyes in the frozen wasteland as she hopelessly tried to reason with the unreasonable. The dementors continued their advance without halting. Cadence felt sorrow pierce her heart and in that instant, she knew what was coming.

An attempt to break in or out of Azkaban instantly sentenced the perpetrator to the dementor's kiss. Cadence felt ever bit of desperation well up inside her as the dementor began to lower it's hood.

"NO!" she shrieked, but this time her voice was tinged with determination. "I won't die like this!" Furiously, Cadence dodged away from the foul creature and began summoning up the happiest image she could conjure. A photograph of all of her friends taken at their year seven graduation surfaced to mind and Cadence held it close as she bellowed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Instantly, a phantom hawk burst from her wand and streaked towards the closest dementor. Cadence's emotions had been running impeccably high for the patronus chased away the dementors with ease. As the last one disappeared into the fog, Cadence let herself collapse into the snow. Shivering, she pulled her knees close to her body for both comfort and warmth. _My turn, _she thought grimly, but strangely enough, she felt no tears come to he eyes. Instead, a sense of acceptance seemed to weigh upon her. She was not the type of person who could live without her friends...and Sirius.

Cadence sighed as she closed her eyes for the last time, and as her conciousness began to fade she thought_...I love you Sirius._

As a last bit of goodness, and hope died in the frozen purgatory of Azkaban, two more lives joined the broken and forgotten. It was the shattering of times before it really began...and only fragments were left to piece back the puzzle.

**Author's Note: tear Well it's finished. And i apologize for postponing it so much, I guess some part of me really just didn't want to end it all. It's hard to believe that it's finally over. I've been working on this story for an entire year and a month! I guess it's become such a big part of my writing life.**

**Anyhow, I know i've promised a sequel for this story, and I have been considering it. The only thing i've realized is that, with starting highschool and all, I don't know if i'll have much extra time. However, I did give you all my word and I did leave the story off so that it can be continued, and so i've made my decision. There will be a followup for this story, taking place after Harry's sixth year, but I should think that the updates are going to take longer. As well, I will be working to revise and edit this one at the same time so it will take awhile. For anyone interested, this story may be having small parts rewritten and i've contemplated adding a few chapters in the middle. So keep updated if you want to check out the editations and additions. ;)**

**So that's it...my final author's note for this story. A bit sad, a bit relieving. I can definitely promise more writing in the future, so until next time! And please drop me a final review too, if you have a moment. ;) **


End file.
